Pokemon Johto: The Journey
by Killer of thy Cookies
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. Evan, done with his travels through the Kanto region, starts a journey through the Johto region with friends by his side, getting Gym Badges and battling new and old enemies along the way. Read and review!
1. A New Region

**Pokemon Johto! Hey, kiddos, it's Kook, Killer of thy Cookies, here for the brand new sequel of Pokemon Kanto - Pokemon Johto: The Journey! Drumroll please! People who have reviewed Pokemon Kanto, I hope you continue supporting Pokemon Johto. Thank you. I luv all of u reviewers! Yeah yeah! In this brand new chapter we are glad to welcome the return of the Pokemon Party table! Also, the 'With Professor Oak' table only counts the Pokemon Evan has caught in Johto, so yeah all the Kanto Pokemon he has over at Oak's DOES NOT COUNT. I hope that satisfies your questions. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
None**

With Professor Oak  
None **

* * *

**

"Passengers, we have arrived at Johto! Thank you for boarding with us!" The captain's voice boomed through the speakers. Evan and his companion Matt stepped down from the ship and watched as it sailed away.

"We're in New Bark Town," Evan said, looking at his Pokegear.

"Seems pretty small," Matt remarked, as the two walked into the small town. Suddenly, a girl ran into them. Evan caught a glimpse of her blue hair before they both collapsed on the ground.

"You clumsy boy!" The girl got up and barked.

"Hey, you were the one who ran into me!" Evan retorted. She looked like a year or so younger than him.

"Sorry, babe," Matt pushed Evan away, his smooth voice taking over. "Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?" Evan shook his head as Matt tried to make advances on the girl. He chuckled as the girl slapped Matt's hand away, resulting in his grinning face turning into an angry one.

"Are you Evan?" The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at Evan's clothes. Evan nodded in surprise. "My name's Crystal. I'm one of Professor Elm's assistants. He's been expecting you." Crystal led the way to Professor Elm's lab. She opened the door and they walked in.

"Ah! You must be Evan!" Professor Elm hurried over. "I've been busy on my research. So I hear you want to travel through Johto and acquire badges right?"

"Yep!" Evan nodded.

"You'll need your first Johto Pokemon for that. Professor Oak has told me that you left all your other Kanto Pokemon with him. So!" Professor Elm led Evan and Matt to a machine where three Pokeballs were kept.

"Ah yes! How careless of me! I have forgotten to give you this!" Elm held up what seemed to be a computer chip. "Take out your PokeDex," he instructed. Evan took out the red device, which Professor Elm took and inserted the computer chip in. Instantly, the PokeDex flipped open.

"Upgrade to Johto PokeDex complete," the PokeDex beeped.

"Your PokeDex will now recgonise Johto Pokemon instead of only Kanto ones," grinned Professor Elm. "Here, try it on these three Pokemon!"

Evan nodded gratefully and pointed the PokeDex to the first Pokeball.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Usually mild and even-tempered, the flame on Cyndaquil's back will burn at it's hottest when Cyndaquil is angry." Evan nodded slowly and pointed his PokeDex to the next Pokeball.

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile are small but it's well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. As it likes to use it's teeth a lot, even it's Trainer must be careful." Evan shuddered as he pointed his PokeDex to the other Pokeball.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita like to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on it's head to seek out warm places. Also, the leaf on it's head gives out a pleasantly sweet aroma." Evan kept his newly-upgraded PokeDex and looked at all three Pokeballs, all the while rubbing his chin. Finally, he rested his hand on one of the Pokeballs.

"I choose Cyndaquil!" Evan picked up Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

"Alright then, that Cyndaquil is yours," Professor Elm smiled.

"Awesome! Come on out, Cyndaquil!" Evan released the tiny-looking Pokemon.

"You can't get enough of Fire-types, huh, kid?" Matt snorted, referring to his Kanto Starter choice of Charizard.

"I guess," Evan chuckled. "Heya, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaa!" Cyndaquil said happily, and jumped up onto it's new master's shoulder.

"Wow, you really have a way with Pokemon," Crystal commented. "To be able to make good friends with a Pokemon at first sight!"

"Yes," Professor Elm nodded his head in agreement. "Well Evan, I have an assignment for you before you go out there and collect your badges. My good friend Mr. Pokemon has mentioned that he has acquired an egg that may or may not be a Pokemon Egg."

"A Pokemon Egg? What is that?" Both Evan and Matt asked at once.

"It is something new we discovered," Professor Elm explained quickly. "When two Pokemon mate, there is a 50-percent chance that they will produce a Pokemon Egg. In it will be a baby Pokemon, the offspring of the two Pokemon."

"Mate?" Evan was astonished. "Pokemon can mate?"

"Yes," Professor Elm cleared his throat. "I would like to study this egg that Mr. Pokemon has gave me. I may be able to tell if it is a Pokemon Egg or not."

"No problem! Consider it done!" Evan shot Professor Elm a thumbs-up. "Where does this Mr. Pokemon live?"

"He lives in the next city, Cherrygrove. Crystal will go with you," Professor Elm gestured towards Crystal, who nodded. The three then headed out of Professor Elm's lab and the exit of New Bark Town, with Crystal leading the way.

"So, you still don't wanna consider that dinner offer?" Matt asked in his smooth voice again, only to get knocked down with a punch from Crystal. Evan chuckled as he and Crystal walked on, leaving Matt on the ground behind them. He quickly caught up, however.

"Holy!" Evan jumped back as a wild Pokemon jumped up in front of him. It looked ready to battle! Cyndaquil jumped down from his shoulder without hesitation and faced the unidentified Pokemon bravely.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. It is a very cautious Pokemon and is nervous by nature. Often, it stands up on it's tail to be able to see at a longer distance."

"Sentret, huh? Cyndaquil, Tackle!" Evan ordered. Cyndaquil charged, but the wild Sentret countered it with it's own Tackle.

"Your Cyndaquil's Tackle is stronger than the Sentret's," Crystal noted. She looked up at Evan. "Try another Tackle." Evan nodded and gave further commands. Cyndaquil attempted a Tackle again, and this time it hit, sending the Sentret rolling back into the grass.

"That was great, Evan!" Matt patted Evan on the back so hard Evan started to cough. "But that was one heck of a Pokemon! I've never seen it before in my life!"

"Well, you'll see a lot of them in Johto," Crystal replied.

"A lot, huh?" Evan grinned as the trio continued on to Cherrygrove City, thinking of all the other Johto Pokemon. "Well, the journey is just getting started!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter of Pokemon Johto: The Journey! Btw, there's somethin' I would like to say. There's this guy who's goin' around flaming stories like my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. He flamed it without even reading it. Awesome, I know. I did a little research on this bastard and found out he flamed other stories too. Heck, even his fanfic was full of reviews with like 90% of them flames cos he flamed those reviewers. Many of them were pretty vulgar like "suck my cock". That particular one was extreme. Anyway, I'm not even gonna bother to go flame him. Just wanted to tell you guys to beware of this guy. **


	2. Mr Pokemon and the Mysterious Boy

**Hello New York! Ahem, I mean, readers! I have barely anything to say except thank you for the Chapter 1 reviewers, _Tempest86, Burning Moon of the Sky _and _Mew Musica _for reviewing! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 6: Tackle, Leer, SmokeScreen**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None ****

* * *

**

"We've finally reached Cherrygrove City!" Evan said enthusiastically, only to get knocked down by a strong punch from Crystal.

"It's your fault! You kept wanting to battle the wild Pokemon on the way!" Crystal said angrily. _Urgh, this girl is even more violent than Jade! _Evan got back up.

"I just want to train my Pokemon! Anything wrong with that?" Evan argued.

"Come on guys, stop arguing," Matt decided to be the peacemaker for once. "The sun is going to set soon and I would like to report back to Professor Elm before the next day, if possible."

"Fine," Evan gave Crystal a hard frown. Crystal did the same, before the two continued towards the exit of Cherrygrove, with Evan healing up his Cyndaquil at the Pokemon Center along the way. The Pokemon Center in Johto were no different from the ones in Kanto, Evan realised.

"I thought that Mr. Pokemon's house was in Cherrygrove?" Evan asked, turning back as they passed through the exit of Cherrygrove. He hadn't even had any time to explore the city.

"To be more precise, it's near Cherrygrove," Crystal replied, narrowly avoiding the tall grass lest another Pokemon jumped out and distracted Evan. Soon, they had reached Mr. Pokemon's house, to Crystal's relief, without any wild Pokemon distractions whatsoever. Crystal knocked on the door of the house.

"Hello? Mr. Pokemon!" Crystal yelled at the top of her voice. After a few seconds, a middle-aged man in a hat and suit came out.

"Ah, Crystal! I haven't seen you in so long. And who are these companions of yours? Oh, how could I have forgotten my manners. Please, come in." Mr Pokemon stepped aside, allowing the trio to enter. Evan, Matt and Crystal sat on the wooden chairs. Evan studied the chair nervously. All of the legs seemed to be capable of snapping off any minute. He looked up, as Crystal introduced him and Matt to Mr. Pokemon, and flashed the man a weak smile.

"So you are here for the egg, huh?" Mr. Pokemon walked away into one of the rooms and came out with an egg that he clutched tightly in his hands. Both Evan and Matt looked at the egg curiously as Mr. Pokemon handed the egg to Crystal. He stopped Crystal as she started to put the egg in her backpack. "I think it would be safer to hold it in your arms." Crystal nodded, and hugged the egg in the same way Mr. Pokemon had did earlier.

After saying goodbye to Mr. Pokemon, Evan, Matt and Crystal walked out of the house and back towards Cherrygrove City, Crystal holding the egg tightly in her arms. As they entered Cherrygrove City, Evan's Pokegear started ringing.

"Huh?" Evan stopped the other two as he took out his Pokegear and answered the call. "Hello?"

"E-Evan?" Professor Elm's voice replied nervously.

"Professor Elm?" Evan asked. "How did you get my number?"

"From Professor Oak." The nervousity in Elm's voice grew with each word. "Have you got the egg?"

"Yes, Crystal has it."

"I need you to rush back to my lap ASAP!" With that, Professor Elm's voice increased in volume. "Something terrible has happened!"

"Something terrible?" Evan asked, but Professor Elm had cut the call. "Strange," Evan said, keeping his Pokegear. He turned to Matt and Crystal. "I think we'd better be getting back to the lab." The other two nodded and they progressed on, but as they were about to take the road from Cherrygrove leading to New Bark Town, they were stopped by a boy at around Crystal's age. His red, long hair was quite notable.

"So you got a Pokemon from the lab," the mysterious boy muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Evan asked, but the boy simply looked up and regarded him with an expressionless look.

"A battle. Now," the boy demanded.

"But-" Evan stopped as the boy sent out his Pokemon, a Totodile. He looked at Matt and Crystal, who were staring at the boy with a surprised look. Then, Crystal spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but he has no time for you. We need to rush back to New Bark Town," Crystal said.

"Silence!" The red-haired boy said sternly. He looked back at Evan. "So, will you battle?"

"Cyndaquil, go! Tackle!" Evan threw Cyndaquil's Pokeball into the air, watching as Cyndaquil charge at Totodile. However, the Big Jaw Pokemon jumped to the side. Cyndaquil lunged at Totodile again, but Totodile was too fast.

"Evan!" Crystal said angrily. "You remember what the Professor said. We have to get back to his lab ASAP!"

"I never was one to pass up a battle," Evan replied simply. Matt was too engrossed in the battle to comment. "Cyndaquil, SmokeScreen!"

"What's this? Smoke?" The boy's tone was one of annoyance. "Totodile, Scratch!" Totodile attempted to attack Cyndaquil, but due to the smoke, was unable to. "Damn! Work, you stupid thing!"

Evan was shocked by the boy's choice of words. "That is not a thing. It is a Pokemon."

"Heh, no one asked for your comments," sneered the boy. "Totodile, Scratch!" Totodile used Scratch again, this time hitting Cyndaquil. The smoke soon cleared and Cyndaquil was lying on the ground, having been hit by Totodile's Scratch. "That Cyndaquil is weak," chuckled the boy. "This is a waste of my time."

"What did you say?" Evan was getting angered now. "Cyndaquil, use Tackle and give it all you've got!" Cyndaquil got back up, the flame on it's back burning hotter than ever. Soon, Cyndaquil had managed a powerful Tackle that knocked Totodile down onto the ground.

"Get it off! Scratch!" The redhead shouted.

"Jump into the air and use Leer!" Cyndaquil jumped off Totodile swiftly and leered down Totodile, lowering it's defense. "Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed at Totodile, ending the battle in Evan's favour with a strong Tackle attack. Totodile flew back and lay still on the ground, defeated.

"Urgh, you worthless piece of trash," the boy recalled Totodile.

"Stop insulting your Totodile!" Evan yelled. He had won, but hadn't felt the sense of victory, only pity for the mysterious boy's Pokemon. "I won't let you insult your Pokemon and get away with it!"

"Yeah? And what can you do about it?" The redhead snapped. "My name is Bryan. I'm going to be the best Trainer ever here in Johto, so back off, trash." Bryan walked past the trio and into Cherrygrove City.

"Hey! The name's Evan, y'hear!" Evan yelled after him.

"Seems to me like you've gained a new rival," Matt walked over to Evan. "But his ways with his Pokemon makes me... uncomfortable."

"Yeah... Even Arthur wasn't that bad..." Evan's memory of his former rival stayed fresh in his mind. He wondered how Arthur was doing now back in the Kanto region.

"Alright guys, come on! We have to get back to the lab!" Crystal yelled in a leader-like tone. Quickly, the three sprinted towards the direction of New Bark Town.

* * *

**Wonder who that Bryan guy was? Why did Professor Elm want them back at his lab ASAP? Generation II players and Generation IV(HeartGoold and SoulSilver) players... you don't need to answer that. Anyway, the next chapter may either be tomorrow or on Friday. The good news is that the school holidays are coming soon, and during that period I might be able to upload more than usual. The bad news is that my school holidays only last a week. Yeah, tough luck. That's why I hate the school system in Singapore. Kook, signing off with my cookies.**


	3. A New Travelling Companion

**I dunno why I'm updating two chapters in one day but... hello, readers! If you're into Naruto, I just wrote my first Naruto fanfic called The Red Clouds: Akatsuki Interview. Yeah, basically it just revolves around interviews with the Akatsuki. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 8: Tackle, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None ****

* * *

**

"Professor Elm! What happened here?" Crystal said in shock as she rushed into the room with the egg in her arms, Evan and Matt trailing behind. The lab had been totally wrecked and a policeman was beside Professor Elm taking down notes.

"Crystal! Evan! Matt!" Professor Elm addressed the three. "One of the Pokemon has been stolen!" Professor Elm literally cried as he said this, gesturing towards the machine, now with only one Pokeball left with it.

"Th-That's horrible!" Crystal gasped.

"According to Professor Elm, the thief was a young boy with red hair," the policeman spoke up. Evan's ears perked up. Young boy? Red hair? Evan could see that the others had been alerted too. He quickly spoke up.

"Um... sir? I think we ran into someone that fits this description. He used a Totodile," Evan said.

"That was the Pokemon that was stolen!" Professor Elm gasped.

"He was treating the Totodile badly, really badly. He even insulted it," Crystal continued.

"My poor Totodile..." Tears flowed down Professor Elm's face again.

"Hey, old guy, what's the name... Elm, is it? Stop being so dramatic!" Matt said rudely, earning glares from both Crystal and Professor Elm.

"Do you happen to know the name of that boy?" The policeman asked, as he continued taking down notes.

"He battled with Evan here," Matt gestured to Evan. "And when Evan won, that boy called his Totodile a useless piece of trash. He then said that his name was Bryan and hollered about being the greatest Trainer in Johto," Matt shook his head. "Psh. Kids."

The policeman mentally reminded himself to send this teen, whoever he was, to some random counseller who gave speeches on how to speak politely and effectively. "Thank you. I'm sure this will help us in our investigations." With that, the policeman went out of the door and disappeared.

"So are you alright, Professor Elm?" Crystal asked in concern.

"Uh... yes..." Professor Elm nodded. "But I'm worried for Totodile. Imagine having a Trainer like that..."

"Don't worry, Professor," Evan clenched his fist and raised it. He realised he had been doing a lot of that these days. "If I ever find that boy again, I won't let him go!"

"Thanks..." Professor Elm gave a smile. "So, is that the egg from Mr. Pokemon?" He nodded towards the egg Crystal held in her arms. Crystal nodded and set the egg on the table as Elm's lab assistants scurried to clean up the mess. "This is marvellous. I'll start work on this immediately."

"I'll help you, Professor!" Crystal said gleefully.

"About that, Crystal," Professor Elm looked at Crystal with a serious look in his face as he adjusted his glasses. "You have only been here for a year, but I think it's time to send you out on your own Pokemon adventure."

"Eh?" Crystal's face was one of surprise.

"Your mother did say she wanted you to go on a journey of your own after gaining some basic knowledge of Pokemon here in my lab," Professor Elm replied.

"Yeah, I know... But I didn't think it would be that early! Anyhow, I have no interest in battles." Crystal shook her head.

"Well, you don't have to battle. By travelling around the Johto region, you can gain more information and knowledge about the Pokemon residing in the Johto region. That's my assignment for you now," smiled Professor Elm. Crystal seemed to consider this for awhile, before she nodded firmly.

"Alright, Professor! I will not fail you!" Crystal said in a determined voice.

"Hey, that gaining more information and knowledge thing while travelling around the region sounds a lot like me," Matt grinned.

"Can Crystal follow you two?" Professor Elm asked abruptly. Evan was taken aback.

"Follow us? You mean like travel with us?"

"Yes. She may be able to benefit by travelling with companions," Professor Elm looked down at Crystal, who shot the guys a hopeful look.

"Well, I guess," Evan smiled. Crystal smiled as well and joined the two boys, swiping up a yellow backpack along the way.

"I'm ready." Crystal said to Professor Elm.

"Good," Professor Elm beamed.

"Professor, may you tell us where the nearest Gym is located?" Evan asked, looking at his Pokegear Map.

"That would be in Violet City," Profesor Elm gave a warm smile. "I wish you luck for the rest of your journey, Evan."

"Thanks, Professor Elm!" Evan said excitedly. He couldn't wait to just bolt out of the lab now and fly to Violet City if possible.

"Oh, and Crystal." Professor Elm took the last remaining Pokemon, containing a Chikorita. "I would like you to have this."

"Pro-Professor Elm!" Crystal looked at the Pokeball in her hands. She smiled at her mentor. "Thank you!"

"Alright, you three had better be going now," Professor Elm walked the trio to the door. After exchanging goodbyes, they stepped out of the lab and towards Cherrygrove City again.

"So, babe-" Matt started, but was punched again by Crystal.

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed. "You pervert! I'm only ten years old and you're what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Pervert!" Crystal exploded.

"Hey babe-"

"Hey pervert!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop it. Crystal."

"Pervert."

"I called you Crystal already!"

"Pervert."

"Urgh..." Matt muttered, as Crystal stuck out her tongue at him.

"Heh. I have a feeling this journey is going to be fun," Evan chuckled.

* * *

**So Evan and Matt have a new travelling companion - Crystal! Tell me what you think of her! Is she as explosive as Jade? I'm sorry I didn't put up an OC thingy for this, I just had to add Crystal. I hate the name Kris btw. Ask me why I had to add Crystal? Simple answer - SHE'S DAMN HOT! Hahahahaaa~~~ I'm as pervertic as Matt =P Anyway, reward me for updating two times in a day with more reviews kay? xDDDD I'll not have another OC Challenge for quite long, so sorry readers! xDDD **


	4. Hooting Hoothoot

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 8: Tackle, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None **

* * *

Evan sighed as he walked past Mr. Pokemon's house. How long more to Violet City, he thought. He turned back to face his two friends behind him and yelled, purposely increasing his volume with each word.

"Will. You. Guys. Stop. Arguing?" Evan shrieked. Matt and Crystal immediately kept quiet. Heck, they had been arguing all the way from New Bark Town! Evan sighed. "Look, if you guys keep bickering, I'll get distracted. And if I get distracted, we'll never get to Violet City!" He waved his arms in the air helplessly to prove his point. "Well, let's go!"

Crystal and Matt glared at each other, but decided to follow Evan's instructions. After awhile, they came to the entrace of a cave. "Dark Cave," Matt read the sign outside. He looked into the opening of the cave as Evan turned to Crystal.

"Where does that lead?" Evan asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Crystal shrugged. "But what I do know is that it does not lead to Violet City. Violet City is over there," Crystal pointed to another direction.

"Violet City it is then," Evan walked away from the cave, followed by the other two. As he walked through the tall grass, he felt something like a wing brush on his leg. Evan looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this thing?" Matt jabbed a finger at the wild Pokemon which had appeared. Before Crystal could answer, Evan's PokeDex did.

"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It always stands on one foot and changes feet so fast it's movements can barely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time and hoots at the same time every day. Some Trainers even use them in place of clocks."

"Hoot!" The Hoothoot jumped on Evan's arm. Evan was about to shake it off, but stopped himself when he saw that it meant no harm.

"Is it wild?" Matt asked, observing the Hoothoot.

"Looks like it," Crystal nodded slowly. "This is the first time I've seen a wild Pokemon taking such a likening to a stranger!"

"Heya, Hoothoot!" Evan smiled at the owl-like Pokemon perched on it's shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of that Hoothoot! It's mine!" A teen around the same age as Matt rushed over. He wore a blue suit of sorts and held up an empty bird cage. "Well, at least I think it is. After all, I've been trying to find it for a few days."

"So it's not yours," Crystal helped the teen wrap up his conversation.

"I'm Ron, one of the Gym Trainers in the Violet City Gym," Ron grinned. "That Hoothoot seems to have taken quite a likening to you. I'm not sure if I should catch it after all," he sighed. On cue, Hoothoot flew over to one of the empty Pokeballs that Evan kept on his belt. To his surprise, the Hoothoot pecked it, and the Pokeball sucked it in.

"Woah," Evan said, wide-eyed.

"You captured a Hoothoot!" Matt said in surprise. But was quick to add, "without exerting any effort at all." Evan was quick to recover from his surprise, though.

"Did you say you were a Gym Trainer of the Violet Gym?" Evan clarified. When Ron nodded, Evan continued on excitedly. "I'm gonna challenge the Violet City Gym!"

"Really?" Ron asked, interested. "What Pokemon do you have?"

"A Cyndaquil... and well, this Hoothoot," Evan held up Hoothoot's Pokeball.

"Huh!" Ron looked surprised. "And with that, you wanna challenge our leader? Forget about it!" He smirked. "You would probably lose! I suggest you give your Pokemon some strict training before you say anything about defeating our leader!" With that, Ron walked away.

"That guy was really rude!" Crystal commented. She turned back to Evan. "Don't worry, Evan! I'll help you train," she smiled.

"Alright! Cyndaquil and Hoothoot, come on out!" Evan sent out his two Pokemon.

"Cynda!"

"Hoot."

"We didn't even do a formal introduction before you just... I mean, I captured you, but I hope we become fast friends," Evan smiled. "I'm Evan!"

"Hoot," Hoothoot acknowledged.

"Quil! Quil!" Cyndaquil cried, as if introducing himself as well. Hoothoot gave a wise nod.

"Chikorita, Dratini, go!" Crystal revealed her Pokemon.

"Dratini?" Both Matt and Evan gasped. "Those are rare even in Kanto!"

"It was a gift from my mother," Crystal explained, smiling.

"Battle start!" Matt's hand sliced the air, indicating the start of the training.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was really short. Yes, Evan caught a Hoothoot, but like Matt said, without exerting any effort =P the party for Evan's team will be exactly the same as my Johto HeartGold team, but he'll also catch different Pokemon along the way. The next chapter, the trio takes on Sprout Tower. **


	5. Sprouting with the Bells

**Hello! Here is the fifth chapter of Pokemon Johto. Please review, it's annoying to have readers who don't review. Anyway, I'm really touched with my readers' response to Y-ko. So here's an update for y'all! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 10: Tackle, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 6: Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None ****

* * *

**

"Whew! That was one of the most serious workouts I've ever been through!" Evan muttered to himself, wiping off the sweat from his face. He was bathed in sweat and there were some mud spots on his shirt. Crystal wasn't any better, nor Matt who was refereeing.

"That's enough for today... Hoothoot... Cyndaquil... Return to your Pokeballs!" Evan panted as he spoke, recalling the two Pokemon. The three friends then walked into Violet City, which wasn't far.

"The buildings here are so..." Matt struggled to find the right word. "... old!"

After a quick rest at the Pokemon Center, they were ready to set off again. "Let's go to the Gym first!" Evan jumped about excitedly. "I can't wait to see what Pokemon they use!"

"Flying-types obviously," Matt butted in. "Since we met Ron, that Gym Trainer. By the looks of him, he uses Flying-types, which means the Gym must use Flying Pokemon too," reasoned the oldest of the three.

"Sounds logical," Evan nodded.

"Why not go to the Sprout Tower first?" Crystal pointed out the tower standing tall in the air. "I've heard you can test your Pokemon battling skills there!"

"Really?" Evan asked. "Alright, Sprout Tower it is then! And after Sprout Tower will be the Gym!"

At the entrance of Sprout Tower, Crystal admired the beautiful Bellsprout statues while Matt rubbed his chin as he looked at the tall tower. Evan gazed into the dark opening, before he spoke.

"Hey Crystal, how do I test out my skills in here?"

"I'm not sure. Battling, of course," Crystal answered in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"So it's like some kinda Gym?" Evan asked. Crystal looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Which uses Bellsprout," Matt observed the Bellsprout statues. "Well? What are we waiting for, kids? Let's go in!" Matt marched in, followed by Evan and Crystal, who had an annoyed face.

"Stop calling us kids, pervert!" Crystal yelled. Matt was about to argue when they were frightened out of their wits as a bald man in blue robes appeared in front of them.

"Welcome," the man smiled. "I am one of the Sages of Sprout Tower, Chow. The Sprout Tower is a place to train yourself, so!" Evan watched Chow as he paused, then continued. "You have to make your way to the top of Sprout Tower where the leader of the Sages is. But as you climb up the tower, you will be challenged by Sages along the way. I'll be your first opponent." Chow grabbed a Pokeball and flung it out. "One Pokemon each! Go, Bellsprout!"

"Bellsprout, huh? Then I'm going with Hoothoot! Peck!" Hoothoot flew towards Bellsprout and pecked the Flower Pokemon. Bellsprout drew back.

"Vine Whip!" Bellsprout shot it's vine out, but the Grass-type move did little against Hoothoot. The Owl Pokemon charged at Bellsprout and pecked it again. Bellsprout gave a cry, before falling to the ground.

"Hey, that was easy!" Evan said in glee, recalling Hoothoot.

"You think that 'cause you had a type advantage," Crystal pointed out.

"You've beaten me! Please, pass through." Chow stepped aside, giving Evan and his friends room to go up a flight of stairs that led to the next floor.

"That was really easy," Matt chuckled. "I don't know how they're going to toughen up our Pokemon if their kind of battle skills are like that."

"Shut up, pervert," Crystal swung around to give Matt an intimidating glare. "We still don't know how tough these Trainers are. Maybe their skills will advance with each floor we climb."

"Greetings! My name is Nico. One Pokemon each! Battle!" Nico sent out his Bellsprout without further ado.

"Does everyone in this tower has Bellsprout?" Evan asked. "Cyndaquil, go!"

"If everyone in this tower has Bellsprout, it'll be pretty boring. Evan's Cyndaquil and Hoothoot will fry them all," Matt smirked.

"Cyndaquil, Ember attack!"

"Dodge it, Bellsprout!" Bellsprout's agile movements allowed it to dodge Ember. "Vine Whip!" Bellsprout threw it's vine, slamming Cyndaquil down onto the ground. "Vine Whip again!" Bellsprout's Vine Whip brought Cyndaquil into the air and slammed it down, repeating it's earlier movements.

"Cyndaquil!" Evan cried. "Try another Ember!" Cyndaquil got up, firing Ember at Bellsprout. This managed to take Bellsprout down, much to Evan's relief. _If I didn't have a Fire-type, I would have probably lost! _He thought, recalling Cyndaquil.

"Spectacular battle!" Nico clapped. "Please, go on!"

"Battle? Is he kidding me?" Matt smirked as they climbed down a staircase back to the first floor. "Was that even considered as a battle?"

"Wait. Why are we going back to the first floor?" Evan asked.

"I think we should just keep going," Crystal shrugged.

"Hey, here's a Pokeball!" Evan set his palm on a Pokeball at the end of the stairs. "In the right time, too! My empty Pokeballs have been used up! Maybe I can catch some new Pokemon in this tower," Evan chuckled.

"Don't count on it," Crystal warned. "The only Pokemon you can find here are the common Rattata and sometimes Gastly at night. They aren't new Pokemon to you, are they?"

"Oh," Evan was downcast. "Well, I haven't really caught a Rattata," he reasoned.

"Rattatas are useless," Matt shook his head.

"How can you call a Pokemon useless?" Crystal snapped. As they continued their argument, Evan felt as if there were a pair of eyes watching him. This proved to be correct when another Sage jumped out at them.

"Greetings! I am one of the Sages, Edmond! I reckon you know we'll be having one-on-one battles, so go Bellsprout!" Edmond sent out yet another Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout... again?" Evan muttered. "Hoothoot, try out your Peck attack!" Hoothoot flew over to Bellsprout, but the Flower Pokemon ducked to the side. Hoothoot pecked the air, and as it turned around, got knocked back by Bellsprout's Vine Whip.

"Don't give up, Hoothoot! Peck!" Evan shouted.

"Futile! Vine Whip!" Bellsprout's vine extended and wrapped around Hoothoot's leg, pulling the Owl Pokemon down.

"Go! Peck!" Hoothoot charged at Bellsprout again. This time, it pecked Bellsprout down to the ground. "Yes! Peck!" Evan cheered. Hoothoot launched another Peck, jabbing Bellsprout in the head. Bellsprout struggled for a few seconds before fainting.

"Impressive!" Edmond recalled Bellsprout. "Please, do pass."

The trio headed up another flight of stairs, only to find themselves on the upper-most floor.

"Hey look! Another Sage!" Evan observed the man in blue robes.

"I'm getting bored," Matt whined.

"Shut up," Crystal snapped.

"Ah," the first Sage said in a wise voice upon seeing Evan. _I think Hoothoot belongs here, _Evan thought, looking to his Hoothoot in his Pokeball as he shook his head. _I mean, all of them like acting so wisely. _

"Go, Hoothoot!" The Sage yelled.

_The irony! _Evan thought. "Let's fight flyer with flyer!" He took out Hoothoot's Pokeball. "Hoothoot, get the show on the road!"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot flapped it's wings upon being sent out.

_Let's see... We don't have any type advantages here... This could be hard... _Evan looked up.

"I am Sage Jin," Jin gave a small smile. "And I accept your challenge! Hoothoot, use Peck!" Jin's Hoothoot lunged for Evan's Hoothoot.

"Tackle it right down!" Both Hoothoots clashed, but eventually Evan's Hoothoot won out and knocked the other Hoothoot to the ground. "Looks like my Hoothoot is stronger," Evan smirked. "Hoothoot, Peck!" Hoothoot rushed at the other Hoothoot before it could respond and pecked it hard in the stomach. The enemy Hoothoot drew back, but Evan didn't give them a chance to rest.

"Tackle!" Hoothoot rammed into the other Hoothoot sending it tumbling down to the ground again. But it was pretty sturdy and got back up, ignoring it's bruises. "Not down yet, huh?" Evan frowned. "Give that thing all you've got! Tackle!"

"Dodge!" Jin's Hoothoot jumped into the air, avoiding Evan's Hoothoot's Tackle. Soon, Jin's Hoothoot followed up with another Tackle, ramming into Evan's Hoothoot's back, knocking it forward.

"Ow! Gotta watch out for that," Evan squinted his eyes. "Hoothoot, turn around and use Tackle!" Hoothoot tackled the other Hoothoot to the ground. The two did some form of wrestling with their wings until Hoothoot performed a mock DoubleSlap, slapping the other Hoothoot's face left and right with it's wing. While Jin's Hoothoot was distracted, Hoothoot got up and unleashed multiple Pecks, knocking it out.

"Yeah! Way to go, Hoothoot!" Evan's palm slapped against Hoothoot's wing, creating a high-five.

"Wow! Your Hoothoot has some battling skills!" Jin grinned, recalling his fainted Hoothoot. Evan recalled his.

"Thank you," Evan smiled, walking forward with his friends. He froze when he caught sight of a boy with long red hair standing in front of a purple-robed Sage. This Sage looked older and wiser than the other Sages, but Evan's focus was on the familiar-looking red-haired boy at the moment.

"You are indeed skilled in Pokemon battling," the Sage said wisely. "Congratulations. You have cleared the Sprout Tower challenge. But the way you treat your Pokemon is harsh and unwise. You should learn to treat them properly. They are not tools of war."

"Hmph," the red-haired boy turned around without even a proper and polite goodbye. He caught sight of Evan and the two glared at each other.

"You!" Evan gasped.

"So it's the puny guy again," sneered Bryan. "I have no wish to challenge you at the moment, for I am busy. However, you better pray you will not run into me again. After all, the vigorous training we've done in here has made my Pokemon stronger. A lot stronger."

Evan felt uncomfortable as Bryan pushed his way past the three and went down the flight of stairs, hands in pockets.

"Rude as ever," Matt shook his head.

"Ah. It is impressive enough that you have managed to reach me," the Sage's voice called. Evan and company raced up. "You are in no position to worry about that boy right now. Since you have got to me and defeated all the other Sages... I, the last Sage, Li, accepts your challenge! This will be a two-on-two battle! Bellsprout!"

"Okay, focus..." Evan looked at the Flower Pokemon glaring up at him. He took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Attack, Cyndaquil!"

"Yeah! Get him!" Matt yelled, until he got nudged by Crystal.

"This is a place of training! Don't be so loud," Crystal frowned. Matt frowned back, but decided to heed her advice.

"Bellsprout, Wrap!" Bellsprout's vine lashed out and wrapped around Cyndaquil, immobilizing the Fire Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil, get out of there!" Evan yelled.

"Struggling will not do you any good! Bellsprout, tighter!" Li's voice was triumphant as his Bellsprout squeezed the life out of Cyndaquil. "Throw it into the air and bring it down again!" Li cried. Bellsprout flung Cyndaquil into the air before shooting out a Vine Whip. The Vine Whip tightened around Cyndaquil like the Wrap had did earlier, but now Bellsprout grabbed hold of Cyndaquil with it's vine and slammed Cyndaquil ruthlessly onto the ground.

"Ah! Cyndaquil!" Evan's eyes widened.

"Bellsprout, the finishing blow!" Li chuckled. "Vine Whip!"

"No, Cyndaquil!" Evan shut his eyes tight. Miraculously, Cyndaquil managed to jump away from the attack. Evan's eyes flew open. "Way to go, Cyndaquil!" He cheered.

"Do not be happy yet," Li said. "Looking on the bright side, you haven't even done any damage to my Bellsprout anyway."

"We will soon enough!" Evan said confidently. Before Li could give any commands, Evan had made the first move. "Cyndaquil, SmokeScreen!"

"Argh! What?" Li shielded his eyes as Cyndaquil released smoke from it's mouth.

"While you're blinded by the smoke..." Evan smirked. "Ember!"

The smoke soon cleared to reveal a burnt Bellsprout running about frantically. "Are you alright, Bellsprout?" Li asked in a concerned tone. Bellsprout nodded, though it's whole body was in flames. "Alright! Let's use the last of your energy to use Sleep Powder!"

"Sleep Powder!" Evan felt his whole body being jolted. "Cyndaquil! Get away!" However, the transparent powder soon got to Cyndaquil, knocking the Fire Mouse Pokemon to sleep. Bellsprout raised one of it's leaves up in triumph, but soon collapsed due to the 'burn' status eating away it's health.

"Return, Bellsprout. You did all you could," Li recalled Bellsprout. "Hm... Hm..." The old Sage nodded wisely as he produced another Pokeball. "Few have managed to defeat my Bellsprout. You are indeed a worthy Trainer," Li held up his last Pokeball. "However, I will not lose. Gastly, go!"

"A Gastly!" Evan stepped back as Li's Gastly was released.

"Gaaasttly!" Gastly called in response.

_Makes me remember Haunter... _Evan shook his head, getting back to the matters at hand. He looked down at his sleeping Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil! Wake up, buddy!"

"Gastly, Lick," Li ordered. Gastly wore a huge grin on it's face and levitated over to the sleeping Cyndaquil, licking it's face and reducing some of it's health. This woke Cyndaquil up. Upon seeing the grinning Gastly in front of it, the startled Cyndaquil released a strong Ember, knocking Gastly back.

"Gastly, Spite!" Gastly glared at Cyndaquil, all the while maintaining his goofy grin, as it's eyes glowed purple. Cyndaquil gasped.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Evan asked. He looked at his PokeDex quickly.

"Spite, a Ghost-type move. When a Pokemon uses Spite, it will make the enemy Pokemon feel tired, forbidding it to use the attack it had last used," the PokeDex explained.

"So I can't use Ember?" Evan looked up. "Gah! Cyndaquil, use your Tackle attack!" Cyndaquil rushed at Gastly, but the attack passed right through. "Damn! I forgot that Normal-type moves don't work on Ghost-types!" Evan said angrily. Then he remembered something, and smirked. "Yes! That's it!"

"Why is Evan muttering to himself?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. Matt was busy observing the battle. "Come on, Evan! Think of something!"

"This battle has gone far enough! Gastly, Lick!" Gastly appeared before Cyndaquil and licked it again. Cyndaquil looked dazed for a moment. It then collapsed and fainted. Evan recalled Cyndaquil silently and took out his other Pokeball. His smirk grew wider.

"What's with that smile?" Li frowned. "Are you happy that you're about to be defeated?"

"That's it!" Crystal and Matt said in unison.

"So that's what Evan plans to do," Matt rubbed his chin. "That must be it. What a smartass!"

"Hoothoot, come on out!" Evan sent out Hoothoot. He flipped open his PokeDex again, as if checking something, before smiling and keeping the red device.

"Lick," Gastly shot towards Hoothoot and licked the Owl Pokemon. To it's surprise, it's tongue did no effect to the wise-looking Hoothoot. "What?" Li's face was one of surprise, until he frowned. "Ghost-type moves don't work on Normal-types!"

"Yep," Evan grinned. "After checking the PokeDex, I now know Gastly's moves. The only damaging move you have is the Ghost-type move, Lick." Evan pointed at Gastly. "You are down to only one Pokemon, so you can't switch to another. You and your Gastly are going down!"

"This will be quite an endless battle then," Li replied curtly. "Hoothoot's Normal-type moves won't work against my Ghost-type Gastly either."

"Ah. This is the advantage of having a PokeDex. You'll be able to check up on your opponent's Pokemon. Information, attacks, et cetera. Well, I guess I'll just tell it to you," Evan smiled, his confidence growing with every word he said. "Hoothoot is a dual Normal and Flying type! Her arsenal does not only contain Normal-type moves! Let's show them what you mean! Peck!" Hoothoot charged at Gastly and pecked it, knocking Gastly to the ground.

"Again!" Not wasting any time, Hoothoot pounced on Gastly and pecked it harder this time.

"Uh oh," Li murmured, knowing that this was bad for him.

"Peck! Peck! Peck!" Evan yelled. "Don't let up!" Hoothoot's continuous attacks soon knocked Gastly out. Evan smiled as Hoothoot flew back to him. "Good work, Hoothoot!"

"Return, Gastly," Li said solemnly. "I congratulate you for completing the Sprout Tower challenge. Though that last win was merely a fluke." Evan frowned upon hearing this. "But I have to admit, you treat your Pokemon with a lot of love and care. That last boy who came, Bryan was it, worked his Pokemon really hard. He defeated me, but his Pokemon looked on the verge of death as well."

"That Bryan again..." Evan shook his head.

"Anyway, please take this. It'll help you to get out of Sprout Tower faster," Li smiled. He produced a twinkling rope.

"This rope twinkles," Matt said stupidly.

"Is this an Escape Rope?" Crystal walked forward and touched the twinkling rope.

"Indeed it is, my girl. It'll help you all to exit Sprout Tower quicker. It is late and I think you should get some sleep before battling Falkner."

"Falkner?" Evan asked.

"That's the Gym Leader of Violet City," Li nodded his head wisely. "He's young, but already very experienced. You did a good thing coming here to train. I reckon you'll be ready for Falkner now."

"How did you know Evan was going to challenge Falkner?" Crystal asked suspiciously. Evan sighed. Crystal was always the paranoid one.

"Any travellers who stay here for more than a day will no doubt have the intention of challenging Falkner," Li explained. "I think it is best that you three get going. Do you know how to use the Escape Rope?"

"I've never used this thing before," Matt replied, holding up the weird-looking rope.

"Tie it around the three of you," Li said. Evan, Matt and Crystal managed to tie themselves up after a few minutes. The tightness of the rope made Evan want to suffocate. Suddenly, he felt that the world was spinning. Then he found out he was the one spinning. The three friends were spinning around wildly.

"This is like a merry-go-round!" Matt said excitedly.

"It's... making me... dizzy...!" Crystal complained.

"Goodbye," Li beamed. The next second, the trio had disappeared along with the rope.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think of that, will ya? And I know Spite reduces PP by 4, not cancel out the use of the whole technique altogether, but screw it. It's my story, right? xD. Anyway, review as always. See any mistakes? Tell that to me, I'll be really grateful. Next chapter Evan takes on the Violet City Gym. **


	6. Spearing the Spearow

****

**Hey peeps of all ages, sizes, height and- Bleah, you get the message.** This chapter today will be on the Violet City Gym Trainers. Also, just wanted to tell you guys that I've been playing Emerald recently and if you could, I want ya to rate my team, kays? Anyway I have Purge the Swampert Level 37. The nickname Purge is another word for Shit, so I was told. Next up is Fatty the Hariyama Level 36. YES, I chose those names on purpose. Electrician the Manectric Level 35, Hardass the Lairon Level 34, Bighead the Vibrava Level 36 and Fruitella the Tropius Level 34. I've got six Hoenn Gym badges already. So tell me what you guys think okay? I based my team on the types of Pokemon super effective against the Elite Four's Pokemon, btw. Here's the sixth chapter xD.

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 12: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 10: Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None ****

* * *

**

"You'll win this for sure," Matt grinned.

"Yep! Don't worry about a thing! After all that training, you are more than ready to beat Falkner," Crystal grinned as well.

"I'm not worried," snorted Evan as he entered the doors of the Gym. The doors closed behind him, drowning out his friends' voices. The entire Gym was silent, not to mention a little dark even with the lights on. Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind Evan, making the poor Trainer jump.

"Welcome to the Violet City Gym..."

Evan spun round to face the man he'd seen the previous day.

"Hey, you're that kid who wanted to challenge Falkner," Ron smirked. "I hope you followed my advice and trained."

"Don't worry, I'm more than ready," Evan retorted.

"Alright then. Each battle here will be one-on-one battles, including the battle with Falkner. Are you ready?" Ron took out a Pokeball.

"Yes!" Evan nodded.

"Then let's begin! Take him down, Spearow!" Ron flung the Pokeball and out came a Spearow.

"Cyndaquil, go!" Evan's Cyndaquil charged out of it's Pokeball. The two Pokemon exchanged glares before each got into different battle stances.

"It doesn't look the same to me," Ron chuckled, looking at Cyndaquil.

"Well then, let's show him the results of our training! Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil shot at Spearow and tackled Spearow to the ground, not wasting a second. "Great work! Next, use Ember!"

A volley of flames were directed at Spearow. "Dodge it!" Ron cried. His Spearow jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. "Fury Attack!" Spearow charged at Cyndaquil and pecked it numerous times.

"Ember!" Cyndaquil fended off Spearow's consistent attacks, before blasting Ember at the Spearow's wings. Alarmed, Spearow flapped it's wings vigorously. "Get him while he's distracted! Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil rammed into Spearow, earning an anguished cry from the bird-like Pokemon as it was knocked back. To Evan's surprise, it stood back up, still flapping it's charred wings.

"Hm... This Spearow is pretty hardy..." Evan said.

"But of course! We've been training with Falkner for years!" Ron smirked. "Spearow, Leer!" Spearow's move soon lowered Cyndaquil's defenses. "Follow up with Peck!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge!" But Spearow's attack hit anyway, and Cyndaquil was thrown to the ground. Getting back up, Cyndaquil then got pummeled by another flurry of Fury Attacks. "Cyndaquil!" Evan yelled.

"You won't be able to even get past me!" Ron chuckled.

"Argh, Cyndaquil! Use Quick Attack!" Swiftly, Cyndaquil rammed into Spearow again, sending it flying into the air. "Quick Attack again!" Cyndaquil rushed at Spearow once more, who was currently suspended in mid-air. Cyndaquil's attack caused Spearow to slam into the ceiling and down onto the ground again. It rolled it's eyes, signalling it's defeat.

"Return, Spearow!" Ron recalled his Spearow calmly. "You have beaten me with fine skill, but Falkner will not lose to the likes of you!" Saying this, he blended back into the shadows. Evan grinned as he recalled Cyndaquil.

"Sounds like some people can't take a loss," Evan chuckled, walking forward and as he believed, to his first Johto Gym Badge.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter could have been a lot longer but the computer screwed up and deleted all that stuff. So, take pity on me and review, a'ights? Also, I would like to alert you all to something - There MIGHT be a flamer going around under the impersonation 'Killer of thy Cookies' but is annoymous. For more details, go to my profile. Once again, thank you for reviewing! **


	7. Fighting Flyer With Flyer

**Hey people, I've put another poll on my profile unrelated to Pokemon Johto though. It's about my other fanfics - Taking Down Galactic and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space. Should I continue them? Well, go and vote on my profile. Everyone who passes through it MUST vote. If you don't vote, it just shows your a sadistic jerk. Now, I have no idea why I added the word 'sadistic' in there and I know it's totally unrelated, but WHO CARES, I'm the one who's typing, right? xD. If you haven't read those fanfics, go read it. Pleaseeee~~~ **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 13: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 10: Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None ****

* * *

**

"Man, couldn't someone just increase the intensity of the light?" Evan complained. The Violet Gym was a natural maze. Evan scowled. So far, a lot of the Gyms he came across consisted of mazes. Thinking of Gyms with mazes made him remember Giovanni and the tough battle that he had to complete in order to earn the last badge and make Team Rocket vanish for good.

Or had Team Rocket really vanished for good?

According to Jade, there was another team of elite agents in Team Rocket that had formed a small group. But Dan was in jail, so...? Evan shook his head, telling himself to focus all his attention on the Gym.

"Welcome to the Violet City Gym!" A voice called and Evan turned to see a blue-haired young man at the end of the maze.

"I take it you must be Falkner?" Evan asked.

"That I am," Falkner nodded gracefully. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. The rules shall be the same, one-on-one battles."

"Alright! Let's win this badge!" Evan grinned.

"Do not be so sure of that, my friend," Falkner replied.

"Hoothoot, you're on!" Evan yelled.

"Do not fail me, Pidgeotto," Falkner gave a small smile, releasing a Pidgeotto. Then he looked at Evan's Hoothoot. "Oh! Quite an impressive-looking Hoothoot you've got there!"

"Really? Thanks!" Evan beamed, but it soon turned into a frown. "But we're gonna win this! Hoothoot, Tackle!"

Hoothoot rushed at Pidgeotto, but Falkner worked swiftly. "Pidgeotto, use your Quick Attack!"

"Ah!" Evan gasped. "Hoothoot, stop!" When Evan saw that there was no chance Hoothoot would be able to dodge the speedy attack, he quickly called, "Growl!" Hoothoot growled intimidatingly, reducing the impact and attack power of Quick Attack. Still, Hoothoot was blown back.

"Good move. Using Growl to lower the damage of Quick Attack..." Falkner praised.

"Hoothoot, Tackle!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Into the air!" Evan called. Hoothoot followed suit, ceasing it's Tackle and avoiding Pidgeotto's Quick Attack. "Dive down for a Peck!"

"Pidgeeo!" Pidgeotto cried as Hoothoot's Peck made contact. Both Flying Pokemon jumped back and faced each other.

"Hmph. The battle's just getting started!" Evan said.

"Just what I like to hear," Falkner jabbed his index finger at Hoothoot. "Don't let up! Sand Attack!" Pidgeotto turned and started kicking sand into Hoothoot's eyes.

"Oh no! Get away from the sand, Hoothoot!" Evan yelled. Hoothoot flung itself to the side, dodging the shower of sand.

"An agile one, huh?" Falkner muttered. "Quick Attack!"

"Growl!" Repeating the same move from earlier, Pidgeotto's Quick Attack was now lower in attack power than ever before. Hoothoot barely felt a thing as Pidgeotto brushed against it. "Use Peck!" Hoothoot jumped up and pecked Pidgeotto's rear as hard as it could, earning painful cries and jumps from Pidgeotto and chuckles from Evan.

"Get that owl away with Gust!" Pidgeotto turned and looked at Hoothoot murderously, before releasing a powerful gust of wind by flapping it's wings. Hoothoot closed it's eyes as it was blown backwards.

"Peck, now!" Hoothoot rushed at Pidgeotto and pecked it again. Pidgeotto glared at Hoothoot, waiting for further commands. But before Falkner could give any, Evan had done it. "Hoothoot, Tackle!" Hoothoot rammed into Pidgeotto whole. Pidgeotto was flung onto the ground.

"Get up, Pidgeotto!" Falkner urged his Pokemon on. Pidgeotto stood back up, but with much effort. "Mud Slap!" Pidgeotto turned in the same manner when preparing for Sand Attack, but this time instead of sand, it kicked up mud.

"Damn! They have all sorts of weird attacks! Hoothoot, get the hell out of there!" Hoothoot jumped away, narrowly avoiding the Mud Slap. However, it had a few mud stains on it's side. Hoothoot looked at the stains, thoroughly disgusted.

"Hoothoot, look out!" Evan's warning caused Hoothoot's head to snap up, only to see another flurry of mud being flung it's way. Swiftly, Hoothoot jumped to the side and avoided the attack. "Heh, just like a second Aerodactyl!" Evan chuckled.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" Falkner ordered, unfazed by Hoothoot's unnatural speed.

"Hoothoot, dodge it!" Evan yelled, but this time, Gust blew Hoothoot up into the air and then down onto the ground forcefully, creating a dent which signified the amount of damage that had been done to Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot!" Evan yelled. Hoothoot simply stood back up, it's single leg quivering. Suddenly, it brought out it's other leg and charged at Pidgeotto.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" Hoothoot released a number of Pecks that Pidgeotto was unable to dodge, causing it's health to steadily decrease. When Pidgeotto finally escaped from the Owl Pokemon, it was covered in bruises all over.

"Mud Slap!" Falkner growled. Pidgeotto kicked mud into Hoothoot's eye, but Hoothoot slapped them away with it's wing and charged at Pidgeotto. Without any orders, it continued it's rage and brought Pidgeotto down with multiple Pecks.

"What?" Evan murmured.

"I lost?" Falkner's eyes widened. "My dad's cherished bird Pokemon... lost?"

"What happened there?" Evan asked himself. Hoothoot simply looked up at him, one of it's legs disappearing. _Heh, it seems like whenever Hoothoot is at it's limit, it will battle with two legs. I might be on to something here... _

"Good work," Falkner smiled, walking over to Evan. "Here it is. The Zephyr Badge."

"Wow," Evan looked at the badge in his hands that resembled a pair of wings. "Alright! My first Johto Gym Badge!"

"Your Hoothoot was pretty awesome too. I would love to have a Pokemon like that," Falkner winked at Hoothoot, who grinned at the compliment. "Oh, here, take this. It's a TM for Mud Slap. Besides having the same effect as Sand Attack, it causes damage as well." Falkner shot a thumbs-up. "You fought beautifully. I'm sure you'll be able to conquer the other Gyms."

"Thanks!" Evan beamed, as they exchanged Pokegear numbers. It had become a custom to Evan to exchange Pokegear numbers after his battles with Gym Leaders. Well, except for Giovanni, of course.

"See ya, Falkner!" Evan turned and waved. Hoothoot flew up onto his arm as they walked through the maze again, back to the exit of the Gym. "You did great, Hoothoot," Evan addressed the Pokemon on his arm. "Maybe you'll grow to become one of the strongest Johto Pokemon in my arsenal, huh?"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried to show it's enthusiasm.

"Yeah! On to more Johto Gym Badges!"

* * *

**Okay, so that's the Gym battle with Falkner. Also, I've had a review from an annoymous person under the name Killer Of Thy Cookies. He said this "I am not going to continue this story anymore as it sucks and so do all of you people who actually read and review this. Go to hell and die bitches". Haiz. After finally solving the Y-ko problem(didn't exactly solve it, but screw it), here comes along another annoymous flamer. I've deleted the review. Also, before that there was another one under the annoymous megaman1998, saying "your story sucks, go and die in a ditch". There is an author with the pen name megaman1998, but I'm 100% sure it isn't him. Other authors I know have been hit too, with different names. To every author out there who writes Mario fanfics and Pokemon fanfics, BE CAREFUL. This is Kook, signing out. **


	8. Rocketing Ruins of Alph

****

**Hey people. Sorry to say I have disabled all annoymous reviews to my story to prevent this anon. flamer from striking. Apparently he is targeting a forum which I am in. Almost everyone in this forum has been hit. Yeah, so anyway I disabled all annoymous reviews and I won't enable them until this case is solved, so I'm sorry to any inconvinience(I still don't know how to spell that and I'm lazy to check) caused by me. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 13: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 12: Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None****

* * *

**

"Here you go!" Evan held the brown-ish TM above Hoothoot. Immediately, Hoothoot absorbed the TM. "Good work Hoothoot! You've learnt Mud Slap!" Grinning, Evan returned his Hoothoot back into it's Pokeball.

"Hey!" Evan turned to see Matt and Crystal walking over to him. "So you won?" Matt guessed. Evan smirked and nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the egg held tightly in Crystal's arms.

"What's that?"

"This?" Crystal held the egg up. "Do you remember the egg we got from Mr. Pokemon? Well, Professor Elm's research has proven that this is a Pokemon Egg!"

"Woah, really?"

"Yep!" Matt winked. "But the Professor states that the egg will only hatch when being around Pokemon, so..."

"He gave it to Crystal," Evan finished. "But you're not really going to hold that egg all day, are you?"

"Nah. Professor Elm says I can put it in my backpack." Saying this, Crystal stuffed the Pokemon Egg into her orange backpack.

"Alright, let's go!" Evan said excitedly. "Where's the next Gym?"

"You have a Pokegear, check for yourself," Matt pointed out.

"Perharps Goldenrod City, or Ecruteak City." Evan said, checking his Pokegear. "Or maybe Azalea Town."

"I say we go to Goldenrod!" Crystal's eyes sparkled. "There's a huge department store there that I would love to go to!"

"Argh. Girls," Matt sighed. Evan chuckled, but nodded.

"Sure. Come on, I want to at least get there by nightfall."

The trio hurried towards the exit off Violet City that led to Goldenrod. However, when they got there, they encountered a large crowd of people hanging around. As the trio drew closer, they could hear some of the crowd complains.

"I need to get into Goldenrod City!"

"What the heck is up with this dumb tree?"

"My house is in Goldenrod City! I can't be late for dinner!"

Evan and his companions pushed their way through the crowd and found out what was annoying them - a large tree that blocked their path. It blocked the paths to both Goldenrod City and Ecruteak City.

"What? No!" Crystal broke down as well. Matt sighed further.

"I think the only way would be to get to Azalea Town then," Evan turned back. "Come on, guys!"

Suddenly, Crystal cheered up a little. "Well, if we're going to Azalea, we should head south. And south of Violet City, there is a place called the Ruins of Alph. I would love to go there!" Crystal grinned again.

"Does it lead to Azalea or something?"

"No."

"Then what's the point?" Matt tossed Kingler's Pokeball into the air before catching it. "I hate historical stuff. They're boring."

"Why don't you ask Evan?" Crystal yelled and they argued back and forth.

"Alright, alright. Simmer down!" Evan tried to calm the two as they exited through Violet City's south exit. "I think we should go to the Ruins of Alph too. Perharps we'll find some new Pokemon."

"Hmph," Crystal gave Matt a triumphant smile, while Matt just glared at her. "There it is! The Ruins of Alph!" Crystal sped towards the entrance, followed by Evan and Matt. Evan then got the shock of his life.

"Heh! This was such an easy mission!" Lionel chuckled.

"Yeah," Heather agreed. Behind the two they dragged a net of Pokemon that Evan had never seen before.

"Stop!" Evan yelled, rushing forward. Heather and Lionel looked up and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, if it isn't the kid," Lionel smirked.

"What are you up to this time in the Ruins of Alph?" Evan demanded.

"Orders," Heather replied simply.

"Giovanni?" Evan practically yelled this time.

"No," Heather took out a Pokeball. "That's all I'm going to say to you. If you insist on getting in the way, I have no choice but to eliminate you. Attack, Heracross!"

"Hera!" A horned Pokemon jumped out of Heather's Pokeball.

"And Pineco!" Lionel threw his Pokeball.

"Pineeeecoo!" Lionel's Pokemon growled. Evan took out his PokeDex and scanned the new Pokemon. First was the Pokemon in the net.

"Unown, the Symbol Pokemon. There are many different types and shapes of Unown. Little is known about this Pokemon which was discovered in Johto. They are commonly found in Johto's Ruins of Alph."

"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. Heracross posesses great strength and power and their favourite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees. With it's great horn, it can lift the enemy up and throw them."

"Pineco, the Bagworm Pokemon. Pineco usually hang on tree branches and wait patiently for prey to come along. Though appearing calm, these Pokemon will self-destruct at the slightest provocation."

"Let those Unown go!" Crystal cried.

"Oh, it seems you've got new friends to come along," Heather smirked.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Matt's Kingler leaped up and attempted a Crabhammer on Heracross. However, Heracross dodged the attack with swift movements. Seeing this, Kingler went back to it's Trainer as well.

"Stay back," Evan turned to Crystal. "Matt and I will take care of this." Crystal seemed to want to argue, but then nodded. "Alright, Cyndaquil, you're on!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried as it was released from it's Pokeball.

"A Cyndaquil, huh?" Lionel chuckled. "Let's grab that Pokemon when we defeat them, Heather!"

"Sure. We only have Heracross and Pineco now anyway," Heather smirked at Evan. "Our other Pokemon were left to other Grunts, but we can still take you down with these. Nobody gets in Team Rocket's way."

"Why do you want the Unown?"

"With great training, they'll be powerful weapons," Heather replied.

"You're not gonna get away with this! Cyndaquil, Ember!" Evan yelled.

Following Evan's cue, Matt shouted, "Kingler, Hydro Pump!"

"Heracross, Horn Attack!" Heracross' attack sent Cyndaquil flying into the air. However, Cyndaquil still managed to release Ember anyway, so both Pokemon were damaged equally. On Matt's side, Kingler's Hydro Pump had bounced off Pineco harmlessly for the latter had used Protect.

Lionel and Heather wasted no time in their counter-attack.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!" Heracross pounced on Kingler.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Both Heracross and Kingler's attacks clashed. However, Kingler's attack knocked Heracross back.

"Alright, Cyndaquil! Follow up with Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil lunged at Heracross, but Pineco appeared in front of Heracross to defend it. Lionel and Heather both exchanged evil smirks as Pineco glowed white.

"Oh no..." Evan gasped.

"SelfDestruct!" Lionel screamed. Instantly, Pineco exploded in a flash of white. Cyndaquil shrieked as it was flung into the air and fainted on the ground. Pineco fainted as well. Evan recalled Cyndaquil and glared at Lionel.

"Hahhah!" Lionel chuckled, recalling Pineco.

"Kingler, Swords Dance!" Kingler spun around rapidly, it's attack power shooting up.

"While Kingler is playing roundabout, use Rage!" Heracross unleashed it's fury on Kingler, punching and kicking the spinning Kingler furiously. Kingler tried to fend Heracross away, with no luck. "Keep at it!" Heather ordered. As the Rocket duo were engrossed in the battle, Crystal crept to the back of them and let the Unown out. The Unown levitated themselves back into the Ruins of Alph. Matt noticed this and smirked. Now all that had to be done was to finish this battle.

"Evan, call the police!" Matt yelled as Kingler's Crabhammer dealt severe damage to Heracross.

"And how am I supposed to do that when I only have my mom's number, my..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Matt sighed. "Kingler, another Hydro Pump should finish it off! Go!"

"Endure!" Heracross braced itself. Hydro Pump came and knocked Heracross back. Matt smirked.

"That should do it," the teen said coolly.

"Don't be too sure," Heather shot back as Heracross got back up. Matt's eyes widened, but instead of panicking, ordered Kingler to use Crabhammer again. "Dodge Crabhammer and use Rage!" Heracross flew into the air, avoiding the blow of Crabhammer, before landing on the back of Kingler and dealing it's punches and kicks again.

"Kingler!" Matt yelled. "Crabhammer!" Kingler's attack slammed Heracross in the head. Heracross looked dazed for a moment, before it collapsed, eyes rolled.

"Seems like Heracross is no longer able to battle," scoffed Heather, recalling Heracross. "Well, that's alright, since we've already got our-" Heather turned back to see the empty net. She gulped.

"Your what?" Crystal taunted.

"Abra! Quick!" Lionel nudged Heather. Nodding quickly, she sent out Abra.

"Teleport!" She ordered. "Heh, at least I still have Abra with me. See ya, suckers!" With that, the duo and Abra disappeared in a flash of colourful lights.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Rushed? Short? Anyway, just review awrights? No flames, please, thank you. And to the anon. reviewer if your reading this: YOU go to hell and die in a ditch. I would rather keep my life. Thank you. **


	9. Meeting Gordon

**I can't believe The Red Clouds have beaten Pokemon Johto in REVIEWS. OH MY GODDAA! With The Red Clouds: Akatsuki Interview at 5 chapters and 22 reviews and Pokemon Johto: The Journey at 9 chapters and 16 reviews... who will win the race to the finish? Ahem. Nothing else to say except... PRAY FOR JAPAN! FUCK YEAH SEAKING! Oops, sorry kids, I'm ashamed. D= Wait aren't I a kid too? 0_o. Anyway, read and review Pokemon Johto if you wanna Johto to win the race(most probably). The Red Clouds isn't bad too, so go read it! I had the most fun writing Hidan =P. And who took the poll on my profile? If you haven't, get a life and go do it, peeps! I respect your opinions! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Cyndaquil Level 14: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 12: Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None****

* * *

**

Evan watched as police swarmed the Ruins of Alph. A crowd had gathered, wondering what was happening.

"I don't see what's worth investigating," Matt snorted. "Team Rocket ran away, the Unown were back to where they were, 'nuff said."

"For once, I agree with Matt," Crystal said grimly. "Now I don't have the chance to tour the Ruins of Alph."

"Aw, c'mon, Crystal-" Evan started, but Matt cut in.

"Woah! Crystal agrees with me!" Matt ran about dramatically. "The world is collapsing! The world is-" Matt got cut off by a powerful punch from Crystal that knocked him to the ground. Evan chuckled. The times Crystal had done that was countless.

"Anyway, what's wrong with your Cyndaquil?" Crystal pointed at Cyndaquil on Evan's shoulder, who was quivering and shaking slightly. "It's been like that ever since the battle with that Rocket duo."

"I don't know. Cyndaquil, is there something wrong?" Evan asked his Pokemon. The Pokemon responded by jumping off Evan's shoulder and glowing white. "Cyndaquil? What?" Evan backed away as Cyndaquil changed into a new form.

"Cyndaquil evolved!" Matt, who had miraculously recovered from Crystal's punch, got up and stared at the new Pokemon. Evan hurriedly brought out his PokeDex.

"Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon. When provoked, it will turn it's back on the foe to demonstrate how ferociously it's flame blazes. Quilava's body is covered with fire-proof fur and is immune to any Fire-type attacks."

"Wow, Quilava!" Evan knelt down and petted his new Pokemon.

"Qui," Quilava beamed happily as Evan recalled it to the Pokeball.

"Alright! Let's head south!" Evan grinned.

"Union Cave is just up ahead," Crystal pointed out. "You have to go through the Union Cave to get to Azalea." Then she shivered. "I hate caves." Then she felt a sharp pain at her back when Matt slapped her violently.

"Don't worry! Matt here will-" And just like that, Matt got punched to the floor again. Suddenly, Crystal pointed at something in the grass. They ran over, Matt quickly jumping up and following them. They gasped to see that it was a young boy.

"Hey, what happened here?" Evan ran over to the fallen boy lying in the middle of the grass. His Pokemon - a Pidgey, lay beside him all bruised and scratched.

"This..." The boy coughed. "... red-haired guy came over and... challenged me to a battle. He defeated my Pokemon mercilessly..." The boy stopped to cough again. "... and then he said that weak Trainers like me had no right to be Trainers and he attacked me..."

"Red-haired guy?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Evan's fist clenched.

"Bryan has struck again." Evan helped the boy up. "What's your name, kid?"

"Go-Gordon," the capped boy murmured.

"Where do you live?" Evan asked.

"Azalea Town," Gordon replied.

"Hey, that happens to be where we're going!" Crystal said in surprise.

"Yep. I say you travel with us for awhile until we reach Azalea. But you and your Pokemon are in pretty bad shape," Evan looked around and spotted a Pokemon Center. "Aha! We can rest up and heal your Pidgey over there. What do you say?"

"O-Okay," Gordon beamed.

At the Pokemon Center, Evan brought the Pokemon to heal up while Matt tried to chat up a girl at the corner of the Center. Crystal sat with Gordon and gave him a radiant smile. Gordon blushed red. No one could escape Crystal's charm, even if Crystal had displayed it unknowingly.

"Gordon? Are you alright?" Crystal asked in concern. "Your face is red... are you sick?"

"What? N-no!" Gordon said quickly.

"Alright," Crystal smiled. "So how did you get here? Did you go through the Union Cave?"

"Yeah," Gordon nodded. "Actually, I heard that the Union Cave was a great place to train and catch some Pokemon. That's why I went there. Before I knew it, I was at the other end of the cave, and I bumped into that red-haired boy. You know the rest..." Gordon trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Crystal placed her hand on Gordon's shoulder, causing Gordon's blush to intensify.

"Yo! Are we ready to go?" Matt walked over. Crystal looked towards the girl Matt had been talking to, who had stalked off.

"Rejected again, huh?" Crystal smirked.

"Shut up," Matt snapped.

"C'mon, the faster we get to Azalea, the faster we get my second Gym badge! Come on, people!" Evan yelled and marched out of the Pokemon Center.

"Goddamn. That guy is always full of energy," Matt sighed and rushed off after his friend, Crystal and Gordon following behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short. Heck, only 993 words. Amazing. Anyway, I have scraped the idea for Evan's team being identical to my HeartGold team coz I think it would be kinda boring as in my HeartGold team, I don't catch my third Pokemon until WAY after the second or third badge. Also, what would be the fun of practically replaying Pokemon HeartGold all over again? Nevertheless, it will still be a little similar, e.g. Different Pokemon but same types and stuff. In the next chapter, Evan gets his third Pokemon in the Johto region and traveses through Union Cave with a new travelling companion, Gordon. Don't worry, he's just a temporary character. Besides, I hate the name Gordon xP **


	10. The Sheep and the Snake

**Hey everybody it's Kook! And here, is the epic 10th chapter of Pokemon Johto xDDDDD. I've got a question for all of ya readers - Anyone here have Facebook or Youtube? If so, add me as a friend kay? My Facebook name is Liutenant Surge(I don't care if I spelled Liutenant wrong) and my Youtube is GlVl. l and V and l. Not M. Get it right! On Facebook, leave a message with the friend request saying your who and who. On Youtube, you don't have to add me, just sub me =P. I don't even know why I prepared this rant but anyway, just do it. Here's the awesome tenth chapter. And don't give me stuff that Cyndaquil evolved too early. It evolved at Level 14, goddamit to heck, so unless you didn't use it AT ALL at the Violet City Gym, it'll pretty much evolve before Azalea. Woah, this is the longest Author's Note since Pokemon Kanto 0_o **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 15: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 12: Tackle, Mud Slap, Foresight, Peck **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None****

* * *

**

"My dad has just left Johto," Evan grinned as he kept his Pokegear. He had made calls to his parents and Professor Oak. His dad had informed him that he was just leaving Johto to travel to another region.

"And why do we care?" Matt asked, smirking, only to receive a punch in the head by Crystal. "You like to do that nowadays, huh?" Matt grumbled.

Soon, the group of four - Evan, Matt, Crystal and their new friend Gordon had reached the entrance of the Union Cave. "Perharps I can find some new Pokemon in here," Evan said excitedly. He turned to Gordon. "What kinda Pokemon did you encounter in here?"

"Huh? In there?" Gordon pointed towards the inky blackness. "Um... mostly Sandshrews and Zubats." Evan's face fell.

"C'mon, cheer up!" Matt patted Evan's back. Pretty hard, as Evan started coughing. "I'm sure there'll be more Pokemon in there."

"Sure hope so," Evan took a deep breath. "Well, come on!" He started into the entrance. The others followed suit.

"Sand!" Evan jumped in surprise as at the moment he stepped in, a wild Sandshrew jumped towards him, paws raised in an effort to attack.

"Watch out!" Crystal yelled.

"Hoothoot!" Evan loosened his grip on Hoothoot's Pokeball, suspending it in mid-air. The next second, Hoothoot jumped out, facing the wild Sandshrew. "Mud Slap!" Hoothoot kicked mud into Sandshrew's face, knocking the latter back and blinding it.

"Then Peck!" Hoothoot flew towards Sandshrew and pecked it. Sandshrew growled threateningly, but it soon turned into a cry of pain as Hoothoot sped up, pecking Sandshrew without mercy.

"Finally, Tackle it back!" Hoothoot stopped. Sandshrew looked up in relief, but Hoothoot then rammed into Sandshrew, sending the Ground-type flying backwards. "Alright, time for the Pokeball- What?" The wild Sandshrew swiftly retreated, scampering away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Evan called and ran in the direction of the Sandshrew, only to be blocked by a burly man.

"Hey, young one!" The man grinned. He took out a Pokeball. "Would you like to have a battle?"

"Huh, a battle?" Evan looked past the man, to see the Sandshrew scurrying away. "Argh... fine..."

"Alright! One Pokemon each, what do you say?"

"I guess that'd be fine. Go Hoothoot," Evan said to the small owl on his arm, who nodded and jumped down. Meanwhile, while watching the battle, Gordon started thinking of a way to talk up a topic with Crystal.

"Umm... Um..." Gordon started. "So, er... You guys are going to Azalea so that Evan can get his second Gym Badge, right?"

"Yep," Crystal nodded, engrossed in the developing battle.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude rushed at Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, Tackle as well!" Hoothoot and Geodude rammed into each other. Both were knocked back, but Hoothoot suffered more damage. Evan looked at his PokeDex and rubbed his chin.

_Hmm... _Evan thought. _Geodude's strongest attack, Magnitude, is apparently a Ground-type move, so it can't hit Hoothoot. But I'll have to watch out for Geodude's Rock Throw, which is super effective. On the other hand, Geodude has pretty high defense... _

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

_Here it comes! _Evan looked up from his PokeDex. "Get out of there, Hoothoot!" Hoothoot flew away, narrowly avoiding the array of rocks that was thrown at it. "Good work! Now, fly in and use Peck!" Hoothoot charged at Geodude, pecking it. Geodude growled and swung it's arms around wildly, trying to get Hoothoot away.

"Now, Mud Slap!" Hoothoot's mud got into Geodude's eye. Geodude growled again.

"Rock Throw!" Geodude, due to the blindness, flung it's rocks wildly. Hoothoot didn't even need to move. The rocks were all flying in the opposite direction.

"Peck!" Hoothoot charged and pecked Geodude in the back. Geodude's eyes rolled and it fell to the ground.

"No, Geodude!" The man sighed. "Return. You did well there, youngin'."

"Thanks," Evan smiled, recalling Hoothoot as well. "Rest up, Hoothoot."

As the burly man walked off, Matt came over and gave Evan a fist bump.

"Isn't it too early to be celebrating?" Crystal snorted. "Just one battle and you're already taking it easy. At least try to celebrate later when we get out of this cave!" The blue-haired girl scolded. Matt glared back at her.

"Yeah, I guess Crystal is kinda right..." Evan's hand ran through his hair.

"Kinda?"

"Umm... No, Crystal is right!" Evan sweat-dropped. He then looked towards the direction where the man had gone. "We should have asked that guy for directions." He turned to where Gordon was standing shyly beside Crystal. "Hey, Gordon, which way to Azalea?"

"I-I'm not sure," Gordon admitted. "It's easy from Azalea to Violet, but I don't know the way back."

"C'mon, are you shitting me?" Matt groaned. "At this rate, it'll take us at least a day to get out of here. Come on!" Crystal frowned at Matt's choice of words, but decided to follow him anyway. Evan shrugged and did the same, while Gordon trailed behind.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrkkkk!"

"Wha-What?" Evan looked around. Gordon gulped. A snake-like Pokemon burst out from under the ground and glared at them. "Is that an Onix?"

"Kingler, Hydro Pump! Bring that Onix down!" Matt's Kingler was called out and attacked with a powerful Hydro Pump. Onix roared angrily as it was hit by the super effective Water-type move, but stood it's ground.

"Eh?" Matt looked at the Onix who glared at him with angry eyes. "That Onix is a toughie!"

"One more attack will do it," Evan said, checking his PokeDex for Onix's health. "Quilava, Quick Attack!" Upon being callde, Quilava wasted no time in speeding towards Onix and ramming into it at full speed. Onix roared again before collapsing.

"Whew," Evan sighed in relief.

"Let's capture it!" Matt grinned. But before anyone could do so, the bruised and battered Onix rose again. This time, instead of battling, it dug deep underground. "Hey, wait up!" Matt called, but the Onix paid no heed to his cries.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one who failed," Evan teased, referring to the Sandshrew from earlier. Matt glared at his friend, but decided not to press the issue.

"Dunspaaaarcee!"

"Maareeeeeep!"

"Huh?" The four Trainers turned around to see two wild Pokemon.

"Wow! Johto Pokemon!" Evan ran forward and pointed his PokeDex at the two.

"Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokemon. It likes to hide inside caves where no light reaches. When spotted, this Pokemon escapes backward by furiously digging into the ground with it's tail."

"Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Mareep store static electricity in their wooly coat. They usually avoid battles and have mild dispositions. The more static electricity is charged, the brighter the lightbulb at the end of it's tail glows."

"Quilava, Ember!" Evan yelled.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Matt ordered.

Both Pokemon dealt damage to the two Pokemon, knocking them back. "Let's get those Pokemon before they run away! Quilava, Quick Attack!" Quilava sped towards the Mareep, knocking it back.

"Kingler, Crabhammer again," Kingler slammed it's pincer into the Dunsparce brutally. Evan and Matt looked at each other and nodded.

"Go, Pokeball!" They both cried together. Crystal and Gordon watched in awe as the Evan and Matt's Pokeballs hit Mareep and Dunsparce respectively. The Pokemon were sucked in and a few seconds later, the Pokeballs flew back to their respective owners.

"Well, that was easy," Matt commented, looking at his newly-caught Pokemon inside the Pokeball.

* * *

**Was that a little too quick? But anyway. Dunsparce was caught by Matt by BLUEMAN4436's request. I've always wanted a Mareep, but I failed to catch it in my HeartGold, so I just made Evan catch it here. Now I know Dunsparce and Mareep are not available in Union Cave in HG, SS, Crystal, Gold and Silver blah blah blah, but screw it. My story, my world, my rules. And to add in, I don't think anyone even cares. Well, that's it for today, next chapter Evan and friends get to Azalea. See ya till then. **


	11. Run In With The Rockets

****

**Hey all! Sorry to say, but school's started so I have been unable to update as frequently. And there's tuition later T_T. I dislike my teacher. She's a crazy old hag and doesn't have any common sense, sadly to say. But enough of my personal problems, right? Here's the latest chapter of Pokemon Johto, enjoy and review! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 16: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 13: Tackle, Mud Slap, Foresight, Peck  
Mareep Level 10: Tackle, Growl, ThunderShock **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None****

* * *

**

"Go Mareep! Use ThunderShock on Dunsparce!" Evan yelled. His newly-caught Mareep fired a small blast of electricity at Matt's new Dunsparce, but the attack wasn't really that effective. Likewise, Dunsparce's attacks did little to Evan's Mareep.

Evan and Matt were testing out their new Pokemon in the Union Cave with Crystal and Gordon watching by the side. Crystal tapped her foot impatiently. Her foot-tapping soon turned louder to try to catch both boys' attention. When they didn't even twitch, Crystal started to yell.

"Hello!" She screamed.

"What?" Matt turned to her with an annoyed look.

"We need to get to Azalea. We have no time for... playing here in the cave." Crystal looked around and shuddered. "What if wild Pokemon attack us?"

"That's pretty normal if you're in a cave like this, Crystal," Evan pointed out. Gordon simply looked at the two battling Pokemon and said nothing. He had quickly learnt that it was best not to be involved in the trio's arguments.

Turning his attention back to the battle, Evan called, "Mareep, Growl!" Mareep growled at Dunsparce, causing the Land Snake Pokemon to draw back. He sighed as he studied his PokeDex again for Mareep's attacks. "Tackle, Growl, ThunderShock," Evan read the words on the screen of his PokeDex for about the millionth time.

"You've been saying that a lot," Matt said.

"It's Level 10," Evan said and sighed. "I can't believe it only has three attacks!" Evan's Mareep looked at it's Trainer with guilty eyes. Evan sighed again and walked over to his Mareep. "I'm sorry, Mareep. I didn't mean it that way." He knelt down and stroked his Pokemon's wool. The next second, he got electrocuted.

"Hahahaha!" Matt made no effort to supress his laughter.

"Yeah, very funny," Evan glared at Matt as he stood back up. Mareep gave it's Trainer an apologetic look.

"Bat! Bat!" A Zubat came flying out at them.

"Mareep, bring it down! ThunderShock!" Mareep's super effective Electric-type attack knocked the low-levelled Zubat out. Evan grinned as he looked at his PokeDex again. "So it seems Mareep evolves at Level 15. Time to train!"

"Not so fast, Evan! We'll have to get out of this place first!" Crystal stomped over. "Don't you forget, we still have to get Gordon home!"

"I think it's just that you're scared to be in this cave," Matt taunted, and was swift enough to avoid another punch from his hotheaded blue-haired friend. Crystal shot a death glare at Matt.

"Alright," Evan walked forward. "We'll get out of here first. Come on!" Crystal happily skipped away, following Evan, while Matt and Gordon walked slowly at the back. As they did, Matt juggled his two Pokeballs containing Kingler and his new Dunsparce.

After taking down hordes of wild Pokemon with his Mareep and sometimes using Hoothoot and Quilava as well, the foursome were eventually out of Union Cave. Crystal stretched her arms and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ah! We've been in that cave for so long I think I've forgotten how the Sun looks like!" Crystal showed off another one of her radiant smiles. Gordon blushed furiously as he tried not to keep staring at her. Matt noticed this and smirked. Looks like someone had the hots for Crystal.

"It was only a few hours, Crystal," Evan rolled his eyes.

"So?" Crystal glared at him threateningly. Evan backed away, but Crystal soon turned away and skipped off towards Azalea. The rest quickly followed. "Hey guys, look over there! That's Slowpoke Well, one of the attractions in Azalea!" Crystal pointed towards the Slowpoke Well.

"Yep," Gordon said, grinning. He then noticed that Evan, who was leading the group, had stopped. Matt noticed it too.

"What's wrong, Evan?" Matt nudged his friend. He followed Evan's gaze... to see a Team Rocket member talking to an old man. The four ran over just in time to see the Team Rocket Grunt push the man down.

"Dad!" Gordon ran over to the man, supposedly his father. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah... Gordon..." The man glared at the Grunt. "The Slowpokes are currently disappearing mysteriously in Azalea. I decided to come out here to the Well to have a look, but this guy won't let me past."

"Mind how you speak to us, Team Rocket," the Grunt snarled.

"What are you planning this time, Team Rocket?" Evan yelled.

"Nothing a snot like you should care about," the Grunt shot back. Evan practically flew into a rage.

"I'll stop your plans, whatever they are! Quilava, Ember!" Evan shouted, sending Quilava out.

"Woah! Koffing, Sludge!" The Grunt's Koffing shot a blast of Sludge that countered with the Ember, but Sludge pushed Ember backwards. Quilava jumped out of the way swiftly to avoid the Poison-type move.

"You are the ones that took the Slowpokes, aren't you? What are you planning to do with them?" Gordon's father pointed an accusing finger at the Grunt.

"Shut up, old man!" The Grunt yelled. He turned back to glare at Evan. "Under orders, I am not to move unless it's for another Team Rocket member, so don't make any trouble for me, kid!"

"You're disallowing others to enter the Slowpoke Well?" Crystal asked in disbelief.

"Why? What are you planning in there?" Evan frowned.

"None of your business! Koffing, Tackle!" Koffing flew towards Quilava.

"Ember!" Quilava fired flames at Koffing, sending it back towards it's Trainer. The Grunt growled in a low tone.

"Koffing, SelfDestruct!" Immediately, Koffing charged at Quilava and exploded on the spot. Evan yelled Quilava's name as the boy was thrown back violently from the force of the explosion. When the bright light had stopped, both Pokemon had fainted and were lying on the ground. Smoke emitted from both Pokemon. Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon and glared at each other.

"You still want to go on?" The Grunt asked in a tough manner. Without saying anything, Evan threw his other Pokeball.

"Hoothoot, Peck!"

"Zubat, dodge the Peck, then use Leech Life!" The Grunt's Zubat, which was called out, dodged to the side as Hoothoot came flying in, before biting on to Hoothoot's leg. Hoothoot struggled as Zubat drained some life out of it.

"Peck it again!" Hoothoot lowered it's beak and pecked Zubat hard. Startled by the pain, Zubat released Hoothoot.

"Let us through!" Evan shouted.

"No," the Grunt said coldly.

"Then I guess we just have to do this the hard way," Evan said, in the same tone as the Grunt.

"Evan sounds scary," Crystal said in alarm. "He doesn't sound like his usual self at all." Matt, to her surprise, said nothing. He simply watched the battle in silence. He knew the reason of Evan's hate for Team Rocket. Not only because they stole Pokemon and modified them to their own use. They also stole away one of his best friends.

"Hoothoot, Mud Slap!" Hoothoot's mud knocked Zubat to the ground. Zubat tried to get up, but failed. "It looks like I won," Evan smirked. "Now let us through."

_Wow... _Crystal thought. _Evan was really brutal in the attacks he dealt to the Grunt. His attacks aren't usually like this. _The blue-haired girl turned to Matt, who was watching in stony silence as the Grunt reluctantly stepped aside and Evan pushed his way roughly past him and into the well. _Does Evan have some kind of feud with Team Rocket that Matt knows? _

"Hey Evan!" Crystal yelled. "Don't you think we should go and heal up at the Pokemon Center first?"

"There is no need for that," came Evan's reply from inside the well.

"Urgh. Fine," Crystal was about to rush in, but Matt rudely pushed her away and stepped into the well first. Crystal glared hard at his back, before turning to Gordon and his father. "Why don't you go back first? We'll settle things here," Crystal nodded to Gordon's father.

"Al-Alright," Gordon stuttered. The father and son walked towards the direction of Azalea in a fast pace. Crystal shot her infamous death glare at the Grunt before running down into the well after her friends. The Rocket Grunt looked away and frowned at no one in particular before taking out a small black circle. He attached the circle to his ear.

"Yes? What is it?" The Rocket Grunt twitched upon hearing the emotionless voice coming out from the circle on his ear.

"Some people have got into the well," the Grunt hesitated before saying.

"What?" The Grunt twitched again at the person on the other line's outburst. "Why didn't you stop them, you fool?"

"I couldn't. The boy was too strong," the Grunt replied, ignoring the insult.

"Fool," the Grunt could hear a sigh. Then he felt that the person had tensed up. "Wait. Did you say a boy?"

"Affirmative."

"You could just have said "yes", you fool."

"Fine," the Grunt said angrily, kicking a stone on the ground. He immediately jumped up and down, kicking the air wildly. That stone was hard! He cursed under his breath. First, some boy just came up and humiliated him. And now he gets owned by a stone. Luckily, the person had not detected his anger.

"How did the boy look like?" He heard the person's voice again. The boy's image was fresh in the Grunt's mind. He never forgot the faces of those who had defeated him.

"A black guy," the Grunt joked. "Black hair, black eyes. Black jacket, black pants. Oh, and a white undershirt." The Grunt then felt the person tense up again. "What, do you know this guy?" He then heard the person chuckle darkly.

"Pretty well, in fact," the emotionless voice came again. "Was there anyone with him?"

"Yeah. A teenager with brown hair and a blue-haired girl that's around the same age as the boy."

"Alright. I'll deal with them myself. If they ever get past the Grunts stationed around the well, that is."

"I hate to admit it, but the kid's special," said the Grunt in frustration, thinking back to how Evan had defeated him. "He beat up my Pokemon without even exerting any effort."

"I know," the voice quietly responded. "Alright, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then continue guarding the Slowpoke Well. We'll join you in a moment."

"Yes, of course." The Grunt nodded. When he was sure that the other person was no longer there, he took off the small circle and stuffed it into his pocket. "Sheesh," the Grunt glared upwards as he continued his duty.

* * *

**Ooohh! Mysterious Mysterious! Who was the 'person' that was talking to the Grunt? How does this person know Evan? Will Evan make it through the Slowpoke Well or die trying? Wait, I'm not even sure if Team Rocket kills people, but anyway you get the drift. Next chapter: Evan and friends battle their way through the Slowpoke Well. Don't miss it! **


	12. Just Slowpoking Around!

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in like forever. I was busy with updating Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space. And I still have a couple of other fanfics I haven't updated, but anyways here's the newest chapter of Pokemon Johto! (drumroll) **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 17: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Ember  
Hoothoot Level 15: Tackle, Mud Slap, Foresight, Peck  
Mareep Level 12: Tackle, Growl, ThunderShock **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Evan! Are you okay?" Crystal rushed over to the fallen boy, who ran his head through his hair.

"Nothing. I just tripped," Evan replied. Matt, who was beside him, snickered.

"That's what you get for running away all by yourself!" Crystal scolded.

"What are you, his mom?" Matt teased, and Crystal shot him a glare. The blue-haired girl helped her friend up and the group of three walked through the Slowpoke Well. Matt thought it looked more like a cave and voiced this out.

"The Slowpoke Well is supposed to be full of water," Crystal frowned. "They must be doing something to the Slowpoke. That's why they won't produce the water for the well."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to stop them!" Evan clenched his right fist and ran ahead with Crystal and Matt following.

"Stop right there," a voice sounded and a Team Rocket Grunt stepped out. It was a woman with orange hair. The female Grunt regarded Evan with her piercing blue eyes. "I could hear what you say from here. I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. No one interferes with Team Rocket's plans. No one," the Grunt threw a Pokeball and it opened, revealing a hissing Ekans.

"Go, Mareep!" Evan flung Mareep's Pokeball towards Ekans. "Use ThunderShock!"

"Ekans, dodge it!" Ekans slithered away swiftly and ThunderShock missed. "Now Poison Sting!"

"Get away!" Evan shouted, but Ekans' Poison Sting hit. Mareep was knocked to the floor and groaned in pain. "You aren't poisoned, Mareep! There's still a chance! Get it with your Tackle attack!"

"Wrap while it comes close." Ekans hissed and sprung forward, catching the unsuspecting Mareep. The purple snake then coiled itself around Mareep and tightened it's hold.

"Maaareeep!" Mareep shrieked.

"Is that all you can do?" The Grunt chuckled. "Toss that weakling into the air and use Bite, hard!" Ekans followed exactly as it's Trainer commanded. Ekan's Bite finished Mareep off and the Wool Pokemon collapsed.

"Return, Mareep!" Evan recalled Mareep. "Hoothoot, Peck now!"

"Dodge!" The Grunt said confidently, but Ekans stayed rooted in place. "What? What's wrong?" Ekans' Trainer growled as Hoothoot pecked Ekans painfully. Ekans writhed and twisted about wildly, but was frozen to it's spot.

"Mareep didn't get defeated for a reason, you know," Evan smirked, holding up Mareep's Pokeball. "Mareep has the Static ability! While your Ekans was dealing all those attacks to my Mareep, Static paralyzed it! And now..." Evan pointed towards the shocked Grunt and her Ekans. "It's our turn! Hoothoot, give 'em the strongest Tackle you've got!"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot slammed into Ekans, knocking the paralyzed snake down. Ekans groaned for a bit, before it's eyes rolled.

"You are... impressive," the female Grunt acknowledged, recalling her Ekans. "Still, this is not the only Pokemon in my arsenal. Elekid, use ThunderShock!" An Elekid was sent out and it attacked, but Hoothoot avoided it in the nick of time.

"An Elekid. That's very rare for a Grunt to have," Evan frowned. "You stole it, didn't you?"

"Tsk. Yeah," she admitted.

"Despicable!" Crystal replied before Evan could, and threw out her two Pokeballs. Out popped Dratini and Chikorita. Crystal could feel the tingling of the Pokemon Egg in her backpack, but was quick to ignore it. "Evan! You move on! I'll take care of her!"

"Huh?" Evan turned to Crystal, who had a determined look on her face.

"So Team Rocket is an organisation that steals Pokemon, are they not?" Crystal pointed a finger at the smirking Grunt. "As Professor Elm's assistant, I cannot allow this Team Rocket to continue operating in Johto! Go, Evan!"

"Okay!" Evan turned back and smiled as he rushed away with Matt. The Grunt tried to stop them, but Crystal's Chikorita used a Tackle on Elekid, bringing the Grunt's attention back into the battle.

"Crystal can be weird at times, suddenly butting in like that..." Matt grunted as they progressed through the Well. Evan simply kept his eyes forward. He was going to find out what Team Rocket's plans were, or his name would not be Evan!

"So you want to fight, do you?" The Grunt growled as Crystal glared back at her. "Fine! When I win, I'll bag your Dratini!"

"Don't be too sure," Crystal replied, and the two females engaged in battle.

Meanwhile, back with Evan and Matt, they were hiding behind a large rock from two Team Rocket Grunts that walked past.

"Could you remind me why are we hiding again?" Evan scowled, in the softest voice he could muster. "We're supposed to get out there and take them down!"

"I know, I know..." Matt sighed. "But saving the Slowpoke is our first priority!... Right?"

"Fine," Evan snorted, but jolted upwards when he found that the Grunts were headed towards the direction of where Crystal was battling with the female Grunt. But he soon composed himself. He would believe in Crystal, he decided.

"Come on, let's go," Matt nudged Evan. The two boys got out of their hiding place, but jumped up at the sight of a snarling uniformed Grunt glaring at them. He had black spiky hair and clutched a Pokeball in his hands.

"Kids are not allowed in here," the Grunt threw his Pokeball, revealing a Zubat within.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Kingler's Crabhammer took down the weaker Zubat in a one-hit KO. Evan was about to join the fight when he was stopped by his friend. "Evan, you've gotta find out where they're keeping the Slowpoke! I'll hold this guy, hurry!"

Evan frowned but complied. As he sprinted away, he caught sight of many other Rocket Grunts hurrying to join their colleague to fight off the intruder. Fortunately, he had not been spotted.

"So, more partygoers, eh?" Matt smirked confidently, eyeing all the Grunts that were glaring at him. _Well, at least there will be less Grunts for Evan to fight off. Ah well. Being a hero is tough. _With that thought, Matt gave a command and his Kingler attacked.

"This is it! The end of the Well!" Evan panted. He really needed to exercise more. The boy turned to side and gasped. Fainted Slowpokes were all lying around, their tails cut off. Evan ran towards the pink creatures.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Evan asked. One of the Slowpokes' eyes flew open, but then closed again. Evan scratched his head, wondering how to get all these Slowpokes back awake so as to bring water back to the Slowpoke Well.

"Hello, Evan. So you are butting into Team Rocket's plans again," Evan turned upon hearing the voice. He glared at the uniformed figure whose face was hidden by the shadows. _Doesn't look like a Grunt. The other Grunts wear black while this person wears white, _Evan thought. _Must be the person-in-charge! _Apart from the obviously female-sounding voice, Evan could tell the person in front of him was a girl because of her... Evan shook his head, clearing all perverted thoughts out of his mind. Getting Quilava's Pokeball, he positioned it in front of himself.

"Show yourself!" Evan yelled. "How do you know my name?"

"My, my... How can I not know?" The voice, now with a mocking tone, replied. The shadowed person then stepped forward. "Hello, Evan."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but my mind was really clear of ideas today. The next chapter will probably come out about Friday or so. Make a guess who that white-uniformed person is! Though it's pretty obvious... **


	13. Friends and Bonds, New and Old

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've updated, but fret not. This is the thirteenth chapter of Pokemon Johto(ZOMG unlucky number). Nothing else to add here - just that I'll be slow in updating for quite awhile until maybe the holidays which is... bout five to six more weeks. xD. Also, my Inbox is being gay. But enough of my rattling. Read and review! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 18: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
****Hoothoot Level 16: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Peck  
Mareep Level 13: Tackle, Growl, ThunderShock **

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Jade?" Evan backed away as he saw the familiar figure of his ex-friend. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Jade snorted. "I'm a Team Rocket Executive and I'm managing the thieving of the Slowpoke Tails. Does that answer satisfy you?" Evan glared at her, nothing like the old Jade he used to know.

"What is Team Rocket planning now? Why has it been revived?" Evan demanded.

"A boy like you can't be of any possible threat to us," smirked Jade. "So I'll tell you. Team Rocket has been revived by our current leader Dan and we plan on continuing the team here in Johto. We aren't like that coward Giovanni."

"Dan's in jail," Evan frowned.

"A couple of us broke him out," Jade shrugged, as if it was nothing. "You haven't been following the news lately, eh?"

"You... you..." Evan's glare intensified.

"You what?" Jade taunted. She took out a Pokeball. "I may have gotten new Pokemon for this Johto assignment, but they are in no way inferior to my previous Pokemon. For intruding on us here and poking your nose too much in our plans, you shall be defeated. Attack, Stantler!"

Jade's Pokeball flew into the air and out came a four-legged Pokemon. "What Pokemon will you lead with, Evan?" Jade smirked.

"A Stantler!" Evan looked at his PokeDex, hoping it would give him a tactic on how to defeat this new Pokemon he had never come across.

"Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon. Stantler's curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand."

_This isn't a battle between friends anymore! _Evan's face hardened, clutching a Pokeball on his belt and keeping his PokeDex. _It's to stop Team Rocket! _"Quilava, lead with SmokeScreen!"

"Qui!" Evan's Quilava leaped outwards and filled the area with smoke.

"Pathetic," Jade's cold voice sounded. "Stantler, Psychic."

"Qui!" Evan froze. The smoke soon lost steam and there was Quilava, badly damaged by Stantler's Psychic.

_She's quick, plus she could launch an attack while being blinded by smoke. I don't think even Dan was this good, _Evan's brows furrowed. "Quilava, can you still continue?" When his Pokemon got up on all fours and nodded, Evan pointed towards Stantler. "Abandon the SmokeScreen tactic. Strike with Flame Wheel!"

Quilava growled threateningly and started spinning. The spinning Quilava, now in flames, rolled towards Stantler speedily.

"Take Down," Jade ordered. Stantler rushed at the spinning Quilava. Take Down had more attack power, thus pushing Quilava back. Evan looked up at Stantler, but it seemed to be almost unaffected by the recoil damage. _This Stantler must have been trained hard! _The eleven-year old thought.

"Don't give up, Quilava! Flame Wheel, again!" Quilava repeated it's attack.

"I'm getting bored," Jade sighed. "Stantler, Psychic." Jade's Stantler used it's Psychic to stop Quilava's attack. As Evan gritted his teeth, Jade issued another command. "Thunderbolt." Stantler generated a massive amount of electricity and fired it at Quilava, ultimately frying the Fire-type.

"Quilava!" Evan shrieked. His Pokemon lay on the ground, beaten and battered. But still, it got back up, glaring at it's opponent. Stantler simply regarded Quilava with a bored gaze.

"Still not enough? Your Quilava's pretty hardy, but then again..." Jade chuckled in an evil manner. "All the Pokemon that's been under your care have been hardy, huh? Stantler, Stomp! That should finish it off."

"Dodge and use Flame Wheel from the back!" Evan yelled desperately. If Quilava suffered an attack, it was officially going down for the count and Evan did not want that to happen. Quilava made a jump and soared past Stantler, before Flame Wheel-ing the Big Horn Pokemon from behind. This hit and Stantler was thrown forward.

Jade snorted. "Stantler, Thunderbolt."

"Avoid it!" Quilava jumped from one side to the another, Stantler's multiple Thunderbolts missing it completely. "Now Quick Attack!" Quilava charged at Stantler and in a flash, knocked Stantler down.

"What are you doing, Stantler? Get back up!" Jade hissed.

"Stan!" Jade's Stantler followed Jade's orders.

"Good! Now give them a Psychic they will never forget!"

"Quick Attack now!" Evan screamed. Quilava charged and hit Stantler right in it's eyes before Stantler's Psychic could be executed. "Close-range Flame Wheel!" Quilava balled itself up. Engulfing itself in flames, it tackled Stantler. The close range and the power of the attack threw Stantler off guard and knocked the Big Horn Pokemon right there and then.

"What? Stantler was defeated?" Jade gave a low growl as she recalled her fallen Stantler. "No matter. I have weakened his Quilava enough." She took out a Pokeball and examined it before flinging it. "Go, Sneasel."

"Sneasel?" Evan's hand went into his pocket and grasped onto his PokeDex.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Sneasel hide in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack their prey. It is vicious in nature and it's paws conceal sharp claws. When under attack, it will extend it's claws and startle the enemy."

"Sneaaa... sel..." Jade's Sneasel growled, showing off it's claws.

"It's a dual Dark and Ice-type," Evan's eyes studied the screen of the PokeDex carefully. He brought out Quilava's Pokeball. "Return, Quilava! You've done enough for today," Evan recalled Quilava and exchanged it's Pokeball for another. "Mareep, ThunderShock!"

"A Mareep?" Jade shook her head. "You should start getting some strong Pokemon, you know? Sneasel, show him what true power means. Icy Wind!" Sneasel released a gust of cold air, knocking Evan's Pokemon backwards.

"Mareep! ThunderShock!" Evan commanded. Mareep managed to shock Sneasel, but the latter was still on the move.

"Icy Wind again!"

"Jump and dodge!"

Mareep did a giant leap and was suspended in mid-air as Icy Wind blew past. Upon Evan's commands, Mareep issued a ThunderShock followed up by a Tackle. Sneasel was hit by both attacks.

"Looks like your Sneasel isn't as speedy as Stantler," Evan pointed out. _That's great. Stantler must have been her ace. And since I took out her ace, I might be in for an easier time now. Though, that might not be guaranteed, _he looked as Mareep was clawed by Sneasel's Fury Swipes.

"Are you okay, Mareep?" When he received a nod, Evan clenched his palm into a fist. "Great, use Growl to lower Sneasel's attack power!" Mareep growled threateningly, intimidating Sneasel. "Now, Tackle!" Mareep tackled Sneasel to the ground.

"Snease!" Sneasel growled and stood up, brushing the dirt off itself. Pointing an accusing paw at Mareep, Sneasel uttered it's own name several times, which Evan was pretty sure translated to some profanities. He decided to take the chance of Sneasel's 'big speech' to attack again.

"ThunderShock!" Mareep, who was at the moment looking amused at it's opponent's outrage, released a ThunderShock when it's ears picked up the commands of it's Trainer. However, Sneasel avoided the attack this time.

"Sneasel! Ice Beam!" Sneasel released a powerful beam of ice from it's mouth. Mareep's eyes widened into super large white ones for a second before it got hit by the Ice Beam. Jade chuckled in her evil manner again, leaving Evan pissed. "What a weak Pokemon," she commented.

"You'll eat your words," Evan glared at his former friend as his Mareep started glowing. Jade raised an eyebrow as the Mareep before her evolved... into a Flaaffy. The newly-evolved Flaaffy looked eager and ready for a fight.

"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokemon. Because of Mareep's rubbery, electricity-resistant skin, it can store lots of electricity in its fur and it's rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted," the PokeDex beeped.

"So your Pokemon evolved," Jade sneered. "That won't make any difference."

"Cotton Spore!" Evan ignored Jade. His new Flaaffy released a bunch of spores that lowered Sneasel's speed. "Thunder Wave!" Mareep's Thunder Wave paralyzed Sneasel, leaving the Pokemon completely immobilized.

"Now, ThunderShock!" Flaaffy's ThunderShock shocked Sneasel into oblivion, and the dual Ice and Dark-type fell to the ground, eyes rolled.

"Im-Impossible!" Jade growled with rage.

"Never underestimate me. Never," Evan said softly.

"Don't think you've won! Murkrow, go!" Jade called out her third Pokemon.

"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Murkrow are feared and loathed by many, and is believed to bring misfortune to all who see it at night. When being chased, Murkrow lures it's attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost. It grabs any shiny objects it can find and will hide them in a secret location."

"Flaaffy, keep it up! Cotton Spore!" Evan practically roared. He was not giving any mercy here.

"Murkrow, Wing Attack!" One of Murkrow's wings glowed and Murkrow attempted to slam Flaaffy with it, but Cotton Spore had taken effect and Flaaffy was able to dodge the attack with little effort.

"ThunderShock!" Flaaffy shocked Murkrow, the attack being super effective. The dazed Pokemon flew back to it's Trainer's side.

"This Flaaffy is annoying..." Jade clenched her fists. "Fine. Murkrow, return. Xatu, go."

A green bird with white wings emerged from Jade's Pokeball and made no sound, apparently Xatu. Evan looked at the new Pokemon with genuine curiousity and checked his PokeDex.

"Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon. Once Xatu begins to meditate at sunrise, the entire day will pass before it will move again. It has the enigmatic power of foreseeing the future and many believe it to be emissaries from another world."

"Never have I resorted to using Xatu, Evan," Jade said in a cold voice that had malicious killer intent. "You should feel honoured."

Evan immediately tensed up.

"Xatu, Psychic." Flaaffy was caught in Xatu's Psychic attack immediately. Before Evan even knew what happened, Flaaffy was knocked out from the impact and down for the count. Evan gasped.

_That was fast... plus powerful! It knocked down Flaaffy in one hit! _Evan gave a low growl as he recalled Flaaffy. _This isn't the end yet! _The Trainer mentally reminded himself. _Now, I know it's against the rules, but... _"Quilava and Hoothoot! Tag team attack!" _... screw the rules! _

"So you're resorting to using two Pokemon against me," Jade chuckled in her evil manner again. Evan was getting irritated.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel! Hoothoot, Peck!" Both Pokemon performed their moves. Quilava's Flame Wheel looked like it was about to hit Xatu, but in a second the attack was stopped when Xatu used Psychic to lift the still spinning Quilava into the air, before throwing Quilava back violently. Hoothoot charged at Xatu, showing off it's sharp beak, but suddenly Jade's Murkrow popped out of it's Pokeball.

"Huh? Hoothoot, watch out!" Evan warned as he watch Murkrow disappear. Hoothoot's eyes widened as his eyes darted backwards.

"Too late," Jade smirked. "Faint Attack!"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot fell to the ground, it's eyes shut and obviously in pain. Murkrow cackled while Xatu simply remained silent and stared at it's opponent's plight.

"Murkrow, finish Hoothoot," Jade ordered. Murkrow descended upon Hoothoot, but a strong Hydro Pump flew in and beat back the Murkrow. Evan turned to see Matt smirking at him along with his Kingler and Dunsparce.

"I had to finish the job for you again, huh?" Matt grinned as he walked forward.

"It doesn't matter if there's two of you," Jade murmured.

"Overconfidence, much?" Matt taunted.

Evan studied the current battle. A severely injured Hoothoot, a tired-but-close-to-recovering Quilava, a Kingler and a Dunsparce that were ready for battle, a strong evil Xatu and an evil Murkrow. Evan recalled Hoothoot first and nodded to his Quilava. He turned to Matt.

"Where's Crystal?"

"Oh, she said she could handle the other Grunts, so I left them to her."

"What?" Evan was close to yelling. "You let her? Her? You let her handle those Grunts?"

"Hey, chill. Crystal isn't that weak," Matt replied in a relaxing voice. "Besides, I defeated most of the Grunts, so she should be okay. There's about four to five lousy Grunts back there... I believe Crystal can kick their asses."

"If you say so," Evan nodded, trusting his friend's judgement. Crystal was, after all, in no way weak. This could be proven from the fact that she had a Dratini and coupled with the fact she had knocked Matt down about a thousand times before.

"Get back into the battle. I don't want to fight opponents whose minds are somewhere else," Jade snapped. "It's three to two... We're outnumbered by one Pokemon... but we will take care of it."

"Like I said, this woman has way too much overconfidence," Matt sighed. "Teens these days..."

"Hey, you're a teen too," Evan pointed out.

"Bah. Whatever," Matt's catchphrase flooded back into his speech.

"If you won't make your move, then I'll go first," Jade's cold voice was apparent. "Murkrow, Faint Attack on that Dunsparce."

"Cover Dunsparce with Quick Attack!" Immediately after Murkrow disappeared and reappeared behind the unsuspecting Dunsparce, Quilava had rushed over and tackled Murkrow, stopping the attack.

"Next, Dunsparce! Use Rollout!" Dunsparce balled itself much like Quilava did with Flame Wheel, except it didn't erupt into flames. Instead it rushed at Murkrow. Being able to fly, Murkrow was able to fly into the air and dodge, but the rolling Dunsparce simply rebounded against the wall and flew into the air, knocking Murkrow back onto the ground.

"And while Rollout keeps Murkrow occupied... Kingler, Swords Dance!" Kingler spun around, increasing it's attack.

"Stop Kingler before it's attack can advance further!" Jade ordered, but Xatu was unable to do anything for Quilava was keeping it occupied as well with continuous Flame Wheels and Quick Attacks. "Urgh! Xatu, take out that annoying disturbance with Shadow Ball!" Xatu fired a Shadow Ball that had enough accuracy to crush Quilava against the ground.

But soon after when Quilava fell, Kingler had come forward with a Crabhammer. Unable to react fast enough, Crabhammer was brought down on Xatu's head. For once, Xatu shrieked in pain.

"Still think being at a disadvantage won't make any difference?" Matt teased, as Jade's Murkrow lay on the ground, eyes rolled and entirely bruised due to the many Rollouts Dunsparce had used.

"No," Jade's voice was a mix of coldness, evilness and anger as she recalled her Murkrow.

_Good. She doesn't seem to have anymore Pokemon. Once we finish her Xatu, this will be over, _Matt thought. "Kingler, Hydro Pump!"

"Psychic. Repel it," Jade commanded. Xatu, recovering from Kingler's earlier Crabhammer, glowed a faint pink. The Hydro Pump turned and reversed back on Kingler.

"Kingler, get out of the way!" Matt warned his Pokemon. Kingler jumped to the side and it's own Hydro Pump missed it.

"Be careful of it's Psychic. It's a powerful weapon," Evan told Matt. "Quilava, can you still continue?"

"Quiiilaavaa!" Quilava growled, which Evan could loosely translate to 'Hell yes!'.

"Dunsparce, return! You've done enough," Matt recalled his Dunsparce. It wouldn't do any good against Xatu, after all. "Kingler, Hydro Pump!" Kingler performed yet another Hydro Pump, but Xatu miraculously dodged it.

"This has gone on far enough," Jade said angrily. "Xatu, Shadow Ba- What?" Jade touched her ear, and only then did Evan notice a black object stuck in her left ear. "Pu-Pull out?" She paused for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, sir." She looked back at the two friends. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish this. But next time I won't be looking like a fool. Xatu, Teleport," she closed her eyes as Xatu flew over to it's Trainer and covered her with it's wings. The two then disappeared.

"Hey, get back here!" Matt yelled. He looked over at Evan and saw that he had an expression that was not too happy. He sighed and recalled his Kingler. Evan recalled his Quilava as well.

_Nothing like the old Jade I used to know. She's now an enemy in her own right and a member of Team Rocket. I can't think of her as my friend anymore. _Evan clenched his fists. _Next time we meet, I'll defeat her for sure. _

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 13! Please tell me what you guys think, a'ight? And people has been bugging me on who is my favourite character in this entire series. Well, I'd think it would be Matt coz I like him for his constant taunts and relaxed, slacker mood. So now that question is answered, now it's MY turn to pose to y'all a question: Who is YOUR favourite character in this whole series? Anyway in the next chapter Evan and co. finally reaches Azalea Town, officially! Until next time! **


	14. The Redheaded Hothead

**Hi guys, I'm back with Pokemon Johto. I really want to tell you guys about the new Naruto story I'm going to publish today or tomorrow but since none of you really listen what's the point? xD. In this chapter, Evan and co. gets to Azalea Town and meets an all-too-familiar person. BTW guys, if you haven't yet, check out a section on my profile called 'Pokemon Kanto: The Journey Main Characters' and 'Pokemon Johto: The Journey Main Characters'. Not forcin' ya. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 20: Quick Attack, Leer, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
****Hoothoot Level 17: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Peck  
Flaaffy Level 15: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

It was a great morning. Evan stepped out of the Azalea Town Pokemon Center, stretching his arms. Crystal and Matt followed after him. After the big battle yesterday at the Slowpoke Well, Crystal's Pokemon had been severely injured even after taking out all the Grunts, thus they had rushed to the Pokemon Center. The Slowpokes were now back, hanging around in practically every part of Azalea.

"So Evan, are you going to challenge the Gym today?" Crystal asked.

"I guess," Evan grinned at Crystal. The reason he wanted to challenge the Gym was, of course, to acquire his second Johto Badge. However, he also wanted to train himself and his Pokemon to a higher level so they would be ready for Jade the next time they met, or any other Rocket member, for that matter.

"Then let's go!" Crystal was full of enthusiasm. Matt, however, was not.

"I'm tired," the teen yawned, earning a glare from Crystal. "Why did you guys have to wake me up so early?"

"Hey. Look up." Evan's words caused Crystal to stop her glaring and Matt found himself unable to complete his yawn. His eyes followed Evan's gaze, his mouth still wide open and in the middle of a loud yawn.

"Isn't that-?" Matt raised his eyebrow as his mouth closed.

"You!" Evan backed away as the person of interest he had saw pointed an accusing finger at him. His eyes seemed to stare right through him. "You are Evan, aren't you? The pathetic weakling who beat me the last time?"

"Hello Bryan," Evan glared at the redhead.

"You only won the last time because my Totodile was weak. Now-" Bryan was cut off by Crystal.

"Return that Totodile immediately!" The blue-haired girl said fiercely, as she stepped forward. "That was one of the Pokemon needed for Professor Elm's research! And you took it, just like that!"

"Hn," Bryan grunted. "Pathetic girl."

"What was that?" Crystal glared daggers at Bryan. Ignoring her, Bryan turned to look at Evan.

"Another battle," he demanded.

"Fine with me," Evan took out one of his Pokeballs and enlarged it, as did Bryan. "If I win, you'd better give us back that Totodile."

"It isn't a Totodile anymore," Bryan smirked. Throwing the Pokeball in his hand, he yelled, "time to beat this wimp, Croconaw!" A Pokemon similar-looking to Totodile appeared, seemingly it's evolved form. Crystal was shocked, but Evan was unfazed.

"You assaulted that boy named Gordon, didn't you?" Evan asked.

"Tsk. He is a weak Trainer, meaning he doesn't deserve to be a Trainer." Bryan replied coldly.

"I'll prove you wrong," Evan flung the Pokeball. "Go, Quilava!"

"Qui!" Quilava growled threateningly.

"Croc, croconaw!" Croconaw showed off it's jaws.

"First Croconaw, lead with Scary Face!" Croconaw showed off it's terrifying face, causing Quilava to freeze in fear. "Now take out that pathetic weakling with Water Gun." Croconaw released a blast of water from it's mouth. Water Gun slammed into Quilava's face, blowing the Volcano Pokemon backwards.

Quilava got back up, growling at Croconaw who chuckled triumphantly. "Stop chuckling and get back to work!" Bryan bellowed, causing Croconaw to shut up. "This isn't over yet! Finish off the Quilava before they can prepare a counter-attack! Bite!" Croconaw's quick movements allowed it to be behind Quilava instantly. Still, Quilava managed to jump a distance away before Croconaw could chomp down on it.

"Atta boy, Evan!" Matt cheered. Now it was Evan's turn to smirk at his opponent.

"Do you really think we are that weak?" Evan looked his rival in the eye. "Don't underestimate me! Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava executed the attack. Croconaw tried to dodge, but was caught in the attack and thrown at Bryan's feet.

"You weak Pokemon... get up!" Bryan ordered. Croconaw got back onto it's feet, but Quilava knocked it back down with another Flame Wheel. Croconaw tried to get up again, but failed and it's eyes rolled. Bryan recalled Croconaw angrily.

"I don't believe this! A Water-type Pokemon could lose to a Fire-type move?" Bryan stomped his foot like a spoiled child. He glared at Evan, taking out another Pokeball. "You must have cheated, didn't you?"

"Don't be stupid!" Evan shrieked, boiling with anger. He felt like punching the redhead fully in the face, but calmed himself down.

"Weaklings like you will never win! Stand by for battle, Gastly!" Bryan ordered. His Pokeball released a grinning Gastly that Evan guessed must have been caught at the Sprout Tower. He readied himself.

"Quilava, Quick- Wait, that won't work," Evan stopped himself just in time. "Alright, try Flame Wheel!" Quilava balled itself up and rolled towards Gastly.

"Dodge!" Bryan cried. Gastly darted to the side, avoiding Quilava's Flame Wheel. "We will not be beaten easily. Gastly, Mean Look," Bryan glared at Quilava as Gastly used Mean Look on it. Quilava froze for a moment before starting to move again.

"Darn, so I can't recall Quilava anymore," Evan's brows furrowed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this with one Pokemon."

"Don't be too sure! Gastly, Lick!" Gastly extended it's tongue out towards Quilava and licked the unsuspecting Pokemon. Quilava collapsed onto the ground. When it got up, Quilava found itself unable to move.

"Paralysis!" Evan realized, gritting his teeth.

"Hahaha," Bryan chuckled lowly. "Gastly, finish that lowlife with another Lick."

"Who are you calling lowlife?" Evan exclaimed. His gaze focused on his Pokemon. "Quilava, you've gotta dodge it!" Quilava glared at the oncoming long tongue. Suddenly, it's legs felt strength surging back into it, and as quick as a deer, Quilava hopped out of the way.

"So the paralysis faded," Bryan scowled. "No matter. Gastly, Curse." Gastly let out an evil laugh, before it's eyes shut tight in pain. Evan raised an eyebrow as he watched Gastly's health on the PokeDex screen deplete.

"What was that supposed to do? Suicide?" Evan snorted. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava executed Flame Wheel once again, but in the middle of the attack, dropped to the floor. "What?" Evan looked up at the smirking Gastly. "What did you do to my Quilava?"

"You are so ignorant," Bryan taunted. "Curse is a technique that varies in use. For any types other than the Ghost-type, using Curse will result in the user's speed being lowered while it's attack and defense power increases drastically. However, if the user is a Ghost-type, Curse will cut off half of the user's health while placing a curse on the target. While attempting to use an attack, Curse will take effect and the target's whole body will be in pain." Bryan smiled sadistically.

"I see," Evan frowned. _Damn! His strategy is really good! First, using Mean Look so I wouldn't be able to switch Quilava out, then using Curse that will slowly lower Quilava's health. Damn... what should I do now? _Evan glared at the chuckling Gastly. _Do nothing? No, that isn't an option. Attack? But if I do that then Quilava will be... Urgh, at least it beats sitting down here and doing nothing! _"Quilava, Flame Wheel!"

"Quiiilaaavaa!" Quilava became a rolling ball of flames and flew at Gastly. It stopped for a second, but started moving again. However, Gastly dodged the attack with ease. When Quilava stopped the attack, it was panting profusely, seemingly losing more health already.

"Keep at it, Quilava!" Evan urged his Pokemon on. "Don't give up!" Quilava got back up on it's four feet with much effort. "Flame Wheel again!" Quilava rushed at Gastly, finally able to ram into the Ghost-type. Gastly fell to the floor, it's eyes rolled. Bryan cursed under his breath, until he saw that Quilava had fallen as well from the Curse. Smirking, Bryan recalled Gastly and sent out his last Pokemon - a Zubat.

_He has only his Zubat left while I still have Flaaffy and Hoothoot... the odds are in my favour! But still, I can't let my guard down. _"Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!" Evan's Flaaffy appeared and tried to paralyse Zubat with Thunder Wave, however Zubat flew into the air, avoiding the attack.

"So you used an Electric-type against my Flying-type," Bryan's cruel smirk was evident. "You must be thinking that you'll win this match hands-down just because your attacks are super effective. But that is one thing. Having speed is another thing." '

_Speed? _Evan thought to himself.

"Even if your attacks are super effective, if my Zubat is speedy enough to avoid every attack, it doesn't make any difference!"

_Oh. Now I get it. _

"Zubat, Supersonic," Bryan commanded. Zubat's sonic waves engulfed Flaaffy and the Electric-type started wandering around aimlessly, confused. "Now Leech Life!" Zubat flew towards Flaaffy and bit into it's wool.

Bryan stiffened.

Evan raised an eyebrow, before a smirk formed on his lips.

The next second, Zubat got shocked. Literally. Upon making contact with Flaaffy's wool, Zubat was electrocuted and thrown into the air, about half of it's health fading completely.

"Zubat!" Bryan scowled. "Stupid Pokemon! Don't you know that you aren't supposed to touch the woolly areas? They have electricity in them, dumbass!"

Evan was uncomfortable with the redhead's choice of words, as was his two companions. Bryan's Zubat only shrank back, ashamed of itself. Nevertheless, Evan knew he had to finish the battle. "Flaaffy, try using Cotton Spore!"

Flaaffy released Cotton Spore, but due to it's confused state, began releasing them all over the town. This meant all the Slowpoke in town would become... well, even slower. But at least this guaranteed that Zubat would not be able to dodge.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Bryan accused.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me," Evan ignored Bryan. He was getting tired of the boy's nonsensical statements. Just at that precise moment, Flaaffy's head jerked up, seemingly snapping out of confusion. "Just at the right time too," Evan nodded. "Flaaffy, unleash the most powerful ThunderShock you can ever give!"

"Flaaaaffeeeee!" Flaaffy shrieked, while releasing the ThunderShock. Being slowed down by Cotton Spore, Zubat had no time at all to dodge the attack. Upon being hit, Zubat howled in pain before collapsing, it's blue wings crackling with electricity.

"What?" Bryan glared up at Evan. "I lost? And he still had one unused Pokemon left!" Bryan growled, recalling Zubat. Not even attempting to say a 'goodbye' or maybe even 'good battle', the redhead sprinted away, towards the direction of Azalea Town's exit.

"What a rude boy," Matt shook his head.

"You did great, Evan!" Crystal smiled, as Evan recalled his Flaaffy and at the same time thanking the pink woolly Pokemon.

"Yeah. Flaaffy's wool really saved the day," Evan attached Flaaffy's Pokeball to his belt. "But that guy's attitude..."

"You shouldn't be bothered by that, y'know," Matt placed his both hands behind his head. "Because I'll bet you and that guy will run into each other many times."

"True," Evan nodded solemnly. He turned to both of his friends and grinned.

"Let's go, Matt, Crystal. I still want to do some training before the Azalea Gym."

"Heh. We're right behind ya."

* * *

**Well, so that was the 14th chapter. And yes, I'll be following Bryan(Silver)'s team from the games just 'cause I don't have any suitable Pokemon in mind to be in his team. But I might change this in later chapters. Well, you know the rest - review, review, review, review. Oh, and goodbye xD. Next chapter will be out maybe sometime next week. In the next chapter, as you might all know, Evan takes on the Azalea Town Gym. Yipee for buggies! **


	15. Bugged Out

**Well hello people. Here is the fifteenth chapter of Pokemon Johto. The last time I updated was like 11 days ago or something. Sorry -.- But I saw this guy/girl whose last upload was in DECEMBER '10 and she only has two stories, so yeah. And I'm getting really little reviews for my other stories. That sucks. (hint hint) If you guys were wondering how come it was so long since Evan had caught a Johto Pokemon(I don't really think it was that long, he caught Mareep in Union Cave, but I don't exactly know how your thinking works), he will catch his fourth Pokemon AFTER the battle with Bugsy. Hint hint: National Park. Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to mention something important - with each story, Evan grows one year. Like in Pokemon Kanto, he was 10, now in Pokemon Johto he's 11. I'm not going to be like Satoshi Tajiri and keep Ash at 10 years old forever.**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 24: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
****Hoothoot Level 19: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 18: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan strode past the open doors of the Azalea Gym boldly. He had a healthy team of three Pokemon, vigorous training from yesterday after battling Bryan and a great mood at the moment. He walked into the maze made of grass.

_Wait, maze? _

_Aw, shucks! Why does every Gym Leader seem obsessed with mazes?_ Nevertheless, Evan traversed through the grassy maze and took the chance to breathe in the fresh oxygen the plant produced. It was now sunny after all, and the plants were in the midst of photosynthesis. Yes, Evan knew science.

"Hey, I saw you! You'll have to battle us!" Two little girls jumped him. Both carried a Pokeball each.

"You girls are too young to be in this," Evan taunted, taking out two Pokeballs as well, assuming it would be a double battle. And knowing himself, he was right most of the time.

"You are too old to be in this," one of the girls countered, sticking her tongue out. "Right, May?"

"Spot on, Amy!" The girl named May glared up at Evan. "Let's show this Trainer what we've got! Go, Spinarak!"

"Yeah! Go, Ledyba!" Amy yelled. Both Pokeballs hit the ground and out popped two Bug-type Pokemon. As Evan expected, a double battle. The 11-year old flung the two Pokeballs he had - one containing Hoothoot and another held Quilava.

"A Fire-type against a Bug-type. This should be a fast battle," Evan commented.

"Do not underestimate the power of twinship!" The twins cried in unison.

"Twinship? Does that word even exist?" Evan snickered. He quickly gave orders before the twins before him could do anything. "Quilava, Flame Wheel! Hoothoot, use your new attack - Confusion!" Evan yelled. Both Pokemon got to work instantly.

Quilava's Flame Wheel knocked Ledyba out completely, while Hoothoot's Confusion managed to damage Spinarak a fair bit. A moment later, Hoothoot had morphed into a bigger version of itself - a Noctowl.

"It evolved!" The twins gasped in unison as Amy recalled her Ledyba - the surprising evolution even got Amy off her short-lived anger at her fallen Ledyba.

"Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's extremely soft feathers allow it to make no sound in flight. It is a nocturnal Pokemon and frequently rotates it's head 180 degrees to sharpen it's intellectual power," the PokeDex chimed.

"Alright, let's show 'em what we've got here!" Evan called to the newly-evolved Noctowl.

"Tooowl!"

"Quilaaavaa!" Quilava seemed to be cheering it's fellow Pokemon on in it's own language.

"We aren't giving up, Spinarak! Night Shade!" May yelled.

"A Ghost-type move won't work against a Normal-type," Evan smirked as the dark red beams of Night Shade completely unaffected the wise-looking Noctowl. "Seeing the attack is still in effect, why not we try that move. Reflect!" A mirror formed in front of Noctowl and the Night Shade was beat back to it's user. Spinarak gave a painful cry as it was knocked back from it's own attack. It's eyes then rolled, signalling it's defeat.

"Return, Spinarak!" May called.

"Our twin power has been broken by you! You are worthy of Leader Bugsy! Please pass through!" The twins cried together, stepping aside at the same time as well. Evan was starting to think if they were actually one being, but shook away the stupid thought and simply passed through after recalling his Pokemon.

"Ooof!" Evan frowned as he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" A harsh voice shouted. Evan looked up to see the face of a Bug Catcher - one that was no more older than he was. Perharps even younger. Evan gripped onto his Pokeball, ready for another battle.

"You have no right to call me kid, kid." Evan retorted.

"You dare to challenge me?" The rude Bug Catcher snarled. "Fine! I'll defeat you for our Leader! One-on-one! Go, Beedrill!"

"Wow, a Beedrill," Evan glanced up at the bee-like Pokemon.

"Impressed, eh?" The Bug Catcher said in a cocky voice. "I bet my Beedrill could take care of both your Pokemon in less than a minute! Come fight me if you dare!"

"I'm starting to think why the Leader has such rude bastards inside this Gym. Not to mention that you're a complete pain in the ass," Evan spouted profanities. He wasn't exactly in the same mood he had when he had entered this Gym for the first time.

"Grrr... what did you call me? I'll have you know my name is Josh and I'll not tolerate such insults!" Josh roared.

"Deal with it," Evan taunted. "Flaaffy, attack! That Beedrill will be down in a couple of seconds. Cotton Spore!" Flaaffy released spores all over the area, thus Beedrill was unable to dodge. The opponent's speed lowered, Evan moved on with his next attack. "Thunder Wave!"

"What?" Josh looked at his Beedrill and glared at Evan.

"Immobilized," Evan smirked. "I've completely crippled your Beedrill."

"Do-Don't be too sure! Beedrill, Poison Sting!" However, the poor Beedrill could not even move a muscle.

"ThunderShock!" Flaaffy soon got Beedrill's wings all burnt with it's shocking attack. "Don't let up! ThunderShock again!" When the second attack was successfully executed, Evan ordered the finishing move. "Tackle!"

"WHAM!" Beedrill was knocked to the ground, eyes rolled.

"Wha-What? Im-Impossible!" Josh stomped his foot. "That was my strongest Pokemon!"

"Your strongest?" Evan cocked an eyebrow. "I'll take down your second Pokemon in ten seconds."

"Know what? Sometimes when you bet, you lose!" Josh replied, anger clouding his voice.

"I'm surprised you know how to say something smart for once," Evan said casually, angering the Bug Catcher further. "But I'll have you know I win most of my bets. Now call out your next Pokemon already."

"Paras, beat the living shit out of that Flaaffy!" Josh shrieked, throwing the Pokeball towards Evan.

"Living shit?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "Flaaffy, ThunderShock that Paras!" Flaaffy shocked Josh's Paras and it immediately fell on it's back with it's eyes rolled over. Josh gasped in surprise. Evan simply recalled his Flaaffy, stepped towards the Bug Catcher, pushed him aside and passed. The Leader was near. Time for his second badge.

* * *

**This was random, but whatever. Await the next chapter! This is Kook, out! **


	16. A Tactical Battle of Bugs

**I'm starting to love Evan's strategy with Flaaffy. Cotton Spore to lower the enemy's speed and Thunder Wave to completely keep the enemy from moving at all(guaranteed to hit because of the lowered speed after Cotton Spore). Then the enemy will practically be a sitting duck. Anyway, I've just got Pokemon White on my computer and that's the reason I'm so pumped up to update. So far I've got two badges and a five-Pokemon team all with funny nicknames. Blue Butt, Fatass, Momma, Big Bird, Fiery Butt, oh yeah xD. In this chapter Evan faces the bugster - Bugsy! R&R. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 25: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 21:**** Level 20: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 19: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan walked awhile through the maze until he passed two tall trees. Beyond these trees was a battlefield with a purple-haired boy at the end. He couldn't be sure if the person was a boy though, but he settled for two options - a boy or a two-gendered person. He eventually went for the former as he stepped onto the battlefield.

"Greetings, challenger!" The boy said with a cheerful smile. He had a Bug Catcher's net held in his right hand. "My name is Bugsy and I'm the Gym Leader of the Azalea Gym. Since you've conquered my maze, you are worthy of battling me." He took out a Pokeball.

"Rules?" Evan asked, excited at the thought of winning another Gym Badge.

"One-on-one," Bugsy replied. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," Evan nodded.

"Go!" Both boys shouted at once.

"Toooowwwl!"

"Scyytheeeer!"

"A Scyther?" Evan looked at the green Bug-type closely. "Great. Noctowl's Flying-type attacks are super effective against Scyther."

"That may be true, but we'll see the outcome of the battle," Bugsy's eyes observed Evan's Noctowl. "Scyther, we'll start with Agility." Scyther cried out it's name as it's speed got a sharp boost.

"Uh oh," Evan frowned. He remembered the times where he'd used Aerodactyl and it's Agility and he knew the power that lied behind it. Now he would not be able to get even a touch on Scyther easily.

"What's wrong? Thinking that you've already lost the battle before it's start?" Bugsy smirked. "You're right! Scyther, Fury Cutter!" Scyther was suddenly behind Noctowl and slashed at the Owl Pokemon, knocking it out of the air. It didn't cause much damage though, to Evan's relief.

"So you're relieved that Fury Cutter didn't do as much damage as you thought, huh?" The purple-haired Leader asked. Evan's head snapped up. How did the Azalea Gym Leader know what he was thinking? "I utilized the move Fury Cutter by myself," Bugsy chuckled. "The more times it is used, the more damage with each consecutive blow. With the speed of my Scyther's Agility, you have been rendered unable to dodge any of my attacks. This match can already be considered over."

"You think?" Evan retorted.

"Yes, I do think so," Bugsy snickered. "Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

"Noctowl, Reflect!" A mirror appeared at the spot where Scyther was about to hit Noctowl. Eventually Scyther's attack was turned on it's user and the Mantis Pokemon was thrown backwards. _Heh. Looks like Noctowl was the best choice for this battle, _the 11-year old thought.

"Urgh. Fury Cutter!" Bugsy yelled again.

"Repeating the same move everytime won't do you any good. Reflect!" Scyther was once again thrown back by the force of it's own attack. "If we can't dodge your attacks, we'll just have to reflect it back. Right, Noctowl?"

"Noctowwwl!" The Owl Pokemon gave it's answer in a wise tone.

"You won't get so lucky everytime," Bugsy said angrily. "Scyther, try another Fury Cutter!"

"Reflect!" Scyther was, once again, hit by it's own attack. "Why don't you try another attack to make it more challenging?"

"Fine," Bugsy snorted. "Scyther, Wing Attack!" Scyther was behind Noctowl in an instant. Noctowl's Reflect worked again though and Scyther was sent flying into the air. Bugsy gritted his teeth.

"Hypnosis," Evan ordered, as soon as Scyther's body landed on the ground with a deafening thud. Noctowl's hypnotic waves ensured that Scyther stayed unmoving on the ground temporarily. "Confusion!" Noctowl's eyes glowed blue and the sleeping Scyther started rolling about, groaning.

"Oh no, Scyther!" Bugsy looked on as Noctowl hit Scyther with multiple Confusion attacks.

"It's not down yet? Your Scyther is really hardy," Evan commented. The moment the words left his mouth, Scyther's eyes flew open. Before Noctowl could use another Confusion, Scyther had leaped into the air so it wouldn't be hit.

Bugsy closed his eyes, his mind trying to think up a strategy to overcome Noctowl's Reflect. Soon, his eyes were open, a plan formulating at the back of his mind. Now he just had to put it in action.

Seeing that Scyther was not attempting to attack, Evan refrained from issuing commands as well. With Scyther's Agility still on, it would be impossible to deliver an attack. And if Scyther didn't take the initiative to attack on it's own, Evan's Reflect method did no good. He would just have to wait and see what Bugsy had up his sleeve.

"Alright, Scyther. Focus Energy," Bugsy said, his lips forming a grin. Scyther's eyes shut tight as imaginary fire flamed all around it. The green Mantis Pokemon then leaped towards Noctowl. "Wing Attack!"

"Reflect!" Evan said quickly. Noctowl's mirror formed in front of it and Scyther's Wing Attack slammed into the mirror. Evan was expecting Scyther to be hit, but to his shock Scyther's glowing wing went right through the mirror, shattering it. Noctowl's eyes widened for a split second before it was sent flying through the air.

_Focus Energy! _Something in Evan's mind clicked.

_It worked, _Bugsy's grin widened.

"Your Reflect tactic isn't going to work anymore," Bugsy pointed at Noctowl. "You might as well just give up. I told you at the start of the match that the battle was already over. You should have just listened."

"I live by the quote 'never give up'," Evan replied calmly. "Noctowl, Confusion!"

"So be it then," Bugsy nodded slowly. "Scyther, dodge."

Scyther's speed ensured that it avoided the Psychic attack, but when Evan looked closely, he finally discovered a loophole. Now it was his turn to grin. "Noctowl, don't let up! Keep on using your Confusion attack!"

"Towwwl!"

"Can't you see that it's useless?" Bugsy shook his head, as Scyther moved swiftly from side to side. "None of your attacks will hit." Evan simply frowned and told Noctowl to carry on. Bugsy sighed. "I suppose we'll end this for you. Fury Cutter!"

Evan was about to shout for Noctowl to use Reflect, but after deciding that it was useless, allowed the attack to hit and knock Noctowl down. Nevertheless, the Owl Pokemon got back up and continued it's barrage of Confusion attacks.

_This battle has been way too long. It should have ended in my favour minutes ago, _Bugsy thought, his eyes fixed on his own Pokemon. _This challenger... he's something else. _

Bugsy soon snapped back to reality when he realized that one of the Confusion attacks had hit and his Scyther was sprawling backwards. Bugsy just stood there, open-mouthed. What just happened?

"What?" Bugsy looked at his Scyther who was getting up, with much effort. After all, it had suffered the brunt of many attacks in the battle. "How could that have hit? Scyther had used Agility!"

"You know," Evan tossed Quilava's Pokeball into the air and caught it with a swing of his hand. "Sometimes, battles won't go according to plan. You'll just have to keep your eye on the battle and discover a strategy to win it. And in this one, I found a loophole." The young Trainer attached Quilava's Pokeball back onto his belt.

Bugsy frowned, wanting to hear more as his Scyther got back onto it's feet.

"With each movement Scyther makes, Agility weakens bit by bit," Evan pointed at Scyther. "So I just made Noctowl use all those Confusion attacks, the reason being I wanted Scyther to use up all of Agility's power. Once Scyther's speed had been slowed enough, Noctowl's attack hit the bullseye."

"I see..." Bugsy murmured.

"It's too late, however," Evan replied. "Noctowl, finish off that Scyther with your last Confusion!" Noctowl gave a loud cry. The next moment Scyther was on the ground, it's eyes rolled. Bugsy gasped. "The winner is me." He grinned, recalling Noctowl.

"Impressive..." Bugsy's mouth was still hanging wide. "Few have managed to beat me in battle!" Smiling, the Bug user recalled his Scyther and pressed a badge into Evan's hands. It was in the shape of a ladybug.

"Thanks, Bugsy!" Evan was thrilled. "The Hive Badge is mine."

"Here's the TM for Fury Cutter," Bugsy tossed a disc over to Evan which he kept. "Bug-type Pokemon are deep and there are still many mysteries about them. I'll have to get back on my research. Here, I'll give you my Pokegear number so we might meet up for a rematch sometime!" He keyed in his number into Evan's Pokegear and waved as Evan made his way towards the maze and it's starting point.

"Whew! That was an awesome battle!" Evan said to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm. "Third Gym, just you wait!" As he had a fantasy about owning all sixteen Kanto and Johto badges, a fantasy which might most likely come true, Evan chuckled wildly as he walked towards the exit of the Gym, Hive Badge in tow.

* * *

**I forgot that Hoothoot had evolved in the last chapter so after the story I had to go replacing all the 'Hoothoots' with 'Noctowls'. If I left any out, please tell me in a review. I think this chapter was quite good compared to the last Gym battle. Tell me what you think. See you guys next time! In the next chapter - Evan and co. get to the Ilex Forest. Stay tuned! **


	17. The Friendly and Kurteous Pokeball

**Hey guys! It's Kook returning with Pokemon Johto! I didn't feel like updating my other stories really, so I just updated this. Anyway in the last chapter Evan defeated Bugsy and gained the Hive Badge. In this chapter, Evan and friends enter the Ilex Forest and gets the Pokeball Maker, Kurt, to make them a Pokeball! R&R.**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 25: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 22:**** Level 20: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 19: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"We'll have to get through this forest to go to the next route," Crystal said, as the trio stepped into a forest. All sunlight was blocked out from the forest by the huge trees. "It's called the Ilex Forest," she continued, as the three walked further into the forest.

"You sound like a tour guide," Matt snickered. Before Crystal could retort, a boy in a singlet rushed over. He had black dishevelled hair and there were some cuts on his arm.

"Oh, Trainers!" The boy shrieked with a joyful tone. Then he paused. "You guys are Trainers, right?" When he received three startled nods, he continued on. "I'm Steve, and I'm looking for this Pokemon called a Farfetch'd. Do you think you guys can help me out?"

"Help you out?" Matt frowned at him. "Why don't you catch it yourself?"

"Because I don't have any Pokemon," Steve sighed. "And I don't have a Pokeball. I'm the apperentice of Mr. Charcoal, the Charcoal Maker back at Azalea. He's against my catching a Pokemon, so he's instructed the Pokeball Maker Kurt not to supply me any even if I bring him apricorns."

"Apricorns?" Matt blinked.

"Haven't you guys heard of Mr. Kurt?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "He's the famous Pokeball Maker of Azalea that can make any kinds of Pokeballs out of apricorns!"

"Ew. Who makes Pokeballs out of apricorns?" Matt asked in disgust. "Anyway, can't you buy them from the PokeMart?"

"Mr. Charcoal has ordered them not to sell me any as well. He wants me to focus on his work and not Pokemon," Steve said sadly. He looked up at us with hopeful eyes. "So can you guys help me? Please?"

"What kind of person keeps another from catching Pokemon?" Evan said angrily, stepping forward. "Don't worry, Steve! We'll help you!"

Crystal glanced up at Evan. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if we get scolded by helping-"

"Oh, stop whining," Matt rolled his eyes. Crystal glared at him and shook a fist towards the teen, who backed away. Evan took out an empty Pokeball from his pocket, one he had just brought from the PokeMart.

"I've heard Farfetch'd are easier to catch with Kurt's Pokeballs," Steve said quickly, when he saw Evan tossing the Pokeball to his other hand.

"Kurt's Pokeballs? You mean, his are different?"

"Um, yes. I've heard Kurt's Friend Ball will turn the Pokemon you catch into a very friendly one. It won't be rebellious," Steve looked down nervously, hoping that this new group of Trainers would catch his hint. Fortunately, they did.

"Okay then. What kind of apricorn do you need to make this Friend Ball?" Evan asked kindly. When he saw Steve withdrawing a green-coloured apricorn from his pocket, the Trainer took it and walked back to Azalea Town. "Stay with him, guys! I'll be going to see this Kurt," he called back, and started examined the Green Apricorn. As he entered the town, Evan took a bite out of the apricorn and immediately spat it out. Making spitting noises profusely, Evan soon caught sight of a sign outside a house which proclaimed that the house beside it was 'Kurt's House'.

Taking a deep breath, Evan rapped on the door with his fist. A young little girl opened it and looked up at Evan with big round eyes. "I'm looking for Kurt," the boy said quickly.

"Grandpa! Someone's looking for you!" The girl, who looked no more than seven years of age, called out. Seconds later, an old man with hair white with age came to the door. He stared at Evan curiously.

"Who are you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Have you come to get me to make some balls?"

"Balls?" Evan frowned, realizing how crude that sounded. "Uh, yeah. Pokeballs."

"Please come in," Kurt stepped aside, allowing Evan to enter. "So, what kind of ball do you want?" Evan dug into his pocket and fished out the green apricorn that Steve had passed to him. Kurt regarded the green apricorn with a five-seconds-long stare, before snatching the apricorn.

"A Friend Ball, eh?"

"Friend Ball?" Evan frowned. Then he nodded quickly. "Uh, yes. Friend Ball."

Kurt spun the green apricorn around with his index finger skillfully. "Why don't you sit down while waiting for the Friend Ball to be made?" He gestured towards a wooden chair. Evan took up the offer and sat down. After a few minutes, Kurt walked out from his 'working room' and handed a green Pokeball to Evan.

"So what kind of Pokemon are you going to catch with that Friend Ball?" Kurt asked, as he walked Evan to the door.

"A Farfetch'd in Ilex Forest," Evan replied politely, keeping the Friend Ball.

"You've made the right choice then," Kurt smiled, opening the door for Evan. "I've heard that there's only one Farfetch'd in Ilex Forest, and that it's pretty rebellious. It has been caught by normal Pokeballs dozens of times, but it was always released because of it's rebellious nature. However, with the Friend Ball, you can turn a captured Pokemon in that ball to a really friendly one."

"Oh," Evan nodded slowly, now understanding why Steve had wanted the Friend Ball. "Right. Thanks a lot."

"I wish you good luck," the old man grinned, then closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter won't be uploaded so soon. I've just realized my updating speed has been extremely lowered after moving from Pokemon Kanto to this sequel, but a new chapter will be uploaded every week, so don't need to worry. Besides, the holidays are coming up in about a week or so and this holiday will last for four weeks, so I'm probably going to update a lot during that period unless something crops up. Question: how is it like to get your handphone confiscated? I was caught using my iPhone 3GS to text others during class and my phone has been confiscated by my dad when he was told about this. Damn adults. Enough of my crapping though, and click the orange button below!**


	18. That's Pretty Farfetch'd!

**ORRRRLOOO! That was an extremely bad imitation of Megamind, but whatever! Here's Kook with Chapter 18 of Pokemon Johto. One more piece of news - I might be slower in updating because something just happened. Something personal. Getting along with the story, here I go. Oh yeah, and Evan's Pokemon didn't advance in level because no battles in the last chapter. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 25: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 22:**** Level 20: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 19: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"I got it!" Evan called, when he managed to make out the faces of his friends. When he got closer, he could see Steve as well. Evan waved the Friend Ball in his hand, to which Steve smiled broadly in delight. "Let's catch you a Farfetch'd. Now where is it?"

"I'm not sure," Steve scratched his chin. Ironically, the moment the words left his mouth a certain brown-skinned bird appeared behind him. Steve only had time to turn before the Farfetch'd jumped onto his head and whacked him hard enough to knock off the cap on his head.

Evan, Matt and Crystal took big steps backwards, soon joined by a recovering Steve. "That Farfetch'd packs a lot of power. This only makes me want it more!" Steve's eyes sparkled as he put his cap back on.

"Do your stuff, Evan," Matt smirked.

"Flaaffy! Come on out and knock this Farfetch'd up a notch!" Evan flung the Pokeball containing his Pokemon. Flaaffy sprang out of the ball and eyed Farfetch'd in a bored manner. "Use ThunderShock!" Flaaffy attempted an attack, only for the Farfetch'd to dodge. A confident smile found it's way to the leek-wielding Pokemon's lips.

"Don't be too happy yet," Evan warned his target.

"Faaaarrrfeeetchh!" Farfetch'd made the 'come and attack me if you can' action with it's leek.

"Flaaff," Flaaffy replied coolly, simply waiting for it's Trainer's commands.

"Cotton Spore!" Flaaffy fired spores all over the place, cutting the Wild Duck Pokemon's speed. "Next, Thunder Wave!" Flaaffy's status-inflicting move soon immobilised Farfetch'd, leaving the alarmed Pokemon to realise what was happening.

"Faaar!" Farfetch'd crowed angrily.

Evan got ready to throw the Friend Ball, but decided to weaken the Farfetch'd further. "ThunderShock!" Flaaffy shot a blast of electricity at Farfetch'd. Being unable to move, the dual Normal and Flying-type got mopped, literally.

"Friend Ball, go!" Evan gave a strong flung and the Friend Ball hit it's mark, sucking the paralyzed Pokemon into it. The Friend Ball moved violently for awhile before stopping completely. Evan then placed his hand on the green Pokeball and examined it before tossing it over to Steve.

"It's yours," Evan smiled warmly.

"Th-Thank you!" Steve clutched the Friend Ball in his hands - like he was drowning in the harsh sea and the Pokeball was his lifeline. Evan and the others gave Steve a minute to rejoice in his newfound glory of catching a Pokemon, before Evan spoke up.

"So I guess we'll be off now. Have a good time with your Farfetch'd."

"Wait a minute!" Steve called. "Since I have this Farfetch'd and all, and you guys are Pokemon Trainers, it's only proper if we have a battle, right?" He asked shyly.

"You wanna have a battle?" Evan turned towards the boy. "Heh, no problem! I'll take you up on that offer."

"We really need to be going to the next city now," Crystal tried to protest, but Matt held her back.

"Stop being such a worrywart!" Matt scolded. Crystal frowned, but decided to stay back. Evan and Steve looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I guess we'll have a one-on-one battle, since the only Pokemon you have is a Farfetch'd," Evan looked up at Steve for approval. The latter only screamed and shouted excitedly about having his very first Pokemon battle.

"Well, I guess that's a yes," Evan raised his eyebrow. "I'll be using Flaaffy again, then." Steve nodded, barely able to contain his excitement. Throwing his Friend Ball, the Pokemon he had just caught with Evan's help emerged from it.

"Faaar!" Farfetch'd was in pain, probably from all the damage Flaaffy had done to it earlier. Evan swiftly tossed a few medicinal items to Steve and told him to use them on Farfetch'd, which he did.

"Though I'm really excited about catching a new Pokemon, I'm not sure if we should have a battle," Steve regarded Evan nervously. "Seeing as how your Flaaffy totally beat Farfetch'd up and all... I don't want my first Pokemon battle to be so... lame..."

"Don't think that way," Evan replied with a wise sort of tone. "I was once like that, battling it out in Pokemon battles just because of the sheer pleasure of completely trouncing the opponent. But battles are supposed to be about fun. Good Trainers don't give a damn about losing and whatnot. Even if the opponent has a strong advantage, never back down. Never."

Steve looked at Evan in awe. He then grinned and nodded, spurred by Evan's words. "Alright! Give it your all, Farfetch'd!" The now healed Wild Duck Pokemon jumped to the front, eyeing Flaaffy with a sort of murderous look.

"Flaaffy, start this off with ThunderShock!" Flaaffy released a blast of electricity, but Farfetch'd dodged the attack by jumping away. Before Evan could command Flaaffy to use Cotton Spore, Farfetch'd was already behind Flaaffy and hammering away with it's leek.

"That was Fury Attack!" Evan yelled. "Flaaffy, use-" He was cut off when Steve gave further commands and Farfetch'd slashed at Flaaffy with it's leek. "Fury Cutter, huh?" Evan looked up to see Steve's determined face. "Farfetch'd is a speedy one, alright. Let's change that. Cotton Spore!"

"Slash!" Farfetch'd leaped at Flaaffy before Cotton Spore could be produced, and dealt Flaaffy a nasty attack. "Headbutt!" Farfetch'd then rammed into Flaaffy head-first, causing the Wool Pokemon to fall back.

"I didn't know that Farfetch'd knew so many powerful moves. Looks like a Pokemon really can utilize it's full potential with the help of a Trainer," Evan grunted. "Alright, Flaaffy! Try using another Cotton Spore!"

"Flaaf!" Flaaffy called, but Farfetch'd came rushing in with another Headbutt. In order to move out of the way, Flaaffy had to stop it's attack.

"Damn. Fine, we'll abandon the Cotton Spore tactic. ThunderShock, all the way!" Flaaffy fired two or three ThunderShocks before one hit Farfetch'd in the wing. Being super effective, ThunderShock did wonders, but it still wasn't enough to knock Farfetch'd out.

"Farfetch'd, Slash!" Farfetch'd flew towards Flaaffy, but it was stopped by another ThunderShock attack.

"Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!" Evan yelled. Fortunately, it hit, and Farfetch'd was paralyzed. This showed when Farfetch'd was no longer able to flap it's wings and fell to the ground. Alarmed, the Wild Duck Pokemon cried out it's name repeatedly.

"Finish it off with another ThunderShock!" Flaaffy blasted Farfetch'd with it's electricity, knocking it out and backwards. Steve recalled his fallen Pokemon, as Evan recalled his victorious one. Steve walked over to Evan.

"That was an awesome battle! You wrapped it up nicely," Steve praised. "Your Flaaffy was pretty sturdy!"

"Thanks. Your Farfetch'd wasn't bad too," Evan shot Steve a thumbs-up.

"So how are you going to explain it to this... Mr. Charcoal?" Crystal asked, walking over.

"I'm not sure... but I guess he'll understand," Steve shrugged. He then returned a grin to Evan. "I look forward to our next battle! By then, I would have collected lots and lots of awesome new Pokemon! Then, we'll see who has the upper hand!"

"Alright," Evan smirked. "Well, we'll be going now!"

"Keep your diapers up," Matt called.

"Thank you, Evan," Steve said softly, as the trio walked off further into the Ilex Forest. "I look forward to the next time we meet!" With that, he took off towards Azalea Town, clutching his new Friend Ball containing his new Farfetch'd to get it healed.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! If you see any mistakes or you have any ideas for the next chapter, please don't hesitate to leave a review. And as I said in the above Author's Note, I won't be able to update for... pretty long, actually. I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can though. In the next chapter Evan traverses through the vast Ilex Forest, for real this time. What adventures will he face? See you guys next time! **


	19. Pineco's Just Peachy

**Hey there, guys! So I'm watchin' X-Men: First Class tomorrow. Is it good? **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 25: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 22:****Level 20: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 20: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Ahem," Evan cleared his throat, but he was ultimately ignored.

"Admit it, Matt! You got us lost!" Crystal shrieked.

"No, I didn't! I followed the map!" Matt argued.

"Yeah, you followed the map and got us lost!" Crystal rebutted.

Evan sighed, as he listened to his friends quarrel. "Uh, guys? Wouldn't it be better if we just keep walking instead of standing around here like dorks?" Matt and Crystal turned to him. Then they looked at each other and glared.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," Evan said calmly. "No more quarrels."

"No promises," Matt scowled, as the three continued their trek through Ilex Forest. They'd been walking around in circles for thirty minutes and had already run into dozens of Weedles and Caterpies, which Flaaffy and Quilava had all fried. In fact, Evan was beginning to wonder if there were any Bug Pokemon left in the forest.

A rustling sound in the bushes made Evan freeze in his spot. Then a small green Pokemon jumped out, staring at Evan.

"What's that?" Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it at the creature.

"Pineco, the Bagworm Pokemon. Pineco hang quietly on branches and appear to be very calm, but this small Pokemon will self-destruct at the slightest provocation."

"Doesn't sound like my kinda Pokemon," Evan backed away cautiously. He expected the Pineco to explode any moment now.

"Pineco is a really rare Pokemon! Are you sure you don't wanna catch it before it runs away?" Crystal stared hard at the Pineco. She was startled when Matt let out a yell.

"If the kid doesn't want it, I'm going to catch it!" Matt grinned. "Go, Dunspar-"

"Pineco! Pineco!" The wild Pineco cried, and hopped away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt yelled, running after the Bagworm Pokemon. Crystal shook her head and chased after Matt with Evan following behind. When Evan saw that Crystal had stopped, he looked up and saw why.

"Get me outta 'ere!"

"How in the world did you end up in that net?" Crystal asked in astonishment. Indeed, Matt was dangling above the ground in a net. The net was tied to a tree branch.

"I have no idea," Matt replied, wriggling around inside the small net. "I was chasing the Pineco when I stepped on some kinda string, next thing I knew this net swooped down and I was trapped!"

"Looks to me like that Pineco lured you into this trap," Evan frowned.

"Maybe that Pineco was turned off by your stupid face," Crystal chuckled, causing Matt to shake a fist at her.

"Still, wild Pokemon aren't that intelligent," Evan pointed out to Crystal.

"Why don't you guys stop debating and get me out of this thing?" Matt screamed at them as he continued wriggling. The next moment, the net was ripped apart and Matt was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What a fall," Crystal commented.

"Heh. Humans are too heavy for this net. It's designed for Pokemon," a voice sounded. A redhead stepped out with a Pineco by his side. "Urgh, Pineco! I told you to lure Pokemon into this net! Not humans!"

"Hey, you're Bryan, aren't you?" Evan asked, stepping forward.

"I'm honoured. You remembered my name," Bryan said sarcastically.

_Who could forget your arrogance? _Evan, Matt and Crystal all thought the same thing, but Evan and Crystal didn't say it out loud though. They were too polite. Matt, however, was not.

"Your ugly face is unforgettable. Plus, your screwed-up attitude really lasted an impression," Matt's tone was the same as Bryan's. The teen had, by this time, got up from his position on the ground.

Bryan glared daggers at Matt, but remained calm. "Why, thank you," he smirked.

"No thanks required. I'm just gonna call you shitface, shitface," Matt shot Bryan a smirk back.

"Why, you-" Bryan started, but Evan interrupted him.

"What did you think you were doing, trapping Matt in that net?" Evan asked.

"None of your business," Bryan replied coldly.

"Oh yeah? I'll make it my business, shitface-" Matt cut in, but Evan gestured for him to shut up.

"I don't have to answer to you idiot savants," Bryan continued. "Return, Pineco." Recalling the Bagworm Pokemon, Bryan regarded the trio with a, as how Matt would have described it, a screwed-up expression.

"Idiot savants? Alright, that does it-" Matt rolled his sleeves up, but Crystal stopped him. Evan didn't think Matt would even dare to touch Bryan anyway. Matt was too cowardly to fight anything without using his Pokemon, but of course Evan never said that to Matt's face.

"If you really want to know, I was trying to catch some Pokemon. There's a rare Farfetch'd in the area, or so I've heard. I wanted to set up a trap for the Farfetch'd, and thus sent my Pineco to look for it and lure it back here where I've set this trap," Bryan gestured towards the net on the floor, which had been torn into half. "But I earlier witnessed you catching that Farfetch'd and giving it away. So, I've been sitting around here waiting for that slow Pokemon of mine to come back. And he brought back you three idiots."

"What did you say?" Evan frowned at him, placing his hand on one of the three Pokeballs on his belt. Bryan noticed this and simply smirked.

"Unfortunately, I am in a hurry. I would like to stay and have a battle, but there are other issues at hand that are more pressing." Bryan then pocketed Pineco's Pokeball and walked away.

"Hey, let's follow him!" Crystal told the boys.

"For what?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"He can lead us out of here!" Crystal snorted. "Well, let's go!"

"Good point," Matt nodded, and the trio walked towards the direction where Bryan had went.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't that good, but I've run out of good ideas. I was going to put Team Rocket into this chapter, but the plan failed hard and I had to do a rewrite. Well, until next time! **


	20. The Guardian of the Forest

**Curious as to why I'm updating? See my profile.**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 25: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 22****: Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 20: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Finish it off! Confusion!"

Evan's Noctowl unleashed it's attack, defeating it's opponent, a Caterpie. It was then recalled to it's Pokeball by it's owner, a Bug Catcher named Jay. Evan recalled Noctowl as well.

"That was a really cool battle! I'm going to train my Caterpie up to be as strong as your Noctowl! See ya!" Jay waved and he ran deeper into the Ilex Forest. When the Bug Catcher was out of sight, Crystal glared at Evan.

"We could have been out of the Ilex Forest an hour ago if we'd followed that Bryan guy! But you just had to stop to battle those few Trainers on the way!" Crystal complained. "Now we'll never get out!"

"Stop being such a brat," Matt snorted.

As Matt and Crystal started up another quarrel, Evan looked up at the night sky and the full moon. "It's already quite late, guys. I say we camp out here for the night."

"Camp out here? Here? No way!" Crystal said, turning to Evan.

"What, kid? You tired already? Dude, it's only around midnight!" Matt shook his head.

"Fine, we'll continue on," Evan sighed. He was, in fact, getting tired.

"Eh? What's that?" Evan looked up when he heard Matt exclaim. His eyes followed the direction of Matt's finger and saw that he was pointing to a shrine. Matt looked at Crystal, expecting her to know, but she shook her head no.

Thinking nothing of it, the three walked past the shrine. After hours of walking, they'd soon reached the exit of Ilex Forest. Evan was ready to collapse there and then, and this time his two companions didn't object.

The shadowy figure shifted slightly. She had no idea how long she'd stayed there without moving, probably about half an hour or so. When she heard snoring, she jumped down from her hiding place atop of the tree. The light of the moon was cast on her, revealing the face of Jade.

Jade walked towards the three sleeping figures in their respective sleeping bags. Taking out a Pokeball, Jade pointed it at the sleeping form of Evan. Right after they'd broken their commander out of jail and brought him back to the base, he'd gave orders for the boy to eliminated and Jade was about to do just that. But something inside her snapped.

It was true that acting as a friend of the boy's and travelling with him through the region of Kanto had been fruitful, but Jade also found that she now had developed emotions. It was unacceptable for someone like her, for she was supposed to be an emotionless and merciless agent of Team Rocket. But no matter how much she tried to hide it from her enemies and colleagues, she knew that she'd already come to regard the boy as a friend.

_I must follow orders! But, but... _Jade's mind had practically split into half and each half was now having a debate with the other. Gripping the Pokeball in her hands tightly, voices inside of her echoed, _follow? Don't follow? Follow? Don't follow? _

However, right before she could make a decision, there was a sharp pain in her head. Thankfully, she managed to stop herself from screaming by biting her tongue hard.

_What is this? _Jade thought, turning around. To her surprise, it was a small green light. The pain in her head then became stronger, and Jade was soon on her knees, clutching her head. _Is this... a Confusion attack? _Jade looked up. _Is that a Pokemon? _

_Leave these people alone, _Jade heard a tiny voice inside her head. _As the guardian of the forest, I'll not allow harmless people who pass through here to get hurt. Leave now! _

The pain in her head then strengthened itself. Gritting her teeth, Jade fled the scene.

The green light stayed there for a moment, watching Evan and his friends, before it disappeared.

In the morning, Evan was the first to wake up. Getting out of his sleeping bag, he made sure Crystal was asleep before he reached into his backpack and got a change of clothes. Evan always made sure he was the first to wake up whenever the three camped outside so as to be able to change without Crystal looking. Matt was always last to wake up, but the teen never bothered to swap clothes anyway. Perhaps that was why he smelled somewhat like a rat covered in saltwater whenever Evan got close to him and got a whiff of his clothes.

"Eh? These are... footprints?" Evan looked at the footprints in the mud. While they were sleeping, someone was here, right in front of their sleeping bodies. Evan shivered. That actually sounded creepy, but he soon forgot all about it when his two other friends woke up.

"Goldenrod City, here we come."

* * *

**Short chapter again. Sorry. I'll be uploading a Maple Story fanfic soon, but I don't think you guys would like to know about that anyway. R&R! **


	21. An Evolving Battle!

**I've created a new forum. Come support! Link on my profile. I've also created an account in . If you wanna look for me, my game-name is Kook0fCookies. **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 26: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 23:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 22: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Whew! We're finally out of there," Crystal panted. "H-Huh?" The girl felt her bag shaking vigorously. The egg was soon found to be the cause.

"Does that mean it's hatching?" Evan asked, looking at the egg. "I wonder what kinda Pokemon it'll hatch into!"

"I think it'll be better for me to carry this egg like that until it hatches," Crystal hugged the egg tightly. Evan nodded and looked at the sign beside him which announced that they were at Route 34.

"We'll be reaching Goldenrod soon," Evan grinned, looking at his Pokegear. "Let's hurry!"

"So you're going to Goldenrod City, huh?" A young boy stepped out. "My name is Samuel! I'm training here. So you are Trainers? What luck! Let's battle!" Samuel threw a Pokeball. "Go, Rattata!"

"Great, a battle first thing in the morning! Just what I needed!" Evan smirked. "Flaaffy, you're on!"

"Flaaff!" Flaaffy called out. "Flaaffyyy! Flaaf!" The pink-coloured Pokemon said in a sing-song voice.

"We'll make this a three-on-three battle. What do you say?"

"Fine with me," Evan shrugged.

Samuel observed Evan's Flaaffy closely. "That Flaaffy looks impressive, but it's no match for my Rattata! Use Hyper Fang!" Rattata leaped towards Flaaffy and chomped down on the Pokemon, sending Flaaffy wheeling back.

"Cotton Spore!" Evan ordered.

"Quick Attack!" Rattata had rammed into Flaaffy's stomach and knocked the Pokemon down in an instant. Rattata then jumped away, glowing white and evolving into it's next form.

As Flaaffy stumbled back up, it was once again knocked down by a strong Quick Attack from a different Pokemon. Looking up, Flaaffy saw a new Pokemon, the evolved form of Rattata - Raticate.

"Woah," Matt blinked. One moment he'd saw a cute purple rat knocking Flaaffy down with a strong Quick Attack. The next moment there was a different, brown and cream-coloured rat knocking Flaaffy down again with another stronger Quick Attack. This Samuel kid sure acted fast.

"Get up and use your Cotton Spore!" Flaaffy got back up and used Cotton Spore, lowering Raticate's speed.

"You must have thought that using Cotton Spore would have lowered Raticate's speed, giving you a better chance of attacking," Samuel nodded his head. "That's true, but we have a way to counter this. Scary Face!"

Suddenly, Flaaffy was paralyzed with fear and unable to move.

"Uh oh," Evan gasped.

"Quick Attack, Raticate!" Samuel yelled. Quick Attack boosted the user's average speed for a moment and allowed it to be able to damage the opponent in the blink of an eye. Thus even with the Cotton Spore effect, Quick Attack allowed Raticate to move at normal speeds.

Soon, Flaaffy was once again on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Hyper Fang!" Raticate leaped into the air and landed with it's fangs slamming into Flaaffy. The Wool Pokemon released a loud shriek from it's mouth before fainting.

"Oh my," Evan recalled Flaaffy. "Flaaffy couldn't even touch him!"

"My training has paid off," Samuel chuckled.

"Your turn, Noctowl!" Evan called forth his Owl Pokemon. Noctowl gave out a cry before swooping in on Raticate. "The Cotton Spore effect's still there! Use your Confusion attack!"

Noctowl's attack hit and did a fair bit of damage. While Raticate was still recovering from the Confusion, Noctowl attacked with another. The two Confusion attacks hit Raticate hard and confused him.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" Samuel called. Raticate leaped high up, but due to it's confused state hyper-fanged the air instead of Noctowl. To make things worse for Samuel, Raticate landed on it's head instead of it's feet. Evan couldn't resist a chuckle as he commanded Noctowl to use another Confusion.

"Raaatttiiiicaaate!" Raticate cried as it was hit by yet another Confusion. Samuel gritted his teeth as Raticate's eyes rolled. Recalling Raticate, Samuel called up another Pokemon, a Spearow.

"So fighting a Flying Pokemon with another... interesting strategy," Evan looked at Samuel's Spearow.

"Spearow, fly in with a Peck attack!" Samuel cried.

"Reflect!" Spearow's attack bounced back to itself, sending Spearow flying back. "Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it, and use Fury Attack!"

"Reflect!" Evan smirked. With Reflect, no attack could hit Noctowl!

"Pursuit!" Spearow dealt it's attack. Before Evan could shout Reflect, the attack had hit Noctowl.

"I'll need to save Noctowl for that boy's third Pokemon. His Reflect attack will come in handy," Evan reasoned with himself. He brought up his Pokeball to recall Noctowl.

"Pursuit!" As the red beam shot out from the Pokeball to bring Noctowl back into the ball, Spearow's attack hit the Owl Pokemon. Before Noctowl could cry out in pain, it had been recalled.

"Oh no! Pursuit deals more damage when the target is recalled to it's Pokeball during that turn!" Crystal warned.

"Crap," Evan took out Quilava's Pokeball. "Well, no use whining about that now. Quilava, get in there and use SmokeScreen, followed by a fiery Flame Wheel!" Evan flung the Pokeball into the air and Quilava was released. Evan's Johto starter fired smoke from it's mouth, blinding Spearow, Samuel and Evan too. The last Evan saw of Quilava before the smoke got into his eyes was Quilava balling itself up.

Soon, Evan heard the sound of something ramming against another. He cheered silently, knowing that Flame Wheel had worked. However, his happiness died down when the smoke cleared to reveal not a Spearow, but a Fearow.

"It evolved?" Evan was in disbelief. First Rattata, and now Spearow?

"Heh heh! Fearow, use Agility!" Samuel grinned triumphantly as his newly-evolved Pokemon picked up speed. "Now, Fury Attack!"

"Defense Curl!" Evan shouted quickly. There was no time for Quilava to dodge. Quilava balled itself up, and Fearow's constant pecking did nothing to it at all. Suddenly getting an idea, Evan called for Quilava to use Flame Wheel. Since it had already balled itself up, all Quilava had to do was bring on the flame! Fearow was suddenly pecking at a fiery ball of fire, and the large Flying Pokemon backed away, it's beak burning.

"Argh! Again!" Samuel commanded.

"Flame Wheel, but stay in your position!" Evan said quickly. Fearow was moving too fast to stop and was soon pecking at a ball of fire again. It flew backwards, the fire at it's beak burning stronger than ever, and slowly cutting away it's health.

"SmokeScreen!" Quilava filled the entire area with smoke again. With Fearow blinded, Quilava was able to use two more Flame Wheels and an added Quick Attack to knock Fearow out.

"Damn!" Samuel clenched his fists and one hand was raised with a Pokeball to recall his fainted Pokemon. "You were lucky that time. Let's see how you face off against Sandshrew!"

"Why do so many Trainers own Sandshrew? Is it really that good?" Evan frowned.

"Shut up! My Sandshrew is different from the rest! Show 'im, Sandshrew! Scratch!" Sandshrew pounced on Quilava and landed it's attack. "Poison Sting, then Fury Swipes!" Sandshrew's claw glowed purple and it scratched Quilava again, leaving a purple mark. The Ground-type then scratched Quilava furiously. When Sandshrew was done, Quilava was lying on the ground, it's eyes rolled.

"Impressive," Evan had to admit. He recalled Quilava. "But as long as I've still got one Pokemon standing, I'll win this battle! Go, Noctowl! Confusion attack!" Evan's Noctowl unleashed it's attack, knocking Sandshrew off it's feet but not confusing him.

"Rollout!" Sandshrew curled itself into a ball like what Quilava had done earlier and shot towards Noctowl like a cannonball. The attack was too fast for Noctowl to react and it was damaged.

"And now, evolve!" Samuel smirked. Sandshrew glowed white, and soon it was replaced by a Sandslash.

"Woah," Evan gasped. He could tell that Crystal was gasping too, and that Matt wasn't gasping but thinking the same thing they were thinking. It was unusual for not one, not two, but three Pokemon to evolve continuously after each other during a battle.

"Scared now, are ya?" Samuel chuckled. "Don't worry. Sandslash here will put this match to an end, fast! Sandslash, Swift!" From Sandslash's claws came stars. Getting hit by the stars, Noctowl was sent spiralling downwards, and was soon hovering dangerously just above the ground.

"Fury Cutter!"

"I'm not going to get hit again! Noctowl, Reflect!" Noctowl's shimmering mirror appeared, and Sandslash's attack was reflected. Growling, Sandslash tried another Fury Cutter, but the attack was reflected again.

"Swift!"

"Reflect!" Evan hoped for the best. He knew Swift was an attack that was impossible to miss, but he had to try. The stars slammed into Noctowl's mirror and Noctowl tried it's best to reflect it. However, the attack broke through the mirror. Fortunately, most of the stars were able to be rebounded, and they hit Sandslash. The two Pokemon were knocked to the ground, but eventually Noctowl stood back up with much effort.

"Looks like Evan wins, kid!" Matt called to Samuel. Evan thought Samuel was not going to take losing lightly, but he was wrong.

"It seems I'll have to train more," Samuel said sheepishly as he recalled his Sandslash. After a nice, long petting session from Evan, Noctowl went back into it's Pokeball as well.

"I look forward to facing you when you have trained," Evan smiled. The two of them exchanged Pokegear numbers and Samuel promised that they would have another battle again. After bidding the boy farewell, Evan and his companions continued their journey towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know. Tsk, tsk. Does anyone here know what Beast Quest is? Just a random question, y'know? In the next chapter Evan and his ****friends reach Goldenrod City(finally)! **


	22. The Eeveetastic Poke Maniac

**Greetings, fans of Kook! And Pokemon Johto, of course. In this chapter Evan and friends reach Goldenrod City(finally, they were taking pretty long, weren't they?). So R&R, check out my forum, kill a cookie, y'know.**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 28: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 24:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 23: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Here we are!" Crystal grinned. "Goldenrod City!"

"Holy crap!" Matt gasped. "It's big!"

Matt was right, Evan thought. Goldenrod City was a shopper's dream. There were buildings everywhere, and Evan was pretty sure about a third-quarter of them was related to shopping and dining.

Evan turned to Crystal. "Are you sure it was a good idea leaving that egg in the Daycare?" The trio had passed by a Pokemon Daycare on the way to Goldenrod, and Crystal had decided to leave her Pokemon egg there.

"Yep! It'll hatch faster that way!" Crystal nodded.

"Really?" Evan frowned.

"I don't know," Crystal shrugged. "Just a wild guess." Beside her, Matt snickered.

"Let's go to the Goldenrod Department Store!" Crystal sped towards the direction of the tallest building. Evan sighed and was about to follow, but Matt stopped him.

"Chill, dude. You'll need to train yourself for your Gym battle. I'll go with her," he said coolly, and chased after Crystal.

_What good friends I have, _Evan thought, smiling. _Wait. He probably wants to spend some 'alone time' with Crystal. Tsk, tsk, _Evan shook his head. _Hm, so where should I go to train? _

"Ouch!" Evan cried as he felt something bump into him from behind.

"Woah, woah- Sorry... hey, aren't you Evan?"

Evan turned to the source of the voice. A figure stood behind him, running a hand through his hair. He wore a formal suit and a tie. Looking closely at his face, Evan then recgonised him as Bill, the Poke Maniac. He still remembered the day he'd met Bill like it was yesterday. He had just started his Pokemon journey through Kanto then and he had helped defend Bill's Sea Cottage from Dan, a Team Rocket executive.

"Bill!" Evan shook Bill's hand. "It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why, I live here!" Bill chuckled. "Whenever I make trips to Kanto, I live in Sea Cottage, but my real home is here in Johto."

"I see."

"Yep! You don't happen to be here to challenge the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, do you?" Bill asked.

"Uh huh. I was thinking where I could train. Any suggestions?"

"No problem, Evan. You could battle me," Bill winked. "I've gathered some good Pokemon, and I really want to test their battle skills. What do you say, Evan?"

So, minutes later, the two friends stood in a field on the outskirts of Goldenrod. "Two Pokemon each, is that okay?" Bill asked. When Evan nodded, he threw a Pokeball, revealing his first Pokemon, which was a purple cat-like Pokemon. Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it towards the unfamilair Pokemon.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. One of the evolutions of Eevee, Espeon are extremely loyal to Trainers that they deem worthy. The fine hair on it's body allows it to sense air currents, giving it the ability to predict things such as the weather."

"An evolution of Eevee?" Evan glanced up at Bill. "I thought there was only Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon."

"It was a recent discovery," Bill explained. "What will your first Pokemon be?"

"Okay," Evan grabbed a Pokeball. "Let me introduce you to Flaaffy!" He threw the Pokeball, which popped open as Flaaffy came out. "Flaaffy, hit 'em first with a Cotton Spore!"

"Quick Attack!" Espeon raced towards Flaaffy and tackled the Wool Pokemon before it could do anything.

"ThunderShock!" Evan ordered. Flaaffy's attack at close-range was impossible for Espeon to dodge, and the Sun Pokemon took the damage of the Electric attack.

"Espeon, Swift!" An array of stars coming from Espeon's mouth was blasted towards Flaaffy. The pink woolly Pokemon dodged to the side, but the army of stars followed Flaaffy wherever it went. Finally, the stars slammed into Flaaffy's back after a minute of running and dodging.

"That was a lucky shot," Evan assured Bill. "Try Cotton Spore!"

"Confusion attack!" Again, Espeon's attack hit first. Flaaffy shrieked in pain as the attack hit home.

"Flaaffy!" Evan cried, as his Pokemon fell. "Can you keep going?"

Flaaffy stood back up with much effort, a look of pure determination on it's face. Evan smiled. "Alright, get back in there with a Cotton Spore!" This time, the attack did not miss, and Espeon was soon slowing down.

"Thunder Wave!" Flaaffy blasted a charge of electricity at Espeon. Due to Cotton Spore, Thunder Wave hit without fail.

"Uh oh," Bill scratched his chin, trying to think of a comeback.

"Return, Flaaffy! You've done enough. Quilava, knock 'em silent with a Flame Wheel!" Flaaffy was switched out for Quilava, who balled itself into a wheel and brought on the flames, before rolling speedily towards Espeon. As Evan had expected, Flame Wheel hit, knocking out Espeon.

"Spectacular," Bill grinned, recalling Espeon. "Now, check out my next Pokemon! Umbreon!"

A Pokemon who was coloured as dark as night appeared from Bill's Pokeball. The black-coloured Pokemon had yellow rings on various parts of it's body. It's blood red eyes seemed to look through Evan. He took out his PokeDex and looked up information on this new Pokemon.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. One of the evolutions of Eevee, Eevee evolve into Umbreon when exposed to the moon's waves. When darkness falls, the rings on it's body will start to glow, striking fear into the hearts of anyone nearby. Umbreon lurk in darkness to wait for prey."

"Another evolution of Eevee?" Evan frowned. "You're more of an Eevee Maniac than a Poke Maniac!"

"I get that all the time," Bill chuckled. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Of course," Evan nodded. "Switch!" He recalled Quilava. "Go, Flaaffy!" Flaaffy came out again, looking like it had mostly recovered. However, bruises from it's earlier battle remained.

"I already know your strategy," Bill said, eyeing Evan. "You use Cotton Spore to slow the foe down and then hit the foe with a Thunder Wave. Because of it's lowered speed, the foe would not be able to dodge Thunder Wave, rendering itself paralyzed and unable to dodge attacks. You will then switch Flaaffy out for Quilava, who has stronger attack power, and command Quilava to finish the foe off with strong attacks."

"You're not a Poke Maniac for nothing," Evan admitted. "But even if you know it, can you avoid it?" Bill's eyebrows furrowed when he spotted Flaaffy performing Cotton Spore already.

"Umbreon! Get away!" Umbreon leaped to one side, avoiding the spores. "Good work! Quick Attack, now!" Umbreon was behind Flaaffy in an instant, and head-butted the sheep Pokemon, knocking it aside.

"Sand Attack!" Umbreon started kicking sand into Flaaffy's eyes, blinding it. "Quick Attack again!" Umbreon smirked and slammed it's own body into Flaaffy's stomach, leaving a large bruise. This was enough to knock Flaaffy out, as Evan could see from Flaaffy's rolled eyes.

"Return," Evan recalled Flaaffy. "Your Umbreon's good, but we're still going to win! Quilava, attack!" Evan flung Quilava's Pokeball into the air. "Flame Wheel!" Quilava rushed out of the Pokeball and rolled into a wheel before bursting into flames. Umbreon dodged the attack, however.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Umbreon's sudden and speedy movement made it look like it had disappeared. Moments later, it reappeared behind Quilava and gave it a good scratch.

"Backward Flame Wheel!" Quilava balled itself up and burst into flames as usual, but instead of rolling forward, it started rolling backward. Umbreon jumped back to avoid the attack, but was eventually hit.

"I've grown a lot over the days I was travelling through Kanto, Bill," Evan smirked. "No way you can beat me."

"I can see that," Bill gave a good-hearted laugh. "But we can still try, can't we? Umbreon, Attract!"

"Oh no-" Evan started, and stopped when he saw Quilava's eyes turn into hearts. The Umbreon was unfortunately a female. He shook his head. This was going to be one tough fight.

"Quick Attack!" Umbreon rammed into Quilava's head, knocking the Pokemon a few feet backward. Still, Quilava's heart-shaped eyes remained, as Evan could see when Quilava got up.

"Flame Wheel, Quilava!" Quilava rolled towards Umbreon in a ball of flame. The attack went wide, and Evan knew that Quilava had missed on purpose. He cursed under his breath as Quilava rolled back to him.

"Quilava, you've gotta snap out of it!" Evan yelled. "Come on, Quilava! You can do it!"

"It's no use, Evan! Quilava's hopelessly infatuated with Umbreon!" Bill said triumphantly.

"Don't worry, Quilava," Evan said soothingly. "I trust you! Let's go with a Flame Wheel!" Quilava repeated it's earlier attack. Bill expected a miss - to his horror, the attack hit and Umbreon was flung through the air and landed with a horrifying thud. When Quilava returned back to Evan's side, it's heart-shaped eyes had been replaced by normal, black pupils.

"What happened?" Bill demanded, returning his defeated Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"I gave Quilava the willpower to overcome Attract," Evan recalled Quilava. "Don't think you can defeat us with such a move."

"Haha," Bill laughed. "I give, I give. You're really good! When I used Attract earlier on, I was actually helping you to train yourself up for the Goldenrod Gym Leader. You see, she uses Normal-type Pokemon, and is known to use the move Attract on a lot of challengers, which causes them to lose horribly. But seeing our earlier battle, I'm sure you'll have no problem with her."

"I see... thanks for the tip!" Evan replied graciously. "Well, I guess I'll have to train somemore. Want to have another battle?"

"Another battle?" Bill chuckled. "Nope, I'm beat! You may have the stamina to have ten battles in a row, but not me! I'm more suited to the life of a Poke Maniac."

"Okay then. Thanks!" Evan shot Bill a thumbs-up. "It was nice meeting you again, Bill!"

"And vice versa," Bill smiled.

"Where do you live? Maybe I'll visit," Evan asked.

"Nah. You'll never find my house among the other buildings in Goldenrod! I won't be here anyway. I'll be staying at Ecruteak for a little while to do some research on the wild Pokemon there. In fact, I'll have to rush back to my home to pack! See you now!"

"See ya!" Evan waved, as Bill half-walked and half-ran away. As if on cue, Matt and Crystal walked up.

"There you are! We've been looking for you," Crystal said.

"Where've you been, man?" Matt frowned. Evan grinned.

"Oh, just catching up with an old friend, that's all."

* * *

**Whew! There's the ending! In the next chapter, Evan and friends have yet another run-in with Team Rocket and it'll be a guaranteed satisfying read. Don't miss the epic confrontation!... Okay, maybe not so epic. It'll just be a few Rocket Grunts. But it'll still be a chapter right? :D **


	23. Rocketing the Daycare!

**I've been checking my mail and I've found out there's a heck lot of people who actually favourite this story and add them to their Story Alert but they do not review it. Funny, ain't it? Also, my pal BLUEMAN4336 has this new MMORPG coming up. It'll be released around next year but the forum is already up for people to discuss what should be in the game. Please register as a member in this forum to support! **

**http:(slash)(slash)projpkmnelemental(dot)forumup(dot)com.**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 31: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 26:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 25: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan walked out of the Pokemon Center, his three Pokemon all fully healed. He had been training them furiously for two days straight, just for his Gym battle, which was going to take place today. Evan couldn't wait to acquire his third Johto badge, but unfortunately Crystal had wanted to go down to the Daycare Center and check if her egg had hatched.

"Must we really go with you?" Evan sighed. "This Gym match is important!"

The three exited Goldenrod City, with Matt whistling at a few female Trainers who had passed them. Evan caught a glimpse of the tall grass just beside him and wondered what Pokemon he could find in there.

"We're here," Crystal smiled, pushing open the door... to reveal two Rocket Grunts standing before the Daycare owners.

"Do Team Rocket members put their Pokemon in Daycare as well?" Matt frowned. The Rocket Grunts turned around, and the gang could now see that one of them was carrying a large cage that was full of small Pokemon from the Daycare Center. "Well, I guess not," Matt shrugged.

"Heh, only mere kids!" The Grunt carrying the cage smirked.

"Yeah? This kid will show you what he can do!" Evan stepped forward. "Quilava, get that cage!" He threw Quilava's Pokeball, and the Fire Pokemon jumped out, attacking with a Tackle.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" The Grunt holding the cage released a Pokemon of his own. His Raticate dodged Quilava's Tackle and sunk it's fangs into Quilava.

"Quilava!" Evan yelled.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Matt reacted fast. His Kingler appeared and it's pincer slammed down on Raticate, knocking the brown and cream-coloured rat away from Quilava.

"Drowzee, Headbutt!" Another Rocket Grunt called out a Drowzee, that charged at Kingler. Quilava, though the Pokemon still had a pained look on it's face, jumped forward to defend Kingler.

"Hit 'em hard with your Flame Wheel!" Evan ordered. Quilava's Flame Wheel clashed with Drowzee's Headbutt. Both Pokemon were dealt an equal damage, and both were knocked back.

"Kingler, Hydro Pump!" Kingler's Hydro Pump sent Raticate flying into the air before it landed with a hard thud. As Kingler had higher attack power, Raticate fainted. The combined damage of Crabhammer and Hydro Pump was too much for the Pokemon.

"Drowzee, Headbutt again!" The Grunts' last Pokemon standing leaped towards Quilava. Quilava countered with a strong Flame Wheel. Evan frowned when he saw the owner of the Drowzee passed the cage to his partner. The Grunt with the fainted Raticate rushed past Drowzee and Quilava towards the door.

"Matt, stop him!" Evan cried, but the Grunt was too fast. Matt couldn't block his way, so instead he recalled Kingler and chased after the Grunt.

"I'll take you head on! Quilava, Quick Attack!" In an instant, Drowzee had been knocked off it's feet by the attack. "Finish it off with a Flame Wheel!" Quilava's move hit the bullseye, and Drowzee fainted.

"Urgh!" The Rocket Grunt recalled Drowzee. "You can hand me over to the authorities! At least my partner has already escaped with the Pokemon!" He gave a smug smile.

"He's right, Evan!" Crystal stepped forward. "We'll have to get those Pokemon back-"

"Been there, done that," Matt smirked, as he walked in through the door with the cage of Pokemon. Meeting the Grunt's shocked face with an amusing grin, Matt handed the cage over to the Daycare owners.

"Come out, little Pokemon!" The Daycare man smiled, opening the cage and letting the Pokemon free. "Huh?"

"Why, is something wrong?" Evan asked.

"There's one Pokemon missing... A Ditto!"

From where he was standing, the Rocket Grunt's smug smile returned.

* * *

**Ah, yes, I know 'tis a short chapter. In the next chapter, the trio chase after the lost Ditto, and a new member is added to Crystal's team! Stay tuned! Also, don't forget to go to the mentioned links in the above Author's Note! Would appreciate your support! Thanks y'all. **


	24. Astounding Ampharos

**Finally I've got around to updating this. Yipeee! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 32: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 26:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Flaaffy Level 25: Tackle, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Matt," Evan asked. "That Rocket grunt whom you took the cage from... where's he now?"

"Uh... he got away." Matt replied. "And well, I didn't really chase after him anymore after that because I already had the cage..."

"... without the Ditto," Crystal finished, glaring at him.

"It isn't my fault the Grunt was such a sneaky basta-" Matt paused. "I mean, a sneaky creep! I didn't know there was another Ditto inside there."

"Yeah, you never know anything, do you?" Crystal shot back. Matt was about to say something, but Evan stopped him by raising his hand. He looked at both Matt and Crystal, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Matt. You're the oldest amongst all of us! Stop acting so immature," Evan told Matt off. "Crystal is the youngest, you know? Sometimes you should just learn to give in to her a little..." Behind Evan, Crystal shot Matt a smug smile. But it disappeared when Evan turned around to face her.

"And you!" He jabbed a finger at her. "Don't give Matt so much trouble. You're always rubbing salt in his wounds, so you're partly at fault as well. You're the youngest, but that doesn't give you the right to be so bratty, understand?"

Both Matt and Crystal were silent. Matt was a little ashamed of himself. He was, what? Seven years older than the boy standing in front of him, and he had to be lectured for being immature.

Evan's commanding voice broke the silence.

"We haven't got all day, guys! Let's go after that Rocket creep!" Evan yelled. He turned towards the Rocket Grunt glaring at them from the corner and took out his Pokegear. After dialling for the nearest Johto police station, he ran out of the Daycare Center with Matt and Crystal.

Matt led them away from the Daycare Center and to the entrance of Goldenrod City. "I caught him here and got the cage, but he escaped as I was looking into it," Matt recalled.

"Into Goldenrod City?" Evan frowned.

"Yeah," Matt nodded.

"Why would they want to go into Goldenrod City?" Evan asked nobody in particular. "Something isn't right here..."

"It isn't?" Matt asked, one eyebrow raised. "Maybe he just thought Goldenrod City was attractive, or maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe he just wanted to run somewhere so as not to get caught, or maybe he wanted to hide, or maybe Team Rocket has a hideout here, or maybe..."

"Stop!" Evan yelled, making both Matt and Crystal jump. "What was the last word you said?"

"Er... 'maybe'?"

"No, no, the last sentence!"

"Uh... 'or maybe'?"

"Urgh! No, no! The one before that."

"You mean the one about Team Rocket having a hideout here?"

"Yes! That's the one!" Evan snapped his fingers. "That makes sense! Goldenrod City has tons of buildings! Maybe Team Rocket set up base here in one of these buildings!"

"Ooookaayy... maybe we should call the police," Crystal suggested.

"We have to make sure they really have a hideout here first..." Evan shook his head. "The police won't like false alarms... they'll think it's a prank call, masterminded by some kids with too much time on their hands... Nope, we'll have to make sure first!"

"And how do we 'make sure', mister?"

"Well, we could investigate..." Evan proposed his suggestion. "Plus, I can kick those Rockets' butts again!"

"Yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Matt agreed enthusiastically.

"No, it's too dangerous," Crystal protested. "And we can't investigate if we don't know where their supposed hideout is. Also, we don't know if there really is a hideout here. Maybe it's just a theory."

"That's true, but I've just got this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I'm right..." Evan looked around. "But anyhow, we'll abandon the hideout idea for now. Our first priority is to get that Ditto back."

Suddenly, Matt gave a shout and pointed towards a speeding black figure. Evan looked up to see the Rocket Grunt who had escaped, holding a Ditto in his hands. Matt's shout seemed to have alerted him and he turned to face the trio of Trainers.

"Noctowl! Get that Ditto back!" Evan sent Noctowl out in a hurry. The Owl Pokemon flew towards the Grunt, who released a Zubat. The two aerial Pokemon engaged in battle.

"You're not getting this Ditto, not on my watch!" The Grunt snarled. "Zubat, Supersonic!" Zubat released hideous soundwaves from it's mouth, sending Noctowl reeling back.

"Return," Evan recalled Noctowl. He did not want Noctowl to damage itself through it's confusion. Besides, a confused Pokemon wouldn't be able to help much in battle. Switching Noctowl for an energectic-looking Flaaffy, Evan ordered, "Flaaffy, ThunderShock!" The super-effective attack hit Zubat hard, and the bat-like Pokemon was down in one hit.

"Uh oh, I guess I should have trained more," the Rocket Grunt glanced at his fallen Zubat, open-mouthed.

"Now return that Ditto," Evan glared at the Grunt with piercing eyes.

"Never!" The Grunt refused.

"Then I'll just have to get it back personally!" Evan leaped at the Grunt.

"Ahh! Go!" The Grunt threw out a Pokeball. To Evan's shock, the Pokeball opened to reveal a Blastoise. The big, intimidating Pokemon glared down at Evan with it's scary eyes.

"I never knew Grunts owned Blastoise," Evan commented, backing away.

"Nope. But recently, our scientists researched and discovered the ways of cloning Pokemon," the Grunt revealed smugly. "So, we took some of our commanders' Pokemon and cloned them for the Grunts to use in battle."

_Commander... Blastoise... Wait, is that Jade's Blastoise? No...! It's a clone copy of Jade's Blastoise! _Evan realized, looking up towards the Blastoise.

"But I couldn't control this Blastoise," the Grunt shrugged. "So I don't use it, unless there's an emergency. And there so happens to be an emergency now. Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" However, instead of executing a Hydro Pump, Blastoise performed an Aqua Tail on Flaaffy. The small pink Pokemon dodged the attack just in time.

Glancing at his PokeDex, Evan gasped. The Blastoise's level was twice that of Flaaffy's. No wonder the Grunt couldn't control it.

"Flaaffy, ThunderShock!" Flaaffy's ThunderShock hit Blastoise spot-on. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to be big. It lowers your speed," Evan smirked. "And my super effective Electric-type attacks can hit you easily. I don't even have to use my Cotton Spore or Thunder Wave!"

"Yeah, good going Evan!" Matt cheered.

"Why don't you help out instead of being my personal cheerleader?" Evan asked.

"Okay, okay," Matt stepped in front and released his Kingler. Crystal stood at the back. _My weak Pokemon won't be of much help anyway_, she thought miserably.

"Kingler, Hydro Pump!"

"Flaaffy, ThunderShock!"

Both attacks hit Blastoise together. The gigantic Pokemon roared in pain and anger before attacking with a Hydro Pump of it's own. Flaaffy dodged, but Kingler wasn't fast enough and was hit by the Hydro Pump, reducing it's health to a quarter.

"Crap! Kingler, you okay?" When Kingler picked itself up, Matt heaved a sigh of relief. "That Blastoise really hits hard, but we'll strike back even harder! Kingler, another Hydro Pump!"

Kingler's attack barely did anything to the Blastoise, but it still did a little damage, at least. Flaaffy's third ThunderShock came in right after. Blastoise growled again as Evan looked at his PokeDex. They had successfully reduced Blastoise's health to half.

"Blassstooooisseee!" Blastoise roared, and used Aqua Tail again. Kingler and Flaaffy were both hit by the attack, and Kingler fainted. Matt recalled Kingler and stepped backwards.

"All up to you now, kid," Matt sighed. "My Dunsparce won't do much, anyway." Evan looked back at him and nodded. He then turned his head to the front and looked at Flaaffy's lying form.

"Flaaffy, can you continue?" He asked anxiously. His Pokemon looked like it was in a bad state. To his relief, the Wool Pokemon picked itself up in a determined manner.

However, the surprise only came when Flaaffy started glowing, evolving into it's final stage - Ampharos.

"Flaaffy evolved!" Crystal said gleefully.

"Woah..." Evan scanned Ampharos with his PokeDex. "Battling that high-leveled Blastoise must have raised Flaaffy's level by a lot!"

"Flaaffy?" Matt chuckled. "You mean Ampharos, don't you?"

"Ampharos, the Light Pokemon. Ampharos emits a strong light from the tip of it's tail, which can be seen over long distances and serve as a beacon to those who are lost."

"Your Pokemon's evolution won't change anything!" The Grunt said confidently. "Blastoise will still win!"

_I won't be too sure about that. An evolution can raise a Pokemon's stats. What's more, your Blastoise's health has been halved. My newly-evolved Ampharos can beat your injured Blastoise in a heartbeat! _Evan thought, grinning at his Pokemon. "You ready, Ampharos!"

"Pharosss!"

"Then strike with a ThunderPunch!" Ampharos leaped up towards Blastoise's face and punched the Shellfish Pokemon hard with it's fist, which was crackling with electricity. "Now wrap up with a ThunderShock!" Ampharos' two Electric-type attacks were enough to subdue Blastoise, and the large Pokemon collapsed and fainted.

"What?" The Grunt recalled Blastoise. "I can't believe this!"

"Thunder Wave!" Evan ordered, and Ampharos generated mild electricity to paralyze the Grunt. Evan walked towards him and knocked the stunned Grunt to the ground. Taking the stolen Ditto from his hands, Evan dialled the police for the second time that day.

"I wish I was the one with an Ampharos," Matt sighed, patting Evan's new Pokemon on it's yellow back.

"Well, I'm the one who owns it, so back off!" Evan said teasingly.

"Roossss!" Ampharos cooed.

"You did great today, Ampharos," Evan smiled. "Looks like we have a new powerhouse on the team. Return," Evan recalled Ampharos, and turned to the paralyzed Grunt.

"So... maybe we can play a board game before the police arrive..."

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your interesting comments in the reviews. **

**Q1: Would you have prefererred it if Evan's new Ampharos had stayed as Flaaffy? If so, why? If not, why?  
Q2:** **What Pokemon would you want Evan to catch?  
Q3: Do you prefer cookies with milk or without? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. The Goldenrod Gym

**Another chapter for you loyal readers! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 32: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 26:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 30: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan, Matt and Crystal both stood in front of the Goldenrod City Gym. Evan felt a tingle of excitement travel down his spine.

"Evan, are you ready?" Matt asked in a dramatic tone.

"Yes!" Evan answered in an equally dramatic tone.

"Then get your butt inside!" Matt pushed Evan towards the door. It slid open automatically and Evan was soon inside the Gym. Matt and Crystal both gave him small waves just before the automatic doors closed.

_I hope I'm ready for this, _Evan thought. _Well, I must be! Bill said the Goldenrod City Gym Leader was really tough. Wait, why am I even worrying? Matt and Crystal helped me train last night, and Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos yesterday, so it's a guaranteed win! Then again, I shouldn't be so full of myself..._

Evan then realized the Gym's interior was a maze, made out of grass and potted plants. He wasn't really surprised though. Almost every Gym he'd been to had a maze!

_So my task must be to navigate through this maze! _Evan thought the obvious. _Alright, let's go this way..._ Evan walked towards his right, avoiding the plants and tall grass that made up the maze. As he was going to make another turn, a shriek stopped him.

_Ah! I forgot! In other Gyms which had mazes, Gym Trainers would appear randomly during my navigation through the maze and challenge me to battles! It must be the same for this Gym! Alright! _Evan turned around.

A beautiful brown-haired woman stood behind him. "I'm one of the Goldenrod Gym Trainers, and I reckon you must be here to challenge our beauteous Gym Leader, Whitney! Let's see if you can get past me first!" She winked, and threw a Pokeball. It opened to reveal a Sentret.

"In matches with this Gym's Gym Trainers, it is one-on-one battles! I'm Victoria, one of the Gym Trainers!" Victoria introduced herself.

"Okay, let's see 'ere... Alright, Quilava, you're up!" Evan flung the Pokeball, sending out Quilava.

"What a well-groomed Quilava you have there!" Victoria praised.

"Thanks," Evan grinned. "Let's go! Quilava, lead with SmokeScreen!"

The area they were battling in was soon filled with smoke - blinding everyone except Quilava. Evan was also unaffected, as he was out of the smoke. "Quilava, good job! Now, Flame Wheel!"

Quilava launched itself towards Sentret. When the smoke cleared, Sentret lay on the ground, charred and burnt. It was a one-hit KO!

"Oh no! My poor Sentret!" Victoria squealed. "You're good!"

_I'm not good. Just that her Sentret was at a really, really, really low level, _Evan thought as he looked at his PokeDex. However, he didn't say anything and only gave Victoria a nod and walked away along with Quilava.

Once they were out of sight, Evan sighed. "I hope the other Gym Trainers will put up a better challenge."

"Quiilavaaa!" Quilava agreed, as they walked along.

"Halt!" A commanding voice ordered. Evan stopped and turned to see another Gym Trainer dressed the same way as Victoria from earlier. Introducing herself as Samantha, the woman stepped forward and sent out a Meowth.

"Another Trainer battle, huh?" Evan grinned. "You're up, Quilava!" Evan's first Johto Pokemon leaped forward. "Use your Quick Attack, go go go!" Quilava sprang towards Meowth and knocked it down.

"Oh nooooo! My poor Meowth!" Samantha shrieked. "Let's hit back, Meowth! Scratch!" Meowth charged towards Quilava, it's claws springing out.

"Dodge!" Quilava leaped to the side, but the agile Meowth managed to nick it's leg. Quilava howled in pain. Scratch marks were visible on one of it's back legs.

Samantha kept up the attack. "Meowth, Bite!" Meowth jumped onto Quilava's back and sank it's sharp teeth into Quilava's skin. Quilava shrieked and ran around in circles wildly, attempting to get Meowth off it's back. Eventually, Meowth was thrown off.

"Meowwthhh!" Meowth growled.

"Quilaavaa!" Quilava growled back. The two Pokemon glared at each other.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled towards Meowth. The cat Pokemon attempted to dodge the attack like how Quilava had tried, but instead Quilava rammed into it successfully and sent it flying into a wall.

"Oh no! My Meowth!" Samantha cried out. To her relief, the injured Meowth got up. "Meowth, use your Bite attack!"

"Not a chance. Defense Curl!" Evan ordered. Quilava balled itself up, and Meowth's attack did little damage. "Meowth's in range! Another Flame Wheel!" Quilava's balled form burst into flames, and rolled towards Meowth. The latter was sent flying into the air, then landing with a crashing thud. It's eyes rolled, Meowth fainted.

"My poor Meowth!" Samantha squealed, running towards Meowth. Hugging the fainted Pokemon, Samantha burst into tears. Evan frowned, but he quickly recalled Quilava and continued his way about the maze, leaving Samantha to her tears.

_Let's see... I'll turn here, then I'll go left... and..._ Evan turned and saw a pink-haired teenage girl standing before him. She was cute, and Evan could not help staring at her gloriously pink hair for a few seconds.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod City Gym! I'm Gym Leader Whitney!"

* * *

**That's the end of one chapter. I am incredibly free now since my exams are done, so the next chapter will probably come out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. No promises, though. **

**Q1: What Normal-types do you hope to see Whitney use?  
Q2: Do you think Quilava is awesome?  
Q3: Do you support Liverpool FC or Manchester United? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	26. Milky Miltank

**We've hit the 80-review mark! Thanks to _pokestets23, TheHoennMurkrow _and _lowgster_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 34: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 26:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 30: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"I've come here to challenge you for the Plain Badge," Evan replied. "I'm a travelling Trainer, and my name is Evan."

"Evan, is it?" Whitney smiled. "Well, let's get this battle going!"

"What are the rules?" Evan asked as he took his position on the battlefield as Whitney took hers.

"Three-on-three, substitutions allowed," Whitney grinned. "My first Pokemon will be... Stantler!" Whitney released the Big Horn Pokemon. The mighty-looking Stantler readied itself for battle.

"So your first Pokemon is a Stantler," Evan looked at the three Pokeballs on his belt. "Alright... then I'll lead with Noctowl!" Releasing Noctowl, Evan ordered, "Lead with Hypnosis!"

"Use Hypnosis too, Stantler!" Whitney smirked confidently. The two Hypnosis attacks clashed, knocking both Stantler and Noctowl back, though none of them fell asleep.

Evan counter-attacked quickly. "Noctowl, Confusion attack!" The move hit, but Stantler was practically unaffected by the Psychic-type attack, due to it being a Psychic-type Pokemon.

"Stantler, Stomp!" Stantler rose into the air with a mighty jump towards the airborne Noctowl.

"Fly up, Noctowl!" Evan ordered, watching his Pokemon fly higher into the air. _There's no way that Stantler can go that high- What? _Evan gasped as Stantler rose above the flying Noctowl and it's hoove slammed into Noctowl's face, throwing Noctowl down to the ground.

_Holy fishnuggets! That Stantler sure can jump! I thought using Noctowl would give me an advantage since I researched and found out this Gym Leader had no Flying-type Pokemon! But it looks like I'll have to switch now... _Evan recalled Noctowl. "Come back first, buddy. You did well, but we'll save you for later."

"Switching already? So what'll your second Pokemon be?" Whitney asked.

"Here goes," Evan attached Noctowl's Pokeball to his belt and took out another. "Ampharos, use your Thunder Wave!" Stantler was too slow, and felt a jolt as electricity passed through it. It's limbs were now frozen stiff.

"Great going, Ampharos," Evan smiled.

"Pharoooss!" Ampharos responded gratefully.

"Alright, now hit 'em with a Thunder Punch!" Ampharos' fist crackled with electricity and it leaped towards Stantler, giving the Big Horn Pokemon a great punch to the face. "Great punch, Ampharos, another one!" Evan smirked. Ampharos punched a second time, then a third time. Stantler groaned in pain as it was knocked to the ground.

"Oh no, Stantler! Get up!" Whitney pleaded.

"It can't," Evan's victorious smirk grew wider. "Thunder Wave's paralysis effect doesn't allow it to move - let alone stand up from it's fall. Now, Ampharos, a shocking finish with ThunderShock!"

Ampharos charged up the ThunderShock, then blasted it towards Stantler, resulting in a small explosion. "Good work, Ampharos," Evan said, but to his surprise, Stantler had disappeared from it's position on the ground. It was now instead standing up in a different position, facing Ampharos.

"Fortunately for us, Stantler recovered from it's paralysis at the crucial moment," Whitney smiled at her Stantler.

Evan stared at Stantler for a few seconds, then gritted his teeth. "This is going to be a tough match."

"Stantler, Hypnosis!"

"Dodge, Ampharos!" Ampharos flew to the side, narrowly avoiding the Hypnosis. It then jumped forward with a Thunder Punch, but the attack missed. Stantler swiftly dealt a close-up Take Down, sending Ampharos flying. However in doing so, it fainted from recoil damage.

"Ampharos!" Evan cried. Ampharos looked weak, but stood up again, ready to continue battling.

"Good work, Stantler," Whitney recalled her first Pokemon. "My second Pokemon will take your Ampharos down," the pink-haired beauty promised. "Teddiursa, go!"

What came out of Whitney's Pokeball was a tiny brown bear. Evan resisted the urge to laugh.

"If you think you can beat my Ampharos with that..." Evan's eyes flew from Teddiursa to Whitney. "You've got another thing coming."

"We'll see," Whitney replied confidently.

Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it straight at the Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokemon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey."

"Easily frightened. Tsk," Whitney chuckled, upon hearing the PokeDex. "Come on, Teddiursa, let's show him how frightened we can get. Use Slash!" Teddiursa smirked and made the first move. It was fast, and suddenly the Little Bear Pokemon had executed it's attack. Ampharos cried out in pain, the Slash attack leaving a visible mark on it's body.

"Ampharos, use Thunder Punch!" Ampharos turned and tried to sock Teddiursa in the face, but the small bear avoided the attack skillfully.

"Faint Attack, Teddiursa!" This finishing move knocked Ampharos out, and it landed on the floor with a crash.

"Damn," Evan recalled Ampharos. "You did well, Ampharos. Rest up in your Pokeball," he placed Ampharos' Pokeball on his belt and took out Noctowl's. "Noctowl, you're up!"

"Toooowl!" Noctowl hooted, eager to get back into the match.

"Alright, Noctowl, use your Confusion attack!" Noctowl fired a blue Psychic beam from it's eyebrow tufts, successfully hitting Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokemon was knocked down, but got back up quickly.

"That small damage can't hurt us," Whitney said. "Teddiursa, Slash!" However, to Whitney's surprise, Teddiursa instead attacked the wall. She was confused for a moment **(A/N: No pun intended)** but then it hit her - the Confusion attack from earlier.

"Your Teddiursa's confused," Evan grinned. "Good work, Noctowl. Confusion, again!" Noctowl blasted Teddiursa with another Confusion attack, then another and another. Teddiursa attempted to counter-attack, but it's Slash attack only sliced thin air.

"Now, Hypnosis!" The sleep-inducing move from Noctowl did it's work, and soon Teddiursa had crumpled to the ground, asleep.

"Oh no! Teddiursa, wake up!" Whitney squealed.

"Your Teddiursa may have defeated my Ampharos, but Noctowl will get in some hits from Ampharos now," Evan winked. "Noctowl, Confusion! Confusion! Confusion!" Noctowl blasted the sleeping Teddiursa with frequent Confusion attacks - it was the only attacking move it had anyway.

Eventually, Teddiursa awoke, but it was knocked out again after being hit by a finishing Confusion.

"Urgh..." Whitney recalled Teddiursa.

"Nice moves there, Noctowl," Evan shot Noctowl a thumbs-up. "We may have to get you a few more attacking moves though."

"Don't get too cocky yet, mister!" Whitney said angrily. "I've yet to unveal my best Pokemon! Miltank, attack!" She threw her third and last Pokeball, revealing a pink cow-like Pokemon. Evan glanced at it for a moment before taking out his PokeDex and scanning the creature.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. Miltank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to be healthy and hearty adults."

"Miltank, Body Slam!" Miltank flew into the air and landed heavily on Noctowl, dealing potential damage.

"Noc...towwl..." Noctowl groaned, apparently begging for the heavy Miltank to get off it. When Miltank did get off, it finished with a Stomp, causing Noctowl to faint from the massive amount of damage.

"That Miltank can hit!" Evan recalled Noctowl, glancing at Miltank. He was down to his last Pokemon, like Whitney, but could Quilava handle Miltank? Deciding not to wait to find out, Evan grabbed his last Pokeball and threw it, releasing his Johto starter.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava rushed towards Miltank in a ball of flame. The speed of it's launch rendered Miltank unable to dodge, and Miltank was hit by the Flame Wheel and burnt.

"Miltank is burnt," Evan grinned. "Now it's health will go down every turn. You don't have a chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Whitney laughed in a taunting manner.

"So you're still that confident," Evan shook his head. "Too bad. Your Miltank is going down." Though he said this, he was a little worried. Why was Whitney so confident? _I can't underestimate them. When I battled Team Rocket back in Kanto, they underestimated me... and that was their downfall._

"Quilava, SmokeScreen!" Quilava breathed smoke, covering the area in smoke. "Flame Wheel, go!" Quilava repeated it's earlier attack, successfully hitting the blinded Miltank.

"Miltank, Body Slam!" Miltank attacked, but Quilava dodged with ease. Miltank was blinded by the smoke, and could not see where it was attacking. "Then, use Bide!" Miltank made no move, but remained frozen in it's spot.

The smoke eventually cleared and Quilava rushed in again with a Flame Wheel. It hit Miltank again, but the Milk Cow Pokemon's face showed no pain. It's expression was one of focus. Quilava stared at it for a moment, but resumed attacking with Quick Attack when Miltank did not attack.

"Now... attack!" Miltank's eyes flew open, and it flung itself at Quilava in a mighty jump. It then started flinging fists at Quilava. One punch here, one punch there and Quilava was soon thrown onto the ground like a rag doll once Miltank was done.

"Quilava!" Evan gasped.

"When using Bide, Miltank endures attacks for two turns," Whitney explained with a winning smile. "It then deals the opponent double the damage it had been dealt during the two turns."

"I see," Evan replied in a grim voice. "No worries. We'll hit back. Quilava, can you continue?"

"Qui!" Quilava answered in a determined voice.

"Your Quilava is tough," Whitney admitted. "But is it tough enough to withstand my Miltank?" Chuckling, Whitney ordered, "Miltank, Milk Drink!" Whitney's Miltank started producing milk from it's udders, and strained it's neck to drink the milk from the udders. After drinking the milk, Miltank stood back up. It looked stronger, and upon looking at his PokeDex, Evan realized Miltank had gained health.

"Miltank's Milk Drink provides it with milk to restore it's health," Whitney grinned. "It's a unique attack that only Miltank can learn. So, we'll keep recovering health through Miltank's Milk Drink. You'll never beat us."

_Uh oh... She has a really good strategy... _Evan looked at his PokeDex, examining his opponent's health. _There must be a flaw... _Evan looked closer, then saw that Miltank was not at full health. _So Miltank's Milk Drink does restore some health, but it doesn't restore full health. I see... we must make use of this then. The problem is... can my Quilava survive till then?_

"We never give up!" Evan pumped a fist into the air. "Quilava, Flame Wheel, go!" Quilava rushed towards Miltank, hitting it with a Flame Wheel to the face. Miltank's burnt status added to the damage, and according to Evan's PokeDex, Miltank's health had now been halved.

_Please don't use Milk Drink,_ Evan silently begged. To his relief, his prayers were answered - Whitney ordered Miltank to use Body Slam. "Get out of the way, Quilava!" He yelled. His Pokemon dodged the attack, but only just.

_We must keep dodging if I want to win this battle,_ Evan thought. "Quilava, Quick Attack!" Quilava tackled Miltank in the stomach, reducing some damage. "Again! Quick Attack!" Quilava repeated it's attack, damaging Miltank further.

"Milk Drink, Miltank!" Whitney commanded, and Miltank restored it's health again. To Evan's delight, Miltank's health was lower than the first time it had used Milk Drink. _I just have to keep lowering Miltank's health, and it'll be over! _

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Balling itself up, then bursting into flames, Quilava rolled towards Miltank and hit it square in the face. The continuous Flame Wheels ensured that the burnt status would not fade away.

_Whitney is not bothering to dodge because she's confident Miltank's Milk Drink will help her win the match_, Evan realized. _She underestimated me,_ he smirked. "Quilava, another Flame Wheel!" Quilava repeated it's attack. One more attack would finish it. _Then again, maybe not,_ Evan sighed, when Whitney ordered Miltank to use Milk Drink again.

"Don't stop! Flame Wheel!" Evan cried. Quilava attacked again, throwing Miltank back. Miltank's health was getting lesser and lesser.

"Milk Drink!" Miltank restored it's health again, but this time, Evan chuckled. Victory was his.

"Flame Wheel! Finish it!" Quilava completed it's final move, ultimately knocking Miltank out.

"Wha-?" Whitney gasped in shock at the sight of her prize Pokemon's fainted form.

"Milk Drink restores only some health each time it's used," Evan petted Quilava. "Only some. So all I had to do was to keep attacking, until at last Miltank's Milk Drink only restores it's health to just a little so I can finish it. And also," Evan looked up at Whitney. "You kept using Milk Drink, and didn't use other attacking moves. So my Quilava could survive until Miltank was knocked out. Your Milk Drink strategy won't always work."

"I see," Whitney nodded her head, recalling Miltank.

"You were awesome, Quilava," Evan recalled his faithful Pokemon. "Have a good rest."

"Take this," Whitney smiled, grabbing Evan's arm and placing a hard piece of metal into his hand. "You are one of the few to have earned this." Evan looked at the metal object. It was a badge. The Plain Badge. He had got his third badge!

"Thank you, Whitney," Evan smiled.

"Here's a TM for Attract," Whitney passed a disc to Evan. "When a male Pokemon uses Attract on a female Pokemon, the female opponent will be infatuated with the user, and it will not be able to bring itself to attack. Vice versa for a female Pokemon using Attract on a male Pokemon," she explained.

Evan took the disc and placed it inside his backpack. The two exchanged Pokegear numbers.

"Maybe we can meet up sometime... for... y'know... a date?..." Whitney blushed a bright red. Evan felt red coming to his cheeks as well. _A Gym Leader... asking me out. Woah. _Evan thought.

"Riiiight. I'll get back to you on that," Evan said in a croaky voice, then rushed out of Whitney's sight as fast as he could.

* * *

**And Evan gets the Plain Badge! I spent about two days writing this chapter, but it's done now. Please give me feedback on the Gym match, for example, was it good? Was it exciting? Did it bore you? If so, why? And all that other stuff. I would love to hear feedback. **

**Q1: Do you think it would be good for Quilava to evolve in the next chapter, or do you think it'll be too quick?  
Q2: Would you rather have Quilava, Ampharos or Noctowl learn Attract?  
Q3: Do you think Whitney is hot? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews! **

**P.S. Longest chapter I've written for awhile... almost 3000 words! Almost. **


	27. Attract and Attack

**If you look back, you'll see in an Author's Note in one of the chapters, Chapter 23 if I'm not wrong, and in that Author's Note I said that in the next chapter a new Pokemon would be added to Crystal's team, but I never got around to adding the new Pokemon to Crystal's team in Chapter 24. Well, that's finally going to happen in today's chapter - yes, Crystal is getting a whole new Pokemon. Finally, I know right? And this is only a filler chapter, the real fun starts in the next one.**

**Thanks to _lowgster_, _pokestets23_ and _ShadowDuDeX_ for reviewing in the last chapter. **

**And this marks the first time** **Pokemon Kanto/Johto has an Author's Note that has paragraphs. Awesome trivia, right? **

**I would like to take this opportunity to give a mega happy birthday shoutout to my dear loyal reviewer/reader _pokestets23_. Happy birthday Stets! So, if you're reading this go send him a 'happy birthday' message to make him happy, alright? **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 35: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 28:**** Hypnosis, Reflect, Foresight, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 31: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Now that's finally done with... Wha-?" Evan walked out of the Gym doors to see Crystal holding a weird-looking Pokemon. He frowned and stared at it intently for a few seconds. "What's that?"

"Oh, hey there Evan. So you got the third badge?" Matt asked.

"Like always," Evan winked, taking out the Plain Badge from his badge case and showing it off to Matt and Crystal. "Crystal, you caught a new Pokemon? Wow."

"Nope," Crystal cooed at the small Pokemon in her arms. "It hatched from the egg."

"The egg?" Evan had almost forgotten about the Pokemon Egg that Professor Elm had gave Crystal in Violet City - until a few days ago when they had a run-in with Team Rocket at the Daycare Center.

Taking out his PokeDex, Evan pointed the red device at the baby Pokemon.

"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. Togepi's shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. Togepi is imprinted with the first image it sees after it hatches, and assumes that it is it's mother."

"That's why," Crystal said. "I was the first person Togepi saw."

"You're a mommy," Matt joked. Crystal glared at him, but could not raise her hand to smack him as she was carrying Togepi. Matt snickered and asked, "so where are we heading to next?"

"Let me see..." Evan looked at his Pokegear. "Ecruteak City, I guess. It's the nearest city that has a Gym."

"Alright, let's go!" Matt grinned, and the three walked towards the exit of Goldenrod City. There was a two-way path, one leading to a park and another leading to another route.

"There's a park here?" Evan looked towards the direction of the park. A red-uniformed guard caught sight of them and walked up towards the Trainers.

"How may I help you, good sirs and madam?" He asked in a polite voice.

"What's that?" Matt asked, pointing towards the park.

"That's the National Park of Johto, sir," the guard explained. "Whenever you need a breather and want to enjoy looking at some greenery, the National Park is the way to go."

"But... no Pokemon?" Evan asked in disappointment.

"No, sir," the guard replied. "But we have a Bug-Catching Contest every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Today happens to be a Saturday, why don't you join in the contest?"

"Bug-Catching Contest?" Evan asked in excitement. "Please tell me more."

"The Bug-Catching Contest is a contest in which contestants have an hour to catch one Bug-type Pokemon found in the tall grass of the National Park. The contestant with the strongest Bug-type Pokemon wins the contest. You are allowed to bring your caught Bug-type Pokemon home, and the first prize is a nifty one," the guard winked. "So, why don't you join in?"

"I would like to," Evan smiled.

"Me too!" Matt waved his hands.

"Then count me in too," Crystal nodded.

"Alright, the contest starts in an hour. Please report punctually," he nodded. "Or you could just go in now. There are a few Trainers in there you could perhaps do battle and train with."

"Sweet. Let's go," Evan grinned. The guard stepped aside, and Evan led Matt and Crystal into the National Park.

"Wow... the plants are beautiful!" Crystal exclaimed, as they stepped inside the park.

Evan couldn't care less about the plants. He looked around, searching for a Trainer to battle. Eventually, he caught sight of a Bug Catcher. The young boy caught sight of him too it seemed, because he strode over.

"Are you a Trainer?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," Evan grinned.

"Then I challenge you to a battle!" The Bug Catcher yelled. "You must be here to enter the Bug-Catching Contest! I'm entering too! So let's battle and see who's stronger!"

"You're on!" Evan took out a Pokeball. "One Pokemon each, how about that?"

"That's fine with me!" The Bug Catcher yelled.

_Damn, this kid is loud,_ Evan thought. "Go, Noctowl!"

"Go, Pinsir!" The boy threw his Pokeball, revealing a large Pinsir.

"That's a well-groomed Pinsir you have there," Evan pointed out.

"Thank you, stranger!" The Bug Catcher paused awkwardly. "Uh... may I know your name, stranger?" Matt chuckled softly at this.

"Evan, and you?"

"I'm Jordan," he introduced himself. "Alright Pinsir, let's show Evan what we can do! Use Seismic Toss!" Pinsir leaped towards Noctowl and grabbed it, before swinging it wildly in mid-air and throwing it towards the ground. Noctowl landed head-first with a hard slam.

"Yikes!" Evan cringed.

"That Pinsir has some strength," Matt said, eyes widening.

"We can make a comeback, Noctowl," Evan promised, looking at his PokeDex. _Sweet, the Pinsir is a male, and my Noctowl happens to be female. Heh._ "Noctowl, Attract!"

Noctowl blasted an array of hearts at Pinsir. Once hit by the hearts, Pinsir's eyes turned into heart-shapes.

"Pinsir, what's wrong?" Jordan cried. "Use Seismic Toss, again!"

"Pinsirrrr!" Pinsir was in a daze, and refused to heed it's Trainer's commands.

"Your Pinsir has been hit by Noctowl's Attract," Evan smirked. "Your Pinsir is in love with Noctowl now, and it won't be able to bring itself to attack! Noctowl, hit with Confusion!" Noctowl fired it's blue psychic beam, hitting Pinsir straight in the face. However, the Bug-type got back up again, it's heart-shaped eyes not wavering at all.

"How devoted," Matt laughed. He then cringed as Pinsir was hit by more Confusion attacks.

"Pi-Pinsir! You gotta snap out of it!" Jordan urged. Fortunately for him, Pinsir's heart-shaped eyes were then replaced by it's normal eyes. Just in time for the Bug-type to dodge another oncoming Confusion attack.

"Darn, the Attract effect stopped," Evan grinned. "But we still managed to lower Pinsir's health to a dangerous level."

"Pinsir, let's get back into the battle!" Jordan yelled. "Use your Guillotine!" Pinsir charged towards Noctowl and attempted to grab the Owl Pokemon in it's horns, but failed in each attempt.

_Guillotine is an attack with low accuracy, but Guillotine is a one-hit KO attack. I'll have to watch out for it,_ Evan thought. "Noctowl, don't let Pinsir's horns get you!" He warned.

Noctowl nodded and flew high above, away from Pinsir, before blasting another Confusion attack. Pinsir looked up, only to be hit with a Confusion right in the face.

The Psychic attack knocked Pinsir down. Noctowl hooted victoriously and flew downwards toward Pinsir. The brown-coloured Pokemon seized the chance to get up quickly and hit with a Revenge attack.

"Reflect!" Evan reacted quicker. A screen appeared in front of Noctowl, and as Pinsir started throwing punches and kicks, Reflect reflected them right back, and Pinsir was thrown back onto the ground again. The massive amount of damage dealt to itself made it faint.

"Noctowl wins," Crystal announced.

"Nobody stands a chance against Evan's battling skills," Matt whistled.

"Good work, Noctowl," Evan smiled, recalling Noctowl to it's Pokeball.

"Pinsir!" Jordan was in shock. Evan could tell he was rarely defeated. If Evan had not taught Noctowl the move Attract gotten from the TM after his battle with Whitney, he probably would have lost this match.

"Good match," Evan extended his hand after Jordan had recalled his Pinsir.

"Yes, good match. You played it beautifully," Jordan shook hands with Evan, returning his smile. "So, I'll see you at the contest... once I get my Pinsir healed, of course."

"Don't you have other Pokemon? The contest starts in fifteen minutes," Evan raised an eyebrow when he saw the time on his Pokegear. Time really passed fast when he battled.

"Didn't you know? The Bug-Catching Contest only allows one Pokemon in your team to enter with you. You must use that one Pokemon to catch the Bug-type Pokemon during the contest."

"Only one Pokemon?" Evan asked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I'll be quick," Jordan shot him a thumbs-up. "See you at the contest."

"Yes, see you," Evan nodded, and Jordan rushed away. "So?" He turned to face his two friends. "What Pokemon will you guys be entering?"

"Kingler," Matt smirked. "Definitely." He looked at the Togepi in Crystal's arms. "You're not going to use Togepi, are you?"

"No," Crystal frowned at him. "Maybe I'll use Chikorita."

"Alright, then since it's settled, let's go," Evan pumped his fist into the air. It had been a new habit he'd developed.

"Time to go catch some bugs!"

* * *

**Filler-Chapter-One-After-Goldenrod-Gym complete! In the next chapter, Evan catches a new and nifty Pokemon from the Bug-Catching Contest. Will he win the contest? Stay tuned! **

**Q1: What do you think Evan should catch in the contest?  
Q2: What do you think Matt and Crystal should catch in the contest?  
Q3: Do you think rude feedback is okay?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **

**P.S. I have already decided what Evan should catch in the contest, just wanted to see what you guys think. I haven't decided for Matt and Crystal though. **

**P.S.S. Remember to leave Stets a hearty happy birthday message.**

**P.S.S.S. Bye! **


	28. Seething Scyther

**I never thought I would see this day, but Pokemon Johto now has more reviews than Pokemon Kanto! Awesome! Pokemon Johto is at 87 reviews while Kanto is only at 85. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who made this happen. Yes, even you, flamers! :D **

**And I just saw a number of people who favourited this story in my e-mail, but they didn't review. -insert angry face here-**

**I'll now also be updating The Pokemon Anti Noob Guide regularly, so be sure to check it out and review it. **

**Retro Charizard has created a new forum, Planet Zardia, and it's basically like a second Kook's Hangout Corner, because the first one died :P On Planet Zardia, I have my own Pokemon Johto thread which has previews of the next chapter, an FAQ, and also alerts when the newest chapter comes out. Readers can also ask me on there some questions. So go check it out.**

**Thanks to _lowgster, pokestets23_ and _that legend kid_ for the reviews! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 35: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 29: Hypnosis, Reflect, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 31: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Please take care of my Pokemon," Evan handed over his two Pokeballs, containing Noctowl and Ampharos, to the guard. He smiled and nodded.

"They are in good hands," he said, and took the Pokeballs. Matt and Crystal handed over Dratini and Dunsparce respectively. Togepi refused to leave, so Crystal had to carry her along.

The trio then strode over to the contest starting point. Including them, there were about seven contestants. Evan spotted Jordan among them, and he gave a small wave.

"Now as all of you know, there are tons of rare Bug-type Pokemon in the National Park," the contest announcer said. "But they are not allowed to be caught by Trainers. However, during the Bug-Catching Contest, this is allowed. And in today's contest, we have quite a few Trainers participating!"

A crowd had gathered to watch the seven contestants, Evan realized, when he turned back to look.

"Any one here who have not participated in the contest before?" The contest announcer asked.

Evan, Matt and Crystal raised their hands with blank looks on their faces.

"Of course, now let me explain the rules," the announcer grinned at them. "In this fun-filled contest, contestants have approximately an hour to catch one of the Bug-type Pokemon in the National Park. The Trainer with the strongest-looking Bug-type wins the contest. You'll be supplied with thirty Park Balls to catch your desired Pokemon, and of course the one Pokemon you have chosen to take part in the contest with you."

"Alright," Evan said, as one of the guards handed him his thirty Park Balls. He attached some onto his belt, and the remaining he put into his backpack.

"Now, begin!" All seven contestants rushed toward different directions. Evan waved to Matt and Crystal, and disappeared from their sight after venturing into _the_ bushes.

"Let's see... A strong Bug-type Pokemon..." Evan brushed aside the leaves blocking his path.

"Pinsirrr!"

Evan looked up to see a Pinsir. It looked tough and ready for a battle.

"Yes!" Evan cheered. "Only five minutes into the contest and I've already spotted a strong Bug-type. Sweet." Evan grabbed his only Pokeball. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava got out of it's Pokeball and attacked. The Pinsir was fast, and dodged Quilava's attack with ease.

"Sirrrr!" Pinsir growled, and charged at Quilava. Quilava leaped to the side, but Pinsir followed and attempted to strike with it's horns. The attack missed as Quilava jumped into the air and over Pinsir.

"Quick Attack!" Quilava slammed into Pinsir two seconds later. The wild Pinsir was considerably enraged, but just as Evan thought it would attack, it fled into the wild. "Hey, wait up!" Evan and Quilava tried to chase after it, but Pinsir soon lost them.

"I knew things wouldn't be this easy," Evan sighed. Recalling Quilava, Evan continued his search for a Pokemon.

_I wonder if Matt and Crystal have caught their Pokemon, _Evan thought. _I hope I win this though. _

A sudden yell alerted Evan, and he rushed towards the source. Evan kept himself hidden at a safe distance and watched as a wild Scyther descended from a tree and attacked one of the contestants, a Bug Catcher. The poor Bug Catcher did not have enough time to send his Pokemon out, and became a victim of the Scyther's Quick Attack.

The Scyther had a devillish smirk on it's face and started powering up a Wing Attack meant to hit the now unconscious Bug Catcher. Evan's eyes widened. In the nick of time, he threw his Pokeball. Quilava rushed out and knocked Scyther down with a Quick Attack of it's own, ceasing Scyther's attack.

_A Pokemon that attacks a human..._ Evan thought, stepping out from his hiding place. _This Pokemon is serious business! I can't let him harm the Bug Catcher... or me! _

"Scyyyy... therrr!" Scyther pushed Quilava off itself and got up. Glaring at Quilava, the Scyther raised it's forearms - challenging Quilava to a battle.

"Since it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get," Evan pointed towards Scyther. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava launched itself at Scyther, but missed narrowly. Scyther was fast.

Evan rushed towards the Bug Catcher to check if he was alright, while at the same time continued giving commands. "Use Quick Attack!" Quilava's attack was accurate this time, and Scyther was hit in the chest.

Growling, Scyther charged with a Wing Attack. Quilava attempted to dodge, but failed and was sent flying back from the impact of Wing Attack, halving it's health.

"C'mon, get up!" Evan urged, and Quilava stumbled back up with a dazed expression. Scyther smirked and prepared to attack again. The Mantis Pokemon used a Wing Attack. Quilava barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Scyyy!" Scyther attempted another attack. Raising it's forearm, Scyther charged towards Quilava and then tried to slam it's forearm on Quilava's head, but the attack was cut short when Quilava knocked Scyther away with a close-up Quick Attack.

"That was False Swipe," Evan frowned, looking down at his PokeDex. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava's attack hit this time, and Scyther was abruptly thrown into the air. Landing with a harsh thud, the Scyther groaned in pain, but still picked itself up and crossed it's forearms.

_This Scyther isn't much of a quitter, is he?_ Evan thought.

The bruised Scyther charged at Quilava again with a Quick Attack, hitting Quilava successfully and sending the Volcano Pokemon into the air. Scyther then jumped up, and used False Swipe on Quilava, bringing the Fire-type down to the ground face-first.

_That attack could have made Quilava faint! _Evan sighed in relief. _Fortunately Scyther made the wrong choice with False Swipe. Using False Swipe damages the target, but ensures that the target does not faint. _

"Quilava, SmokeScreen!" Quilava breathed smoke, covering the entire area in darkness. Scyther was blinded, and slashed around with it's forearms wildly. It was soon hit by an array of Flame Wheels. The super-effective attacks did their work, and Scyther tried it's best to resist collapsing and fainting.

"Park Ball, go!" Before Scyther knew it, a Park Ball had entered the smoke and hit it in the face.

Once the smoke cleared, Evan could see a bruised and battered Quilava, standing not far away from a moving Park Ball. The Park Ball was shaking vigorously, and Evan kept his fingers crossed. To his shock, the Park Ball broke open, and the enraged Scyther popped out.

"Uh... uh... Park Ball, again!" Evan threw his second Park Ball. It failed again, and Evan threw a third, then a fourth. The more times the Scyther got out from the failed Park Ball, the more enraged it was.

"Scyyyy...!" Scyther, instead of attacking Quilava, it now leaped towards Evan. Quilava rushed forward to defend it's Trainer, and managed to tackle Scyther aside. Evan quickly threw another Park Ball.

The Park Ball hit the raging Scyther, and it was sucked inside. The Park Ball closed, and shook. To Evan's relief, it stopped. While he was about to pick up the Park Ball, it started shaking again. Evan jumped back as the Park Ball continued it's shaking.

Finally, the Park Ball stopped for the second time. Evan remained frozen at his spot for a few seconds. He wanted to make sure that the Park Ball wasn't going to continue shaking. After about a minute, he picked up the Park Ball and attached it to his belt.

"Well, that's settled," Evan sighed. "Good work, Quilava." With these words of encouragement, he recalled Quilava into it's Pokeball to rest up. Turning, he saw that the Bug Catcher was groaning. "Hey, are you okay?" Evan asked.

"Argh..." The Bug Catcher's eyes flew open. Getting up, he looked around anxiously.

"Don't worry, I caught the Scyther," Evan assured him, showing the Bug Catcher his Park Ball with Scyther inside it. Noticing that the Bug Catcher's chest was bleeding, Evan asked in concern, "are you okay?"

"I don't feel too good..." The Bug Catcher admitted. "I think I have to pull out of today's contest..."

"I'll escort you to the exit," Evan kindly offered.

Soon, the pair had reached the starting point of the contest. The Bug Catcher was tended to by a nurse that happened to be in the park. Evan sat on one of the benches and waited. At the same time, he stared at his new Park Ball. Would this Scyther listen to him?

"May I know how the poor boy got injured?" Evan looked up to see the contest announcer.

"He was attacked by a Scyther, sir," Evan related the story to him. "I was chasing after a Pinsir, but I lost it, then I happened to hear his cries and rushed over."

"A Scyther, you say?" The announcer's eyes widened. "Please, tell me more."

"The Scyther attacked that kid," Evan recalled the incident. "But I attacked with my Quilava before it could do anymore damage, then I captured it after it had been weakened enough."

"You captured it, you say?" The announcer looked shocked.

"Uh... yes...?" Evan nodded.

"That Scyther isn't actually a wild Pokemon," the announcer sighed. "It's Trainer abandoned it here in the National Park because it was deemed weak compared to the other Pokemon in the Trainer's team."

"What? Tha-That's..." Evan frowned. "How can he abandon his own Pokemon?"

"Well, ever since then, the Scyther has been attacking any Trainer it sees. It trained itself to be swift and agile after it's Trainer abandoned it. I'm surprised you managed to catch it."

"... Don't worry. With me, Scyther's in good hands," Evan promised, looking at the Park Ball containing his newest capture.

Soon, all the contestants were gathered at the contest starting point, all before the given time of one hour. Evan joined Matt and Crystal, and told them all about his small adventure. Just as he had finished, the contest announcer ordered everyone to release their Pokemon.

Jordan had caught a Pinsir. Evan wondered how many Pinsirs he had got by now. The Pinsir Jordan had caught looked strikingly familiar to the one that had escaped from him.

When Matt released his Pokemon, Evan was startled. It was a shining blue Heracross. The last time he'd met a Heracross, Evan remembered, was during the clash with Heather and Lionel at the Ruins of Alph. The two Rocket members had planned to poach the Unown at the Ruins of Alph, but he and Matt put a stop to their plans after defeating their Heracross and Pineco. Thinking about the two Rocket members, Evan wondered why they haven't been showing up lately, but he soon snapped back to reality when Crystal released her Pokemon - a beautiful Butterfree.

Evan was the only one who haven't showed his caught Pokemon. Feeling all eyes on him, Evan felt nervous. He was afraid that if he released his Scyther, it would go on another rampage, but took the risk anyway.

"Scyyy!" Scyther cried, upon being released from it's Pokeball, and tried to attack Matt. Fortunately, Evan recalled the green-colored Pokemon back just in time.

_I'm going to have to teach this guy some discipline, _Evan sighed, attaching the Park Ball back to his belt.

"We have decided the results!"

All six contestants looked up in anticipation.

"The first prize goes to... Matt and his Heracross!"

"Whopeee!" Matt yelled, and walked forward to receive his prize - a small packet of Silver Powder.

"Let your Heracross have this," the announcer smiled. "It'll boost it's Bug-type attack moves!"

"Awesome!" Matt walked back. "How am I supposed to use this?" He wondered aloud, before settling for pouring the entire packet of glittery powder onto Heracross. The Bug-type then looked more energectic than before.

"The second prize goes to... Jordan and his Pinsir!" Jordan and his second, newly-caught Pinsir stepped forward. Evan didn't exactly catch sight of Jordan's prize, but before he could get a closer look, the announcer had announced the third prize winner.

"Lastly, the third prize goes to Evan and his Scyther!"

_Me?_ Evan thought, and quickly walked up to receive his prize. The announcer smiled and handed him a small metallic thing. Evan stared at it closely and examined it.

"This is a Metal Coat," the announcer smiled. "A Pokemon holding this will have it's Steel-type moves boosted! And also..." the anouncer gave Evan a wink. "Your Scyther might need this."

"Huh?" Evan asked blankly.

"You'll figure it out," the announcer laughed, and Evan walked back to his usual spot.

"And that's it for the Bug-Catching Contest today!"

* * *

**Evan has caught a disobedient Scyther, while Matt and Crystal have caught a Heracross and Butterfree respectively! Will Evan ever tame his Scyther? What can Scyther do with Metal Coat? Will Matt ever stop being a dick? Don't miss the next chapter! **

**Q1: Do you think Evan should have caught Scyther, or do you think Evan should have caught another Pokemon?  
Q2: What should Evan's next Pokemon be?  
Q3: Do you think you need a haircut? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews! **


	29. The Dancing Tree

**Pokemon Johto is now at 91 reviews. A mega shoutout goes out to my 100th reviewer ;) **

**In today's chapter we welcome Scyther to Evan's Pokemon party table, and in case you've haven't noticed Quilava is already at Level 36, soooo... *hint hint***

**No one said anything about Scyther and Metal Coat in last chapter's reviews. I thought you guys might have figured it out, but I guess not. And before I forget, there's this really awesome story coming up called Livin' By The Badge by my pal Retro Charizard. The story is already up with one chapter, which is an OC chart. The story is currently open for OCs, so if you're interested, go review and submit an OC. **

**Quite a few interesting stuff will happen in this chapter, so keep on reading!**

**Thanks to _that legend kid_, _lowgster_ and _ShadowDuDeX_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Quilava Level 36: Quick Attack, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Flame Wheel  
Noctowl Level 29: Hypnosis, Reflect, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 31: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 29: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Flame Wheel, go!" Quilava's flaming balled-up form smashed into the face of Matt's Kingler, sending it rolling backwards.

"Kingler, hit back with a Crabhammer!" Matt yelled. Kingler leaped onto Quilava with a glowing pincer, but Quilava dodged the attack skillfully and under Evan's orders, dealt the finishing blow with a Quick Attack.

"Qui... lavaaaa!" Quilava growled, and started to glow white. It became bigger, and now stood on two legs instead of four. The glowing stopped, and Quilava was no longer there - instead it was now a different and bigger Pokemon that looked similar to Quilava.

"Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Whenever Typhlosion is angered, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will go up in flames. When heat from it's body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready for battle."

"Thank you, PokeDex," Evan grinned, keeping his device.

"You were right, buddy," Matt walked over, recalling his Kingler. "Quilava really was going to evolve. I guess all that training sessions with me paid off, huh?" He smirked.

"Don't be so full of pride," Crystal butted in, carrying her cute little Togepi as usual. "Evan made Quilava evolve through his own hard work."

"Whatever, but I just know I had a part in it," Matt's smirk grew wider. Crystal glared at him. He glared back.

"Chill," Evan grinned. "Typhlosion looks a whole lot stronger than Quilava. Nice work, Typhlosion. Speaking of Fire-types, I wonder how Charizard is doing back in Pallet..." The young Trainer was stung by nostalgia.

"I'm sure he's doing fine at Professor Oak's," Matt assured.

"Where do we go next?" Crystal asked.

Evan looked at his Pokegear. "We should be at Ecruteak very soon if we follow the path," he pointed towards a path between a long row of trees.

"What are we waiting for?" Matt grinned. "Let's go!" He skipped away, followed by Evan and Crystal. The path wasn't long, and the three were soon reaching the end of the path, when they saw a familiar obstacle.

"That tree...?" Evan frowned. At the end of the path, they could see the entrance of a city, perhaps Ecruteak City. But in between the end of the path and the city's entrance was a long row of trees.

"Impossible!" Matt frowned. There should be a small entrance between the trees."

"Maybe that is the problem," Crystal pointed towards a small tree between the row of large trees. The small tree was smaller in size and looked quite different from the rest.

"Hey! We saw that tree near Violet City, remember?" Evan told his two other friends. "When I just got my first badge!"

"Yeah, now I remember," Matt frowned. "That was a few months ago."

To everyone's amazement, the small tree suddenly started dancing. Well, not exactly dance, but it started shaking wildly.

"Do you see what I see?" Evan asked.

"You mean about the tree dancing? Yeah, I see it," Crystal continued staring at the moving tree.

"Ah, whatever!" Matt stepped forward. "Dancing tree or not, we'll have to get this tree out of the way if we want to get to Ecruteak! Kingler, use your Hydro Pump!" Kingler came out of it's Pokeball and used the Water-type move. To everyone's shock, the tree's branches started moving. The tree's roots came out from the ground, and two eyes, a nose and a mouth became visible on the bark of the tree.

"That's not a tree at all!" Crystal gasped.

"It's a Pokemon disguised as a tree," Matt looked at the tree-like Pokemon. It had definitely fooled them alright. "Seems like Kingler's Hydro Pump irritated it so much that it couldn't keep up the disguise!"

Evan flipped his PokeDex open, and pointed it at the creature to be sure it was a Pokemon. The screen of the PokeDex lit up with the picture of the creature in front of them.

"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokemon. Although Sudowoodo often pretends to be a tree, it's composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. It hates water, and will stop it's imitation when it starts raining."

"So that's why," Matt petted his Kingler. "Good ol' Kingler!"

"Sudoooo!" Sudowoodo glared at them, obviously annoyed by the Hydro Pump attack inflicted on it.

"Looks like it wants to battle," Evan grinned. "I can catch it so the path to Ecruteak City won't be blocked anymore - and at the same time test out my new Typhlosion! Go!" Evan threw the Pokeball, and Typhlosion burst out of it.

"Phlooosion!" Typhlosion roared.

"Sudowoodoooo!" Sudowoodo lifted a fist to punch the ground. Small rocks flew up from the impact of Sudowoodo's punch, and hit Typhlosion in the chest.

"That was Rock Throw!" Evan looked at his PokeDex. "Let's see what new tricks you've got... Okay, Typhlosion, fry that thing with Lava Plume!" The area around Sudowoodo exploded, sending the Imitation Pokemon flying into the air. "Sudowoodo's a Rock-type," Evan frowned. "I thought it was a Grass-type. I better not use Fire-type moves then."

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo picked itself up from the ground. "Suuudooooo!" Sudowoodo growled. To Evan's surprise, the ground around Typhlosion exploded as well, dealing some damage.

"That was Sudowoodo's Mimic!" Evan looked at his PokeDex. "Mimic copies the last attack of the target and uses it against the target!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo attacked again, this time with another Rock Throw. Typhlosion dodged the flying rocks.

"Since Fire-type moves aren't effective... then use your Swift attack!" An array of stars came flying out of Typhlosion's mouth and towards Sudowoodo. It tried to dodge, but the stars followed, and soon Sudowoodo was blasted by the army of yellow stars.

"Great move, Typhlosion," Evan grinned.

"Sudowoodoooo!" Sudowoodo jumped back up and charged. Like a karate master, Sudowoodo dropped to the ground skillfully and kicked out at Typhlosion's legs. The huge Pokemon was sent clattering to the ground.

"Low Kick," Matt said grimly. "Evan, watch out for that. Low Kick does heavier damage on heavier Pokemon!"

"I see," Evan nodded. "Then... Typhlosion, return!" He recalled Typhlosion. "Time to test out my new Pokemon. Scyther, go!"

"Evan, are you sure that's a good-" Crystal started.

"Scyyyytheeerrr!"

"-idea?" She finished.

"Well, now that you've said it..." Evan shook his head. "No, not really."

Crystal did a face-palm.

"Ah, well, let's just give this a shot. Scyther, Slash!" Evan yelled. Scyther followed orders, but instead executed the attack on Evan instead of Sudowoodo. Evan was lucky to have dodged in time. "Scyther?"

"Scyy!" Scyther said angrily, and pounced on Evan again while Sudowoodo watched, clearly amused.

"Uh oh..." Evan gasped, as Scyther descended upon him, ready to land a blow, when a flash of blue collided into Scyther and knocked it away. Matt's newly-acquired Heracross was pitting itself against the raging Scyther. "Whew... Thanks."

"No problem," Matt grinned. "You've gotta tame that Scyther sometime."

"Yeah," Evan sighed. "Scyther, return!" Recalling his disobedient Pokemon as Matt recalled his Heracross, Evan sent out another. "Noctowl, use Attract!" Noctowl came out of it's Pokeball and sent little hearts flying towards Sudowoodo, who conveniently happened to be a male.

"Sudooo?" Sudowoodo had a blank expression on it's face, obviously unclear on what the hearts would do, until they hit. Sudowoodo's pair of beady eyes turned into heart-shaped ones. Attract had worked!

"Good work, Noctowl. Now dish out your Confusion!" Noctowl's Confusion hit Sudowoodo hard, but it did nothing to retaliate, clearly because it was infatuated by Attract. "It's pretty weak now, so... Pokeball, go!" Evan flung the Pokeball. It hit Sudowoodo, and sucked the Pokemon into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook for awhile, but eventually stopped.

"Yes! I've got it!" Evan did a super-star pose with his newly-caught Sudowoodo's Pokeball.

"Good for you, kid. Now let's get to Ecruteak," Matt shrugged and walked through the spot where Sudowoodo had once been, followed by the other two. The Sudowoodo-disguised tree had been blocking the way from Violet City to Goldenrod City as well. Now it would be a lot more convenient and quicker for people who wanted to travel from Violet City to Goldenrod City or Ecruteak City and vice versa.

"Looks like I saved the day again," Evan smirked.

"Don't be too happy yet, kid!" Matt laughed. "You only have three badges. You've still got a long way to go..."

"Yeah. You're right," Evan grinned at his two companions. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get into Ecruteak!"

* * *

**In case anyone even asks, yes, I'll be using Sudowoodo in his team for awhile, but it'll not be in the starting team when Evan gets more than six Pokemon - so yes, after Evan gets more than six Pokemon, Sudowoodo will be banished to Professor Oak's. I don't really like Sudowoodo very much. **

**Q1: Do you think Evan is a Gary Stu? A Gary Stu is a protangonist that keeps winning, is loved by everyone and basically isn't realistic.  
Q2: What are you hoping to see in Evan's battle against Morty?  
Q3: What do you think will happen if you jump down from the roof of a ten-storey building? I personally think you'll start flying automatically.**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	30. My Rival, My Friend

**Wildwind of ThunderClan is back! In case you didn't know, she was the one who submitted the OC of Jade, but she disappeared after that. Well, now she's back with the different pen name of Adrian Patch - if you worship Jade, go say a small hi. **

**Before Evan takes on the Ecruteak Gym, there'll be about three filler chapters, including this one. In today's filler, Evan and friends get into Ecruteak and Evan runs into an old friend. Who? Read on to find out. **

**Thanks to _Tempest86, lowgster, that legend kid, Retro Charizard, Adrian Patch, Darth Tren_ and _ShadowDuDeX_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 30: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 31: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 29: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Sudowoodo Level 20: Flail, Low Kick, Mimic, Rock Throw**

**With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Welcome to Ecruteak City!" Matt announced in a tour guide voice, as the group of three walked into Ecruteak City. It was only a quarter as big as Goldenrod, Evan noticed, and all the buildings he could catch sight of in the city were old and rusty. A particular building caught his attention, it was the tallest out of the other buildings. More like a tower than a building, Evan thought.

"Let's head for the Gym immediately! Where is it?" Evan sugested.

"Stop being so impatient," Crystal scolded.

The sun was setting, and night would be falling soon, so Crystal made the most practical suggestion to find a Pokemon Center to stay the night. It wasn't hard locating one, since it was obvious that every city had a Pokemon Center.

"Here we are," Matt announced, as they neared the Pokemon Center. The doors slid open automatically and the Trainers walked in. There was a person inside, talking to Nurse Joy.

_That guy's back... looks familar..._ Evan thought.

Hearing footsteps, the person turned. Evan gasped. _That's...!_

"Evan! What a coincidence."

Evan smirked. "Yes. What a coincidence, Arthur."

Evan's old rival stood there in front of him, giving Evan his old trademark smirk. Arthur looked different now, and instead of travelling clothes he wore a neat suit. His spiky hair didn't change though, nor did his ever-present smirk.

"Hey! I saw you somewhere in the Indigo League," Matt frowned.

"Is he your friend, Evan?" Crystal probed.

"Friend?" Arthur chuckled. "I guess we are." Walking over, he extended a hand. "Long time no see, Evan!"

"Yeah," Evan smiled, shaking his old rival's hand. Arthur really had matured. The old Arthur would have never shook Evan's hand, the old Arthur was way too rude to bring himself to shake a hand.

Meanwhile, as Matt and Crystal walked forward to speak to Nurse Joy, Evan and Arthur did some catching-up.

"So what happened after you defeated me in the semi-finals?" Evan asked, taking a seat.

"Well," Arthur smirked as he took the seat beside Evan. "I trounced the last dude. I was declared the winner of the Indigo League," the spiky-haired boy shrugged like it was nothing. "Then I moved on to challenge the Elite Four. They were easy, but I got beaten by the last Elite Four guy. The one that uses Dragon-type Pokemon."

Evan's eyes widened. To be able to win the Indigo League was already an amazing feat, but Arthur even managed to defeat three of the Elite Four.

"Then I heard the Viridian Gym was looking for a new Gym Leader, so..." Arthur shrugged again. "I tried out for it, and got it."

"So you're a Gym Leader now?" Evan gasped. "What are you doing here in Johto? Shouldn't you be back at Kanto minding your Gym?"

"The Ecruteak Gym Leader invited me here," Arthur replied. "He knows that I won the Indigo League, so he wants me to teach his new students a thing or two about battling."

"I see," Evan nodded. "Hey, Arthur, what about a quick battle to revive that rivalry spirit?"

"Of course," Arthur chuckled.

The two headed out of the Pokemon Center where there was a field. "Five against five. How about that? I want to see what new Pokemon you've caught," Evan grinned.

"Sure," Arthur smirked.

The battle soon commenced. "I'll start with Sudowoodo! Go!" Evan sent out the newest member of his team. It was the lowest-leveled Pokemon of his team so far, but he hoped that it could still bring down at least one Pokemon from Arthur's team.

"Then I'll go with... Arcanine!" Arthur flung the Pokeball. It was Sudowoodo against Arcanine. Evan had the type advantage, but it never did well to underestimate Arthur.

"So you tamed your Arcanine, huh?" Evan smiled. Arthur had used this Arcanine before back in Kanto when they had battles, and Arcanine always lost control. It was uncontrollable, and Arthur was unable to give any orders to it, when angered, Arcanine fought it's own battles. But it looked different now.

"Sudowoodo, hit first with a Low Kick!" Sudowoodo dropped low and kicked out, sending Arcanine clashing to the ground. _Alright. That did some damage, especially since Arcanine is at quite a heavy weight,_ Evan thought as he looked at his PokeDex. Arthur smiled when he caught sight of the red device, but soon got back into the battle.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel!" Arcanine's attack hit Sudowoodo, and the force of the impact sent Sudowoodo stepping back, but the attack barely did any damage as Sudowoodo was a Rock-type.

"Sudowoodo, use Rock Throw!" Sudowoodo executed it's move - hitting Arcanine hard with the super-effective attack. "Another Low Kick!" The combined damage of all three attacks lowered Arcanine's health to a dangerous level. "I didn't expect things to be this easy. You're losing your touch, Arthur," Evan teased.

"Don't celebrate too fast, Evan," Arthur warned. "This is exactly how I've planned it. Now Arcanine, use Reversal!" The injured Arcanine closed it's eyes, then jumped at Sudowoodo after opening them. Arcanine's front paws glowed red, and the Legendary Pokemon used the glowing red paws to give Sudowoodo a harsh kick. Sudowoodo became covered in the red glow, and when it died down, Sudowoodo had fainted.

"Reversal. A damage-dealing Fighting-type move that varies in power. The less health the user has, the more powerful Reversal is," the PokeDex explained, when Evan looked at it for information.

"I see," Evan recalled Sudowoodo. "Very smart, Arthur."

"Thank you," Arthur bowed. "Good job, old friend."

"Canineeeee!" Arcanine responded.

_He's really changed,_ Evan thought. _Arthur never praised his Pokemon last time._

"Go, Noctowl, and use Hypnosis!" Evan's second Pokemon was sent out and it blasted soundwaves at Arcanine. The speedy Pokemon, however, avoided Hypnosis skillfully.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Arcanine released a blast of hot flame from it's mouth that scorched Noctowl's wings. Before Noctowl could do anything else, Arcanine had executed ExtremeSpeed, charging towards Noctowl and then slamming with full force into the Owl Pokemon. **(A/N: I apologize if you're disturbed by this paragraph, yes I admit 'slamming with full force into' sounds a little wrong.) **

"Tooowwl!" Noctowl shrieked, and collapsed, hitting the ground. It had fainted! Evan's eyes widened as he recalled Noctowl.

"That Arcanine is good!..." Evan gritted his teeth. "Attack! Ampharos!"

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine's attack hit first, and Ampharos was knocked to the ground.

"Ampharos, ThunderShock!" Evan cried desperately. The injured Ampharos blasted electricity at Arcanine, only barely damaging the fierce-looking Pokemon. The next turn, Ampharos was knocked out by another ExtremeSpeed.

_Holy cow. Now I'm down to Scyther and Typhlosion! _Evan thought. _Scyther won't do the job, but I want to save Typhlosion for later... _Making his decision, Evan threw the Pokeball containing Scyther, releasing the raging Pokemon.

"Scyyyy!" Scyther was about to jump at Evan, but Arcanine executed another ExtremeSpeed that damaged Scyther considerably. Angrily, Scyther got back up and attacked Arcanine furiously.

_Scyther is just like another Primeape, _Evan smirked. _It never listens, but when attacked, it does._ "Now, Scyther, use Wing Attack!" Instead of carrying out Evan's orders, Scyther used Slash on Arcanine instead. _Or not,_ Evan sighed.

"Arcaaa..." Arcanine groaned.

"Return, Arcanine. You've done enough," Arthur recalled Arcanine. "Gyarados, do not fail me!" Gyarados was sent out, and Evan shuddered as he remembered the might of Arthur's Gyarados. The intimidating Pokemon had been involved in a few of the battles between Evan and Arthur back in Kanto, and was one of the most powerful Pokemon in Arthur's arsenal.

"Scyther, Wing Att-" Scyther was ahead of Evan, and finished up the attack before Evan could finish saying anything. However, Scyther's Wing Attack didn't do much.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" Gyarados roared, blasting a purple shockwave from it's mouth. Scyther reacted quickly, using Agility and then dodging the attack with it's enhanced speed. "Hydro Pump! Agility won't work forever." Gyarados unleashed it's second attack Hydro Pump, but Scyther skillfully avoided that attack as well, and hit Gyarados with multiple Slash attacks.

"Gyaaraa!" Gyarados roared in pain and anger.

"Twister!" Gyarados started spinning vigorously, whipping up a strong tornado that destroyed half of the field. Scyther was thrown around wildly, and was dealt some damage.

"Strong as ever, Arthur," Evan complimented.

"Thank you," Arthur laughed. "You don't seem to have very good chemistry with your Scyther though," he pointed out.

"Well... yes, not very," Evan replied, embarrassed, as Scyther leaped towards Gyarados with another Slash. The attack hit, sending Gyarados toppling to the ground, but the dragon-like Pokemon picked itself up again after a great effort.

"Impressive. Few have managed to injure Gyarados this much," Arthur commented. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Scyther didn't dodge this time, and Hydro Pump knocked out Scyther in one hit.

"Ouch," Evan cringed. "Return, Scyther. Typhlosion, it's your turn!" Typhlosion was sent out, and the huge Pokemon roared at the equally-large Gyarados. Evan knew Hydro Pump would do a massive amount of damage to Typhlosion, but he didn't have much choice. Typhlosion was his last Pokemon standing.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Gyarados shot out a yellow beam from it's mouth. Typhlosion dived to the side just in time, and the burning beam wrecked the remainder of the field completely. "Maybe I shouldn't have used that," Arthur scratched his chin sheepishly upon seeing the damage his Gyarados had done.

"Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion released an array of stars that clattered into Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon roared in pain as Typhlosion repeated it's attacks. Finally giving in to the pain, Gyarados collapsed and fainted.

"Return, Gyarados." Arthur's Pokemon was recalled, and the young Gym Leader took out another Pokeball. "Very nice, Evan."

"Not really. Scyther's attacks lowered Gyarados' health enough for me, I just needed to finish it with Typhlosion," Evan shrugged modestly.

"Rhydon, you're next!" Arthur revealed his third Pokemon - his Rhydon from last time.

"I remember that Rhydon," Evan looked at Arthur's Pokemon. "You used it's Horn Drill to defeat me in the League."

"Yup. Memories, huh?" Arthur chuckled. "I did away with it's Horn Drill and replaced it with another move though. I don't want to end a Trainer's career with it," he laughed.

"Alright," Evan replied. "Let's see how much stronger this Rhydon got. Typhlosion, Lava Plume!" Typhlosion created an explosion around Rhydon, blasting the Drill Pokemon back. Although it wasn't effective, it dealt a reasonable amount of damage.

"Rhydon, Sandstorm!" Rhydon whipped up a sandstorm that surrounded the area. Typhlosion was blinded, and could not see clearly, but Evan had the perfect attack for this.

"Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion couldn't see, and thus released the Swift stars into the sky. Swift did it's work however, and automatically stopped their flying and descended upon Rhydon, hitting the dual Rock and Ground-type.

"Swift is a move that cannot miss," Arthur frowned. "So he's using this to overcome Sandstorm. No matter. Rhydon, Earthquake!" Rhydon stomped on the ground furiously, creating a small earthquake that threw Typhlosion back.

"Typhlooo!" Typhlosion roared, getting back into the battle with Swift. As soon as Rhydon was hit by the second Swift, the raging sandstorm stopped, and Typhlosion regained it's sight.

"Dooonn!" Rhydon growled, and stomped up another Earthquake under Arthur's orders. Typhlosion was hit severely by the Earthquake and it's health dropped to a low.

"Typhlosion, another Lava Plume!" Typhlosion repeated it's earlier attack, burning Rhydon to a crisp. The Drill Pokemon fought back with a stronger Earthquake that finished Typhlosion off. The poor Pokemon was flung into the air, then hit the ground sharply. When it turned over, Evan saw that it's eyes were rolled. He had been defeated!

"Return," Evan recalled his fainted Typhlosion. "You did well, buddy," he acknowledged, smiling at Typhlosion's Pokeball and then attaching it back to his belt. "Nice work," he grinned at Arthur, who had recalled his Pokemon with his own words of encouragement as well. "I can't believe that after all this time I still can't beat you," he sighed.

"No problem," Arthur shot Evan a thumbs-up. "Your battle skills have really improved. If I had used lower-leveled Pokemon, I know I would have been defeated soundly."

"Thanks." For once, Evan knew Arthur really meant it. The two former rivals shook hands.

"Your Sudowoodo is the weakest of your team," Arthur nodded over to Sudowoodo's Pokeball attached to Evan's belt. "I think I could train it up back at the Viridian Gym if you let me."

"Really?" Evan took out Sudowoodo's Pokeball. "I'll entrust Sudowoodo to you then. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I needed a Rock-type to back Rhydon up anyway," Arthur took Sudowoodo's Pokeball. "Of course, I can't just take your Sudowoodo like that, so what about a trade? Your Sudowoodo..." Arthur pocketed Sudowoodo's Pokeball. "... for my Arcanine?" He took out his Arcanine's Pokeball and handed it to Evan.

"Wha-?" Evan took Arcanine's Pokeball and looked at it closely.

"Arcanine will be a strong member of your team, I'm sure," Arthur smiled. "Especially since you've seen what this guy is capable of."

"I don't know, Arthur... it won't go out-of-control on me will it?" Evan asked, worried.

"Nope," Arthur replied confidently. "Well, then that's a deal! The next time you see your Sudowoodo, it'll be a powerhouse," the Gym Leader promised. "I think I'm heading to the Pokemon Center now before anyone orders me to clean up this mess," he gestured to the damage they'd done to the field during the battle.

"Me too," Evan laughed cheekily. "Well, let's go!"

As the two ran back to the Pokemon Center, Evan looked at Arcanine's Pokeball.

_I'm sure you'll be a great Pokemon, Arcanine!_

* * *

**And that's all for today's chapter! I personally think the battle with Arthur sucked - I could have added more details, and of course description, but I didn't want to because I was lazy. In the next chapter, Evan and friends conquer the Burned Tower. See you guys next time. **

**Q1: Do you want Arthur to have more re-appearances in future?  
Q2: Do you think the trade Evan did, his Sudowoodo for Arthur's Arcanine, was a good idea?  
Q3: Do you like waffles? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	31. Ferocious Feraligatr

**Pokemon Johto has hit 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who made this happen. The 100th reviewer just happened to be _Adrian Patch_. 100th reviewer of Pokemon Johto, I salute you. Keep an eye on her profile, guys, she's writing a Pokemon journey story that's coming out soon! **

**Many reviewers said the trade between Evan and Arthur was 'unrealistic' and it was unfair for Arthur, or Evan should have got Rhydon instead. Well, I appreciate your comments, but what's done is done. If it was really serious, I would of course go back and change it, but I don't think it's serious enough, really. **

**And so many people wrote in to say they loved waffles. Wow. **

**Thanks to _that legend kid, Adrian Patch, lowgster, Tempest86, Alwayssearching2012, Darth Tren, Retro Charizard_ and _ShadowDuDeX_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 30: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 31: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 29: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 35: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Is this the Burned Tower?" Evan asked, staring in awe at the magnificent tower that stood before them.

"Yup," Crystal nodded. "I've read about it before. According to legend, the tower burned down many decades ago. Three un-named Pokemon perished in the fire, but the legendary Ho-Oh arrived and revived these three Pokemon - namely Entei, Raikou and Suicune."

"Those are legends," Matt scoffed. "Legends don't exist, do they?" He looked away, and saw another tower at the other side of the city. "What's that tower?"

"That's the Bell Tower," Crystal explained. "It was formerly the home of Ho-Oh. That place is strictly off-limits."

"Why?" Matt frowned.

"I don't know," Crystal shrugged. "That's what Arthur said. Only people that are deemed qualified can enter the Bell Tower."

This morning, Evan had wanted to challenge the Ecruteak Gym, but Arthur had said that the Gym Leader, Morty, wouldn't be available in the morning as he would be expecting Arthur. Thus, Evan's former rival had proposed that they did a little sight-seeing in the Burned Tower instead.

"C'mon, let's go in," Crystal opened the doors to the Burned Tower.

"There'll probably be ghosts in here," Matt smirked.

"Or maybe the legendary Pokemon," Evan whispered.

"Shut up, legends are legends. They don't exist- Holy crap." The three had just entered the Burned Tower, and there was a large hole on the ground. The basement of the Burned Tower could be seen through the hole, and three familar Pokemon stood in the basement, looking back up at whoever looked down. The legendary Pokemon - Entei, Raikou and Suicune.

"What the heck?" Evan's eyes widened as he saw the three Legendary Beasts down in the basement.

"Let's go down there and catch it!" Matt said excitedly, about to jump down the hole into the basement, when Crystal tugged onto his shirt to stop him from doing so.

"You idiot! Jumping down from such a height will result in broken bones!" Crystal told him off.

"Oh, right," Matt answered sheepishly. "Well, let's take the stairs then!"

"Don't bother." Everyone turned to see a man approaching them. He was well-dressed in a white and purple suit. "If you get close to them, all of them will just run away."

"Who are you?" Evan asked, staring the man down.

"My name is Eusine," Eusine introduced himself politely. "For months, I have hunted down Suicune, but whenever I manage to get close to it, it'll run further away. Only strong Pokemon Trainers are given the chance to battle Suicune."

"Strong Pokemon Trainers, huh?" Evan grinned. "It'll definitely have to battle me then!"

"Don't be so confident," Eusine sighed. "I have quite an arsenal of Pokemon myself, but Suicune still runs everytime I approach it."

"We won't know until we try," Evan walked forward, nearing the stairs, when he saw a redhead. When he turned, Evan realized it was Bryan.

"It's the ginger," Matt whispered with a wide smirk on his face.

"I overheard you, puny Trainer," Bryan strode forward. "You said you wanted to battle Suicune. Well, that's too bad, because you're not qualified for it. I'm the one that'll capture Suicune, and that's that."

"Bryan. What a coincidence," Evan glared at the redhead.

"And I'll prove my words by taking you down, right here and right now," Bryan said coldly, not bothering to return any sort of greeting. "A three-on-three battle, here and now."

"Fine," Evan grabbed one of the Pokeballs on his belt. "I'll beat you for the third time."

"Don't be too sure. Go, Feraligatr!" Bryan threw his Pokeball, revealing his ace Pokemon, Feraligatr - evolved from the Totodile he'd stolen from Professor Elm.

"Return that Totodi- Feraligatr at once!" Crystal yelled.

"Are you sure it wants to go back?" Bryan smirked. "Do you want to go back with them, Feraligatr?"

"Gatooorrr!" Feraligatr growled at the three, which Evan guessed was a "no".

"Feraligatr wants to stay with me. Only with me can Feraligatr get stronger," Bryan chuckled. "Do you really think it'll get stronger staying cooped up in that miserable lab? No. After seeing how you picked Cyndaquil, it was also raring to go on an adventure. I saved it from it's prison and brought it along with me, and now I'm the bad guy. Tsk."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat your Pokemon like slaves," Crystal countered.

"Only like that will they get stronger," Bryan simply replied.

"Alright. Let's do this," Evan threw his Pokeball, and his first Pokemon turned out to be his Typhlosion.

"Your Typhlosion can't win against Feraligatr. Not like last time," Bryan scowled. "This time, my Feraligatr will trash you. Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Feraligatr leaped towards Typhlosion, but the quick Pokemon dodged.

"Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion's non-avoidable attack hit Feraligatr square in the face, knocking the large crocodile-like Pokemon down. It got back up again with seemingly renewed energy, and charged at Typhlosion again.

"Ice Fang!" Feraligatr repeated it's earlier move, this time nicking Typhlosion in the arm and dealing some damage. The huge blue crocodile Pokemon wouldn't let go, and it's jaws sank into Typhlosion's arm, causing it to cry out.

"Typhlosion, shake it off with Swift!" Typhlosion sent a barrage of stars into the air that did a u-turn and slammed into Feraligatr, successfully getting it off Typhlosion.

"Return, Feraligatr!" Bryan recalled his Pokemon.

Evan frowned, contemplating his choices for a moment, before doing the same thing. "Return, Typhlosion!" Recalling his Johto starter, Evan grinned. "Typhlosion's my ace Pokemon. You know that, and you want to bring it down first, while saving your ace Pokemon, Feraligatr, for later. Well, I won't let you get your way."

"Stubborn one, aren't you..." Bryan sent out his second Pokemon, the Pineco they had seen before in the Ilex Forest.

"Arcanine, it's your turn!" Evan released his newest Pokemon, the Arcanine he had got from Arthur.

"You have two Fire-types?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Pineco, Take Down!" Pineco was extremely fast, and had jumped close to Arcanine in a second. However, before it could completely execute it's attack, Arcanine was no longer at it's original spot, instead now behind the alarmed Pineco. The green Bug-type eventually ended up charging into the wall, dealing itself some damage.

"What a magnificent battle," Eusine breathed. "These two Trainers are indeed very strong. If I were to say, they are both equal in strength."

"No way," Matt snorted. "Evan's better than that ginger."

"Urgh, Pineco, you idiot!" Bryan insulted his Pokemon angrily. "Why did you attack the wall? I said attack that Arcanine, not the wall!"

"Stop!" Eusine stepped in. "How dare you insult your Pokemon in such a harsh manner?"

"It's my Pokemon, remember?" Bryan smirked. "Shut up and go back into the shithole you crawled out from." Ignoring Eusine's angered expression, Bryan got back into the battle. "Pineco, Rapid Spin!" Pineco flung itself towards Arcanine and started spinning wildly, but Arcanine managed to dodge that attack as well. Bryan turned red with anger at his Pineco's constant misses, but didn't say anything.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Arcanine released a blast of flame from it's mouth. Pineco dodged just in time. Evan gave a sigh of relief when he realized Arcanine was listening to him. Arthur had tamed it after all.

"Pineco, Bug Bite!" Pineco went close to Arcanine, but the Legendary Pokemon dodged yet again. "Damn it! Get something right, Pineco! You're a poor excuse of a Pokemon!"

Evan felt indignant for the poor Pineco, but he resumed giving commands. "Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine rushed towards Pineco. The attack was impossible to dodge because of Arcanine's speed, and Pineco got hit.

"Pineco, Take Down again!" Pineco charged into Arcanine, and this time the attack hit and managed to send the huge Arcanine flying. Evan was amazed. The strength of that Pineco was incredible.

However, due to the side effects of Take Down, Pineco also suffered recoil damage. Plus the damage of ExtremeSpeed, the recoil damage took it's toll and Pineco collapsed.

"Urgh. Return, Pineco," Bryan recalled his defeated Pokemon. "Houndour, thrash him!"

A black-colored Pokemon appeared out of Bryan's Pokeball. It had a red underbelly. Though it was of a small size, it had an intimidating stare. The Houndour growled threateningly at Arcanine.

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" Evan's question was soon answered by his PokeDex.

"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."

"A dual Dark and Fire-type. Fighting fire with fire, huh?" Evan kept his PokeDex. "We'll play your game. Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Bite!" Houndour did a leap over Arcanine's flame, and rushed toward it's target. Jumping onto Arcanine, Houndour bit into it's skin, causing Arcanine to go wild due to the pain. The raging Pokemon ran around in circles trying to shake Houndour off. It eventually crashed into the wall, throwing Houndour off but at the same time dealing itself some damage.

"Arca..." Arcanine groaned. Evan checked his PokeDex. It had very little health left.

"It's happening," Bryan's voice made Evan look up. His Houndour was glowing white. It had evolved! Evan pointed his PokeDex at the new Pokemon curiously. Houndour's new form didn't look much different to his previous one, only it was now bigger in size.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. The evolution of Houndour, Houndoom's flame is said to contain a strange toxic. Once burnt by it, the pain will never go away. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role."

"Houndoom, Fire Fang!" Bryan barked. Houndoom attacked, it's jaws burning with flame. Arcanine dodged to the side, and Houndoom's attack missed. Evan heaved a sigh of relief - one more attack and Arcanine would be down for the count.

"Our turn. The perfect time to use this move - Arcanine, Reversal!" Arcanine's paws glowed red, and it kicked Houndoom harshly. Houndoom flew back and crashed into Bryan. Both Trainer and Pokemon fell, but Bryan quickly got back up.

"Houndoom, you blundering fool!" Bryan cursed. "What was that move?"

"Reversal," Evan chuckled. "A move that increases in power the less health the user has."

"Don't think you've won," Bryan glared at Evan with malice. "Houndoom, Roar!" Houndoom howled eerily. Arcanine backed away, then automatically retreated back into it's Pokeball, to Evan's surprise. The next instant, Evan's Typhlosion was pulled out of it's Pokeball against Evan's will.

"I see, so Roar is an attack that'll frighten the target back into it's own Pokeball and drag out another Pokemon in the opposing Trainer's team," Evan muttered, looking at his PokeDex. "Well, we'll just have to finish this off with Typhlosion. Use Lava Plume!"

When nothing happened after a few seconds, Houndoom frowned. It was taken by surprise when a blast of lava rose from beneath the ground, sending it flying into the air. When it landed, Houndoom had fainted.

"Well, that was quick," Evan commented.

"Grrr..." Bryan growled. "Feraligatr, attack!" His last Pokemon, Feraligatr, came out, eyeing Typhlosion carefully.

"Arcanine, switch!" Evan recalled Typhlosion and sent Arcanine back out. "Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine charged at Feraligatr, knocking the large Pokemon down, but it got back up again unfazed.

"Thrash!" Feraligatr rushed towards it's target, beating Arcanine's speed with it's own. Evan was surprised at how fast the stolen starter was. Feraligatr was upon Arcanine in an instant, and had started punching and kicking it furiously. After a series of blows, Feraligatr picked the limp Arcanine up and flung it away. Arcanine hit the ground with a loud thud.

Arcanine was in no condition to continue battling, and Evan recalled it. "Get some rest, Arcanine," he said, as he put the Pokeball back onto his belt. "Ampharos, ThunderPunch!" Switching Arcanine for Ampharos, his Electric-type Pokemon attemped an attack on Feraligatr, but narrowly missed.

"Feraligatr, Thrash!" Feraligatr repeated it's earlier move. Descending upon Ampharos, Feraligatr punched and kicked it mercilessly. Ampharos struggled, but could not break free and suffered Feraligatr's blows.

"Ampha... Ampha..." Ampharos groaned.

"Ampharos, can you continue?" Evan didn't want to force his pained Pokemon to continue battling. It's face was twisted with pain. He looked up at a smirking Bryan and Feraligatr. They had definitely grown stronger. Evan's gaze swung back to his Ampharos. Expecting Ampharos to give up and go back into it's Pokeball, Evan was taken aback when Ampharos rose again, returning Feraligatr's victorious smirk with one of it's own. Feraligatr's victorious look turned into one of shock, it had expected Ampharos to give up as well.

"Seems like your Ampharos is really determined. Too bad. We'll bring it down in an instant. Feraligatr, Thrash," Bryan said confidently, but his Thrash strategy had a setback. Due to fatigue, Feraligatr became confused. It tried to use Thrash again, but instead ran into a wall. "Feraligatr! Snap out of confusion immediately!" Bryan shrieked, but Feraligatr responded by running into the wall again.

"Perfect timing. Ampharos, ThunderShock!" Ampharos sent a bolt of electricity at Feraligatr. The super effective attack worked wonders, and Feraligatr's health dropped like a bomb.

"Now, ThunderPunch!" Ampharos launched it's fist into Feraligatr's face, punching the Water-type down. Feraligatr got back up again, the hit snapping it out of confusion.

"Ice Fang!" Feraligatr stopped Ampharos before it could escape and chomped down onto it's arm. That was the last straw for Ampharos, and it collapsed with it's arm frozen in ice.

"Return, Ampharos." Recalling Ampharos, Evan sent out his Typhlosion. "Go, and use Swift!" Typhlosion roared, sending an army of flying stars towards Feraligatr that hit. Feraligatr fell, but got back up.

_Damn, it should have fainted by now,_ Evan thought.

"Feraligatr, Bite!" Feraligatr attacked, but Typhlosion dodged quickly and sent another Swift attack in Feraligatr's way. Despite the damage, Feraligatr stood back up and continued attacking. "Ice Fang!" Feraligatr got onto Typhlosion this time, and used Ice Fang, freezing it's target. But Typhlosion's warm body melted the ice, much to Bryan's anger.

"Your Feraligatr can't take much more," Evan grinned. "Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion's un-avoidable attack hit yet again. Feraligatr was left panting.

"Feraligatr!" Bryan screamed, determined to win the battle. "Bite!"

"Typhlosion, Swift!" The army of stars rammed into Feraligatr's chest. Feraligatr was about to collapse, and Evan closed his eyes. _The battle is over._

However, he was in for a surprise when he opened his eyes. Feraligatr had balanced itself again and was continuing it's long run towards Typhlosion. It looked a little wobbly, but continued nonetheless. Finally, it leaped onto the unsuspecting Typhlosion and chomped down on it. Both Pokemon fell onto the ground. Feraligatr's eyes were now in swirls - it had submitted to the constant Swift attacks. Typhlosion got back up, standing tired but victorious.

"What?" Bryan recalled Feraligatr. "How could this be?"

_We were just an inch away from defeat..._ Evan thought. "Good going, Typhlosion. Get some rest, buddy," he recalled Typhlosion into it's Pokeball. If Feraligatr had managed to withstand the pain and dealt one more attack, Typhlosion would have been a goner.

"You have won this battle, but the next time, you'll pay," Bryan said harshly, and stalked past Evan. He passed Matt, Crystal and Eusine, Matt giving him a glare as he slipped past. Evan turned to see Bryan's back just as he stepped out of the Burned Tower.

_I look forward to our next battle, Bryan...!_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that small read as I enjoyed writing it myself! Initially, I wasn't planning for Bryan to show up since I already had Arthur and his re-appearance just one chapter ago, but since I really had nothing to write for this chapter, I had to put that small rival battle in. Many readers once wrote in to say they wanted Houndour as Evan's next Pokemon, but since I already had Arcanine, I decided to have Bryan use a Houndour/Houndoom. In the next chapter, Evan and friends will be getting a glimpse of the Legendary Beasts of Johto. See you all next time. **

**Q1: What other changes in Bryan's Pokemon team do you hope to see in his next appearance?  
Q2: Do you agree with Bryan's 'treating Pokemon harshly to make them stronger' strategy?  
Q3: Is Raikou, Entei or Suicune cooler? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	32. Suicune Showdown

**Happy Halloween everyone! Kook here. And here's Chapter 32 of Pokemon Johto. So I recently got around to playing Pokemon White, and I want to know what you think of my current team. I'm currently at the fifth badge, and I have a Dewott Lv30, a Boldore Lv26, a Scraggy Lv30, a Sigilpyh Lv28 and lastly a Minccino Lv28. Dewott is named Small Dick, Boldore has the name of Hard Butt, for Scraggy it's Homosexual, Sigilpyh has the name of Balls and Minccino is named Fluff Pimp. **

**The first time I played Pokemon, the first game I played was actually Ruby or Sapphire, I can't remember, I never nicknamed my Pokemon. I thought it was stupid. Eventually I started nicknaming them in my Pokemon Diamond, but thought it would be epic to give them funny nicknames, and so I did that in Pokemon White. Well, I shan't say more and let you enjoy today's chapter. **

**Wait, maybe I should say a bit more. Just a bit. I may be planning on writing a side-story for Pokemon Johto. For more info, see ending author's note.**

**Thanks to _pokestets23, Darth Tren, lowgster_ and _ShadowDuDeX_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 30: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: Thunder Punch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 29: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 36: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Well, now the ginger is out of the way," Matt said smoothly. "Let's get down and catch those legendaries."

Evan had a look of hesitation on his face as the group of four, now joined by their new friend Eusine, headed towards the staircase. As they climbed down, the 11-year-old stopped the rest.

"Wait," Evan said. "I... I don't think I'm ready."

"What?" Crystal looked at Evan in a weird way.

"That battle with Bryan woke me up. I'm not that strong yet, I still have a lot of improving to do. Bryan almost won - if his Feraligatr could have survived just one more turn, I would have been finished."

By this time, the four had finished climbing the stairs, and were standing on the ground of the basement of the Burned Tower. The three Legendary Beasts stood not far from them. Entei, Raikou and Suicune stared at the four humans with piercing eyes. As Eusine advanced a step towards them, Entei and Raikou started moving. They sped past the four Trainers and up the stairs in the blink of an eye.

"Th-That was fast!" Matt gasped. "Should we go after them?"

"No, don't," Evan stopped him. "I believe we'll run into them again sooner or later."

"The other two Legendary Beasts can wait," Eusine grunted. "It's Suicune I really want to meet!" Slowly but surely, he stepped towards Suicune. The legendary Pokemon growled intimidatingly at Eusine and backed away - a sign for Eusine to stop coming closer. Eusine took the hint, and moved back as well.

Evan then stepped forward as well, drawing closer towards Suicune. To everyone's amazement, Suicune did not back away like what it had done when Eusine had come forward. Instead, it allowed Evan to step in front of it. Suicune and Evan locked eyes for a second, but then Suicune started jumping backwards cautiously.

"Evan!" Eusine exclaimed. "Wow. I would have given anything to be in your position! How did it feel like standing right in front of Suicune?"

"I can't really tell since it was only for a second-" Evan started.

"Well, I know the exact thing to do to impress Suicune," Eusine smiled, looking at Evan and cutting him off. "Since Suicune has allowed you to go forward and stand in front of it, I'll be in the same league as you once I defeat you in battle right?"

"I guess so," Evan returned Eusine's smile, knowing where this was going to.

"Alright, then what about a one-on-one Pokemon battle right here in front of Suicune?" Eusine took out a Pokeball.

"Fine with me," Evan took out his own Pokeball as well.

"Watch my magnificent battle techniques, Suicune!" Eusine eyed Suicune as he flung his Pokeball into the center. "Electrode!" He released an Electrode. The Pokeball-like Pokemon had a smirk on it's face.

"Then I'll go with... Amphar-!" Evan stopped himself just in time. The battle with Bryan earlier had already marked out his Typhlosion, Arcanine and Ampharos. He could only use Noctowl and Scyther now.

_Should I use Scyther? _Evan shuddered at the thought. _No, I definitely shouldn't. But then Noctowl will be at a type disadvantage... Dang. This is a tough decision. I should really start buying Potions from those PokeMarts. _Eventually, Evan settled on Scyther. _It's either Scyther or I watch Noctowl being electrified. Scyther is a better choice. _"Scyther, c'mon out!" Evan sent out the Bug-type.

"Scyyyyy!" Scyther growled, glaring at Evan. But then it turned away from it's Trainer and faced Electrode.

"Scyther, hit first with Wing Attack!" But like always, Scyther didn't listen, and used Agility instead.

"Seems like you've got a disobedient Pokemon on your hands," Eusine smirked. "Electrode, Screech!" Electrode started giving off a loud shriek. It was unbearable, and Evan had to cover his ears along with the irritated Scyther. Screech was lowering Scyther's defense. Scyther covered it's ears in frustration, but then glared at Electrode with eyes of hatred and lunged itself at it's opponent, ignoring the painful sound entering it's ears.

"Scyy!" Scyther used Slash on Electrode, ceasing the Screech attack. "Therrr!" Scyther followed up with a Wing Attack. The speed boost from Agility worked wonders, and Scyther was all over Electrode, launching various attacks.

"Trooodeee!" Electrode groaned. When Scyther was finished with it, it's round body was covered with scars and cuts.

Evan came to one conclusion. Scyther was one heck of a powerhouse.

"Electrode, Thunder!" Eusine cried. Electrode sent a powerful blast of electricity towards Scyther, but the low-accuracy attack missed by miles. Scyther shot Electrode a winning smirk.

"Scyther, wing it with Wing Attack!" Evan ordered, but Scyther tried to use Slash instead. Electrode flung itself to the side, avoiding Scyther's attack, before blasting the Bug-type with a close-range Thunder.

"Scyyyytheerrrr!" Scyther shrieked, as Thunder hit it. Thunder had low accuracy, but it dealt massive damage. When the attack stopped, Scyther was thrown onto the ground. Half of it's body had been burned black. It hadn't fainted yet, but when it tried to stand, pain shot through it's body. Thunder had left it paralyzed.

Scyther growled at Electrode. Now it was Electrode's turn to smirk at Scyther. "Alright, Electrode, another Thunder!" As Electrode charged up it's attack, Scyther slumped to the ground, resigning itself to it's fate. It would be healthy again when it's poor excuse of a Trainer sent it to the Pokemon Center anyway. Then maybe seeing how weak it was, that pathetic Trainer would leave it there to fend for itself. All the better, Scyther thought.

"Wait!" Scyther's ears perked up. It recgonised Evan's voice without even having to turn. Evan stepped forward into the battlefield. Scyther grunted. What did he think he was doing? "Order your Electrode down, Eusine," Evan said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eusine frowned.

"I don't want to harm my Scyther any further," Evan gestured towards his paralyzed Scyther. "I give up. You win." Evan's words surprised Scyther. Was this Trainer actually willing to add a defeat to his almost-perfect battle record, just to stop Electrode from harming itself further?

"What? No! I must properly defeat your Scyther to impress Suicune!" Eusine protested.

"I'm sorry Eusine," Evan apologized. "Two close-range Thunder attacks could injure my Scyther very badly. I don't want that to happen." Bowing low towards the equally surprised Suicune, Evan spoke, "I'm sorry I couldn't put up a better fight for you, Suicune."

Suicune was amazed by this young Trainer. Most Trainers his age wouldn't care about their Pokemon much. All they wanted was to win, win and win battles. Suicune had seen much while traversing the whole of Johto, but the other Trainers he'd encountered was different from this young boy.

"Well now, Scyther, retur-"

"Scyyyyy!" Evan turned to see Scyther standing back up, cured of it's paralysis. "Scyyytheerr! Scyyyther, Scy!" Scyther got into a battle stance, a sign of body language that told everyone the battle wasn't over yet.

"Scyther..." Evan's eyes widened.

"Scyyy!" Scyther gestured for Evan to get behind it. Without saying another word, Evan followed Scyther's orders. Unsure of what to do next, he decided to give a command.

"Scyther, Wing Attack!" To Evan's surprise, Scyther obeyed and used Wing Attack. The attack was too fast, and Electrode got hit.

"Electrode, Sonic Boom!" Electrode countered, releasing soundwaves from it's mouth. With Agility-boosted speed, Scyther avoided the attack easily. Following Evan's orders, Scyther attacked with a Quick Attack before following up with Slash. By this time, Electrode was looking very tired.

"Argh... Electrode! We musn't lose! Screech!" Eusine cried.

"Not a chance. Scyther, Wing Attack!" Before Electrode could utilize Screech, Scyther had knocked it to the ground with Wing Attack. "Then finish with a Slash!" Scyther charged at Electrode. Scyther was in front of Electrode, but after a sharp slicing sound, Scyther was behind the red and white Pokemon. Nobody moved for a second, but then Electrode collapsed.

"Nooooooo!" Eusine said dramatically. "I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Suicune!"

"Good job, Scyther," Evan stepped forward to greet his Pokemon cautiously.

"Scy," Scyther turned to face Evan.

"Soooo... I guess we have an understanding now?" Evan asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Scy," Scyther smiled.

"Well, let's shake on that," Evan grasped onto Scyther's arm. It's hand was way too sharp to grab.

"Scy!" Scyther had a cheeky smirk on it's face. Before Evan knew it, Scyther had flipped it's arm over, sending Evan flying upside-down before landing on his butt.

"Owwww!" Evan groaned. "Argh, return, Scyther!" Evan recalled his winning Pokemon. Rubbing his butt, Evan stood back up, to watch Eusine prance about crying in a dramatic manner. He then turned to see Suicune watching him. Suicune's gaze seem to burn onto him. Then, the legendary Pokemon charged out of the basement and up the stairs.

"We have to go after it!" Eusine yelled, upon seeing Suicune escape, and followed Suicune up. Evan and friends followed Eusine, but it was useless. By the time Eusine had gotten up to the first floor, Suicune was nowhere to be found.

"Noooooo! Suicuneeeeeee!" Eusine cried out girlishly.

"Well, I guess that's that," Matt sighed.

Evan wasn't worried though. He knew sometime, somehow, somewhere, he would meet the three Legendary Beasts of Johto again.

* * *

**And that's pretty much the end of this chapter. So about that 'side-story' thing, it'll be about the Legendary Beasts of course. Maybe I'll even throw in the Legendary Birds of Kanto too. Ash in the anime seldom encounters legendaries in the Pokemon anime episodes, instead, the legendaries are mostly featured in movies. So I'm thinking of doing this side-story about the Legendary Beasts. Of course, I need all of you to vote. Either I do a side-story on Evan and the Legendary Beasts that's non-canon, or I throw in the side-story into this story instead and make it canon. **

**In the next chapter, Evan finally takes on the Ecruteak Gym. Can Evan make it through the Ecruteak Gym Trainers and to the Gym Leader without being scared to death? Don't miss the next chapter! **

**But that's the end of Chapter 32, hope you all enjoyed it. See you all next time.**

**Q1: If you had to choose, would you rather use Ho-oh or Lugia as a Pokemon?  
Q2: Do you want Eusine to have more reappearances in the future?  
Q3: Do you like sardines? **

**Special Halloween questions**

**Q1: Would you give Kook a trick or a treat?  
Q2: Did you celebrate Halloween this year?  
Q3: Do you want some candy right now? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **

**P.S. Longest author's note so far. Awesome little trivia.**

**P.S.S. I know I'm a little late and Halloween was yesterday, but better late than never right? **

**P.S.S.S. Goodbye. XD**


	33. Of Ghosts and Voids

**Hey everybody it's Kook, writing this chapter and at the same time listening to Linkin Park. A few reviewers wanted Eusine to make a re-appearance, some did not, and some didn't care. I don't know if I'll have Eusine make a re-appearance, so I'll leave that for later. Today Evan takes on the Ecruteak Gym Trainers. Will he make it to the Gym Leader? **

**I just realized almost all of my reviewers always have short reviews like "good job", "great chapter" or "Please update soon". I would appreciate if you make longer reviews, like telling me which part of the chapter you liked, how I can improve and maybe even a little constructive criticism. Of course this is not nescessary, but it helps. **

**Thanks to _lowgster, ShadowDuDeX, Tempest86, pokestets23_ and _Darth Tren_ for the reviews! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 30: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 30: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 36: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan, Matt and Crystal stood outside the Ecruteak City Gym. At first glance, the Gym looked like an old antique house.

Evan trembled in excitement. Another Gym Badge, another step to re-entering the Indigo League, and another possible step to becoming the winner of the League, or perhaps even the Champion.

Eusine had left them at the Burned Tower, wanting to go after Suicune. Evan bid him luck, but knew he wouldn't succeed. Somehow, he felt that Suicune wasn't too impressed with Eusine.

"Good luck," Matt flashed a toothy grin.

"Yeah, go get 'em," Crystal smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Evan responded gratefully. He stepped through the auto-sliding Gym doors, and waved to his friends just before the doors closed.

_Alright. Let's do this. _Evan stepped forward. To his surprise, the Gym consisted of a zig-zag narrow path that led to the Gym Leader. From his position, he could even see the Gym Leader, though not very clearly. Eagerly, he raced forward.

"Greetings, challenger!" The Gym Leader's voice rang out throughout the Gym. "My name is Morty! I'm the Ecruteak Gym Leader. Do you see the black empty void surrounding the path leading to me?"

Evan nodded. The zig-zag path had a black void below it. Evan wondered what would happen if he fell into the black void.

"This Gym is comprised of many rooms," Morty spoke. "To get to me, you must balance yourself and go through the zig-zag lane. If you lose your balance and fall into the black void though, you'll be teleported to another room in the Gym, where you'll be challenged by a Gym Trainer. If you win the battle, you'll be teleported back to where you were before you fell, but if you lose, you'll be teleported to the outside of the Gym. Then you heal your Pokemon, before coming back for a re-challenge. Are you clear on how to navigate through this Gym puzzle now?"

"Yep," Evan stepped into the zig-zag lane. To his shock, he heard the sound of cracking. Distracted, he was thrown off-balance and found himself tumbling down into the black void. He was surrounded in inky darkness for a moment. The next thing he knew, Evan was in a different room. A sage was in that room. Evan knew immediately that he had to battle.

"How unfortunate for you to have fallen. Fortunately for me though, I get to test my battle skills. My name is Sage Ping. A Gym Trainer battle in this Gym will be a one-on-one, are you ready?" He flung a Pokeball, releasing his chosen Pokemon - a Gastly.

"A Gastly? Then I'll go with Noct-" Evan stopped himself, after remembering he had gotten rid of Noctowl's Foresight in favor of Attract. This could be a problem. Shrugging, Evan changed his mind and sent out Scyther instead.

"Scyther, use Agility!" Scyther boosted it's speed. "Then go ahead with Wing Attack!" Scyther was upon Gastly in a second.

"Sucker Punch!" A black fist came out of nowhere and socked Scyther in the face before the green Pokemon could fully utilize it's attack. Scyther was thrown into the air, then landed on the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ouch. You okay, Scyther?" Evan asked.

"Scyyyyy!" Scyther got back up determinedly. It never was one to stand down.

"So you've still got plenty of energy left in ya, huh?" Evan smirked. "Alright, go out there and give 'em another Wing Attack!" Scyther's two small wings glowed white. Before Gastly could do anything, Scyther fired two energy beams in the shape of it's wings. Gastly couldn't dodge in time and was hit in the face.

"Scyytherr!" Scyther chuckled.

"Good job, Scy," Evan grinned. "Hit again with a Wing Attack!" It was the only move it could use against Gastly anyway, other than Agility. Slash and Quick Attack did nothing to the Ghost-type Gastly.

Gastly got hit in the face with Scyther's second Wing Attack. It's face was torn with pain. "Gastly, Sucker Punch!" Ping called. Gastly's eyes flew open and it disappeared, appearing behind Scyther in an instant.

"Scyther, get out of there!" Evan yelled. Scyther was about to jump away, but even it's Agility-boosted speed lost out to the speed of Sucker Punch. Gastly fisted Scyther in the back, flinging Scyther forward violently.

"Don't let up, Scyther! Wing Attack!" Scyther flung double wing-shaped energy beams at Gastly again, hitting the Pokemon square in the face. Well, it was impossible to hit Gastly any other parts except the face, really, since it only had a face.

"Payback!" A ball of purple energy appeared in front of Gastly. The energy ball started growing bigger, and when it was deemed enough in size, Gastly fired the energy ball at Scyther. Fortunately, Scyther dodged, and the energy ball crashed into the ground and created a purple explosion.

"Scyther, finish it off with one last Wing Attack!" Scyther completed the finishing blow. The force of the attack sent Gastly crashing into the wall. The Ghost-type then collapsed, it's eyes rolled.

"Return, Gastly," Ping said solemnly. "You have done well, young Trainer," he acknowledged, as Evan returned Scyther to it's own Pokeball. "But I am one of the weakest Trainers in this Gym. You might chance upon a tougher Gym Trainer. Also, our honorable Gym Leader is a lot tougher than all of us combined. I trust you have trained for those."

"I have, good sir," Evan grinned, proud that what he just said was a fact.

"I shall now teleport you back to the spot where you fell," Ping announced.

"Wow, how can you tele-" Evan didn't get to complete his sentence, because the figure of Ping was soon covered when black fog flushed into the room. Before Evan could say anything else, the black fog cleared as fast as it had appeared, and Evan found himself in the very same spot he had been before he fell.

"Welcome back," Morty called, grinning.

Evan forced a small smile as he tried as hard as possible to balance himself across the zig-zag lane. When he looked up and saw that he was still nowhere near Morty, he sighed - hence losing his concentration for a second.

"Wooahh..." Evan felt his body lean to the side. He tried to regain balance, and hung in an awkward position for a few seconds, before his feet slipped. The young Trainer fell off the lane and tumbled back into the black void.

"Ouch..." Evan rubbed his head as the blackness around him turned into another room. This time, inside the room was a teenager, which Evan calculated was a few years older than him.

"Heh. Hello there," the teen smirked. "The name's Alton. Seems like you've fallen into this room, so let's battle. I can't wait to test out those new battle strategies that Viridian Gym Leader taught us."

_Arthur? Well, I hope he hasn't been taught that much,_ Evan thought.

"Go, Misdreavus!" Alton threw a Great Ball.

"A Misdreavus, huh?" Evan looked at the Ghost-type that had just been sent out. "Then I'll go with Ampharos!"

"Amphaaaa!" Ampharos cried as it was released from it's Pokeball. "Give 'em the ThunderPunch!" Ampharos' charged up electricity in it's fist and rammed Misdreavus in the face, cutting it's health by half.

"Misdreavus, Pain Split!" Alton ordered.

"Pain Split?" Evan frowned. He watched as Alton's Misdreavus tackled Ampharos. The red beads on Misdreavus' neck started glowing.

"Pain Split is a move that brings each Pokemon's health to half," Alton explained. Evan looked at his PokeDex to check Ampharos' health. Alton was right. Ampharos' health had been halved.

"Now, Confuse Ray!" Misdreavus emitted a purple energy beam that hit Ampharos, confusing it.

"Uh oh. Ampharos, try to use ThunderShock!" Ampharos followed it's Trainer's orders, but used ThunderShock on the ceiling instead. Both Misdreavus and Alton smirked.

"Now, use Icy Wind!" Misdreavus blew a gust of cold wind from it's mouth, damaging Ampharos. Evan's Pokemon shivered from the cold. "Then, Psychic!" Misdreavus fired a blue energy beam at the confused Ampharos. To Evan's relief, Ampharos managed to jump out of the way, though it did ended up jumping straight into a wall head-first.

The bang from the wall seemed to snap Ampharos out of confusion. It blinked it's eyes, then got into a battle stance.

"Misdreavus, Psychic!" Misdreavus blasted another psychic beam at Ampharos, but the Pokemon dodged quickly and the beam blasted into the wall. Ampharos charged at Misdreavus, and under Evan's orders, flung a ThunderPunch that caused Misdreavus to fly up up and away.

"Alright! Good work, Ampharos!" Evan grinned, giving Ampharos a high-five as it walked back towards Evan.

"The battle's not over yet!" Alton reminded Evan, as Misdreavus landed on the ground. It tried to move, but ThunderPunch had apparently paralyzed it.

"Sweet! Double score," Evan high-fived Ampharos again. "Go, Ampharos, and use ThunderShock!" Ampharos blasted electricity at the paralyzed Misdreavus, sending it rolling backwards.

"Misdreavus, Icy Wind!" Alton cried urgently. Icy Wind hit, and Ampharos shivered from the cold as the gust of cold wind blew past and hit it. However, that didn't stop Ampharos from unleashing a final ThunderPunch that knocked Misdreavus out.

"Great punch!" Evan cheered.

"My Misdreavus...! How could it have lost with all those new moves and tricks that Viridian Gym Leader taught us? Urgh!" Alton recalled his fainted Misdreavus, disgruntled. "Well, you battled tough. Time for you to go." With these words, black fog rushed into the room again, covering Alton from sight. The fog then cleared, and Evan was back at his original spot at the zig-zag lane.

"Hello there again," Morty smiled.

"Uh... hello," Evan waved. He then realized Ampharos was still outside of it's Pokeball, and had been teleported along with Evan. Quickly recalling Ampharos, Evan put it's Pokeball back onto his belt.

Walking steadily, Evan kept a good balance as he walked along the path. Just when he was close to his destination, he slipped again.

_No!_ Evan thought, as he fell off the lane. As quickly as he could, his hand reached out and grabbed onto the lane before he could tumble back into the black void.

_Whew! Fortunately I did improve my own agility after training with my Pokemon,_ Evan thought. _Well, but then again, heaving myself back up is another matter._

Evan tried to lift himself up, but found that he did not have the strength to do so. Worse, Morty was witnessing the whole event, and looking on amused as Evan tried repeatedly to lift himself up.

"Fine then... go, Typhlosion!" Evan, holding on to prevent himself from falling with one hand, sent out his Typhlosion with his other free hand. "Okay, Typhlosion, lift me up!"

"Phlosiooon!" Typhlosion nodded. Evan's trusty Pokemon grabbed hold of Evan's arm and lifted it's Trainer up with much ease.

"Thank you, Typhlosion," Evan recalled his Pokemon. He would have given it a hug, but was afraid he would be burnt in the process. Taking a few more steps forward, Evan stepped out of the zig-zag lane and the black void below.

"Good job, challenger. It seems you have got to me," Morty said.

"How can we battle with such small space?" Evan looked around.

"Follow me," Morty grinned, stepping aside and hitting a button on the wall he had been leaning on. A door became visible, and Morty led Evan through the door into a large battlefield with comfortable seats in the sidelines. Evan could see a few Gym Trainers in the sidelines along with Arthur, who gave him a wave and a smirk.

"This," Morty gestured to the battlefield. "Is where we shall battle."

* * *

**Alright, now I'm done with that. In the next chapter, Evan and Morty face off. Will Evan win his fourth badge, or will he get pwned by those horrible ghosts? Don't miss the next chapter of Pokemon Johto, and I'll see you guys next time. **

**Q1: Would you prefer Morty and Evan have a two-on-two battle or a three-on-three?  
Q2: Do you think Morty is creepy?  
Q3: What would you do if you saw a ghost?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	34. The Unbeatable Ghost Trio

**Hey, what's up ladies and gents? Welcome to Chapter 34 of Pokemon Johto. I was in Malaysia for the weekend and I just have to say I can't imagine living there. All the houses are hidden in the bushes. Creepy. **

**I've been having a lot of story ideas, two of which is Pokemon-based. One of these two is Pokemon Kanto/Johto-based, while the other is not related to Pokemon Kanto/Johto. **

**I've been thinking of doing an 'Elite Four Run' for Evan. The story is in a what-if world where Evan has won the Indigo League instead of losing in the semi-finals to Arthur, and he goes on to challenge the Kanto Elite Four. The Champion will be Red, because obviously Arthur isn't available. If this story is published it'll be titled "Pokemon Kanto: Elite Four Run". **

**Or, I could do something completely unrelated to Pokemon Kanto/Johto, and that's a 'spoof' of Pokemon FireRed. It'll be a story about Red's journey through the Kanto region - except instead of being all serious-like, it'll be humorous and will point out the unrealistic things in the Pokemon games(you deciding your rival's name, how a fence in the Pokemon game can block your way when you can jump over it in real life etc). If published, this story will be titled "Pokemon FireRed: Spoof Run" and might or might not have a sequel depending on it's success.**

**Yes, I only have time to do one of them, so tell me what you would like to read better in the reviews. I've also put up a poll on my profile concering this so go vote. **

**And I know I didn't reply to some reviews - that's because I've been busy, busy enough to forget whose review I have already replied and whose review I haven't. So... **

**Thanks to _lowgster, Darth Tren, Retro Charizard, KeepOnMovingUp94, Legit Gazzette_ and _pkmaster777 _for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 30: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 36: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"What are the rules?" Evan asked, as he assumed his position on the battlefield with Morty at the other end of it.

"Each side can use three Pokemon," Morty replied. "Both sides can subsitute Pokemon. Are you ready?"

"I've got a question," Evan said blankly. "Must Arthur watch this?"

From the sidelines, Arthur smirked.

"Well, he requested to, and I'm not one to deny," Morty explained. Evan sighed, then nodded and sent out his first Pokemon of the match, his Noctowl. Ampharos and Scyther were not at full health, so that ruled him down to three Pokemon - Typhlosion, Arcanine and Noctowl. He didn't want injured Pokemon fighting battles.

"A Noctowl...? Interesting," Morty grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Meet... Gastly!" Morty's Gastly snapped out of it's Pokeball in a flash of white light. The Gas Pokemon gave Noctowl a cheeky grin, which Noctowl returned with an unamused look.

"You can have the first turn," the Ghost-type specialist said politely.

"Thank you," Evan nodded, as he flipped open his PokeDex. Looking at Gastly's stats, Evan chuckled. It was a male. Just perfect. "Noctowl, Attract!" Noctowl fired heart-shapes at Gastly, but the quick Pokemon dodged. "Hypnosis!" This attack missed too.

"Gastly, Mean Look!" Gastly's two eyes glowed purple. Noctowl seemed to be startled for a bit. "Now your Noctowl can't be returned until it faints."

"I'm not afraid," Evan grinned. "We'll just have to finish this with only Noctowl."

"You seem confident," Morty shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to break that energectic spirit of yours. Gastly, Curse!" Morty's Gastly conjured up a sharp metal needle. The needle stabbed into Gastly's face, causing Gastly to shriek in pain and halving it's health. On the other hand, Evan's Noctowl was inflicted with the cursed status.

"Noctowl, don't let that stop you! Now Gastly's health is halved we've got an even better chance of winning this! Take 'em down with Confusion!" Noctowl attacked, and this time it hit successfully. Gastly was blown back from the impact of the attack.

"Gast... Gastly..." Gastly panted. Evan smirked. Gastly was a Ghost-type, which gave it a type advantage to Psychic-types like Noctowl. However, it was also a Poison-type. Psychic-type moves were effective against Poison-types, giving Noctowl a type advantage as well. The super-effective Confusion attack, added on with the health-halving from Curse, Gastly just needed one more blow to be defeated.

"Toooowl!" Noctowl's pained cry led Evan to direct his gaze to his Owl Pokemon. _Damn. Curse reduces the target's health every turn, too. The Curse effect will only go off once the target has been recalled to it's own Pokeball, but Mean Look prevents me from doing so. Man, this'll be harsh._

"Return, Gastly!" Morty spoke, recalling his tired Pokemon. "Haunter, attack with your Hypnosis!" Noctowl wasn't quick enough, and Haunter's soundwaves put Noctowl to sleep.

_Oh no, _Evan thought.

"Now, Dream Eater!" Haunter cackled wildly as the sleeping Noctowl was lifted up into the air by psychic means. Then, purple energy started coming out of Noctowl's body and to Haunter's mouth. The Ghost-type devoured Noctowl's energy hungrily, and by the time the move was completed, Noctowl was close to fainting.

"Noc... towl...!" Noctowl cried in it's sleep. Curse was inflicting damage again.

"Noctowl! Return...!" Evan attempted to recall Noctowl, but the Pokeball refused to work. Mean Look was preventing Noctowl from being withdrawn.

"Haunter, dead it with a Sucker Punch!" One of Haunter's two claw-like hands balled into a fist, then flew towards Noctowl and punched the sleeping Pokemon hard. Noctowl's eyes flew open, then became swirls. "Noctowl has fainted. Choose your next Pokemon," Morty instructed calmly.

"Don't worry," Evan recalled Noctowl. "You did great, Noctowl. Now, time to use Typhlosion!" Evan called out his Johto starter. He was hoping Typhlosion was what he needed to turn the tide.

"Return, Haunter," Morty switched Pokemon quickly. "Gastly, use that move!"

Gastly's eyes glowed purple, and it's small body became outlined in purple as well.

"That move?" Evan frowned. "Why are you being so mysterious? No matter. We'll finish this in one shot! Typhlosion, final attack - Lava Plume!" Typhlosion made the ground around Gastly explode, throwing the small Pokemon against the wall harshly. Gastly crashed onto the ground, eyes rolled. Seconds later, Typhlosion collapsed too. Both Pokemon had fainted together. "What the-?" Evan stared at his defeated Pokemon.

"Destiny Bond," Morty explained, as he recalled his Gastly. "If this move is used and the user faints, the Pokemon who dealed the finishing blow will faint as well. Now you're at a disadvantage. I have two Pokemon left at full-heath, while you only have one. Give up now if you don't want to suffer a loss in your record."

"I never give up," Evan replied truthfully, as he grabbed onto his third Pokeball.

"You have spirit," Morty acknowledged. "But it won't help by much here."

"Arcanine, go!" Evan threw the Pokeball into the air. Arcanine leaped out of it with a ferocious roar. Arthur's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward upon seeing his former Pokemon.

"An Arcanine?" Morty eyed the Legendary Pokemon. "This should be interesting. Haunter, come on out and use Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it, Arcanine!" Arcanine avoided Haunter's soundwaves with ease. "Then Flamethrower!" Arcanine roared and blasted powerful flame at Haunter. The Gas Pokemon levitated downwards, and Flamethrower made connection with the wall, creating a large hole.

_I hope I don't have to pay for that, _Evan thought.

"Alright, Haunter, swoop down with a Sucker Punch!" Haunter's hand flew towards Arcanine, but Arcanine leaped over the flying hand.

"Now, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine rose into the air with a great jump and tackled Haunter, but passed right through it. Arcanine landed, but Haunter's hand was still flying around, and when Arcanine turned, the purple hand gave it a power-packed punch.

"Arcaaaa!" Arcanine groaned.

"You okay, Arcanine?" Evan shook his head. _Crap. I always forget that Ghost-types are immune to Normal-type moves, and ExtremeSpeed is a Normal-type move!_

"Arca!" Arcanine nodded.

"Great, then get back in there with Flamethrower!" Arcanine's flame missed Haunter narrowly and burned another part of the wall.

"Haunter, Sucker Punch!" Haunter's hand came flying at Arcanine again, ramming it in the face. Arcanine was thrown off it's feet and landed on the ground face-first.

"That Haunter's got strength," Evan clenched his fist. When Arcanine got back up on it's four feet and Evan was sure it could still fight, he ordered, "Flamethrower!" Arcanine repeated it's attack, this time managing to send Haunter back with a rush of flame.

"Haun...!" Haunter cried. Arcanine's Flamethrower had inflicted a burn, and Haunter wasn't coping well with the pain.

"Haunter, Hypnosis!" Haunter tried to lull Arcanine to sleep, but the great Pokemon dodged it by jumping to the side. Then the tiger-like Pokemon rose into the air with a brave leap towards Haunter, then roared, sending a close-range Flamethrower into Haunter's purple face.

"Haunntaaaaarrrrr!" Haunter screamed, and went flying back.

"Haunter!" Morty yelled. His Haunter tumbled onto the ground, looking dazed. Just when Evan thought it would faint, Haunter floated back up.

"What?" Evan frowned. "That close-range attack should have trounced it!"

"Haunter, can you continue?" Morty asked, concern in his voice.

"Haun!" Haunter nodded confidently.

"Alright, then get in there with a Sucker Punch!" Haunter's flying hand charged at Arcanine. It jumped over the hand, but the hand changed directions and followed Arcanine, eventually punching it hard.

_Ouch,_ Evan thought. "C'mon Arcanine! We've got to keep that health for the battle with Morty's last Pokemon! Flamethrower!" Arcanine roared yet again, about to use it's attack, but it had no need to - Haunter had dropped onto the ground and fainted.

"Looks like Haunter's burns worked up," Morty recalled Haunter. "Go, Gengar!" The Ghost-type specialist released his last Pokemon - a grinning Gengar. "Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Morty's Gengar charged up a dark energy ball and flung it at Arcanine. The quick Pokemon dodged easily, but Gengar continued flinging Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball. Evan knew Arcanine wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

"Arcanine, when you're able to, execute your Flamethrower!" Evan cried, but it was impossible - for Arcanine couldn't even squeeze in a second if it wanted to avoid being hit by the constant Shadow Balls.

Finally, Arcanine was hit by the Shadow Ball and sent crashing into the wall. Evan gasped.

"Shadow Ball is Gengar's signature move," Morty explained. "You might want to watch out. Once you've been hit by Shadow Ball, the battle is practically over!"

_He's right!_ Evan thought grimly, looking at his PokeDex. _Shadow Ball lowered Arcanine's health to less than a quarter! One more hit and it'll be dire!_

"Now, Gengar, ThunderPunch!" Gengar's right fist crackled with electricity, and it lunged towards Arcanine. Though it had not fully recovered from the earlier Shadow Ball, Arcanine stepped aside swiftly, and Gengar's ThunderPunch smashed into the grey wall.

"Arcanine, close-range Flamethrower!" Arcanine sent wave of flames into Gengar's face, causing the Ghost-type to shriek aloud and back away. "Another one!" As Gengar was busy tending to the burns it had received, it was awarded with another Flamethrower, sending it flying back towards Morty's side.

_His Gengar knew ThunderPunch... as far as I know a Gengar can't learn that move naturally. He must have taught it through some means. I certainly hope he doesn't have other new tricks up his sleeves,_ Evan glared at Gengar, who was getting back on it's feet. The Trainer wiped the beads of sweat dripping down his cheeks. Sometimes, the person giving commands could be as tired as the battlers themselves.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it at Arcanine, but missed. "Let's go for another one!" Gengar repeated it's attack, but thankfully it missed again due to Arcanine's quick feet.

_Is he trying the same tactic as just now? _Evan gulped. _If he does use the keep-hitting-with-Shadow-Balls-till-opponent-is-hit strategy, Arcanine is doomed!_

But Evan was lucky that one time, as Gengar could not fire another Shadow Ball. "What's happening, Gengar?" Morty cried.

"Gengaaarr..." Gengar shook it's head, looking at Morty helplessly.

"I see. You have no more PP," Morty frowned.

_So that strategy does have it's loopholes, _Evan smirked. "Arcanine, our turn! Flamethrower!" Arcanine's volley of flames missed Gengar, but not by much. If Gengar hadn't skipped away in the last second, it would have been toast.

"Gengar, Sucker Punch!" Gengar disappeared as soon as it heard it's Trainer. Evan blinked. Then Gengar re-appeared behind Arcanine. Evan felt a chilly feeling go down his spine, then he finally found his voice.

"Get out of the way!" Evan screamed.

Just as Gengar was about to sock Arcanine with it's fist, Arcanine hopped to the side. But Gengar was fast too, and it turned to try and fist Arcanine again. This time, the attack almost hit, but Arcanine was a half-second away.

"Arcanine, get back!" Evan cried urgently. Arcanine jumped backwards, avoiding Gengar's repeated punches. "Flamethrower!" Arcanine opened it's mouth, about to blast it's burning fire.

However, Gengar was a step faster. The Ghost-type leaped forward and punched Arcanine in the chin with strong power. Arcanine was thrown into the air, then landed on the ground with a thud that was by no means soft. Evan ran towards Arcanine frantically, and saw that his Pokemon had fainted.

"Return, Gengar," Morty recalled his Pokemon. "The battle is over. Maybe you should train somemore before you come back for a re-challenge."

"Return, Arcanine. You did well," Evan recalled his Pokemon as well, panting and with a smile on his face. Winning was better than losing, but a small part of him had wanted the battle to end quickly. He was getting really sweaty and desperately needed a bath. Plus, he had fun in the battle, and to Evan, that was all that mattered.

"Hmm..." Arthur eyed Evan from the sidelines, quite thankful that he'd observed such an intense battle. On top of that, he could see a few changes in his old rival. Whenever Evan lost, he knew the boy would show his sadness very clearly. It would be written all over his own face after losing a battle. But now after losing a battle against a Gym Leader, Evan hadn't showed any signs of sadness or frustration.

_Either he's grown up or he's just hiding it. But it's impossible. No one can grow up that fast. I mean, I did, because I'm a prodigy, but..._ Then Arthur forced himself not to think those self-praising thoughts. He didn't want to sound, or think, like a brat.

"You gave me a run for my money back there, kid. I was unsure of winning, but I did. Train yourself up a bit more and come back again. I'm sure it'll be a more exciting battle," Morty winked.

Evan thanked Morty and exchanged Pokegear numbers with him. "Well, I'll be right back when I've trained up," he waved to Morty and turned, then realized he was heading for the teleporting void.

_I sure as hell don't want to take that way again,_ Evan shook his head.

"Uh... is there a shortcut to the entrance...?"

* * *

**Whew, after so many days of delay, I've finally completed this. So vote in the poll on my profile, review this story, eat my shorts, and that's that. Oh, and I have an inter-class Captain's Ball tournament tomorrow. Every class is in the tournament and I just so happen to be in the starting line-up, so wish my class luck. And don't forget to vote, too.**

**Q1: Do you think Kook will make the Gym Leaders' Pokegear numbers useful to Evan?  
Q2: Do you think it's irritating when you own a small Pokemon that can only evolve when traded and no one trades with you?  
Q3: Do you think Arthur is a prodigy? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**

**P.S. Edited the errors a reviewer told me about. I know Sucker Punch can't hit until the user is hit first, but I'm doing it a different way for my story, I guess. The Attract thing too. I've gone back and edited the Swift issue, it's now been changed to Lava Plume. Thank you to that reviewer, you get a special mention next chapter! **


	35. Grinning Gengar

**What's up everybody, Kook's back with the latest Pokemon Johto chapter. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I got my results, and thankfully I passed. Whew. Anyway, last chapter, we saw Evan getting owned by Morty, and in this new chapter, Evan will re-challenge the Ecruteak Gym. Will he succeed, or will he lose a second time? **

**I've closed the poll - only two people voted, and they both voted for Pokemon FireRed: Spoof Run, so I guess I'll be working on that. The first chapter should come out soon, so watch out for it. However, what I can say is that I won't be working on Spoof Run for awhile, so it'll only be out around early next year, or maybe in late December. Probably next year, though. **

**Instead of doing Spoof Run now, I'll be working on a RuneScape story that will definitely be released before the New Year. It's a re-write of The Journey Through RuneScape, a story that I worked on in my old account. I'll basically be re-writing the chapters and improving on them, but the plot will remain the same. If you would like to check The Journey Through RuneScape out, you can search up author King0fn0obz, that's me, and The Journey Through RuneScape is in one of the stories. It's a 47-chapter uncompleted story, and I hope this new re-wrote one can be completed. So if you're into RuneScape, watch out for it - I'll really need a lot of feedback. **

**Special thanks to _Darth Tren_ for kindly pointing out the errors of last chapter, I have gone back to edit it. So here's a special shoutout for him. Tren's a really cool guy and he's into Murkrows and Star Wars, check out his Pokemon story Legend of Sinnoh, or his Star Wars story if you're into Star Wars. Or he'll call his battalions on you.**

**Thanks to _Darth Tren, pokestets23_** **and_ pkmaster777_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 36: Swift, Defense Curl, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 31: Hypnosis, Take Down, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Alright," Evan grinned. "Let's do this."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Matt asked, concern in his voice. "I mean, you did stay up all night training."

"You might fall asleep in the middle of the battle!" Crystal warned.

"I've got this to pipe me up," Evan held up the cup of coffee he had in his hand. He wasn't sure if kids could take coffee, but he needed it that morning to keep him awake. "Plus, I don't think it's possible to fall asleep while standing up," he laughed. "Well, I'm going in."

"Good luck," Matt and Crystal told him together, and he waved to them before stepping into the Gym for a second time.

"Welcome back!" Evan could see Morty's shining teeth as the Ecruteak Gym Leader gave Evan his toothy smile from his position at the other end of the room. "Dive into the black void. I'll teleport you over here."

Evan did as he was told and took a dive into the void. He felt himself sinking into the inky blackness, then suddenly he landed on hard ground. He was back on the battlefield where he and Morty had battled yesterday. Morty now stood facing him at the opposite end of the battlefield. Evan turned to the sidelines. No one was watching. He heaved a sigh of relief. Arthur had probably gone home. Either that, or he was still sleeping. It was still early in the morning after all.

"Same rules as last time," Morty told the challenger. "Gastly, go!" Morty sent out the same Gastly as last time.

"Then, I'll use Noctowl!" This time, Evan had come prepared. "Faint Attack, go!" Noctowl disappeared, and re-appeared behind Gastly, knocking the Gas Pokemon down with the super-effective move.

"You've been teaching your Pokemon some new tricks," Morty observed. "Gastly, Sucker Punch!"

"Noctooowwwl!" Noctowl was fisted, but soon got back into the air like nothing had happened. "Attract!" Noctowl fired hearts at Gastly. This time, Gastly was too dazed by the earlier Faint Attack, and wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Attract worked, and Gastly became infatuated.

"Gastly!" Morty cried. "Mean Look!" However, Gastly's heart-shaped eyes refused to fade to give in to a Mean Look. Evan grinned when he saw Morty's face clearly becoming one of frustration.

_Alright. Breaking his calmness will give me more of an advantage,_ Evan thought. From his experiences, he knew that when some Trainers lost their temper, they would become unfocused, and that would eventually lead to their downfall.

"Again! Faint Attack!" Noctowl tackled Gastly from the back. Gastly let out a painful groan, but got back up with remaining heart-shaped eyes. Morty gritted his teeth.

"Gastly, Curse!" He tried again, but Gastly ignored him.

"Faint Attack!" Noctowl hit once again without fail. Evan smirked. Just one more Faint Attack would do it. The endless hours of training with his Pokemon and teaching them Dark-type moves had worked wonders.

"Destiny Bond!" Morty cried desperately, but things did not work out. Gastly refused to listen.

"Faint Attack!" Noctowl swooped towards Gastly, but the Ghost-type snapped out of it's infatuation at that moment and flew to the side, avoiding Noctowl.

"Sucker Punch!" Just as Noctowl turned to face Gastly, a fist knocked the Owl Pokemon out of the air and onto the ground.

"Tooooowl!" Noctowl rose again.

"Confusion!" Evan's Pokemon blasted a weak Psychic beam at it's opponent - dealing the final blow and sending Gastly crashing.

"Return, Gastly," Morty recalled his first Pokemon. "You have been training, haven't you," Morty stared at Evan's Noctowl, who still looked strong and ready to go. "But can you handle my last two, stronger Pokemon? Haunter, Hypnosis!" He threw his Pokeball, sending out Haunter, who fired it's psychic waves.

"Counter with a Confusion!" Noctowl battled the psychic waves head-on with a Confusion of it's own. The two attacks collided, knocking both Pokemon back. Noctowl's eyes closed and it fell to the ground asleep, while Haunter became confused.

"Haunter, use Dream Eater!" Noctowl's energy came flowing out of it's sleeping form, and Haunter rushed forward to absorb it. "Now, Sucker Punch!" One of Haunter's hand flew towards Noctowl, but punched the ground beside it. "Look closely, Haunter!" Morty urged.

"Haun haun ter!" Haunter said helplessly, continuing to punch the ground beside Noctowl furiously, leaving a visible dent.

"It's no use. Your Haunter's confused," Evan looked at his Noctowl. _C'mon, wake up Noctowl! _

"Urgh! Haunter, Dream Eater again!" Haunter prepared to draw more energy out of Noctowl, but the Owl Pokemon woke up first, rendering the attack useless.

"Great going, Noctowl! Hit 'em with a Faint Attack!" Noctowl attacked the confused Haunter, then repeated it's attack again, throwing and tackling Haunter about. The thrashing snapped Haunter out of it's confusion, and it retaliated, finally sending a Sucker Punch that put Noctowl in it's place.

"You okay, Noctowl?" Evan asked, and Noctowl nodded, getting back up and flying into the air once more. "Great, let's bag another win! Confusion!" Noctowl disappeared, and came into sight again behind Haunter, but before it could tackle the Gas Pokemon, Haunter turned and dealt another Sucker Punch that sent Noctowl flying into the air, than landing on the ground, causing some cracks.

"That Haunter's fast...! Noctowl, get back up there with Confusion!" Noctowl launched it's Psychic-type move, blasting Haunter straight in the eyes, and the Ghost-type crashed into the ceiling.

"Hypnosis!" Now it was Noctowl's turn to fire psychic waves.

"Haun!" Haunter was too busy shaking off the damage from the earlier blow. When it realized it was being attacked, it was too late. Haunter fell onto the ground beside Noctowl, asleep.

Evan looked up and studied Morty's face - it was one of worry. Grinning, Evan ordered for a Faint Attack, further damaging the sleeping Haunter. A Confusion attack added to the damage, and though Haunter's eyes were closed, an expression of torment could be seen on the purple Pokemon's face.

"Noctowl! Finish with another Confusion!" Noctowl blasted the Gas Pokemon furiously, knocking it out.

"Return, Haunter." Morty revealed his third Pokeball. "Looks like you've really gotten stronger."

"Of course," Evan nodded, smirking. "Now throw us your last Pokemon."

"This..." Morty flung the Pokeball. "... will finish off your Noctowl. Gengar, go!"

"Geng!" Gengar cried, coming out to meet it's opponent. Smirking, the evolution of Haunter looked a tad stronger than before, and ready to fight too.

"Shadow Ball!" Gengar's sudden move was too quick for Noctowl to comprehend. Shadow Ball hit the bullseye, and Noctowl crashed onto the ground. Evan looked at Noctowl, to see that it had fainted.

"You've done enough, Noctowl. Return," Evan recalled Noctowl. "I still have two Pokemon left, while you only have one. This battle is ours."

"Don't be too sure," Morty warned.

"Ampharos, your turn!" Evan yelled, throwing the Pokeball and releasing his Electric-type Pokemon. "Dish out your ThunderPunch!" Ampharos leaped at Gengar and attempted a punch, but the swift Ghost-type jumped away in the blink of an eye and fired a Shadow Ball that cut away half of Ampharos' health.

_That was quick! Only two seconds lapsed after Ampharos tried to attack and suddenly it's the one getting attacked! _Evan looked at his Pokemon, who was getting back up. "Ampharos, ThunderShock!" Ampharos released a blast of electricity that managed to hit Gengar, but didn't do much.

"Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired, but Ampharos jumped to the side and lunged towards Gengar with a ThunderPunch. Gengar did a quick sidestep, but the agile Ampharos did a quick turn and managed to fist Gengar right in the face, sending it flying back.

"Nice, Ampharos!" Evan clapped. "Alright, let's keep up the form! Try Cotton Spore to slow Gengar down!" Ampharos' attack lowered Gengar's speed, and Evan could see the obvious change. Gengar wasn't as speedy as before. "Now, Thunder Wave!" Ampharos zapped Gengar with mild electricity that made Gengar freeze in it's tracks. The Ghost-type's face didn't look as confident as it did earlier. "Now, ThunderPunch!" Ampharos charged towards the helpless Gengar and punched Morty's Pokemon hard.

"Gengaaarrr!" Gengar shrieked in pain, and reeled back.

"A ThunderPunch of your own, Gengar!" Gengar tried to lift it's fist, but it was in vain. Morty closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought, before he ordered, "Flamethrower!"

Paralysis didn't stop Gengar's mouth from opening. Hot flame rushed out from it's mouth and burnt onto Ampharos.

"Ampharosss!" Ampharos shrieked.

"Geng!" Gengar said, punching the air furiously.

"Looks like Gengar's no longer paralysed," Morty chuckled.

"Uh oh," Evan gasped. "Quick, ThunderShock!" Ampharos sent a blast of electricity at Gengar, but the target disappeared. A brief second passed, and suddenly Ampharos was thrown forward onto the ground and knocked out. Gengar stood there, it's fist raised and a smirk on it's face.

"Sucker Punch..." Evan realized. "Come back, Ampharos. At least we dished out a considerable amount of damage."

"Now you're down to one Pokemon," Morty taunted.

"You too," Evan reminded him. "And this one's at full health," Evan took a Pokeball from his belt and spun it around with his index finger. "Your Gengar, however, is not. Go, Typhlosion!"

"Typhloosioon!" Typhlosion roared, looking energectic.

"Lava Plume!" Evan pointed at Gengar.

"Typhloooo!" Typhlosion growled threateningly. Suddenly, the ground exploded, catching Gengar in the explosion.

"Gengaaarrr!" Gengar cried, but it was nowhere near fainting yet.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Gengar flung the dark energy ball at Typhlosion so fast it was impossible to be dodged. Bravely, the large Volcano Pokemon tackled the dark energy ball, and after much pushing, reflected Shadow Ball up into the air and blasting the ceiling. Morty's mouth was hanging open at the sight of Typhlosion's strength.

"You used Destiny Bond on Typhlosion in the last match, eh? That's lucky for us. You didn't get to witness much of Typhlosion's battling skills, and like they always say - knowing is half the battle right?" Evan winked. "Now check this out. I taught Typhlosion this specially for the Gym battle. Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion's right paw started glowing purple, and manifested into a large purple claw. Typhlosion leaped at Gengar and clawed the Pokemon harshly.

"Gengaarrrrrrr!" Gengar screamed, clutching it's face in pain.

"Good going, Typhlosion," Evan nodded. "Ghost-types are weak against their own type's moves. This gives Typhlosion an advantage with Shadow Claw. We found the TM for Shadow Claw while we were training. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Don't be too sure you've won the battle," Morty warned. "We can still fight! Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Gengar looked up and glared at Typhlosion, before sending another Shadow Ball at it.

"Go, Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion's purple claw appeared again, and Typhlosion rammed it's claw into the Shadow Ball, creating a massive explosion that threw both Pokemon back, but neither side were damaged.

"I can't see a thing!" Morty remarked. The smoke from the explosion covered the battlefield, leaving the Ecruteak Gym Leader unable to see Evan and his Typhlosion.

"Geng, gengar!" Gengar stared blankly at the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Typhlosion jumped into sight for a surprise attack.

"Gengar...!" Morty cried in warning.

Gengar was fast enough to bring both hands up to shake off Typhlosion's Shadow Claw, denying Typhlosion the attack and throwing the Volcano Pokemon into the air. Typhlosion did a flip, before landing on the ground on both feet perfectly.

"Not only strong, but a gymnastic as well," Morty noted. "You trained him well." He looked at Evan.

"Thank you," Evan smiled. "Typhlosion, Lava Plume!"

"Gengar, into the air!" Gengar flew into the air and out of the explosion range.

"So apparently Gengar can fly too..." Evan looked at the floating Gengar.

"Shadow Ball, from where you are!" Gengar fired a Shadow Ball, knocking the wind out of Typhlosion and sending it flying. Typhlosion got back up quickly and coughed a few times, but had soon leaped into the air towards Gengar with a perfect Shadow Claw that sent it flying further into the air, and then back down with a thud.

"Gen... gar...!" Gengar groaned, getting back up on it's feet, but then falling back down again, with spiralled eyes. Morty sighed, and recalled his Pokemon.

"We've won! Gimme five, Typhlosion!" Evan grinned, high-fiving his Pokemon. "Great work out there buddy. C'mon in and have some rest. That Shadow Ball must have been hard." He recalled Typhlosion, then stepped forth towards Morty.

"Well-played," Morty praised, shaking Evan's hand. "I hope this won't be our last battle. I'll have to show you how much stronger I've gotten the next time we meet. Aha! Let's exchange Pokegear numbers."

"Yeah, that's what I do with all the Gym Leaders," Evan grinned, as they exchanged numbers.

"Take this TM," Morty smiled. "It's the TM for Shadow Ball. You saw it in action just now - it deals a whole lot more damage than Shadow Claw." Evan was handed a purple disc, which he gratefully took and put into his backpack.

"And lastly, this!" Morty showed Evan a shiny metal object - the Fog Badge. "This badge is yours, my friend."

Evan took the badge and examined it. "Awesome! We've got our fourth badge! Thanks for the battle, Morty!"

"No problem. It was a pleasure to battle with you. If you keep those skills up, I'm very confident that you can ace the Indigo League, much less the Gym Leaders," Morty smiled at his earlier opponent.

"Well, I'll be going! See you later!" Evan was about to skip away, before stopping. "Wait... I forgot where the shortcut is..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Finally, I'm done with this. Ooooh, I feel so proud of myself. So be sure to catch my new stories once they come out, and also for the next chapter, which will come out in a few weeks or so. If you're reading this, thanks for reading! **

**Q1: What do you think I'll write for the next chapter? Hint: Evan won't be leaving Ecruteak just yet.  
Q2: Will you be checking out the RuneScape story? Do you even know what RuneScape is?  
Q3: Do you believe in Santa Claus?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	36. Typhlosion's Rocket Solo

**Hey hey hey! What's up kiddies? I really need to think of a better opening for my Author's Note. In the last chapter we saw Evan owning Morty with some three-team powa by Noctowl, Ampharos and Typhlosion, and in this chapter, as many of you guys guessed correctly, yes, I'll be writing on the Kimono Girls. Well, not really the Kimono Girls. More like one Kimono Girl, and a few Rockets. **

**The new RuneScape story is out, so it would be awesome if everyone would go take a look at that. Also, I am going overseas on Monday, so I won't be updating for awhile actually, not until when I return on Friday or Saturday. **

**Thanks to _Retro Charizrard, pokestets23, pkmaster777_ and _Darth Tren_ for the reviews! **

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 37: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"If we leave today, we should be at Olivine City by tomorrow," Evan smiled with glee at the thought of earning another badge at Olivine. He already had four badges, including the Fog Badge he had recently earned from the local Gym Leader, Morty. It had been a tough battle, and took Evan two attempts, but he did manage to defeat the Ghost-type specialist after some hard work from Noctowl, Ampharos and his trusty starter Typhlosion.

"No way," Crystal shook her head. "We should continue sightseeing! There are so many more interesting buildings in Ecruteak!"

"I'm only interested in earning badges," Evan frowned.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we could check out that, then we leave," Crystal pointed to one of the buildings. They walked forward to take a look.

"Kimono Dance Theater?" Matt spoke up. "Bah. Boring."

Crystal ignored the boys and opened the door.

Evan became alert at once when he caught a glimpse of a familar black flash. He rushed in quickly, ahead of Crystal and Matt, to see the audience looking annoyed at a Rocket member and a Kimono Girl on stage.

"Stop dancing that stupid dance of yours!" The Grunt hollered at the Kimono Girl. "Show me something cool like a hula dance!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Evan yelled, earning the stares of the audience, and the Rocket Grunt.

"Get out, kid," the Grunt glared at him.

"I'll show you who's the kid," Evan shot back an equally fierce glare at the Grunt. "Stop harassing this Kimono Girl and pick on someone your own size." Saying this, the young Trainer took out a Pokeball.

"So you're challenging me to a Pokemon battle, eh?" The man smirked. "Alright! Let me humiliate you in front of all these people," he gestured towards the audience. "Go, Weezing!"

_A Weezing!_ Evan thought. This must be a strong Grunt. Meanwhile, he caught sight of Matt making his way to the seats, while Crystal stood and looked on worriedly.

_It's at a high level,_ Evan realized, looking at his PokeDex.

"Hey! No using gadgets!" The Grunt roared.

Evan ignored the black-uniformed man. Pocketing his PokeDex, Evan sent out Typhlosion, causing the Grunt to be taken aback and the audience to go "woah".

"J-J-Just a stupid Typhlosion?" The Grunt tried to look brave.

"Then what do you think I would send out?" Evan shot back. "You underestimate me, and so do all of your crooked teammates."

The Rocket Grunt frowned, but then issued a command. "Weezing, let's put this kid in his place! Use Sludge!" Weezing spewed dark brown sludge from it's two mouths.

"Speed, Typhlosion!" Evan yelled. "Dodge!" Typhlosion jumped to the side with ease and the poison sludge hit the ground, creating a nasty odor. "Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion's right paw manifested into a dark ghostly claw, and the large Volcano Pokemon rose into the air, before descending on Weezing with a crushing Shadow Claw.

"Weeeeziiing...!" Weezing cried.

"Assurance!" Weezing tackled Typhlosion with it's large head, knocking Typhlosion backwards.

"Lava Plume!" The ground around Weezing exploded, inflicting a harsh burn on the two-headed Pokemon. "Now, Swift!" A barrage of stars was blasted at the burnt Weezing, causing further damage.

"Sludge!" Weezing's attack failed again, Typhlosion managed to dodge with a great leap into the air. "Uh... then Assurance!" Weezing charged towards Typhlosion, but this time, Typhlosion managed to use both paws to push Weezing away, amazing everyone who witnessed the scene with it's great strength.

"Why can't any of my attacks do any damage?" The Grunt grumbled angrily. "Sludge! Sludge! Sludge, I say!" Weezing spewed mass amounts of Sludge at Typhlosion, but the swift Pokemon dodged every one of them, eventually getting close enough to Weezing to use a final Shadow Claw that sent the Poison-type flying backwards and knocking the Grunt down.

"Argh... Get off me, Weezing!" The Grunt mustered all his strength to push the heavy Pokemon away. It had fainted. Angrily, the Rocket recalled his defeated Pokemon. "This isn't the end! You're next, Golbat!"

"Bat! Bat!" Golbat shrieked, as it was called out.

"Seems like you've got a lot of strong Pokemon that you don't know how to use." This time, it was Evan who smirked. "Probably all stolen Pokemon, eh?"

"Shut up!" The Grunt glared angrily at the boy who had outwitted him. "You don't know anything! Golbat, Air Cutter!" Golbat flapped it's wings, firing an invisible force of air that hit Typhlosion and knocked the Pokemon a few steps back.

"Burn those wings with Lava Plume!" Typhlosion roared, repeating the Fire-type move and creating an explosion around Golbat, again inflicting a burn. The Rocket Grunt was getting frustrated now.

"I'm supposed to win with all these Pokemon!" He stomped his foot angrily. "When I defeat you, I'll steal that Typhlosion of yours!"

"Try to defeat me first, eh?" Evan chuckled. "I won't even need to use my second Pokemon. Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion fired stars from it's mouth, hitting Golbat right in the face.

_He doesn't even know how to command his Pokemon to dodge. Pathetic,_ Evan frowned. "Typhlosion, one last Shadow Claw to end the match!" Typhlosion charged up his Shadow Claw, before charging at the helpless Golbat.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" The Grunt cried desperately, and Golbat's wings glowed white before the bat-like Pokemon charged at it's opponent. Both Pokemon smashed into each other with their respective attacks, and eventually Golbat fell to the ground, it's eyes in spirals. Typhlosion did a flip back to it's original position, still looking strong.

"Now let's see what other tricks you have," Evan taunted.

The Rocket Grunt growled. Evan saw that he only had one more Pokeball attached to his belt, and a victorious smile crept onto his lips.

"Larvitar, you're next!" The Grunt threw his last Pokeball, sending out a Pokemon. Evan stared at the green-colored Pokemon, and reached for his PokeDex.

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. Larvitar feed on soil, and after it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. They generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming up to the surface."

Evan observed the small Pokemon. It looked unhappy, and didn't look too comfortable to be battling.

"Larvitar, Rock Slide!" The Grunt called. Larvitar leaped onto the ceiling, surprising Evan. The small Pokemon then chipped away at the ceiling, before jumping back down on the ground. Brief moments later, the ceiling gave way, and crashed onto the unsuspecting Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Evan yelled.

"Ty..." Typhlosion rose from beneath the rocks. "... Phlosioonnnnn!" The flame on Typhlosion's back blazed stronger, signifying that it could still fight.

"What? Argh, how do I take out this thing?" The Grunt growled. "Larvitar, uh... Dark Pulse!" Larvitar opened it's mouth, releasing a beam of black circles.

"Into the air, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion jumped up high, and the beam crashed onto the ground. "And down with a Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion fell towards Lavitar, it's right paw pulled back and charging up a Shadow Claw, before smashing the attack into Larvitar's body.

"Larvitaaaaarrrr!" Larvitar cried in pain, as Typhlosion wrapped up the attack successfully.

"Work, you weak Pokemon!" The Grunt roared. "Get back up!"

"It can't fight anymore," Evan protested.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The Grunt glared at him. "I'm it's Trainer, and as far as I'm concerned, I am not surrendering!"

"Lar... vi... tar...!" Larvitar now fell onto the ground and fainted.

"Argh..." The Grunt clenched his fists, recalling the fainted Pokemon.

"And now, as far as I am concerned, all your Pokemon have been taken out. The battle is over alright, for you. Go, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion lunged at the Rocket Grunt, too fast for the Grunt to get out of the way. Moments later Typhlosion had grabbed hold of the Grunt.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" The Grunt said angrily, as he struggled.

Evan walked forward calmly and took the Grunt's three Pokeballs. "I'll be returning these to their respective owners," he pocketed the three Pokeballs and whipped out his Pokegear, preparing to dial the police as the audience exploded into applause...

* * *

**Not one of my longest chapters, I know. In the next chapter, Evan gains yet another new Pokemon and heads to Olivine. Guess who the new team member is? Hint hint: He gets it BEFORE travelling to Olivine. And yes, I won't be updating for awhile, so until my next update - see you! **

**Q1: Guess the Pokemon that's going to be added to Evan's team next chapter.  
Q2: Did you like the battle this chapter? Was it descriptive enough?  
Q3: Do you like Mickey Mouse?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	37. MooMoo Mystery

**Greetings. I've come back from China, and sadly, my Chinese didn't improve. Anyway, China sucked. People smoked practically everywhere, even in lifts. I'd prefer to go to America next time. I'm sure it's cleaner. **

**Anyway, I don't update for a week and there's so many reviews. My regular updating speed is faster than a week, and when I go by my regular speed, I get lesser reviews. Hm. I'll make it a point to update slower ;) **

**Regarding the "which Pokemon will Evan get next chapter" question last chapter, I find it funny how many of you answered with a Pokemon that you think will be captured on the NEXT route, when I said that Evan will be getting the Pokemon BEFORE TRAVELLING to Olivine. See what I did there? You know, with the caps? But most of you answered correctly, so it's nice to know many of you aren't mentally challenged. If you're one of the few who answered with a Pokemon on the next route, hey, I'm not trying to insult you or anything. Don't be mad :P **

**Another special shoutout to _Darth Tren_ for reviewing twice, though the second review was to hit back at Y-ko for flaming Pokemon Johto's Chapter 4. Thanks anyway. **

**Thanks to _KeepOnMovingUp94, Tempest86, Darth Tren, pokestets23, Alwayssearching2012, I AM epically epic _and _pkmaster777_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar****  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"We've found the Trainers for the Pokemon the Grunt used," the kindly-faced policeman smiled, looking at Evan, Matt and Crystal. "They are all very thankful. However, we're unable to find the Trainer for this Larvitar here..." the policeman held up the Larvitar carefully and placed it on his desk. The cute little Pokemon was sound asleep.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I think I'll do a good job of keeping Larvitar until it's Trainer appears," Evan spoke up.

"That would be a great idea," the policeman nodded.

"Well... come on in, Larvitar," Evan grabbed an empty Pokeball, and the sleeping Larvitar was sucked in.

"There's also a slight chance that it could be wild," Matt pointed out. "Which means the Grunt captured it fairly. Fairly, for once."

"I don't know," Evan looked at the formerly-empty Pokeball. "I guess we'll cross the bridge when we come to it."

"You handed over to us that Larvitar, a Weezing and a Golbat," the policeman said, as he looked into a small black book. "Well, the Golbat Trainer wants to thank you personally."

"That's nice," Evan smiled.

The policeman directed them to the route just outside of Ecruteak. The trio made their way there, and found a male teen. He was blonde, and dressed in a Bird Keeper Trainer attire.

"Are you the Trainer with the Golbat?" Evan asked, walking up quickly.

"Why, yes, I do have a Golbat. Are you Evan?" The teen asked.

"Yup," Evan grinned.

"Ah, so you're the one who rescued my Golbat from those Rocket creeps. Thank you!" Both Trainers shook hands. "My name is Toby, and I train Flying-type Pokemon."

"This is my friends Matt and Crystal. We travel together," Evan beamed, introducing the companions behind him. "I'm on a journey to challenge all the Gyms in Johto. I happened to stop by Ecruteak for a Gym battle, and I chanced upon that Rocket Grunt."

"Thankfully you did," Toby nodded. "I treasure that Golbat a lot. Since you're challenging the Gyms, I take that your next destination will be Olivine City...?"

"Yes, it is," Evan replied, surprised.

"I heard the Gym Leader there is pretty cute," Matt chuckled, and was silenced when Crystal pinched him.

"Yes, her name is Jasmine," the Bird Keeper laughed. "I have one more favor to ask of you..."

"So he's got an ulterior motive for telling us to come down here," Matt whispered, and Crystal elbowed him.

"What is it?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a farm not far from Ecruteak," Toby explained. "It's called the MooMoo Farm, and my dad works there. Recently the farm's milk has been disappearing every night. We suspect there's a thief," he sighed. "But we're never fast enough to catch him, nor do we have any strong Pokemon for backup. Since you seem like a strong Trainer, I thought engaging your services would help."

Evan was deep in thought.

"Payment is negotiable," Toby added quickly.

"I don't do things for the payment," Evan replied, shaking his head. "Is it near Olivine?"

"Why, yes, it is near Olivine," Toby nodded. "In fact, it is just outside of Olivine."

"Okay, since it's on the way, we'll help," Evan shot him a thumbs-up. "No objection right, guys?" The young boy looked back at his friends. Matt didn't look too happy, but he obliged anyway, along with Crystal.

Soon, Evan was riding on the back of Toby's Pidgeot. Matt and Crystal rode on another two Pidgeots while Toby led in front with a fourth Pidgeot. Evan thought Toby could do with some different Pokemon.

The four Pidgeots flew down towards a farm, with various Miltank visible.

"That's the one. Down, Pidgeots!" Toby called, and all four Pidgeots stopped flying forward. "You guys might want to hold on!" The Flying-type Trainer warned. A second later, all four Pidgeots had swooped downwards. Evan almost fell off his Pidgeot, but managed to hold on.

"This... is... one hella ride!" Matt shrieked, before getting thrown off his Pidgeot. Thankfully, he landed on the ground safely after a clumsy flip in mid-air.

When the other three Pidgeots with their passengers had landed, Evan applauded Matt. "Nice landing, Matt," he laughed.

"Nice flip too," Crystal chuckled.

"I meant to do the flip," Matt responded, lying through his teeth. He quickly changed the subject. "Why isn't anyone in this farm?"

"My parents usually go back home in the evening," Toby replied. "The thief usually appears around this time."

Evan looked up at the sky, which was fast turning black. The sun was setting. He took a few moments to look at the farmhouse. It was largely brown-colored and looked large enough to fit a family, and Evan wondered why Toby's family didn't stay here.

He felt a tug on his shirt, and he turned.

"C'mon!" Toby whispered. "The thief won't appear unless he thinks no one is around."

So the foursome hid within the bushes, pushing apart the leaves to view the farmhouse every now and then.

Thirty minutes passed, and nothing happened. Evan was wondering if they would spend the night undisturbed in those bushes, but the boy's sensitive ears soon picked up soft-sounding footsteps. He alerted Toby and Crystal, while at the same time nudging Matt, who had fallen asleep.

A dark figure soon came into view. Toby was about to jump out, but Evan pulled him back quickly. If the stranger was confronted now, he or she could deny anything. No, they had to wait until the suspected perpetrator got his hands on milk.

The figure disappeared into the farmhouse, and all was silent for a few seconds, until the figure was visible again, this time holding a large bottle of milk.

"That's it! Pidgeot, attack!" Toby yelled, throwing his Pokeball into the air, releasing one of his Pidgeots. The thief, who still had his face hidden from view by the lack of light, was alerted, and broke into a run. "Go!" Toby jumped and used his right hand to grab onto Pidgeot's talons. His Flying Pokemon flew towards the thief, with Toby dangling below Pidgeot.

The other three chased after the thief on foot, and Evan could now make out that the thief had a more masculine figure. _A male, _he thought.

The thief's speed lost out to Pidgeot's, and both Trainer and Pokemon soon caught up with him. Toby released his hand from Pidgeot's talons, and marked his descending with a sharp kick on the thief's head, knocking him down.

"Great kick!" Matt called, though still looking a little drowsy.

When Evan, Matt and Crystal neared, the thief was still lying on the ground, unmoving, with Toby standing over him.

"I'll get you now, punk..." Evan heard Toby growl. The young Bird Keeper reached down, looking to pull the thief up by his collar, when suddenly the lying figure seemed to spring alive. The thief pushed himself up from the ground and before Toby could react, the thief had returned the earlier favor by giving Toby a swift kick to the cheek.

"Pidgeooott!" Pidgeot cried, swooping down to defend it's Trainer.

The thief gazed at the Pidgeot for a second, before holding up a circular object, which Evan recgonised as an Ultra Ball. The black and white Pokeball was thrown, releasing a unique-looking Flying-type. Evan wasted no time in checking this new Pokemon on his PokeDex.

"Skarmony, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Skarmony's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and it can fly at speeds of over 100 mph. Feathers from it's wings are thin, hard, and can be used as blades or knives."

Evan looked up. Pidgeot's attack on the thief had been blocked by Skarmony. The two Flying-types clashed, but Skarmony shook Pidgeot off with a strong Steel Wing attack. Before Pidgeot could hit back, Skarmony had knocked it to the ground with a Slash.

"Geeooottt!" Pidgeot shrieked, and was recalled by Toby.

"Let's go, Skarmony!" The thief yelled, and hopped onto the Armor Bird Pokemon's back.

"Hey, n-not so fast!" Toby cried.

"Save it. You've already lost," the thief replied softly, as Skarmony took off.

"Evan, you go after him!" Crystal urged her friend. "You'll beat him."

"Hey bro, loan him one of your Pidgeots!" Matt turned to Toby, who threw one of his Pokeballs to Evan. The Trainer caught it, and as quick as can be, released the Pidgeot inside and took off on it.

"Faster, Pidgeot!" Evan tapped the Bird Pokemon's head repeatedly. But it was no use, obviously, the thief's Skarmony was faster in terms of speed. As the chase went on in the air, Evan wondered why the thief would resort to stealing milk from this farm. Was he looking to sell the milk? "Noctowl, see if you can catch up!" Evan threw one of his own Pokeballs towards Skarmony and it's Trainer, releasing his Owl Pokemon.

The thief looked back, seemingly unfazed.

"Confusion!" Noctowl blasted a Psychic beam from it's eyebrow tufts. Skarmony flew to the side, dodging the attack effectively. "Again!" Noctowl missed a second time.

Skarmony then stopped flying forward, and instead swooped downwards. Evan recalled Noctowl as Pidgeot followed, the two Flying-types soon reaching the ground. Both Pokemon's passengers jumped off their ride and onto the ground as soon as it was safe to do so.

"So now you know you can't escape me, huh?" Evan smirked. "Pokemon battle. Here and now. If I defeat you, you give back that milk and tell me what your motives are. Got it?"

The thief simply looked up to look at Evan eye to eye.

"Go, Skarmony..."

* * *

**Yes! I've finally finished with this, after three days. **

**Q1: Was this chapter descriptive enough?  
Q2: Do you think Toby has too many Pidgeots for his own good?  
Q3: Do you like stereotype jokes? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	38. Skarmory of Steel

**Kook is back. Kook is fucking back. 'Nuff said! **

**Just kidding, I've got a lot to say. And I'm not officially back. Just updating this chapter. I may be back though. Maybe. I've been out for months and first thing I did was to check my Inbox. I've got 5 new messages and I didn't really bother to reply to any of them. Well, except pokestets23, who inbox-ed me to tell me he missed me. HOW COULD I IGNORE THAT TOUCHING MESSAGE? **

**I've been pretty busy this past few months. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure if this forgotten story will get a 150th review after this chapter. But I'll try. If any of my old pals are reading this, hit me up, inbox me, so I'll know you're still active. Guys like Darth Tren, Blueman, Retro Charizard/WitSicness. Missed ya. **

**Thanks to _Darth Tren, pkmaster777, pokestets23, KeepOnMovingUp94, clarinet97, BLUEMAN4336, MunroMae, YoMama67 _and _Sky Blue Storm_ for the reviews!**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Alright..." Evan saw the menacing Skarmory glaring straight at him. "Looks like that Skarmory's at a pretty high level... 39? 40? Hm. Then I'll lead with my strongest Pokemon... Typhlosion! Let's go!" **  
**

Typhlosion was sent out, and glared at Skarmory. Skarmory glared back. Both Pokemon looked like they wanted to tear each other to shreds.

"Fire-type attacks should be effective against Steel-type ones..." Evan smiled smugly. "Typhlosion! Lava Plume!" Typhlosion punched the ground and an explosion occured. But Skarmory dodged the sparks flying towards it with ease.

The thief grinned. "Skarmory, Air Slash!" Skarmory flew towards Typhlosion but Evan's Pokemon flung itself to the side, effectively dodging the attack.

"Swift!" Typhlosion's attack didn't seem to unfaze Skarmory

"Steel Wing!" Skarmory hit this time, it's wing slamming into Typhlosion's face, knocking it to the ground. Typhlosion got back up quickly, and awaited further commands, all the while in a battle-ready position.

"Lava Plume, again!" Typhlosion repeated it's earlier attack, but Skarmory dodged again, frustrating both Pokemon and Trainer. Skarmory then flew forward with another Steel Wing.

Typhlosion tried it's best to dodge, but Steel Wing hit again, sending Typhlosion reeling back. Before Typhlosion could retaliate or dish out a counter-attack, Skarmory had flew back towards it with another Steel Wing.

"Phloooo!" Typhlosion fell to the ground in pain.

"'Phlosion! You okay?"

"Phloo... Phlosion...!" Typhlosion got back up.

"Great! SmokeScreen, go!" However, Typhlosion's move failed miserably, as Skarmory flew into the air, away from the smoke. The moment the smoke cleared, Typhlosion was on the ground, knocked out.

"Well done," Skarmory's trainer smirked.

"What the hell happened?" Evan yelled, also returning his defeated Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Skarmony finished your Typhlosion with an Air Cutter right after the smoke was gone. It was just too fast for you to catch sight of," Evan's opponent explained. "I think this gives me full authority to leave. Gotta run!" He laughed, hopping onto Skarmory as it took off into the air. But then the thief and Skarmory paused in mid-air.

"Tell your mate I'm not coming back here to steal anymore," he chuckled. "I've got business elsewhere." With that, he flew off.

"Strange dude," Evan frowned. He then turned to see the Pidgeot Toby had loaned him, almost forgetting about it. "Let's go, Pidgeot," Evan nodded, hopping onto Toby's Pokemon and flying off.

He descended upon the farm, to see Toby, Matt and Crystal. After he explained the news to them, Toby had a positive approach.

"Well, at least he's not coming back anymore," he beamed.

"That's what he claimed," Evan nodded. "I don't know if he was lying."

For Evan's help, Toby sent the trio away with a few bottles of MooMoo Milk. He also rewarded Evan with a TM - the Drain Punch attack. Evan didn't really have any use for it at the moment, so he kept it away, stored inside his backpack.

Olivine was soon in sight after a bit of walking. And there, was Evan's fifth Johto badge.

* * *

**Not one of my best chapters. If I get a review or two I'll probably update another chapter tomorrow. Happy Mothers' Day to all the mothers out there :)  
**

**Q1: How old is Evan now? I kinda forgot.  
Q2: If Evan catches a new Pokemon and intends to put it in his starting six, which Pokemon do you think should be sent to Professor Oak?  
Q3: How did you celebrate Mothers' Day?  
**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.  
**


	39. Glittering Lighthouse

**I got my 150th review! This Fanfiction account, is by far, the most successful out of my three FanFiction accounts. The first was just plain bad, the second had a story with about 140 reviews. But Pokemon Johto has hit 150 reviews! I'm totally buzzing!  
**

**Love it that my old pals are still back on. King Kook. I like the sound of that, Retro.  
**

**To make it clear, the last two chapters were fillers. Toby will not appear ever again, but the milk thief probably will. Also, I'm trying not to level up Evan's Pokemon so fast because I don't want them to get too uber strong like what Retro said. And based of the suggestions of the reviewers, the moment Evan catches a Pokemon, Arcanine will either be sent back or returned to Arthur, Evan's Kanto rival.  
**

**In Pokemon Kanto, by Chapter 39, Evan's already got the Volcano Badge from Blaine. Crap... I need to buck up.  
**

**Thanks to _pokestets23, WitSicness, BLUEMAN4336, pkmaster777, YoMama67 _and _Sky Blue Storm _or the reviews! And special shoutout to my 150th reviewer, _pokestets23!_**

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 32: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"We're here!" Matt announced.

Evan, Crystal and Matt stepped into Olivine City. The city was shining brightly with lights even at midnight.

"We should probably look for a Pokemon Center and see if there are any rooms. I'm dead sleepy," Crystal yawned.

"Great idea. I'll get Typhlosion healed up at the same time," Evan said. He had attempted to stop a thief in the nearby MooMoo Farm, and while battling with the thief's Skarmory just about half an hour ago, Typhlosion and Evan had been defeated. Evan had been gutted that he wasn't able to stop the thief, but he quickly brightened up once he thought about getting his fifth Johto badge.

The next morning, Evan arrived bright and early at the Olivine Gym. To his disappointment, the gym was locked.

"Hey!" Evan knocked. "Anyone in there?"

Matt was about to kick the door down when an old, well-dressed man pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

"Kicking the door down...?"

"Youngsters these days..." the old man sighed. "You won't find anyone in there."

"What? Why? I need a Gym badge!"

"Well, kiddo, Jasmine's up at the Lighthouse. You can find her there, or maybe just come back another day. I don't think she'll be coming back to the Gym any time soon."

"Where's this Lighthouse you speak of?" Crystal asked.

"Over there," the old man pointed, to a tall, towering light house in the northeast. "It has a lot of floors, and the whole place is crawling with Trainers that'll want to battle. Jasmine should be at the very top of it. Well, good luck, kid. I'll be on my way."

When the old man left, Crystal kicked herself for not having noticed the towering Lighthouse earlier.

"I wonder why a Gym Leader would be up there," Matt wondered aloud.

"Let's go and find out," Evan, accompanied by his friends, walked towards the Lighthouse. The sign outside the tall, towering building dubbed it as the Glitter Lighthouse.

The ground floor was deserted, but there was a flight of stairs, and beside it, a lift.

"That'll take us to the top floor," Crystal grinned, running over to it.

"Damn! It's broken down?" Matt shook his head, looking at the sign that covered the lift.

_It has a lot of floors, and the whole place is crawling with Trainers that'll want to battle, _Evan thought about what the old man had said earlier. Great. What a timely breakdown. Evan always relished a challenge. With enthusiasm, he walked to the flight of stairs, and up to the next floor.

"Evan! Are you really taking the stairs?" Matt asked. "We could always come back another day. It says here the lift will be repaired in a week or so!"

"I can't wait, Matt! Anyway, the old man said there would be a lot of Trainers in the tower. An opportunity to train before the battle! You guys don't have to follow, I'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center by noon, sound good?"

His two companions agreed, and they parted. Evan reached the second floor. The walls were void of decoration with the exception of a hung painting of an Ampharos. He had heard that an Ampharos provided the light for this lighthouse, instead of a normal light.

_Sounds like a boring job, _Evan thought. _My Ampharos is better off with me fighting battles._

Not noticing anyone in front of him, Evan bumped into a man. He backed away and quickly apologized, looking at the man he had bumped into, who was dressed in a sailor uniform. The sailor gave him a big smile.

"That bump is nothing, kid, I've been hit harder," the sailor laughed. "I'm Huey. How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Alright, let's have a one-versus-one," Evan beamed, happy that he had found someone to battle. \

"Go, Machop!" Huey sent out his chosen Pokemon.

_A perfect time to try out my new Pokemon, _Evan thought. _Well, not really MY Pokemon, I guess,_ he withdrew a Pokeball and threw it forward, sending out the newest Pokemon in his party, Larvitar.

"I'll take the first move, then?" Huey asked out of courtesy, and Evan nodded. "Machop, Karate Chop!"

Huey's Machop dashed to the front of Larvitar. _Damn, he's fast! _Machop karate-chopped Larvitar in the face, sending the Pokemon wheeling back. Before Evan could dish out a command, the unexpected thing started to happen. Larvitar started bawling.

Evan looked at his newly-acquired Pokemon, who had started bawling it's eyes out after getting Karate-Chopped and crying mercilessly.

"Uh... Return, Larvitar!" Evan recalled his Pokemon, deciding it wasn't really in the best of moods to carry on battling. He looked up at Huey, who smiled and gave him the go-ahead to switch to another Pokemon. "Ampharos, go!"

"Woah," Huey reacted at the sending-out of Evan's Ampharos. "You have an Ampharos too? Not bad. Let's test if it is as strong as Jasmine's! Karate Chop!" Machop was instantly in front of Ampharos again, and smashed the Pokemon with it's palm.

"Ampharos! Cotton Spore!" Evan ordered. Lowering Machop's speediness would give him an advantage. "Then, ThunderPunch!" Ampharos' fist crackled and it lunged forward. Machop was too slow to avoid the attack, and got slugged by Ampharos.

"That punch packed some real power!" Huey remarked. "Karate Chop, again!"

"Dodge, and give it another ThunderPunch!" Ampharos was given more than enough time to dodge with Machop's lowered speed, and launched a second ThunderPunch.

"Vital Throw!" Machop raised it's palms, and it's right hand reached out to meet with Ampharos' ThunderPunch fist. To Evan's amazement, Huey's Machop caught the electricity-crackling fist, stopping the attack altogether. A split second later, Ampharos was elbowed forward hard by Huey's Machop, and then given an uppercut that sent it flying into the air. Machop jumped into the air to meet Ampharos, and gave it's opponent a punch in the face in mid-air, sending Ampharos crashing back down to the ground head-first.

"Woah..." Evan's jaw hung open.

"Beautiful!" Huey cried out.

"Ampharos, ThunderShock!" Ampharos got back up quickly, though still looking a little dazed, and sent a ThunderShock at Machop, damaging the Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Seismic Toss!" Machop jumped forward and dished out a soft punch to Ampharos that did no damage but distracted it for a few seconds. Machop then quickly seized the dazed Ampharos and leaped high into the air with it.

Evan was amazed the small Machop, could still jump so high carrying a bigger Pokemon. In mid-air, Machop's grip tightened on Ampharos, before flinging it downwards. Ampharos landed face-first in the ground again. When the dust cleared, Ampharos was seen to have fainted.

"Return," Evan recalled Ampharos. ""Wow... just wow... you guys are strong!" He said, looking at Huey and his Machop.

"Well, we train regularly on our ship by battling the other sailors," Huey grinned. "Don't let this defeat get you down though. Your Ampharos is really good. Jasmine should be no problem for you if you train a bit more, and there are plenty of other Trainers like me in Glitter Lighthouse."

"Alright, Huey, thanks!" Evan shook the sailor's hand, before advancing up another flight of stairs to the third floor, looking for more Trainers, but not before giving his defeated Ampharos a Revive. While he was on his way up, he thought about Larvitar.

_Larvitar doesn't seem like the type to battle... I wonder how it got to Level 20. Probably by battling the not-very-dangerous-nor-very-harmful Pokemon in the wild. Well, I'll probably try to train Larvitar into someone who can battle after I get my next badge..._

Evan, on the floor, chanced upon two Bird Keeper Trainers, named Theo and Denis, and engaged in a double battle.

"Typhlosion, Arcanine!" Evan sent out his two Fire-types into combat, against an impressive-looking Pidgeot and Fearow. "Lava Plume and Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon executed their attacks, and the two bird Pokemon on the opposition suffered burns in the process.

"Great job, guys," Evan grinned. He felt really satisfied with his party right now, and had no doubt he could beat this city's Gym and even the rest, with ease.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"

"Fearow, Aerial Ace!"

Both Pokemon focused their moves on Arcanine, in a bid to take one of Evan's Pokemon out first before attacking the other. Great strategy, but Evan wasn't about to let any of his Pokemon get hurt.

"Typhlosion, SmokeScreen!" Evan's Pokemon engulfed the entire floor in smoke, blinding everyone but itself and it's Trainer. Evan heard a crash, signifying that Pidgeot's Wing Attack had missed and hit the wall. However, Arcanine's roar of pain declared that Fearow's Aerial Ace had successfully hit. Aerial Ace was, anyway, a move that could not miss.

The smoke had barely cleared when Arcanine rammed itself into Fearow, which resulted in Fearow ramming against the wall. This did considerable damage, and coupled with Fearow's burn wounds, the Beak Pokemon didn't seem like it could last much longer. Arcanine's ExtremeSpeed wasn't light. Not at all.

"Typhlosion, Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion attacked Pidgeot, and the strong Ghost-type move knocked Pidgeot back.

Fearow's burn wounds started to act up again, and the Beak Pokemon finally collapsed. "Fearow!" Denis cried, recalling his Pokemon. "Wow... that Arcanine is really strong...!"

"Don't worry, Pidgeot, we can handle this," Theo assured his Pokemon, but didn't seemed so assured himself. Two big strong Pokemon who had just knocked out his buddy's Fearow, versus his Pidgeot who was actually just as strong as Fearow. Along with Pidgeot's burn wounds, it wouldn't last.

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine tackled Pidgeot, resulting in a cry of pain from the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeot tried to fight back with a Quick Attack that briefly stunned Arcanine, but Typhlosion was quickly on it's opponent with another Lava Plume.

"Pidgeooooooooo!"

"Finish him, Arcanine!" Evan yelled. "Flamethrower!" Arcanine threw back it's head and roared, probably something like a victory cry, before firing scorching flame towards Pidgeot, knocking it out in an instant.

"Return!" Theo withdrew his defeated Pidgeot. "And I thought we were strong!"

"Return, guys," Evan returned his Typhlosion and Arcanine. "Well, with just a bit more training, your Pidgeot and Fearow can also make it to the top! Just keep trying," he smiled, as usual giving out his advice that didn't make him sound like an 11-year-old.

"The Trainer we last fought also beat us easily," Theo said. "I wonder who would triumph between the two of you!"

"I'm always up for a challenge," Evan relished the thought of battling a more challenging opponent. "Where is this Trainer?"

"He's got long red hair," Denis described. "And really mean too, unlike you! When he beat us he claimed that we were losers and didn't deserve to be Trainers because we were weak," he shook his head.

Evan's eyes widened before frowning. "Sounds like somebody I know."

"He's probably still somewhere in the tower. I think maybe he's gone to look for Jasmine?" Theo shrugged. "Anyway, your purpose of coming to Olivine is to battle Jasmine right?" When Evan nodded, Theo smiled. "You've got what it takes, man! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Evan shot the two Bird Keepers a thumbs-up before racing up the stairs to the next floor.

_So you're here too, Bryan... _He thought as he ascended to the fourth floor. _Well, I wouldn't give up the chance to beat you and your big mouth again._

* * *

**And that is that! I'm delighted I've finally completed this chapter after a week's delay. Blackshot, FIFA 12 and Pokemon Black pretty much kept me from completing this earlier. In the next chapter, Evan battles more Trainers, faces an old enemy, and finally finds the really irresponsible Olivine Gym Leader. Stay tuned. **

**Q1: Do you watch football? If yes, are you going to watch the Euro 2012 matches? By the way, I'm talking ACTUAL football, not rugby.  
Q2: Did you like this chapter?  
Q3: Would you rather use Evan's Typhlosion or Arcanine in a really important 1v1 Pokemon battle?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	40. Ferocious Feraligatr II

**Guess who's back...? Back again...? Kook is back... tell a friend... **

**Thanks to _WitSicness, pkmaster777, Glaceon of Flames, i am epically epic, lowgster, pokestets23, The Weekend_ and _YoMama67 _for the reviews! **

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
****  
With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Evan ascended up to the fourth floor, grinning widely at the thought of doing battle with Bryan again.

Speaking of the devil, he saw two Trainers having a Pokemon battle, and it looked like the battle was over. He could hear a familiar voice.

"That's what your Machop is... weak!"

"Hey!" Evan yelled. Bryan turned around, and frowned.

"It's you again," the redhead sneered.

"That's what I was supposed to say," Evan shot back.

"I know what you want..." Bryan smirked. "A Pokemon battle, just to see how pathetic your Pokemon are again."

"I clearly remembered I beat you the last time we had a battle," Evan winked.

Bryan glared at him. "Not this time."

Matt, who had just hurried up the stairs along with Crystal, screamed at the redhead. "Yo, Ginger!"

"Go away," said Bryan, clearly annoyed.

"Nuh uh, Ginger!" Matt grinned.

Ignoring him, Bryan turned back to Evan. "How about a three on three battle, again?"

"Sure," Evan growled. "I'll whoop you so, so hard."

"Are you sure about that?" Bryan chuckled.

"Very," Evan replied confidently. "Go, Scyther!"

"Scy! Scytheerrrr!" Scyther was ready for battle as it emerged out of it's Pokeball.

"A Scyther, huh," Bryan raised his eyebrow. "Then I'll go for... Feraligatr!"

"Your ace Pokemon first?" Evan grinned. "We'll take you down!"

"Ice Fang!" Bryan shouted. Feraligatr launched itself at Scyther, clearly raring to go. Scyther dodged the attack with Agility.

"Quick Attack!" Scyther zoomed into Feraligatr and tackled it, but did little to damage the tough blue Pokemon. Feraligatr grabbed Scyther and executed a perfect Ice Fang before it could get away. Bryan smirked. Scyther collapsed.

"Scyther!" Evan yelled. "No way! A one hit KO!"

"You still want to underestimate us?" Bryan laughed mercilessly.

"Return, Scyther! Go, Arcanine!" Evan sent Arcanine out into battle.

"It's that Arcanine again," Bryan sighed. "We've got a type advantage fortunately. Feraligatr, Waterfall!"

"Gatorrrrr!" Feraligatr summoned a waterfall out from nowhere, hitting Arcanine hard.

"What the hell?" Evan was amazed. When did Feraligatr learn such moves? Quickly regaining composure, he barked out orders. "Arcanine, get up and let's go! ExtremeSpeed!"

"Arcaaa!" Arcanine slammed itself into Feraligatr, dealing a good amount of damage. Feraligatr pushed Arcanine backwards roughly.

"Feraligatr, Thrash!" Feraligatr lunged at Arcanine.

"ExtremeSpeed!" The Legendary Pokemon avoided Feraligatr's lunge, and then slammed itself into Feraligatr's back, earning a painful moan from the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Return, Feraligatr!" Bryan recalled the Water-type. "I'll save you for later. For now... Houndoom! Come on out!"

"I remember that guy," Evan said grudgingly. "Caused quite a problem."

"If Houndoom caused a problem for you then... you won't be very happy with what it's going to do to you now!" Bryan said, giving Evan an evil sort of wink. "Houndoom, Fire Fang!"

Houndoom attacked Arcanine quickly, and as fast as Arcanine was, it couldn't escape. Houndoom landed on Arcanine with burning jaws sinking into Evan's Pokemon.

"Arcanine!" Evan gasped. "Shake off that Houndoom!"

Arcanine, already starting to tire, simply slumped to the ground. Evan gritted his teeth. "Arcanine...? Are you okay, buddy?"

"Arcaa!" Arcanine growled, and tried it's best to shake Houndoom off. The Dark Pokemon was eventually off of Arcanine, who was now starting to look like it could faint any minute.

"C'mon Arca! One blow! Let's go for ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine launched itself into Houndoom. The latter tried to fling itself to the side to avoid the oncoming tackle. No chance. Arcanine charged into Houndoom like a rampaging bull, slamming Houndoom into the wall.

"Urgh... Houndoom! Finish him! Faint Attack!" Before Arcanine could react, Houndoom had disappeared, only to reappear behind Arcanine two seconds later. This time, it was Houndoom who tackled Arcanine to the floor. The Fire-type couldn't take it anymore, and it's eyes rolled. Bryan was grinning like a mad man.

"One Pokemon left..." Evan found this hard to believe. He was losing so harshly... to Bryan! Bryan! This was unacceptable. "Typhlosion, it's all up to you!"

"Go down fighting, Evan!" Crystal cheered.

"Go down? Shush you moron," Matt frowned. "Beat that Ginger, bro!"

"Would you shut up?!" Bryan shrieked at Matt who just shot him all sorts of offensive gestures he could think of.

"Typhlosion, Swift!" Typhlosion attacked, hitting Houndoom badly. "Now go for Lava Plume!"

"Hey, I wasn't focused on the battle! Stop cheating!" Bryan stomped his foot in anger as Houndoom's health was greatly reduced.

"Stop being a kid!" Evan shouted back.

"No matter how you cheat, I'll still beat you at this!" Bryan shook a finger at Evan. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

"Houndooooooom!" Houndoom fired a blast of red hot flame at Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon easily jumped out of the way, before charging back at Houndoom with a Shadow Claw that knocked the life out of the Dark Pokemon.

"Houndoom you crack head. To think I believed you could take Typhlosion down... what was I thinking?" Bryan mumbled angrily to himself. "Haunter, your turn!"

"Haun haun ter!" Haunter cackled as it was sent out. The last time Evan had seen it was when it was a Gastly at Azalea Town.

"Bad move there, Bryan," Evan said. "Typhlosion, Shadow Claw!"

"Typhlooo!" Typhlosion slammed it's claw into Haunter, sending the Ghost Pokemon reeling back in pain.

"Ghost type moves are effective against Ghost types," Bryan face-palmed. "Shit."

"Ha ha!" Matt projected the volume of his laugh on purpose and to his utter delight, earned himself a trademark glare from Bryan.

"Shadow Claw, again!"

"Haun teeerrr!" Haunter shrieked, getting hit by a second successive Shadow Claw.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball!" Haunter floated back into the air and with it's claws, formed a Shadow Ball, before flinging it at Typhlosion, dealing a small amount of damage.

"Finish Haunter! Lava Plume!" Typhlosion roared, sending flames flying all around Haunter, finally knocking out the Ghost Pokemon.

"Weakling," Bryan groaned, recalling Haunter.

"What a comeback!" Matt cheered again.

"You should get a job as a cheerleader Matt," Evan turned around, laughing.

Bryan wanted to say how much he agreed with Evan, but stopped himself. Instead, he gave the grinning Matt another one of his evil glares.

"Your turn, Feraligatr! Waterfall!"

"Dodge that thing!" Evan ordered. Typhlosion jumped out of the way. "Swift!" The badger-like Pokemon sent it's army of stars at Feraligatr, reducing more damage.

"Urgh... Feraligatr! C'mon! Don't let this pathetic Typhlosion take you down!" Bryan growled.

"Siooon?!" Typhlosion roared.

"Typhlosion is no weakling, I assure you," Evan rolled his eyes. "Lava Plume!"

"Dodge! Ice Fang!" Feraligatr leaped into the air, before landing on Typhlosion, knocking the Volcano Pokemon down and sinking it's freezing jaws into it.

Typhlosion got back on it's feet, but soon started to freeze.

"Damn," Evan muttered, as Typhlosion was completely encased in ice.

"Good job, Feraligatr," Bryan said in satisfaction. "Now Thrash the life out of that thing."

Feraligatr jumped onto the frozen Typhlosion with glee, clearly happy it could "thrash the life" out of Typhlosion.

"Oh no-" Evan started.

"Feraligaaaaat!" Feraligatr roared, and started punching and kicking, breaking the ice in the process, but also damaging Typhlosion severely. After finishing with it, Feraligatr tossed Typhlosion onto the ground.

"Ty... phlooo..." Typhlosion groaned.

"This is the power of my Feraligatr," Bryan said. "You'd better learn. Finish it off. Slash!"

Feraligatr pounced on the fallen Typhlosion, and before Evan could scream for it to stop, Feraligatr had left a long claw mark on Typhlosion's face.

"Typhlosion!" Evan ran over to his Johto starter. It was very weak. "C'mon!" Evan returned his Pokemon back into the Pokeball.

"We better give Typhlosion a Hyper Potion," Crystal said insistently. Evan sent Typhlosion out again, and Crystal sprayed it alive with a Hyper Potion. The scar instantly healed.

"Now you understand," Bryan paused. "The power of my Feraligatr."

Typhlosion simply growled. Feraligatr growled back.

"Dramatic Ginger," Matt sighed.

"Would you shut up already?" Bryan said angrily. Then turning back to Evan, he said, "this is the first time I've beat you and it won't be the last. Watch out. I'll be getting stronger every day. And your pathetic self can go flutter around with your pathetic Pokemon, winning those pathetic Gym Badges, and acting like you're the best Trainer in the world without actually getting any stronger."

"Your favorite word is probably pathetic, isn't it. Pathetic Ginger," Matt chuckled.

"Gym Badges actually mean that your strength is recognized by an influential individual so yeah, I'd say if I have one, I'm definitely strong," Evan said, starting to get annoyed by Bryan's usual cockiness.

"Sure," Bryan shot Evan a disrespectful smirk. "Anyway, I got what I came here for. Training. I'll see you idiots somewhere around." With that, Bryan descended down the stairs.

"Well, he's as moronic as ever," shrugged Crystal.

"He seemed a bit more sociable than last time," Evan joked. "Alright, let's go. He got what he came for. We haven't. Let's find this Gym Leader and get my badge!"

* * *

**That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think I'm starting to lose my touch. And I know in the last chapter, I said Evan would find the Gym Leader, but well, plans change. In the next chapter, Evan finds the Gym Leader (finally). Will he get his fifth Gym Badge? Stay tuned. **

**Q1: Did you miss Kook?  
Q2: Do you enjoy the portray of Bryan?  
Q3: Have you ever tried to fly? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews. **


	41. Thieves of the Rocket

**Yeah, yeah, I'm back with another chapter...**

**Thanks to _pokestets23, Guest, PokeFanTheThird, Typhoon quil, _and _Genius123pokemonmaster_ for the reviews!**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
********Larvitar ********Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Well, then Ginger has certainly grown stronger," Matt noted.

"Of course," said Crystal.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect him to grow weaker," Evan chimed in.

"Anyway, let's quit talking about that guy," grinned Matt. "I think we are only a few stories up until the top! The Gym Leader is at the top, isn't she?" He then giggled to himself. _I heard she's kind of cute... heh heh_

"Matt is saying something sensible for once," Evan grinned broadly, and ducked under a swing of Matt's fist.

The trio hurried up the stairs and the floors. There appeared to be no more Trainers, although there were humans around, but none of them looked ready for a Pokemon battle. Evan did see a Pokemon battle going on among two kids, but they both appeared to be using Rattatas so he decided against being a spectator. Not that he had anything against the Rat Pokemon.

Finally, they were at the top.

"Is that...?" Crystal pointed to where a woman, probably no older than 25. She was with an Ampharos.

_What is with this city's obsession with Ampharos, _Evan thought. An Ampharos seemed to be a commonly-liked Pokemon around Olivine.

As they neared the woman, Matt almost had a nosebleed. This woman was hot!

"Excuse me?" Crystal tapped the woman on the shoulder politely.

"Oh, hello," she turned. "I'm Jasmine."

"The Gym Leader of Olivine! Just who I've been looking for!" Evan said, thrilled.

Jasmine frowned, then shook her head with a sigh. "You're here for a Pokemon battle, I presume. Unfortunately, I can't do any battle right now. You see, Amphy here..."

"What, is it sick?" Matt asked, his heart-shaped eyes still on Jasmine. Crystal looked at him with disgust.

"Yes, it is," sighed Jasmine. "I might be available for a battle, but... I need to get Amphy cured first."

"Is there a way for this Ampharos to get cured fast?" Evan asked. He truly felt for the Ampharos, but was also getting a bit impatient.

"Not really. Actually, I was planning on a visit to Cianwood City. There is a special medicine there that I heard is just what Amphy here needs," she looked down worriedly at the Pokemon.

"We'll go with you then, and when we're back and Amphy is cured, you'll have to battle me!" Evan grinned.

"Fair enough," Jasmine nodded.

"Evan... Cianwood also has a Gym Leader!" Crystal nudged Evan. "If I recall, his name is Chuck... and he uses Fighting-types. I've been to see him once with Professor Elm, to do research on Fighting-type Pokemon."

"Perfect. I'll make the trip to Cianwood, beat that Chuck guy, then come back, beat Jasmine, and I'll have two badges by the end of the week."

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm not that easy to beat, you know, and neither is Chuck."

"That's what they all say, then they get defeated," Evan winked. On the inside, though, he knew it wouldn't do him any good to underestimate either of these Gym Leaders. Although he had already kicked four Gym Leaders' asses, of course.

"I like your confidence," Jasmine chuckled. "Alright, I think we'd better head off then."

"Now...?" Crystal asked. "But it's already dark!"

"The next ride to Cianwood comes in thirty minutes," explained Jasmine. "And anyhow, staying up late once in awhile isn't that bad."

_You weren't the one who walked with Evan to Olivine, and then up the Lighthouse, _Crystal snorted.

"Anything for you, my dear maiden," Matt said passionately. Jasmine eyed him and giggled.

"You're funny!"

This only served to encourage the teen. Crystal shook her head.

* * *

An hour later, the four had arrived in Cianwood.

"City, huh," Evan studied the place. "Looks more like a village."

"That's what I thought when I first came here," Crystal replied.

Matt meanwhile was trailing after Jasmine. The two of them were chatting away. Crystal looked back with a weird look. _Does... she... actually... like Matt? That's a first one, _she laughed to herself.

"You guys go ahead and get that special medicine. I'm heading straight for Chuck!" Evan said.

"Uh... Evan, I think I'll go with you," Crystal ran up to him.

"Okay," Evan shrugged. "See ya later, Matt, Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded, and the two walked away.

"What was that for?" Evan asked.

"You know, I think it would be good for them to get some alone time together," Crystal chuckled. Her companion laughed along, shaking his head. "Speaking about Chuck, do you think it would be a good idea to ask him for a battle now? It's already..." the girl checked her Pokegear. "... 10pm."

"Bah, he should be awake."

As Evan and Crystal got closer to the Gym, they could see a man clad in a familiar black suit... no, two men clad in familiar black suits. Evan and Crystal recognized them immediately, but Crystal's hand slapped onto Evan's mouth before he could yell, "Team Rocket!"

"Let's see what they're up to first," Crystal advised softly, and Evan nodded. They both got themselves closer to the Rocket members, who appeared to be Grunts.

"Let's do this," said one of the Grunts.

"I'm... I'm kinda scared bro," replied the other, receiving a snort as his reply. "It's a Gym Leader we are up against, after all."

"I already told you, Joe. Just break in, get the Pokemon, leave. You don't have to be 'up against' anyone."

"But... but... what if we get caught?"

"Then we fight!"

"Which brings me back to my earlier point..."

Evan and Crystal looked at each other, and gasped. They were planning to steal the Pokemon in the Gym.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this!" Evan leaped out from his hiding place, surprising the two Grunts. "When did Team Rocket get so bold, huh? Stealing Pokemon from a Gym?"

"Go away, kid," said the Grunt called Joe. "Mama's calling!"

"I'll show you who's the kid..." Evan rolled his sleeves up. "I can take you all down with two punches."

"Nuh uh," Joe's companion laughed. "We'll dispose of you in a heartbeat."

Evan raised a Pokeball, frowning. "Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Playing the Pokemon Trainer now, huh?"

"Not playing the Pokemon Trainer..." Evan glared at them. "Typhlosion, come on out!"

"A... A... Ty-Ty-Typhlosion!" Joe stuttered, as Typhlosion roared at him.

"S-S-So you think you are some b-big shot with that T-Typhlosion?" The other Grunt started, his face visibly scared.

Evan smirked.

"Mike... I think we'd better leave..."

"N-No, Joe... We must complete this mission!" The Grunt stepped forward. "Get out your Pokemon! Golbat, go!"

"... Okay... Come on out, Hypno!"

"Hmm... A Hypno, huh?" Evan frowned.

Crystal decided to reveal herself as well. "Evan, let's team up!"

Evan nodded. "Great. A double battle!"

"Where'd this brat come from, now?" The Grunt called Mike looked annoyed now. "Are there any more kids hiding in the bushes?"

Ignoring him, Crystal was about to send out her Butterfree, a Pokemon she'd caught relatively long ago, but never used. However, Togepi jumped out of her Pokeball automatically. The blue-haired girl blinked.

"Togeepii!"

"Togepi! What are you doing out here?!"

"I think Togepi's tired of the Pokeball," Evan suggested.

"Ha! What kinda Pokemon is that? It looks so weak!" Mike scoffed.

"Mike... it looks kind of shiny... it must be a rare Pokemon!" Joe said excitedly. "If we can steal that Togepi, maybe they will let it pass that we didn't capture any of the Fighting-type Pokemon in this Gym!"

"Good idea, although it does look kind of pathetic..."

"You are not laying a finger on my Togepi," Crystal retorted.

"Hypno, Hypnosis!" Hypno lunged at Crystal, planning to lull her to sleep.

Crystal gasped.

A loud bam was heard as Typhlosion was suddenly in front of Crystal, shielding her from Hypno. Before the Psychic Pokemon could try anything, Typhlosion had knocked it back with it's Shadow Claw.

"That was fast!" Joe's eyes widened.

"Th-Thank you, Typhlosion..."

Typhlosion glanced back at Crystal and grinned.

"Good work, Typhlosion," Evan smiled.

"Okay, Togepi, you want to battle, huh? Hit 'em with your best attack...! Which is, uhhh..." Togepi simply nodded and squealed, before starting to move it's tiny hands.

"That's..." Evan started, before he broke into a knowing smile.

"What is that? What's that Togepi doing?" Mike glared at the little Pokemon.

His question was answered as his Golbat and him were both blown back with a monstrous blast of fire.

"... Metronome," Evan finished.

"Mike! Mike!" Joe looked back at his teammate, who appeared to have conked out from the blow of the Metronome attack, aka Fire Blast.

"Your teammate's out, along with his Golbat, who was... a little weaker than expected." He'd expect a Golbat not to get taken out easily by one Fire Blast blow, but well, the Grunt probably didn't train it well enough. "So you have an option to surrender, or carry on fighting. Of course, if you continue, you will just get defeated, so..."

Joe bitterly raised a hand with Hypno's Pokeball in it.

"Well, glad that's sorted..."

"Hypno! Psychic!"

"Wait, Wha- ARGHHH!"

Hypno had directed an energy beam stocked with incredible Psychic power in it at Evan. The Trainer immediately flew back, taking the full brunt of the attack.

Crystal was shocked. "Evan!"

"You're next, girl!" Joe yelled. "That's what you get for trying to cross paths with Team Rock-" Typhlosion shut the Grunt up by picking his Hypno up and throwing it straight at him.

"Typhlooosiooon!" Typhlosion knelt down, releasing a Lava Plume that sent both Trainer and Pokemon flying.

"Great work, Typhlosion!" Crystal called out. Smart enough to protect his own fallen Trainer... she'd expect nothing less from a Pokemon trained by Evan. Smiling as she thought of this, her mind quickly drifted back to her friend.

"Evan!" Crystal ran over to the 11-year-old. His clothes had been ripped apart by the attack, and he looked in bad shape.

"Sioonn!" Typhlosion cried, in concern.

"Don't worry, Typhlosion, he's going to be alright," Crystal assured the Johto starter, although rather half-convincingly. "We have to get him to the Pokemon Center."

Typhlosion nodded in agreement, before lifting Evan easily and racing off.

"Togepi!" Crystal called out to her Pokemon. She knelt and gave her Togepi a pat. Togepi seemed to like it. "I had no idea you were that strong! How did you do that...?"

"Togeepii, Togepi!" Togepi made a shrug.

"Right, Togepi," Crystal laughed, and recalled her Pokemon. _I think I'm going to have to use Togepi more in the future..._

* * *

**Done with a chapter in just two hours. I'm surprised, but pretty happy with my work.**

**Q1: How's life?  
Q2: A Hypno, or a Kadabra who can never evolve?  
Q3: What's your favorite Johto Gym? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	42. The Mighty Hitmonchan

**This story is growing less popular by the day. Hm.**

**Thanks to _pkmaster777, pokestets23 _and _Genius123pokemonmaster_ for the reviews!**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 31: Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Evan?" Crystal asked.

"No problem..." Evan replied, unconvincingly. He was on one of the hospital beds, one of the few meant for humans, at the back of the Pokemon Center.

"At least rest a day before going to the Gym," Matt tried to reason with his friend. "You didn't sleep a wink last night and besides Chuck has already promised he won't be going anywhere, right?"

Last night, Evan had defended Chuck's Fighting-type Pokemon from two Team Rocket Grunts, and got himself injured in the process. This morning Chuck had visited the boy, and gratefully promised not to go anywhere until Evan arrived to challenge for the Gym badge.

"No," Evan shook his head. "I'm not wasting any more time. I'm conquering that Gym today!"

Matt sighed. "Kids..."

"You're a kid yourself," Crystal pointed out.

"I'm a teen," Matt retorted.

"With the mind of a kid," his blue-haired companion shot back. She then turned to Evan. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure, you've asked me that like five hundred times." Evan was annoyed. Crystal was the nicest girl he'd ever met, but sometimes she acted too much like the mother of the trio.

"Fine," Crystal sighed.

"Hey... where's Jasmine?"

"Oh, her? She went back to Olivine first," replied Matt. "She's soooo hot."

Crystal rolled her eyes.

Evan grinned. "Alrighty! Now that I've taken my lunch, I think it's time to hit the streets!"

"Nurse Joy won't let you leave," Crystal shook her head.

"I'll sneak out," Evan smirked back, and made his way to the back door of the Pokemon Center.

Crystal blinked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The door was locked from the outside, and you could unlock it from the inside. Evan did this. "Voila!" He cried, opening the door, and immediately rushed out, Matt and Crystal trailing behind.

"There it is!" Evan cheered, pointing to the Gym. "See you guys later!" He burst inside.

"You could have waited for us to wish you 'good luck'," Matt scowled.

Evan walked straight into the Gym, and immediately, he saw that it was void of any Trainers, except a strong, shirtless man he recognized as Chuck, the Gym Leader. The young Trainer's eyes widened. Chuck was having a serious fist fight with his Primeape.

Primeape threw a punch, Chuck ducked, before throwing a punch back. Primeape jumped back, before charging and attempting to knock Chuck off his feet, but the Gym Leader leaped up and did a somersault in the air. Evan looked on in awe as Chuck's landing on the ground caused a small crack.

"That's enough, Primeape," Chuck smiled at his Pokemon, who nodded and bowed at him. Returning Primeape to it's Pokeball, Chuck turned to Evan. "Welcome to the Cianwood Gym, Evan!"

"Hello, Chuck," Evan nodded. "Is there no Gym Trainers in this Gym at all?"

"There are," Chuck grinned. "A whole lot! But I told them they had the day off today a week ago... we rarely have challengers here," the Fighting-type specialist looked down sheepishly. "I guess you just have to fight me."

"Fine by me!" Evan took out a Pokeball as the Gym's fighting arena manually adjusted itself to become a Pokemon battle arena. "Another chance to earn another badge!"

Chuck laughed heartily. "Evan, tell me, how many badges do you have at the moment?"

"Twelve altogether... but only four Johto badges."

Chuck nodded. "You must be strong then!" His face formed a look of excitement. "I haven't battled against a strong Trainer in awhile..."

"You've got one standing right in front of you," Evan winked. "What are the rules?"

"Each side uses four Pokemon," Chuck told him. "The challenger is allowed to switch his Pokemon anytime during the match, but not the Gym Leader."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Evan raised his hand, a Pokeball in it. He then started to feel a slight pain in his chest, but shook it off.

"I'm going to start with this Pokemon..." Chuck attached a belt to his waist. On the belt were four Ultra Balls. "He's a very strong guy... and he'll pummel you to pieces!" He threw the Ultra Ball.

"Primeeaaape!"

"It's the Primeape from earlier, huh," Evan observed the Primeape, who looked eager for a fight. "Then I'll go with... Scyther! Slash!"

Scyther came out of it's Pokeball and immediately attempted to hit Primeape, but the Pig Monkey Pokemon leaped into the air, dodging.

"Don't be so eager, my boy," Chuck gave another hearty laugh. "Primeape, Karate Chop!"

"Agility!" Scyther sped away from Primeape's attack. "Wing Attack!"

"Primeeaape!" Primeape growled, as it was hit right in the face by Scyther's move. A move boosted by the speed of Agility was impossible to avoid.

"Thrash!" Chuck roared. A glint appeared in Primeape's eye. It then jumped at Scyther, but the Mantis Pokemon dodged with ease. However, Primeape did not give up and continued charging after Scyther.

"Quick Attack!" Scyther tackled Primeape, but it did little to damage the Fighting-type. Swiftly, Primeape put it's arms around Scyther to prevent it from getting away.

"You played right into our hands," grinned Chuck. "Give him a thrashing, buddy!"

Primeape forced Scyther onto the ground with a slam, before proceeding to give it a hard thrashing. There were punches and kicks and at the end of it all, Scyther looked dazed as it arose.

"Karate Chop!" Scyther was blown back by Primeape's attack.

"Scyther! Can you continue?" Evan asked in concern.

"Scy... ther!" Scyther assured it's Trainer as it got back up.

"Right, then use a Wing Attack!" Scyther's Agility effect was still there, and Primeape was unable to dodge again.

"Primeapeee..." Primeape scowled. Flying-type moves were super effective.

"Another one!"

Before Chuck or Primeape could react, Scyther had knocked Primeape further back with a second Wing Attack.

"Urgh, Seismic Toss!" Primeape lunged at Scyther, but Scyther flew out of the way, before using Slash, leaving a visible scar on Primeape's back. "What are you doing, Primeape?" Chuck cried. "Kill 'em! Thrash!"

"Nuh uh. Finish it with Wing Attack!"

Scyther launched itself into the air before descending on Primeape, slamming a Wing Attack onto the Fighting-type's head, knocking it out.

"You're good," Chuck admitted, recalling Primeape. "But your Gym challenge stops here. Hitmonlee, go!"

A Hitmonlee appeared out of Chuck's other Ultra Ball, showing off it's kicking prowess as it launched a barrage of kicks into the air.

"Rest, Scyther," Evan recalled Scyther as well. He looked at the Pokeball and smiled. "You've done enough. I'll call you up again later. And now it's... Ampharos' turn!"

"Amphaaa!" Ampharos cried in glee. "Amphaaross!" Evan's Electric-type glanced at Hitmonlee and started taunting the Kicking Pokemon, only to be ignored.

"Mega Kick!" Ampharos blinked as Hitmonlee's right foot glowed white.

"Quick, Ampharos, avoid it!" Evan yelled. Ampharos ducked out of the way as Hitmonlee's foot crashed onto the ground, causing a dent. "Cotton Spore and Thunder Wave!"

Hitmonlee looked around to see spores blinding it's vision, and couldn't see as a quick harmless wave of thunder washed over it's body. When it tried to move, it found out it couldn't.

"Heh," Evan shot a thumbs-up at Ampharos. "You're a sitting duck now! ThunderPunch!" The spores remained, but Hitmonlee could make out a yellow fist nearing it. The Kicking Pokemon struggled wildly, but could only be slammed in the face with Ampharos' ThunderPunch.

"Monleeeeeeeee!"

"Hitmonlee?!" Chuck shouted. "Where are you? I can't see anything!"

"Calm down, Chuck! I'll return Hitmonlee to you once it has fainted!" came Evan's voice.

"Argh... Hitmonlee... hang on!" Chuck gritted his teeth.

"ThunderShock!"

"Monleee!"

"Hitmonlee!" Chuck cried.

"Hitmon... mon... monlee..." Hitmonlee breathed, having already taken the full brunt of two ThunderPunch attacks, and one ThunderShock. Suddenly, it felt it's limbs working again.

"ThunderPunch!"

"Monlee!" Hitmonlee cried with renewed vigor, as it forced itself to move. It saw a yellow crackling fist coming, but was quick enough to throw itself to the ground, and Ampharos' fist hit thin air.

"The Thunder Wave wore off, huh," Evan observed. As he said this, the sea of cotton began to disappear as well.

"Now it's fair game. Hitmonlee, Double Kick!" Chuck roared.

Hitmonlee aimed a kick at Ampharos, but Ampharos ducked to the side in time. However, Hitmonlee's second kick rammed into Ampharos' cheek.

"Pharosss!"

"One kick isn't going to do anything," Evan looked over at his Pokemon. "Ampharos, you've done enough, return for now." As soon as Ampharos was back in the Pokeball, Evan threw another. "Your turn, Noctowl!"

"Noctoooo!"

"Chuck, is your Hitmonlee female or male?" Evan asked, trying to sound casual.

"Wha-? Uh, male."

"Perfect," Evan smirked. "Attract!"

"Wha- What? That's-" Chuck couldn't complete his sentence as Noctowl sent little hearts flying to Hitmonlee, striking it. Immediately, Hitmonlee's eyes lit up. "That's not fair!"

"No, it isn't," Evan smiled brightly.

The Gym Leader grunted. "Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!" The light in Hitmonlee's eyes faded, and he launched into the air, before his right foot glowed white again and descended upon Noctowl. However, Hitmonlee hesitated.

"Now! Hypnosis!" Noctowl struck, and Hitmonlee's hesitation cost him. The oval-shaped Pokemon fell to the ground, asleep. "This should finish it off. Confusion!"

Noctowl's eyes lit blue, and suddenly Hitmonlee was jolted awake, writhing in pain and clutching his head. Soon enough, Hitmonlee stopped struggling, eyes rolled.

"... Return, Hitmonlee."

_I can't believe it! He's taken out Primeape and Hitmonlee, and none of his Pokemon has even fainted yet! Then, I guess it's because of the 'switching Pokemon out at any time rule... _Chuck sighed.

"Go, Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmonchan!" Evan started to think about his own Hitmonchan, back home.

"Is something wrong, Evan?"

"No, no, Chuck, let's get on with it," Evan smiled.

Chuck nodded. "Hitmonchan, let's show 'em why I'm called the Fighting-type Master 'round here!"

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan got into a fighting stance, prepared for battle.

_That Hitmonchan is strong, _Evan frowned. _I can feel it... just by looking at this Pokemon... all the battles it has been through..._

"Well, take a rest, buddy," the challenger recalled Noctowl, and returned Scyther to the battlefield. _There's no doubt about it... Scyther will lose this one... Hitmonchan has two, probably three times of Scyther's current energy and health... he really took a beating from that Primeape. I'll just have to rely on weakening Hitmonchan with Scyther for the rest of my Pokemon.  
_

"Scyther, Agility!" Scyther got into a stance.

"Hitmonchan, hit it with a Mega Punch!"

In a second, Chuck's Hitmonchan was descending upon Scyther, but thanks to Agility, was able to dodge the attack. Hitmonchan's punch crashed into the ground.

_Wha... what...? I didn't even blink! _Evan looked at the Hitmonchan. "Wing Attack!"

"Counter!" Hitmonchan glowed red.

"Oh no... Scyther, stop!"

"Scy?!"

Too late. Scyther had already struck, and was soon thrown into the air by Counter.

"Finish it. Sky Uppercut!"

With Scyther distracted, Hitmonchan's fist, or glove, glowed white again.

"Scyther!" Evan yelled, just as Hitmonchan completed a cracking uppercut that sent the Mantis Pokemon flying further up into the air, before landing with a loud slam, it's eyes rolled. "Return, Scyther!"

"Well done, Hitmonchan!" Chuck praised his Pokemon.

"W-What kinda move was that?" Evan quizzed.

"The Sky Uppercut," Chuck grinned. "The user gains strength in one of his fists, and deals an uppercut to the opponent with that strength. It was a move introduced in the Hoenn region, and not many know how to execute it and teach it to their Pokemon in Johto. But after intense training, we've perfected it."

"I see..." Evan took out another Pokeball, tossing it into the air. "Ampharos, you're up!"

"Amphaaa!"

"Ampharos, Cotton Spore!"

"The same trick won't work on us! Hitmonchan, get in there and throw a Mega Punch before Ampharos can do anything!"

"Ampharos! Dodge-"

Evan was greeted with the sight of Ampharos at his feet.

_What, what just happened?_

Hitmonchan was now standing at the spot that Ampharos was at before.

_That... that was fast!_

"Earthquake!"

Evan blinked. "Earthquake?!"

Hitmonchan punched the ground, causing a small earthquake to run throughout the Gym. Ampharos' eyes widened as the Earthquake neared...

A few seconds later, Ampharos was thrown roughly onto the ground, eyes rolled.

"What the-?"

"Earthquake is a very strong Ground-type move. In addition, Ampharos is an Electric-type."

"I know, but..." Evan looked at the Hitmonchan, who looked ready for more. "... how did Hitmonchan learn Earthquake?!"

"Through a Technical Machine that I acquired while exploring through the Sinnoh region," Chuck explained. "And of course, intense practice to master it. Ground-types can use Earthquake without breaking a sweat, but not Hitmonchan."

_Wow... and Ampharos didn't even inflict a scratch!_ Evan gulped. "Noctowl!" He threw a Pokeball.

"Noctoooo!" Noctowl emerged.

"Let's do this..."

* * *

**Unfortunately, that is all for today! In the next chapter, Evan's battle with Chuck and his crazily-strong life-hacking Hitmonchan continues. Can Evan succeed? Will Chuck overwhelm him? Stay tuned to find out. **

**I will now be updating Pokemon Johto as best as I can on a weekly basis. One chapter every week, or maximum, every two weeks, because although I've lost interest in Pokemon, I really love this story, I'm really proud of it, and I don't want to give it up so easily. I am not giving myself a deadline like "one chapter every Saturday" or "one chapter every Friday" because it is extremely hard for me to work under deadlines. So, one chapter every one/two week(s). See you all next time.**

**Q1: Do you remember the FIRST Pokemon that Evan CAUGHT in Kanto? (NOT received. Hint: Vidirian Forest)  
Q2: Do you think Evan can defeat Chuck, and if so, how?  
Q3: Chocolate or vanilla?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	43. Topping the Hitmontop

**Evan's Noctowl vs Chuck's Hitmonchan! Both Trainers are down to two Pokemon left. Can Evan triumph?**

**I think I will start referring to Pokemon as he or her instead of 'it' from now on.**

**I've been reading my old reviews from Pokemon Kanto and Pokemon Johto. I had to stop halfway because I almost teared up at reading all those. :')**

**P.S. The first Pokemon that Evan caught was Weedle, who is now a Beedrill with Professor Oak back in Pallet. **

**Thanks to _pkmaster777, Genius123pokemonmaster, jakob cade __9 _and _pokestets23_ for the reviews!**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 38: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 32: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Noctowl, Faint Attack!"

"Hitmon?"

Noctowl was instantly behind the startled Hitmonchan.

"Get away!" Chuck yelled, but he was too late as Hitmonchan was thrown at his feet.

"Hypnosis!"

This time, Hitmonchan dodged the attack.

_Earthquake won't work because Noctowl is a Flying-type, _Evan thought, quickly analyzing the situation. _Noctowl's aerial ability will also make it tough for Hitmonchan to execute a perfect Sky Uppercut. I just have to be careful and look out for that Mega Punch of his... _

"Hitmonchan, Mega Punch!"

Evan frowned. Did Chuck read his mind or something?

"Noctowl, watch out!" Evan cried.

Hitmonchan's punch rammed into the ceiling as Noctowl flew away to safety.

"Confusion!"

Suddenly, Hitmonchan was back on the ground, struggling in pain as Noctowl projected a blue psychic beam at the Fighting-type's head. "Attract!" Hitmonchan's eyes then brightened up, and Evan knew that the move had worked.

"Damn it... I'll catch a female next time..." Chuck growled. "Hitmonchan, Mega Punch."

Hitmonchan leaped up to deal a Mega Punch to Noctowl, but like Hitmonlee, hesitated. This gave Noctowl enough time to attack with a Hypnosis. The Punching Pokemon fell to the ground, asleep, frustrating Chuck.

"Confusion," Evan ordered, and soon enough, Hitmonchan had been jolted awake by Noctowl's Confusion. Chuck watched in dismay as his Pokemon clutched his head in pain, before finally succumbing and fainted.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, Evan," Chuck shook his head, recalling Hitmonchan.

Evan simply grinned.

"Hitmontop!"

Evan's brows furrowed as he took out his PokeDex and immediately proceeded to get the lowdown on this new Pokemon.

"Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware."

"It's one of the Hitmons, huh?" Evan nodded. "Noctowl, you confident?"

"Noctoooowww."

"Then, let's do this!"

"Triple Kick!" Hitmontop was fast, like Hitmonchan. Instantly, Noctowl found Hitmontop behind.

"Noctowl, get away!" Evan shouted, and Noctowl successfully avoided a trio of kicks by flying into the air.

"Pokemon that can fly give me a headache..." Chuck sighed.

"Attract!"

"Not that again... Hitmontop!"

Hitmontop swiftly jumped to the side, avoiding the series of hearts coming his way. "Watch this..." Chuck gave Evan a cheeky smile. "Close Combat!" Hitmontop lunged towards Noctowl in the air.

Noctowl flew to the side but Hitmontop followed by bouncing off the walls. Finally, Hitmontop got his hands on the Owl Pokemon, and proceeded to deal punches and kicks.

"What the-" Evan started, as Noctowl was thrown at his feet.

"Close Combat is another move we learnt in the Sinnoh region!" Chuck smirked. "It's like a more powerful version of Thrash!"

"I see..."

Noctowl flew back, albeit with difficulty. After checking if his Pokemon could continue, the Gym challenger continued his pursuit of the badge. "Hypnosis!"

"As long as we keep dodging, you won't inflict anything on us!" Chuck said with glee as Hitmontop spun away from the Hypnosis.

"You can't dodge forever. Noctowl, Confusion!"

Hitmontop dodged the attack again. "Noctowl barely has anymore energy left. Finish it with Triple Kick!"

The Handstand Pokemon was in front of Noctowl before anyone could blink, and quickly dealt a variety of kicks that sent Noctowl crashing to the ground.

"Noctowl!" Evan yelled. It was no good. His Pokemon had been knocked out.

_Down to one Pokemon, _Evan thought, as the fainted Noctowl returned to her Pokeball. _Then, I'm counting on you..._ He looked at the Pokeball he had just unattached from his belt.

The Pokemon inside had a smile on his face, and nodded firmly, as if he had read Evan's thoughts.

"Go, Typhlosion!"

"Siioonn!" Typhlosion roared, eager for battle.

"Your Typhlosion looks pretty strong," Chuck noted. "But can you defeat Hitmontop?"

"Of course we can," Evan replied confidently. "We haven't been training for nothing!"

"Close Combat!" Chuck made the first move. Hitmontop was quickly onto Typhlosion, but before any punches or kicks could be dealt, a Shadow Claw to the face sent Hitmontop reeling back.

"Close Combat is a very good move," Evan chuckled. "But it has one weakness. The user of Close Combat must get close to the target to attack, and that leaves the user open. Basically, it's lowering your guard to deal a hard blow, am I right?"

Chuck smiled. "I'm impressed."

Evan shrugged in embarrassment. "The PokeDex told me."

"Oh, right," Chuck blinked, as Hitmontop got back up. "Hitmontop, Triple Kick!"

"Lava Plume!" Typhlosion stopped Hitmontop's attacks immediately, as Lava Plume knocked the Fighting-type off his feet. "SmokeScreen!"

"What?" Chuck gasped as smoke started to seep towards every corner of the Gym from Typhlosion's mouth.

Evan rummaged through his bag, and found a pair of goggles that he'd bought a few days ago. It cost quite a bit, but at least there was use for it now. He placed the goggles on as the smoke neared him, and could now see outlines of Typhlosion, Hitmontop, and Chuck, instead of the Fighting-type master who couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see!" Evan heard Chuck exclaimed.

"That's the whole point of it!" Evan couldn't resist laughing, and then started coughing. The darn smoke. "Typhlosion, Lava Plume!"

Hitmontop was blown into the air, before crashing down.

"Again!"

Hitmontop flew into the air a second time, this time with a painful yell.

As the smoke started to clear, Typhlosion managed to land another Shadow Claw on his victim. Hitmontop staggered back, finally regaining sight, as did Chuck.

"Hitmontop! Are you okay?" Chuck asked. Hitmontop looked dazed, but quickly recovered with a determined expression on his face. "That's good! Rolling Kick!"

Typhlosion backed away as Hitmontop was suddenly in front of him.

"Shadow Claw!"

Before Typhlosion could execute his move, Hitmontop had roundhouse-kicked the Volcano Pokemon, causing Evan's Pokemon to do a few spins in the air before crashing down.

"What a move..." Evan glared daggers at the Hitmontop. Seeing Typhlosion getting back on his feet, Evan cried, "Swift!"

Typhlosion shot a barrage of stars at his opponent, but Hitmontop leaped to the left to avoid. However, the stars followed, hitting Hitmontop's behind, causing the Fighting-type to yelp.

"C'mon, Hitmontop!" Chuck cheered his Pokemon on. "Triple Kick!"

"It's no use," Evan said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to win this! Lava Plume!"

In the middle of executing Triple Kick, Hitmontop was knocked back into the air. However, he got back up.

_After taking all that hits, Hitmontop is still able to fight... what a Pokemon, _Evan frowned. "Swift!"

"Triple Kick!"

Hitmontop started spinning, his kicks effectively shielding himself from the star barrage.

_This is the first time I've seen a Pokemon not hit by Typhlosion's Swift! _Evan's eyes widened. "Lava Plume! Finish it!"

Hitmontop flew into the air, and landed with a loud crash, again. However, he got back up. Evan growled. _This Hitmontop is hardy!_

"Revenge!" An orange aura coated Hitmontop. With his feet glowing orange as well, Hitmontop sped towards Typhlosion and before anyone could react, unleashed about twenty kicks on the Pokemon.

_What... what?!_ Typhlosion was thrown roughly at Evan's feet.

"Ty... phlo... sioon!" Typhlosion stumbled back onto his feet, with various bruises on his chest thanks to the Revenge attack.

"Shadow Claw!" The Fire-type descended upon Hitmontop, striking with his purple-glowing claw. Hitmontop fell back, and tried to get back up, but finally fainted, much to Evan's relief.

"We're defeated," Chuck recalled Hitmontop, sighing. "All that training we did..."

"It paid off," Evan replied, walking over to Chuck. "I had a hard time dealing with all of your Pokemon! They were all pretty hardy! You raised them well."

Chuck looked up and smiled at the 11-year-old boy. "For a kid, you're really good," he laughed, before looking at Evan's Typhlosion. "And this Typhlosion... he's a powerhouse as well. You've trained him like a pro. Good job."

"Phlosioon!" Typhlosion roared in delight at the praise. Evan recalled the Johto starter back into his Pokeball and smiled.

_Thanks, Typhlosion._

Typhlosion nodded again.

Attaching the Pokeball back onto his belt, Evan looked up at Chuck eagerly.

"I know, I know," Chuck grinned. He produced a badge from his pocket. "Behold, the Storm Badge!"

A badge designed in the shape of a fist was pressed into Evan's hand.

His fifth Johto badge. Evan couldn't believe it. He had gotten so far.

Triumphantly, the Trainer raised the Storm Badge high into the air dramatically.

"All in a day's work!"

* * *

**Personally I am not pleased with this chapter, but Evan has got the Storm Badge! His fifth Johto badge, and just three more badges left to collect before he participates in the Indigo League again. To everyone who has been reviewing so far, thanks a lot. Your support is what keeps me going.**

**Q1: Do you remember the second Pokemon that Evan caught in Kanto?  
Q2: Are you a Fire, Water, or Grass-type person?  
Q3: Have you ever noticed how Question 3 is almost always an off-topic question? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	44. Sudowoodo's Power

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I am gradually easing myself back on the site, reading stories and such. However, do stop asking me to read your Pokemon stories... as much as I would LOVE to read your Pokemon stories, I just can't find myself getting interested in anything Pokemon-related anymore. I haven't touched a Pokemon game for at least six months or more now, probably even a year. Last time, I would be very excited whenever I discovered a story about a boy starting a Pokemon journey (much like this story) but now whenever I find a reviewer asking me to check out his story of exactly the same thing (boy going on a journey blah blah blah) I just make a face like this - :/ **

**I'm reading more of Naruto stories now.**

**That reminds me, speaking about Naruto. If you're into the series, check out my newest story _Team_ _Naruto_.**

**Thanks to _pokestets23, pkmaster777, Genius123pokemonmaster, clarinet97, jntvfreak24, MonfernoFreak, Flamingfoxviper _and _WitSicness_ for the reviews.**

**Also, a huge shoutout to Pokestets23 and WitSicness a.k.a Retro, who have been following and reviewing this story without fail. They are very nice people and brilliant authors on the site.**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 39: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 33: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
Arcanine Level 37: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Reversal, Roar  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"We are now at Olivine City!" The ship captain declared through the speakers.

"Alright!" Evan got off the ship, accompanied by Matt and Crystal behind.

"It was a long ride," Crystal commented.

"Yeah, let's take a rest before heading up to the Gym," Matt grunted. "Besides that would be challenging two Gyms in one day. I have no idea where the hell you get all that energy."

Evan simply laughed, before releasing all his Pokemon to relax by the beach, as did Matt and Crystal.

Typhlosion was having a good time wrestling with Kingler, while Noctowl and Crystal's Butterfree flew around without a care in the world. Ampharos and Matt's Dunsparce sat down and had some sort of conversation in Pokemon language.

Arcanine and Chikorita had fun playing tag, which Arcanine always seemed to win for obvious reasons. Scyther had a sparring battle with Matt's Heracross, and Crystal's Togepi sat in her master's lap, looking at all the Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Evan's newest team addition, namely, Larvitar, looked at the army of Pokemon nervously.

"Larvitar?" Larvitar turned, to see his strange new master. "Why don't you go and play with them?"

"Larvi, Larvitar," Larvitar said softly, shaking his head.

"Oh, you don't want to play?" Evan smiled. "Well, alright. Let's just sit here then."

Larvitar took a seat in the stand as Evan sat in front of him. The Rock Skin Pokemon looked unsure of himself, but before the two of them knew it they had struck up a conversation.

"So... why don't you like to battle, Larvitar?"

"Larvi..."

"Are you saying you're afraid of getting hurt?"

"Larvi! Larvitarrr!" Larvitar nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah, you will, but that's part and parcel of battling," Evan explained.

"Taaar..." Larvitar sighed, thinking this boy would start forcing him to battle.

"Well, I guess since you don't like to battle I won't force you to." Evan's words surprised Larvitar. The boy gave the Rock and Ground-type a genuine smile.

"Are you... talking to your Pokemon?" Matt frowned. "You understand Poke-language?"

Evan blinked. "Yeah, sort of. I just deduce it from their manner of speaking, and stuff."

"I do that, and I can't understand them," Matt shook his head.

"You can't?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe you have some special ability or something," the teenager joked.

Before they could dwell on it, a familiar voice brought Evan to his feet.

"Hey, Evan! Didn't expect to see you here."

Evan turned to see the familiar face of Arthur, his old rival in Kanto when the both of them challenged for Gym badges. Arthur defeated Evan to be declared champion of the Indigo League, although he eventually fell against the Elite Four, and went on to become a Gym Leader. Meanwhile, Evan continued a Pokemon journey through Johto.

"Arthur? Why are you always out of your Gym?"

"I closed it for awhile," the Viridian Gym Leader said sheepishly. "Just exploring 'round Johto, y'know!"

"How irresponsible," Evan shook his head.

"Hey, you try being a Gym Leader!" Arthur complained. "It's boring when no one comes challenging ya, especially in my situation because every one knows I'm the strongest leader and saves me for last!" Then his eyes brightened. "How's Arcanine?"

"There he is," Evan smiled, pointing towards Arcanine and Chikorita.

"He's playing tag?" Arthur frowned. "You really turned him from a battle machine into a fun-loving pup, huh?"

Evan started chuckling.

"Anyway, Sudowoodo is doing great. Hey, I've got an idea. You're here to challenge the Olivine Gym Leader right?"

"Yep!" Evan nodded enthusiastically.

"What about a one-on-one battle just to test how much our Sudowoodo and Arcanine have gotten? It would prep you up for the Gym too."

"Sounds good, but who controls whom?"

"I'll take Arcanine, and you'll command Sudowoodo."

"Alright. Hey everyone, come on!" Evan yelled to all the Pokemon, who obediently trotted over nearer to the duo to observe their battle. Matt and Crystal watched as well.

"Come on up, Arcanine."

"Arcaaa!" Arcanine was at Arthur's side in an instant, pleased to be reunited with his former Trainer.

"Catch!" Arthur tossed over a Pokeball, which Evan stretched to receive. "Sudowoodo's in there." The youngest Gym Leader checked his PokeDex. "Ha. Only Level 37... you haven't been training him much, eh, Evan?"

"No..." Evan replied, feeling embarrassed.

"That's unfair," Arthur teased. "I trained your Sudowoodo into a powerhouse!"

"Really?" Evan looked at the Pokeball. "Only one way to find out. Come on, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudooo!" Sudowoodo advanced from his Pokeball home. The Imitation Pokemon turned to look at Evan, and gave the Trainer a friendly smile and a polite nod.

"Wh-What?"

Arthur looked up, to see Evan glancing in disbelief at his PokeDex.

"Sudowoodo... The PokeDex says Sudowoodo is much, much stronger than Typhlosion! What have you done to him, Arthur?"

Arthur smirked. "Training, training, training, and more training!"

"Extreme..." Evan commented. He didn't only take Arthur's words for it, Sudowoodo looked completely like a powerhouse. That battle-ready face and those bulging arm muscles weren't there when Evan first caught him.

"You'll like this one, by the way. Last week, we headed up to a different region to get something needed for Grandpa's research. There, we trained as well, and Sudowoodo here acquired this awesome new move," Arthur informed.

"You mean... this?" Evan looked at his PokeDex, inspecting Sudowoodo's new moves. "The... Hammer Arm?"

"Yes, that!" Arthur nodded. "Let's get to it. Are you ready Evan?"

"More than ready!"

"Then, let's begin! Arcanine, uh... ExtremeSpeed!"

"Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm!"

Arcanine rushed into Sudowoodo, but the Rock-type simply moved his right arm, letting it withstand the full force of the ExtremeSpeed. Arcanine hit Sudowoodo's arm, and Sudowoodo didn't look one bit affected.

"You've already learnt how to use him, huh," Arthur shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Close-range Flamethrower, Arcanine!"

Arcanine smirked, and released a Flamethrower on Sudowoodo, but the latter leaped backwards swifter than an acrobat.

"Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo descended upon his opponent, his arm now glowing green instead of white when he executed Hammer Arm earlier. Like Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer involved Sudowoodo directly slamming his green-glowing arm into Arcanine's face.

"Arcaaa!" Arcanine backed away in pain.

"All these moves are awesome!" Evan gasped.

"I trained him well," Arthur smirked. "Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Arcanine roared, before sending waves of flames towards Sudowoodo. The tree-like Pokemon took a massive leap into the air, as Evan looked on in amazement.

Without needing to act on Evan's command, Sudowoodo executed a perfect Wood Hammer on his own, dazing Arcanine and causing more pain to the Legendary Pokemon.

"Hope you didn't mind that Evan," Arthur placed both hands behind his head coolly. "Just a few simple moves I got him to do. See enemy attack, jump into air to dodge, land with Wood Hammer on enemy's face." The league champion and current Gym Leader shrugged like it was nothing.

"Sudowoodo...!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo got into a battle-ready stance, but still obediently waited for commands.

_Let's see how many tricks he's got left... this one! _Evan scrolled through his PokeDex. Meanwhile, Arcanine got back up on his feet.

"Rock Slide!" Evan called, and Sudowoodo raised his arm into the air, before slamming his palm onto the ground.

A huge rock appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone watched in awe as the rock split into tinier pieces in the air above Arcanine, before raining down on the poor Fire-type. Roars of pain could be heard as Arcanine tried desperately to avoid the rock shower, to no avail.

"Woodooo!" Sudowoodo cried victoriously, punching his fists together.

But Arcanine wasn't done yet. The four-legged Pokemon got back up, ready to fight.

"That's it, Arcanine. ExtremeSpeed."

"Hammer Arm!"

This time, Arcanine was too fast and Sudowoodo was knocked back wildly, but got back up swiftly, like he had never taken a hit.

"Rock Slide!"

Arcanine's eyes widened in terror at having to suffer the same pain as earlier. A huge rock appeared again, but this time Arcanine used ExtremeSpeed into the air, flying wildly towards the rock and tackling it away before Sudowoodo could do anything.

"Woah," Arthur shook his head. "Didn't know that was possible before."

"You're not the only one who can teach Pokemon tricks," Evan grinned.

Arthur smirked in reply. "Reversal!"

Arcanine's eyes turned reddish, and the Pokemon started to rage. Sudowoodo ducked to the side as Arcanine charged towards him, but the rampage continued and Sudowoodo was eventually hit by a heavy tackle.

Sudowoodo was knocked onto the ground as Arcanine now dragged Sudowoodo back up before tackling the poor Pokemon off his feet again.

_The lesser health or energy the user has, the more effective Reversal is, _Evan reminded himself of what Reversal did. _Sudowoodo did a heck lot of damage to Arcanine. I'm not surprised he has to take the brunt of it all now. But I've got to figure out a way to stop this._

"Steady yourself, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudoo!" Sudowoodo assumed a battle stance again, ready to restart the battle, but Arcanine's rampage wasn't done. Sudowoodo was caught off-guard and got tackled again, this time, a lot more damaging than the previous two.

_His power is getting stronger with every attack, _Evan frowned. "Sudowoodo, steady yourself!" He repeated.

Sudowoodo staggered back onto his feet. Arcanine stood a few meters in front, ready to charge over.

"Get ready...!" Evan yelled as Arcanine charged. "Now... time it properly, Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo waited for Arcanine to get close, and then unleashed a powerful Wood Hammer when his target was in range. Arcanine flew backwards, taking the full force of the blow.

The Imitation Pokemon got into another battle stance, ready to finish off this Arcanine, but Arthur put up a hand, signalling for the Pokemon he had trained to stop. Sudowoodo obediently stepped back.

"Arcanine's nowhere near ready to continue the battle," said Arthur. "I forfeit. You've trained your battle skills up pretty good, Evan, but of course I am going to take credit for training that Sudowoodo."

Evan laughed. "Of course!"

"So... I am going to take Arcanine back now," Arthur smiled, spraying a Hyper Potion onto Arcanine, getting him back into tip top shape immediately. Sudowoodo was given the same energy-refill.

"Really?" Evan eyed his friend with disbelief. "Sudowoodo got pretty pumped from training with you. I think you should keep him permanently."

"No," Arthur shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "My entire purpose for taking Sudowoodo along was to train him as a favor for you. I don't intend to keep him, although he's been a really great guy while by my side." Sudowoodo gave Arthur a firm nod, which he returned.

"Alright... then you take back Arcanine," Evan reasoned. Arthur thought for a moment, before nodding.

"It's a deal. A trade-back, then."

Evan walked over to Arcanine, petting his head warmly. In turn, Arcanine gave Evan a friendly bark.

"You'll return to Arthur now, Arcanine," Evan smiled at the Pokemon that had been under his care. "I hope you enjoyed staying with me, fighting for me in all those Gym Battles. It was great having you as a Pokemon, and I will see you again the next time I meet Arthur."

Now, Arcanine was giving Evan a sad bark. He had enjoyed his time with this 11-year-old, even growing a bond with this little kid. It would be nice to return to Arthur, his original Trainer who never neglected him, but Evan was the kind of Pokemon Trainer any Pokemon would have dreamed of.

"Arcaaa!"

"Well," Evan got up, still keeping his hand on Arcanine's head. "I suppose, you are heading back to Viridian now?"

"Yep! I'm going to go see if there are any new challengers who wish to challenge me," Arthur replied. "Good luck on your badge quest, man! I'll see you back in Kanto, or when you become this time's Indigo League champion!" He smirked.

"Goodbye Arthur, and Arcanine!" Evan waved, along with the rest of his friends and Pokemon crew, as Arthur and Arcanine departed, the Pokemon carrying his returned Trainer on his back.

Arcanine took a moment to stop running and looked back, seeing the faint figures of Evan, Matt, Crystal, and their Pokemon, and smiled.

He would never forget his adventure, no matter how short it was, with the 11-year-old.

"Arcaaaa!"

* * *

**And this chapter is a wrap. I wanted to let Sudowoodo make a comeback and Arcanine to leave because I'm starting to think two strong Fire-types in one team is, nah. Sudowoodo, yes, I did overpower him and give him a few Generation IV moves :D**

**Q1: Evan's Sudowoodo or Evan/Arthur's Arcanine?  
Q2: Evan's Charizard or Evan's Typhlosion?  
Q3: Ever tried licking your elbow? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	45. Snake of Iron

**Merry Christmas, readers. How was the festive period for you all? **

**This guy called Lay Down Hunter just went ahead and reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter of Pokemon Kanto & Pokemon Johto, hence the sudden increase in reviews. Problem was, in all his reviews, there was only one word, YES, one word exactly. **

**Lay Down Hunter, if you're reading this, I appreciate the support, but do try to review with at least some constructive feedback next time or at least "That was a good chapter" instead of "Oh!" or "Brilliant!" or "Fight!" **

**Thanks to _jntvfreak24, pokestets23, Flamingfoxviper, gen123pkmnmster, pkmaster777 _and _Lay Down Hunter_ for the reviews!**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 39: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Lava Plume  
Noctowl Level 33: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 33: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
Sudowoodo Level 45: Rock Slide, Slam, Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"Huff... huff... huff..."

"What's wrong, kid?" Matt teased.

Evan frowned. "Typhlosion!"

"Phloosioon!"

"Yow!" Matt jumped back as his Kingler was engulfed in flames. "That's gotta hurt..."

His Kingler defeated, Matt recalled the Water-type. "I think that's enough training for now. It's getting dark and the move that Typhlosion pulled off earlier shows me that he's perfected it."

"Yeah... we'll really need it for my Gym challenge tomorrow. Jasmine uses Steel-types I believe."

"And Steel-types are weak against Fire," Matt nodded.

The boys had been practicing since two hours ago, with Typhlosion learning a new Fire attack stronger than Lava Plume - the Flamethrower. After an hour of blasting flame after flame at Matt's Pokemon, Evan and Matt were both confident Typhlosion had perfected the move.

* * *

"Good luck, Evan!" Crystal smiled, patting her friend on the back.

Less than a week after claiming the Storm Badge, Evan was ready to win his sixth Johto badge.

"Just use Flamethrowers over and over again," Matt offered. "By the way, I think you're in for an easy time. This Gym doesn't have Gym Trainers so you get to fight the Gym Leader straight - much like Chuck."

Evan grinned. "See you guys later," he nodded to his companions, before entering the doors of the Gym.

It was dark, and Evan could barely see, but he heard the snapping of fingers and instantly the Gym brightened up, as lights flashed all over the ceiling. Jasmine stood at the end of the hallway where Evan was walking, waiting for the Trainer.

"Welcome, Evan," the Olivine Gym Leader smiled.

"I'm here for my sixth badge!" Evan declared.

"You have to earn it," Jasmine winked. "I've been waiting for you since returning from Cianwood. Hopefully you give me a strong challenge."

"You can bet on it! What are the rules?"

"Each side uses three Pokemon," the Steel-type user explained. "The challenger can switch out his Pokemon anytime he'd like, but not the leader."

"It's on," Evan agreed, taking out a Pokeball.

_I'll save Typhlosion for later. Maybe when she takes out her trump card, whatever it is, I'll take out mine,_ his gaze shifted to Typhlosion's Pokeball on his belt.

"Magneton!" Jasmine called out her first Pokemon. "Are you ready?"

"Ampharos!"

"You have an Ampharos?" Jasmine looked impressed.

"Amphaaaa!" Ampharos smirked, itching for a fight.

"Magneton, Supersonic!"

"Damn! Ampharos, out of the way!"

Ampharos obliged, leaping out of Magneton's range.

"Starting the battle with a status-effecting attack, huh..." Evan frowned. "Ampharos, Thunder Wave!"

Magneton floated out of the way as the shock waves approached. The two Electric-type Pokemon gave each other a stare-down.

Evan waited for Jasmine to make a move, but when she didn't, he decided to take the initiative. "ThunderPunch!"

"Tri Attack!" Magneton blasted a multi-colored energy beam at Ampharos, cutting out the ThunderPunch and blowing Ampharos back.

"Rossss...!" Ampharos hissed, getting back up.

"Tri Attack!" Magneton tried an attack again, but before anything could be blasted Ampharos was right behind Magneton, punching the back of the Magnet Pokemon's central eye with a ThunderPunch. Magneton was knocked forward.

Jasmine's Pokemon didn't seem too affected, although there was a visible crack.

"Electric-type moves won't work well against Electric-type Pokemon," Jasmine mused.

_I forgot Magneton was an Electric-type, _Evan thought, annoyed. "ThunderShock!"

"ThunderShock!" Jasmine mimicked Evan's words, and the two Pokemon on the battlefield struck each other with the same attack.

"Copycat..." The 11-year-old complained, and Jasmine responded with a cheeky smile.

"Supersonic!"

"Cut the attack off with a ThunderPunch to the face... or eye!" Ampharos dived towards Magneton with a loud battle cry, ramming her fist right into her opponent's eye.

"Maaagneetoooonnnnn!" A shriek came out from Magneton.

"Close-range ThunderShock!" Evan continued. Ampharos grabbed onto Magneton tightly, before proceeding to wildly shock the three-eyed Pokemon.

"Netooon! Netoooonnnn! Tooonnnnnn!" Magneton struggled, but was held down and given the full brunt of Ampharos' attack.

"Wrap it up!" Ampharos nodded upon hearing her Trainer, and released her grip on Magneton.

Before Magneton could go anywhere though, Ampharos had rammed another ThunderPunch into Magneton's eye.

"Magneton!" Jasmine cried, watching her Pokemon slump to the ground at her feet.

However, Magneton got back up into the air, with a severely-damaged central eye.

"You still wanna go at it? Ampharos, give it to him!"

"Amphaaa!" Ampharos agreed, rising into the air and releasing a ThunderShock.

"Zap Cannon!" Jasmine shouted.

"Zap Cannon?" Evan looked on as Magneton conjured up a gigantic ball of electricity. "Holy shit... Ampharos, get out of there-"

Suddenly, Ampharos crashed into the ceiling, followed by a massive explosion that damaged the walls of the Gym.

"What power," Evan breathed, as his Pokemon landed in front of him.

Jasmine looked sheepishly at the damaged walls. "Zap Cannon is a power-packed move. Unfortunately we haven't quite learnt how to control that massive power yet."

"Ampharos, can you carry on?"

"Am... Am... Ampha!" Ampharos nodded, getting back up.

"Looks like we both have sturdy Pokemon," observed Jasmine. "Tri Attack!"

"Block it!"

"Block?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow, and her question was answered when Ampharos delivered a ThunderPunch in response to the oncoming energy beam. The beam smashed into Ampharos' fist, and quickly vanished.

"ThunderShock!"

"ThunderShock!"

Both Pokemon zapped each other with electricity, and smoke clouded the Gym for a few seconds. When it cleared, Ampharos and Magneton had collapsed onto the ground.

"Looks like a double knockout," Jasmine noted, as her Magneton returned to the Pokeball.

Evan nodded, recalling his Ampharos as well. "Sudowoodo, your turn...!"

"Sudooo!" Sudowoodo declared his arrival with a battle cry.

"That looks like a mighty Sudowoodo," Jasmine smiled. "Agility!"

Skarmory started flying around speedily, showing off the effects of the speed-boosting move.

_I hate Agility when it's used against me, _Evan sighed. _Thankfully, Arthur trained Sudowoodo into a crazily-fast Pokemon._ _He should be able to match Skarmory's speed._

"Steel Wing!" Jasmine made the first move this time.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo raised his arms swiftly... just in time to block a glowing Skarmory wing. The wing slammed into Sudowoodo's arms, lifting the Imitation Pokemon off his feet, but did little damage thanks to Sudowoodo's quick moves.

"Is it our turn now? Wood Hammer!"

A second passed and Skarmory crash-landed at Jasmine's feet.

"How?" The Steel-type specialist's eyes widened. "Skarmory should be fast enough to dodge any attacks!"

"Hammer Arm!"

"Argh, another hammer?" Jasmine backed away as Sudowoodo neared her and Skarmory. "Get away, Skarmory!"

Skarmory attempted to fly back into the air, but Sudowoodo had other ideas, delivering a painful Hammer Arm to the Steel and Flying-type's back.

"Skaaarrrrrr!" Skarmory shrieked.

"Skarmory!" Jasmine screamed.

Evan waited patiently for Skarmory to fly back into the air, before giving further commands. "You're doing well, Sudowoodo. What about another Hammer Arm to seal the deal?"

"Steel Wing!"

Sudowoodo's arm collided with Skarmory's glowing wing, knocking both Pokemon back but doing zero damage to either.

"Steel Wing!"

_Pft, it's always Steel Wing. Show me your other moves!_ Evan frowned. Another second passed, and suddenly Skarmory's wing was embedded deep into the ground, with Sudowoodo in mid-air.

"Give it to him! Hammer Arm!"

Sudowoodo landed with his arm on Skarmory's head.

The Armor Bird Pokemon's face registered a brief look of pain and shock, before slumping to the ground.

"Skarmory, return."

_Wow, this is actually proving to be pretty easy, _Evan had a small smile on his face.

"I seldom have to resort to this little guy..." Jasmine took out an Ultra Ball. "Few Trainers have witnessed my strongest Pokemon in action. Be honored, Evan," she winked, before tossing the Ultra Ball into the air.

Evan gasped as a massive snake with steel-like skin towered over him and Sudowoodo.

"That's... that's... an Onix! No... it looks... different..." Evan fumbled for his PokeDex.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon. The evolved form of Onix, Steelix has a body harder than diamond and as strong as steel. As a result, it can withstand the most intense of pressure and heat."

_Heat? _Evan sighed. _Typhlosion won't do too much then._

"Steelix!" Steelix roared, intimidating Evan a little. "Sandstorm!"

Another ear-deafening roar came and suddenly the Gym was surrounded by sand.

_Shit... _"Sudowoodo! Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo rose into the air, trying his best to take no note of the raging sand. Unfortunately, before he could get close, Steelix flicked Sudowoodo away with the swipe of a tail.

"Sudoooo!" Sudowoodo crashed into the wall.

"Hey, Sudowoodo!" Evan yelled.

"Iron Tail!"

"Uh?!" Evan looked on as Steelix's tail glowed. "G-Get up, Sudowoodo!"

"Too late!" Jasmine declared, as Steelix's tail slammed down on it's target.

"Sudowoodo!" The Gym challenger's eyes widened as his Pokemon was subjected to the powerful Iron Tail. "C'mon, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudo... woodo..." Sudowoodo panted, staggering back up.

"Not down yet? Iron Tail!"

"Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo nodded at the commands of his Trainer, and jumped into the air as Steelix's tail came crashing down, before landing his fist on Steelix's head, earning an angered cry from the Iron Snake as Wood Hammer made contact.

Steelix roared, and shook Sudowoodo off.

"Slam!" Jasmine ordered. Her Pokemon used his tail again, but Sudowoodo dodged just in time to avoid being crushed by the powerful body part.

"Return, Sudowoodo! Go, Typhlosion!" Evan switched Pokemon, and out came his Johto starter, staring Steelix in the eye with a confident look.

Steelix roared again in response, determined to make mince meat out of his new opponent.

_This Steelix has anger issues. Or roaring issues, _Evan shook his head.

"Iron Tail!"

Typhlosion dived back as an Iron Tail smashed the position he'd been standing at before.

"SmokeScreen!"

"Oh?" Jasmine looked around as the Gym was covered in smoke again. This time, the smoke was heavily thick, causing total blindness. Evan quickly put on his goggles.

Steelix thrashed about, enraged by this sudden blindness.

"Hang in there, Steelix," a soothing voice came, and the snake-like Pokemon immediately calmed down. "Iron Tail."

Evan heard a crunch, as Steelix blindly slammed his tail into the Gym walls.

"Flamethrower," he nodded at Typhlosion. His Pokemon growled, before releasing flames from his mouth. Steelix thrashed about as he felt the burn.

_It can withstand the most intense of heat? Yeah right, _Evan thought triumphantly.

The smoke cleared, to reveal Steelix with a few burn wounds.

"Dragonbreath!" Steelix executed a move similar to Typhlosion's earlier Flamethrower, but instead of taking the hit, Typhlosion somersaulted into the air like an acrobat.

"Shadow Claw!" The Fire-type got close to Steelix, attempting to strike.

"There's our chance," a smirk plastered itself on Jasmine's face. "Slam!"

Steelix's tail rose, and stopped Typhlosion by knocking him onto the ground head-first. The tail then descended roughly onto the target.

"Typhlooosion!" Typhlosion cried. "Ty... phloosion!" The badger-like Pokemon lifted the tail off his body with incredible strength.

"Again!" Jasmine shouted, and Steelix's tail ascended back up into mid-air.

"Get away!" Typhlosion jumped back as the tail came crashing down once more, but this time leaving a dent on the ground instead of making contact.

"Dragonbreath!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both attacks collided and exploded simultaneously.

"Iron Tail!"

"Damn it, she needs to stop relying on that tail!" Evan complained, as Typhlosion dodged the oncoming tail again. "Shadow Claw!"

Typhlosion tried to attack again, but like before, Steelix's tail got ready to strike the Volcano Pokemon down.

"Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion switched moves at the last minute, delivering a close-range Flamethrower to the face before the tail could do anything. Steelix reeled back in pain, roaring with anger.

"Steelix!" Jasmine ran over to her Pokemon, patting his tail. "Are you okay?"

Steelix looked back and nodded at his master.

"Not for long... Flamethrower!" Typhlosion was on the move again.

"Iron Tail!" Steelix brought down his tail, but Typhlosion got out of the way.

"Leeeeeeeeekkkss!" The Iron Snake thrashed about after getting hit in the face by a second Flamethrower. In his rage, Steelix destroyed the walls, ripping holes in them with his sharp tail.

_That is one Pokemon that should never be in Team Rocket's hands, _Evan shuddered, stepping back. Typhlosion, however, was not intimidated.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Typhlo!" Typhlosion nodded, taking advantage of Steelix's current confusion to claw the Steel-type in the face.

"Dragonbreath!" It was Steelix's turn for a close-range attack now. Dragonbreath hit Typhlosion straight in the face, and Evan's first Johto Pokemon crashed onto the ground, clutching his face in pain. "Iron Tail!" Steelix kept up the assault, his tail slamming down on Typhlosion's chest.

"Phlosiooonn!"

"Ty... Ty... Typhlo... sion...!" Typhlosion got back up on his feet, before falling. He couldn't continue.

"Return, Typhlosion. You did well." The 11-year-old boy attached Typhlosion's Pokeball back onto his belt, and glared at the Steelix. He had took the damage of a Wood Hammer, as well as a couple of Flamethrowers and Shadow Claws. And still, he looked like he could take on several more Pokemon at full health.

"It's down to one for the both of us now."

"Yeah..." Evan looked at Sudowoodo's Pokeball. "Well, I guess you've rested up enough, buddy. I need your help, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo emerged. Looking at the towering Steelix, Sudowoodo got ready for a tough fight.

Steelix roared threateningly at Sudowoodo.

"Dragonbreath!"

"Out of the way!" Sudowoodo was in mid-air, avoiding the Dragonbreath. "Hammer Arm!"

"Iron Tail!"

Sudowoodo's attack, meant for Steelix's head, crashed with Steelix's tail.

_That tail is annoying... _Evan rubbed his chin, trying to come up with a plan to take the tough Iron Snake down.

"Rock Slide!"

Suddenly, parts of the ceiling came raining down as rocks. Steelix simply knocked all of them out of harm's way with the swipe of his long tail.

"Slam!" Steelix's tail came down on Sudowoodo again.

"Slam!" Evan responded, and this time Sudowoodo met Steelix's tail with his own fist. The two Slam attacks cancelled each other out. "Wood Hammer!" Sudowoodo charged, hitting Steelix in the chin.

"Dragonbreath!" Steelix released his flames, but Sudowoodo descended onto the ground and sprinted out of harm's way.

_This is getting boring. Let's settle this fast._

"Sudowoodo! Rock Slide!"

While Steelix was distracted by the raining rocks, the Imitation Pokemon quickly sprung up onto his face and dealt several mixed blows of Wood Hammer and Hammer Arm.

"Steeeleeeeeks!" Steelix roared in pain, trying to shake Sudowoodo off.

"Dragonbreath!"

"The badge... is mine!" Evan grinned.

Indeed, as Sudowoodo rammed his final blow into Steelix's eye, the seemingly indestructible Iron Snake collapsed, unable to take anymore hits.

As his opponent fell, Sudowoodo steadily landed on the ground and got into a battle stance, ready for any thing more Steelix could throw at him. Fortunately, Steelix couldn't move an inch.

"Good job, Sudowoodo!" Evan's voice broke the silence.

"Sudo... woodooo!" Sudowoodo punched the air, victorious.

_Arthur really trained him well..._ Sudowoodo's Trainer smiled at his Pokemon punching the air repeatedly. _I guess I've got my old rival to thank for this badge._

"I-I-Incredible," said Jasmine, as she recalled her fallen Steelix. "Not many have managed to beat my Steelix."

"I figured," replied Evan, frowning as he remembered Steelix's powerful attacks.

"I guess you've earned this," the Steel user let a kind smile return to her face, as she presented Evan a badge. "The Mineral Badge. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Jasmine!" Evan took the badge, and held it up. "Thank you Typhlosion, Ampharos, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo responded beside him.

"Good job, pal," the boy repeated, grinning as Sudowoodo returned to his Pokeball.

_This kid..._ Jasmine thought, an amused look on her face as she witnessed Evan celebrating dramatically. _... is something else. _

* * *

**It took me a day, but it's completed now. Evan gets his sixth badge, and the only guys remaining are Pryce and Clair. Then, it's the league again for our favorite Pokemon Trainer. Yes, Evan's Ampharos is a female. Have a happy new year everyone!**_  
_

**Q1: With Evan having only six Pokemon in his Johto arsenal so far, what kind of Pokemon do you want him to catch next?  
Q2: How many Kanto badges did Evan have when he first met Jade in Pokemon Kanto?  
Q3: What was the crappiest gift you got this year?  
**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	46. Roar of the Red Gyarados

**We are at Chapter 46 of Pokemon Johto and Evan has six badges. In Chapter 46 of Pokemon Kanto, Evan was in a battle with his first opponent in the Indigo League, I believe. That's why I'll now try to run through the remaining journey as quickly as possible. I won't make it seem rushed though.**

**By the way, Evan will not be exploring the Safari Zone in Johto.**

**In case you all haven't noticed him, little Larvitar hasn't been involved in Evan's battles, I know. But that's because I've got huge plans for him, huge plans. **

**Thanks to **_**Genius123pokemonmaster, jntvfreak24, pokestets23, pkmaster777**, **El**_** Torro and _Kantokool_**** for the reviews!**

******Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 40: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Flamethrower  
Noctowl Level 33: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 34: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
Sudowoodo Level 45: Rock Slide, Slam, Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None  
**

* * *

"The next place with a Gym closest to here is Mahogany Town."

Evan, Matt and Crystal were on their way again, having said their goodbyes to Jasmine and the beautiful city of Olivine. Matt was currently looking intently at the map.

"The Gym Leader there is an old man named Pryce. I heard he's the oldest of all the leaders," Crystal added. "He uses Ice-type Pokemon, and is said to be one of the strongest Trainers in Johto."

Evan looked over Matt's shoulder, at the map. "Mahogany seems pretty close to Olivine. We should arrive in about a few hours if we keep walking... without any delay, of course."

* * *

All too soon, the trio arrived in Mahogany Town. It was getting dark, and Matt managed to convince Evan to put off his Gym challenge until the day after tomorrow.

"It's too late to be challenging the Gym today, and I'm sure Crystal will want to observe and do some sightseeing tomorrow. There's no way she'll let you challenge the Gym."

Bidding Matt and Crystal a good night, the 11-year-old went into his room in the Mahogany Pokemon Center.

Tossing his backpack to one side and placing the belt holding his Pokeballs on a table beside him, Evan took off his jacket and lay on the comfy bed with only his white undershirt on.

He reflected on his Johto journey so far. It would be coming to an end soon, after he got his eight badges. After that, what would happen? Another Pokemon journey? Maybe.

As far as Evan knew, there were many regions around the world, and his goal was to eventually conquer all of them.

He then started to think about his experiences in Kanto, winning the badges, meeting Jade, losing to Arthur.

However, a loud roar brought him back to reality.

_What the hell was that? _Evan got out of the bed, putting his jacket back on. He looked out the window, and gasped when he saw a Gyarados far away, the lower-half of the Dragon-like Pokemon's body blocked by the trees.

Thinking he was in a dream, Evan pinched himself. He then rubbed his eyes. But there was no doubt about it. It was a red Gyarados.

A red Gyarados!

Weren't Gyarados supposed to be blue?

Yes, no doubt about it. Gyarados were supposed to be blue. He was familiar with them, having battled against Gyarados before.

Then why was this Gyarados red?

Why?

He had to check it out.

Evan pulled on his jacket and attached the belt to his waist, before heading out of his room and racing past his friends' rooms. The roar of the Gyarados had been deafening. Surely, the whole of Mahogany had heard.

And that was the second surprise he got that night, as when Evan rushed out of the Pokemon Center, there was no one in the streets of the entire town. Everyone was in their homes, asleep. Hadn't anyone heard that roar?

Brushing it off, Evan rushed into the trees.

* * *

Evan finally arrived at his destination. A nearby sign informed him that he was at the Lake of Rage. He cast his glance towards the gigantic lake, and saw the red Gyarados again in all it's glory.

_A red Gyarados, _Evan thought in shock. The Gyarados looked down at him, and Evan could see hatred in both eyes. The towering Pokemon seemed ready to destroy.

_I should get out of here..._ He looked around, and saw two Team Rocket members.

Team Rocket?

"Hey! What are you doing out here?!" Evan yelled, alerting the two Rockets to his presence.

"Well well, if it isn't the kid."

The duo revealed themselves to be Lionel and Heather. The pair hadn't battled against Evan many times, but he remembered them.

"What are you doing out here?" Evan repeated his question.

"You don't need to know, kid," Lionel smirked. He started hitting a few buttons on some remote control in his hands.

The red Gyarados turned and glared at Evan with malicious eyes, before firing a Hyper Beam.

"Shit!"

Jumping out of the way in time, Evan watched as Gyarados' Hyper Beam smashed into a house, making it explode.

_I hope no one was in there... _

Lionel continued pressing buttons, and Gyarados started shaking violently, before blasting another Hyper Beam.

Evan got lucky again, racing away as Hyper Beam missed.

Then he heard another roar, one of agony and pain. Evan looked up at the Gyarados.

_They are controlling him... somehow..._

"What are you doing to that Gyarados?" He demanded, looking at Lionel and Heather.

Before Evan could hear anything else, the Gyarados had blasted a Hydro Pump at him.

"Arrrgghhh!"

The attack caused Evan to slam into the back of a nearby tree. Soon after, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What do we do with him?" Heather asked her partner, as they walked towards the lying figure.

"Let's get him to the base," Lionel decided.

The two hauled Evan up.

* * *

_Where am I? _

Evan slowly opened his eyes, as the memories of what happened at the Lake of Rage came rushing back to him. He looked at his chest, and indeed found a rough, ripped hole that was evidently caused by Gyarados' Hydro Pump.

"Crap..."

The Trainer then tried to sit up, but found out he couldn't. Then he realized why.

Evan's arms and feet had been chained to a wall. He struggled, but couldn't do much.

"You're awake, huh?"

Evan looked up. He frowned. "Jade."

His former friend glanced up at him. "Hello, Evan. I assume you've been well?"

"Why am I here?"

"You got knocked out by the Hydro Pump. We finally have a chance to eliminate you here," Jade said, like it was nothing. "Taking out the brat who's been messing with us the most... we aren't going to pass up that opportunity."

Evan gulped.

"What are you doing to the Gyarados?"

Jade gestured to her side, and this was when Evan noticed the red Gyarados in a cage filled with water. The beast seemed to be out of his murderous trance.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you," Jade shrugged. "Since you aren't from Mahogany Town, you probably don't know. You can only find Magikarp at the Lake of Rage."

"But... there was a Gyara-"

"We experimented on one of the Magikarp." The Rocket member smirked as Evan's eyes widened. "A wave that forced evolution was exposed to it, but for some reason, the newly-evolved Gyarados retained the colors of a Magikarp." Jade shrugged. "The wave also has a side effect that causes the Gyarados to be subject to our control without the use of a Pokeball. It's pretty useful."

"Wh-What?"

Although she was sure the boy knew what Team Rocket was going to use this evolution-inducing power for, the teenager told him anyway. "We are going to release this on all the wild Pokemon in Johto who evolve into powerhouses. Imagine a whole army..." She chuckled to herself.

"What happened to you?" Evan breathed.

"I've always been like that," she replied.

"Bullshit," Evan glared at her. She regarded him with a curious look. "I _know_ you aren't like that."

Jade looked away. "When I was with you in Kanto... it was an act. You know it."

"You acted pretty well."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Jade glared at Evan. "We are enemies, kid. Remember that."

And with that, the Rocket member walked out of the room.

* * *

**Jade is back! Sort of. She was never gone, to be honest. Heh. ****In the next chapter, Matt and Crystal fight their way through Team Rocket's Mahogany base to rescue their friend. Stay tuned.**

**Q1: Do you ever think Evan/Jade (like a romance) could happen? (Jade is 16, if I recall. Evan is 11, close to 12.)  
Q2: Who do you like the most out of Evan's former and present travelling companions - Matt, Crystal and Jade?  
Q3: What are you looking forward to in 2013?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	47. Mahogany Mission

**Happy New Year guys! **

**In this chapter, the companions (Matt and Crystal) finally star. **

**Thanks to _Genius123pokemonmaster, El Torro, pkmaster777_ and _pokestets23_ for the reviews!**_**  
**_

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 40: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Flamethrower  
Noctowl Level 33: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 34: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
Sudowoodo Level 45: Rock Slide, Slam, Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

"He's been what?!"

Matt's face was one of disbelief.

"He's been captured by Team Rocket," the supposed Gym Leader of Mahogany Town repeated gently. "I am Pryce, the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town. There was... a battle, late last night."

"Please continue," Crystal listened intently.

"A few of the townspeople were awoken by the noise of battle. It was coming from the Lake of Rage, so they decided to investigate, and found two members in the uniform of Team Rocket, taking away a red Gyarados and an unconscious boy."

It had all happened so quickly. One minute, Matt was out of bed, the next, Crystal had yelled to him that Evan had disappeared. They rushed down to town and found the townspeople talking about a mysterious red Gyarados, Team Rocket, a boy getting taken away, and connected the dots.

The old man here, known as Pryce, had basically summed up everything they had heard from the townspeople.

"We have to get Evan back right away!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Now, now young lady, it's not that easy," Pryce frowned. "Team Rocket have a lot of dangerous Pokemon, and they are dangerous people themselves. I will not let you walk into that base alone."

"Base?" Matt's ears pricked up. "Old man, we're Pokemon Trainers. We can take everything those Rocket snobs throw at us. Tell us where this 'base' of theirs is. Maybe we can locate Evan."

Pryce sighed. "We've been doing investigation after detecting that base - and we have cause to believe that it is underneath the souvenir store of Mahogany Town," the Gym Leader gestured towards a shop.

"Let's go."

"What? No, I will not let young people like you two go in there like that. Who knows what kind of weak Pokemon you have got-"

"It doesn't mean we can't have strong Pokemon if we're young," Matt shot back. "Anyhow, I'm going to rescue Evan. You can't stop me. Let's go, Crystal."

The two marched towards the souvenir store.

Pryce sighed.

Embarrassingly, he was still in his pajamas, adorned with pictures of Lapras. The veteran Trainer walked as fast as he could back to his Gym, intending to throw on a shirt before joining those two reckless young Trainers.

* * *

"Matt, you know what those townspeople said? About that Gyarados?"

"What about it?"

"They said the Gyarados was red... shouldn't Gyarados be blue?" Crystal asked nervously.

Matt shrugged. "We'll figure it out when we get Evan out of there."

"What do you think they're doing to him?" The blue-haired female shuddered.

"Ah, let's not think about that," her 18-year-old companion replied.

The duo entered the souvenir store.

"Hello, how can I help you... oooh!"

The shopkeeper's words were cut short as Matt knocked him out with a fist.

"Matt, you didn't have to do that!" Crystal yelled. "We don't even know if he's connected to Team Rocket or not-"

Matt grabbed the unconscious shopkeeper and ripped his shirt open, making Crystal blush, until she saw what was underneath. A Team Rocket uniform.

"Now where's that secret base?"

"I think I've found it," Crystal gestured towards a poster.

The poster proclaimed, "Nothing suspicious to be found here!"

"Hahahaha!" Matt couldn't hold it back. Was Team Rocket full of idiots? The teen took the poster and pulled it away, revealing a red button underneath. Crystal pushed it, to reveal a secret tunnel behind the wall.

Matt and Crystal walked into the tunnel, and eventually it led to some kind of place. This was the base, Team Rocket's Mahogany hideout.

"What are you doing here?"

Two Team Rocket Grunts had noticed the two Trainers.

"Get out of here! Kids like you shouldn't be running around!" One of the Grunts sneered. Crystal dubbed him Grunt One.

The other, who looked slightly shorter than his partner, was dubbed Grunt Two.

"I'll show you who's the kid!" Matt yelled.

"Where's Evan?" Crystal asked quickly.

Grunt Two stared blankly at her. "Evan?"

"Bah, it must be that boy Lionel and Heather were dragging in last night," Grunt One chuckled. "And what makes you think we'll hand him over?"

"Kingler! I'm counting on you buddy."

Matt threw out his Pokeball, releasing Kingler.

"Send out your Pokemon too, Crystal."

"Ha! You kids want to fight us! We'll wipe your butts and send you crying back home," Grunt One spoke up again, before sending out a Raticate, while Two sent out a Magneton.

_Now, who wants to fight? _Crystal examined her three Pokeballs of Chikorita, Dratini, and Togepi. In truth she had more, but seeing no use for them during her travels with Evan she had sent back all her Pokemon except these three - the ones most precious to her. Now, she was glad she didn't send every single one of her Pokemon back.

"Chikorita!"

"Let's finish off that brat's Chikorita first. Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

"Magneton, ThunderShock!"

"Nuh uh! Kingler, Crabhammer!"

Matt's Kingler jumped onto Magneton, slamming a glowing pincer into the Electric-type.

With Raticate nearing with a Hyper Fang, Crystal gave out orders quickly. "Quick, Chikorita! Dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

"Chikaaa!" Chikorita leaped away, as Raticate's fangs sank into the ground. Behind the rat Pokemon, Chikorita swung her head around, sending razor sharp leaves away that cut into the body of Raticate.

"Argh," Grunt One mumbled.

Grunt Two was preoccupied with Matt's Kingler, and inwardly cursed his luck for having to deal with the stronger Pokemon. "Magneton, ThunderShock! Water-types can't do a thing against Electric-types!"

"Is that what you think?" Matt raised a hand. "Kingler, Hydro Pump!"

Kingler's Hydro Pump rammed into Magneton, before it could do anything, and Magneton sunk to the floor, defeated.

"That was easy!" Matt chuckled.

"Don't think you've won, kid," Grunt Two snarled. "You've still got a lot of Grunts to get past before you can find your little friend. And I assure you every single Grunt inside is much stronger than the both of us combined."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Meanwhile, Crystal's Chikorita was also finishing off Raticate pretty easily.

"Hyper Fang!" Raticate jumped onto Chikorita.

"Reflect!" A transparent screen appeared in front of Chikorita, and as Raticate's fangs flew into the screen, it jumped back, getting hit by it's own attack.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Ticaaaaaate!" Raticate screamed, engulfed by an army of sharp leaves, before falling, defeated as well.

"Why, you..." Grunt One clenched his fists.

"Now, let us pass." Matt said smoothly, pushing past Grunt Two. Kingler trailed behind him. Chikorita jumped onto Crystal's shoulder as they tailed after Matt.

"As I said before, don't think you've won," Two growled.

Matt turned back and shot the Grunt the finger, before continuing on.

Footsteps could be heard, and Crystal urgently whispered in Matt's ear. "Return Kingler. Now!"

Confused, Matt recalled his Kingler. As soon as he did, he was pulled behind a large box by his companion as a Rocket Grunt walked past.

"We don't need to hide from them," Matt growled.

"We probably should. There could be hundreds of them in here. By the time we've got to Evan all of our Pokemon would have fainted."

"Ah... you're probably right," Matt slowly nodded in understanding.

Rolling her eyes, Crystal patted Chikorita on her shoulder. The Grass-type jumped away from the box and looked around, before nodding, indicating the all clear. Slowly, Crystal got up from behind the box, pulling Matt along with her.

Chikorita jumped back onto her Trainer's shoulder, as the two walked around.

"It's like a maze in here," Matt sighed.

More footsteps.

Crystal looked around desperately for a hiding place, but Matt instead pressed his body against the wall as the footsteps drew closer. As the Grunt appeared, Matt launched into a flying kick, knocking the Grunt out.

"Arghhh!" The Grunt's head smashed into the wall, and slumped.

"I hope I didn't kill him," Matt frowned.

"Nah," Crystal pulled Matt along. "Let's go."

As the duo continued walking and hiding, they finally found a map of the entire base.

"Ha. Even Team Rocket needs maps to keep themselves aware of where they are in this accursed place."

Crystal looked at the map thoughtfully for a few seconds. "They should be hiding Evan in the deepest corner of the base, which is... here, so we go... here... and... here... got it. Follow me."

Matt looked at Crystal in amazement. "How did you figure out where to go in such a short amount of time?"

"Not everyone's as dumb as you," was the reply. Matt glared at her.

As they continued on, they were finally caught. Five Grunts surrounded them.

"You came here for your friend Evan, didn't you?" One of the Grunts smirked.

"We'll take you to him, soon enough," said another with a sick, twisted smile.

"Kingler, Dunsparce!"

Matt's two Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs.

"Hydro Pump, AncientPower!"

Both of Matt's Pokemon released individual attacks at four of the Grunts, knocking them all unconscious.

Crystal eased Chikorita off her shoulder. "Razor Leaf!" She pointed at the remaining Grunt.

Soon, that particular Grunt had slammed into the wall, parts of his uniform cut open from the Razor Leaf.

"H-H-Hey... you use y-your... Pokemon on... h-humans... no fair..." One of the Grunts managed to say, before passing out.

"When did Dunsparce learn AncientPower?" Crystal quizzed, as Matt recalled his Dunsparce and Kingler.

Matt simply grinned at her. "My Dunsparce is more powerful than you think! Now let's go find Evan."

* * *

Evan continued to struggle, glaring daggers at Jade.

She offered him a smile. "Unfortunately Evan, those chains are unbreakable, even for a legendary Pokemon."

A red-haired woman walked into the room, and nodded at Jade. "We have intruders."

"I figured as much," Jade frowned. "All that commotion outside was getting a little too hard to ignore."

"It appears they are headed this way."

"What do they look like?"

"One has brown hair, kinda tall. His companion is a girl with blue hair, looks slightly younger."

Evan's eyes widened, and he continued struggling.

"Alright, Ariana. They won't stand a chance if we combat them together, will they?" Jade smirked. Her companion, the one known as Ariana, simply returned one of her own. "Don't get too bored without me here, alright?" Jade turned to address Evan, who simply glared at her.

* * *

"Stop right there."

Matt and Crystal froze, as a red-haired woman approached the two. Behind her was a familiar, younger teenage girl with dark-green hair.

"Isn't that Evan's pal?" Matt asked, directing his question to no one in particular.

"My name is Jade," the teen known as 'Evan's pal' said coldly.

"I'll always remember you as 'Evan's hot pal'," Matt winked at her.

"Now's not the time for that!" Crystal smacked Matt in the back of his head.

"Ow, ow! Okay, okay."

"You shall not pass through any further," the woman with red hair said forcefully. "We'll take you out, and after we do, maybe we'll drown you in the Lake of Rage."

Crystal trembled as the redhead threw back her head and laughed evilly. This was a battle they couldn't afford to lose.

"Or maybe we can feed you to that red Gyarados we have," Jade chuckled madly.

"Hey, lady, what's your name?" Matt asked, seemingly ignorant of how close he was to being murdered.

"Ariana," Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Can you shut up now, Ariana? Your laughter kind of makes me wanna gag, you know what I'm saying?" Matt smirked.

"You little..." Ariana growled. "This boy is going to the Gyarados. Arbok!"

"Chaaarrrbok!" An Arbok rose from Ariana's Pokeball.

"Stantler!" Jade called.

"An Arbok and a Stantler," Matt observed. "Come on... Kingler!"

"Chikorita!" Crystal nodded, and her Pokemon jumped off her shoulder.

"That little thing?" Ariana chuckled. "Arbok will devour it in seconds. Arbok!" The snake Pokemon lunged at Chikorita. "Iron Tail!"

Arbok whipped around, letting it's tail crash down on Chikorita.

However, Chikorita's size allowed the Leaf Pokemon to dodge.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!" Kingler attacked Arbok, but Jade's Stantler knocked Kingler away with a headbutt.

"Your opponent... is me!" Jade jabbed a thumb at herself.

Meanwhile, Ariana's Arbok descended on Chikorita. "Fire Fang!" Arbok's jaws suddenly caught fire and the cobra bit down, but Chikorita had already jumped into the air.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Chaarrr!" Arbok backed away, hit by the Razor Leaf.

"Ice Fang!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita's long-range attack beat Arbok's close-range one, throwing the cobra to the ground. Ariana stomped her foot, obviously not happy her giant snake was losing to a Pokemon who was a lot smaller.

As Chikorita and Arbok engaged in battle, Matt and Kingler were taking on Jade and Stantler.

"If you want us as your opponent, you've got it. Crabhammer!"

Stantler was caught in the attack, but quickly shook the giant crab off. "Zen Headbutt!" Stantler's head glowed, and the deer rammed it's head against Kingler.

"Krgghh!" Kingler was knocked back.

"That's a powerful move, and one I haven't seen before," Matt frowned.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Oh no, you don't. Kingler, out of the way!" Kingler leaped to the side, avoiding the status-effecting move. "Hydro Pump!"

"Staaant!" Stantler dodged with amazing speed, before launching into Kingler with another Zen Headbutt.

"This is annoying..." Matt shook his head.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Jade gave further commands. "Stantler, get that boy with your Zen Headbutt. Knock him out."

"Wh-What?!" Matt dived to the side as Stantler almost nicked him. "Kingler, Slam!" Kingler attacked Stantler furiously. One of Kingler's pincers slammed hard into Stantler, dazing the Big Horn Pokemon.

He turned, to see Crystal's Chikorita finishing off Arbok with a final Razor Leaf blow. Arbok slammed onto the ground, defeated.

"You weakling!" Ariana spat, recalling her Arbok.

"That's no way to talk to Pokemon," Crystal glared at her opponent.

"Shut up, girl," the redhead snorted, before calling out her second Pokemon. "Vileplume, do not fail me."

Matt turned back to his own battle, just in time to see Stantler charging at him again. Fortunately, Kingler was soon in front of his master, and knocked back Stantler with a strong Hydro Pump.

"Slam!" Kingler attacked Stantler again, finally taking the deer out with a strong Slam attack. Matt winced, as Stantler collapsed.

"Xatu!" Jade switched Pokemon. "I've got an arsenal of Pokemon. Your Kingler will have fainted by the time he's done with all of them."

The Xatu looked at Matt and Kingler menacingly.

"Ah, but Kingler is not my only Pokemon." Matt recalled Kingler, sending out Dunsparce. "Ya ready Dunsparce?"

"That little thing won't be able to do anything," Jade sneered.

"Little guy ain't as weak as you think," was the reply. "Dunsparce, AncientPower!"

Jade swore as her Xatu was blown back by a huge energy ball.

* * *

Evan struggled even wilder than before after hearing the sounds of battle outside. He looked at his belt, which was on a table nearby.

_If only one of my Pokemon could break out of their Pokeball..._

As if on cue, a roar sounded, and Typhlosion had broke out of his Pokeball.

Evan blinked, as his Typhlosion got to work on freeing him.

After fiddling with the chains for awhile, Evan felt the chains loosening, and then, finally... he was free! The 11-year-old patted his Typhlosion on the back and rushed towards the door.

His hands closed in on the hinge, and he tried swinging the door open.

Unfortunately, it was tightly locked.

Evan's glare hardened towards the locked door. Typhlosion pulled his Trainer back, before focusing on the door.

"Sioooon!" Typhlosion used his Flamethrower, burning the door black, but it refused to come off. A Shadow Claw was then used, but all it did was leave a mark.

* * *

Staring down the Vileplume who had just emerged, Crystal turned to her Pokemon.

"Alright, Chikorita... Chikorita?"

Crystal's Chikorita growled threateningly at Vileplume, before crouching down. Crystal blinked as her Pokemon glowed in a white light.

The newly-evolved Bayleef jumped towards Vileplume, making the first move with a Body Slam.

"Evolution..." Ariana observed the Bayleef. "Interesting. But it still doesn't make a difference."

"Bayleef!" Crystal called, and her Bayleef looked back at her and smiled. "You've evolved!"

"Stating the obvious," Ariana rolled her eyes, as her Vileplume returned to her side. "Vileplume, Stun Spore!"

"Leeef!" Bayleef struggled, annoyed as she was caught in the spore, paralyzing her.

"This will leave you vulnerable to my attacks. Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Vileplume started spinning, releasing a tornado of petals at the paralyzed Bayleef. Soon, the Leaf Pokemon was knocked back by the rain of petals.

"Bayleef!"

"Now your Bayleef is paralyzed... and confused!" Ariana said victoriously. Indeed, Bayleef looked dazed.

"C'mon Bayleef, snap out of it..." Crystal pleaded. "Razor Leaf, let's go!"

Bayleef didn't move, but managed to eject a wave of leaves. Unfortunately the leaves only served to crash into the ceiling. Bayleef was indeed confused. Crystal's Pokemon looked around desperately.

"He's right in front of you, Bayleef! Snap out of it!"

"Petal Dance!" Ariana said smugly.

"Bay!" Bayleef fell back, exhausted as the Petal Dance wiped out the last of her energy.

"Good job, Bayleef," Crystal recalled her Pokemon.

* * *

"Ampharos! ThunderPunch!"

Evan's Ampharos launched a strong punch at the door, but only got a dent.

"What is this door made of?" Evan yelled, frustrated, before recalling Ampharos. "You're up Scyther!"

"Scy!" Scyther emerged.

"Razor Wind!"

Scyther looked around, confused, before realizing his target was the door. The Bug-type took a step back, before firing a strong Razor Wind. It only served to leave marks, like Typhlosion's Shadow Claw earlier.

"Scy!" Scyther turned to his master, shaking his head.

"Slash!"

Scyther leaped forward, and left a long mark on the door.

Evan sighed.

* * *

"Damn it Xatu..."

Jade's Xatu was sprawled on the ground, knocked out.

Matt's Dunsparce looked like he had just come out of a war. The little Pokemon's body was filled with dirt and bruises.

A long battle had ensued, and Xatu had eventually lost. Gritting her teeth, Jade recalled the psychic bird.

"Your Dunsparce is impressive, I'll give you that..."

"He is, isn't he?" Matt flashed a big grin, petting his Dunsparce.

"Still, he isn't in anymore condition to battle." Matt's opponent smirked at him. "I trust he's your last Pokemon, whereas I have two Pokemon left on hand. Looks like you've lost... Murkrow!"

A Murkrow was released from Jade's Pokeball.

"Eh?" Matt backed away as the Murkrow flew at him. "Get off!" The bird-like Pokemon started pecking Matt. The teenager attempted to fend the pesky bird off. "Take this!"

Matt tried to sock Murkrow with a fist, but the Darkness Pokemon now had a smirk on his face, similar to the one on his Trainer's face.

Suddenly, Murkrow disappeared, a second before Matt could connect his fist with the bird's face.

A moment passed and suddenly Murkrow was behind Matt. The next moment, Matt was thrown at Jade's feet.

"Sucker Punch..." He muttered, coughing.

"You clever boy." Jade knelt down to face Matt eye-to-eye. "The Gyarados awaits."

Matt found himself unable to argue. The Sucker Punch had dealt more damage than he thought.

Slowly, Matt felt the world go black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Certainly one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. In the next chapter, an unlikely rescuer comes to the aid of Matt and Crystal. Stay tuned. **

**Q1: Who do you think is this 'unlikely rescuer'? And no, it isn't Pryce.  
Q2: When do you think Larvitar will be used in battle?  
Q3: Chainsaw-wielding zombies engage you in battle - do you use a machine gun or your Pokemon? **

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


	48. Escape

**Hello everyone, Kook is back with another chapter of Pokemon Johto. For the questions in the last chapter - only _MunroMae_ figured out who the mystery rescuer was. Impressive, I didn't think anyone would guess! Also, I think only one of you got the 'when Larvitar will be used in battle' question correct, but enough of that now.**

**In this chapter, an unlikely rescuer arrives to back Matt and Crystal up against the Rocket Executives.**

**Thanks to _Genius123pokemonmaster, LKIA, jntvfreak24, pokestets23, clarinet97, pkmaster777 , __El Torro_ and _MunroMae _for the reviews!**_**  
**_

**Evan's current Pokemon on hand  
Typhlosion Level 40: Swift, Shadow Claw, SmokeScreen, Flamethrower  
Noctowl Level 33: Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Attract, Confusion  
Ampharos Level 34: ThunderPunch, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore  
Scyther Level 32: Razor Wind, Agility, Wing Attack, Slash  
****Larvitar**** Level 20: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Slide  
Sudowoodo Level 45: Rock Slide, Slam, Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm**

******With Professor Oak**  
**None**

* * *

Crystal panted, watching as her last Pokemon, Dratini, fell to Ariana's Vileplume.

"... Dratini..."

"Vile... plume..." Ariana's Vileplume looked exhausted, but still stood. The flower-like Pokemon had taken out Bayleef, Togepi and Dratini. Ariana wasn't an Executive for nothing.

Dratini was recalled to the Pokeball.

"Now you die," Ariana smirked.

Crystal turned to see the unconscious body of Matt being hauled up by his opponent, Jade.

* * *

"Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo's arm slammed against the tight door.

"Sudo..."

"I think it's working," Evan said excitedly. "The door looks like it's about to explode. I think we just have to keep damaging it."

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo agreed.

"Come on then. Hammer Arm!"

The Imitation Pokemon rammed a glowing arm into the door. There was a loud burst and the door flew off.

"Good job," Evan grinned, recalling his Sudowoodo.

* * *

"Gatooor!"

"What?!" Jade felt herself spinning backwards before crashing into a wall. She touched her left cheek, and discovered blood.

"That's..." Crystal began, as Ariana looked up in surprise at the newcomer.

"Who's that?!" Ariana called cautiously.

Her response was a searing pain on her cheek, and then flying back.

Crystal's head snapped up in shock. Whoever did that, had been faster than lightning.

"That's... the Slash attack," Jade started, her hand not leaving her wounded cheek.

"Raligator!" The attacker revealed himself to be a menacing Feraligatr.

"Ice Beam!" A voice called. Feraligatr blasted a beam of ice at Ariana, who was just starting to get up. The redhead was hit in the stomach, and she released a painful cry. The next moment, her body was encased in ice.

"Who's there?!" Jade yelled. "Murkrow, Wing Attack!"

"Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr's attack far outclassed Murkrow, and the Darkness Pokemon was blown back. "Ice Beam!" Murkrow was soon encased in ice as well.

The mysterious mastermind soon stepped out of the dark, a passive expression on his face.

"Bryan?" Crystal gasped.

Evan's Johto rival spared the girl who had called his name a glance, before turning back to the battle. "Finish it off."

Feraligatr tensed up, and was surrounded by an eerie blue glow. The large crocodile-like Pokemon then pounced on the poor Murkrow and launched a devastating punch. The bird Pokemon slammed into the wall as a result.

Unfortunately, Feraligatr was not done. The Big Jaw Pokemon jumped at his target again, sending a barrage of painful punches into the Murkrow's face. Soon, Jade's Pokemon slumped onto the ground, defeated and badly beaten.

Jade swallowed softly, recalling her Murkrow. She knew a powerful Trainer when she saw one. Ariana was incapacitated, and she only had one Pokemon left. It was impossible such a strong-looking Trainer owned only a Feraligatr. To put two and two together, Jade realized she had lost the battle.

"Only cowards do kidnapping." Bryan regarded the Executive in front of him fearlessly.

Jade glared, before producing a Pokeball.

"You still want to fight?" The red-haired boy asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice. "I heard sounds of battle earlier while I was looking around the base. You must be reduced to one or two Pokemon now. I have five more Pokemon with me excluding this big boy." Bryan tapped his Feraligatr on the shoulder. "As much as I see it, you're finished."

The young Rocket member groaned softly. This kid didn't only look like a tough piece of meat to deal with, he was also rather smart.

"Blastoise!"

"Tooiseeee!"

Crystal gasped as Jade sent out a malicious-looking Blastoise. Bryan stiffened, but returned to normal quickly.

"Interesting Pokemon. It is from Kanto, correct?" Evan's rival eyed the big turtle.

Jade ignored her opponent, instead dashing off.

"Hey!" Crystal got up, and attempted to chase after. It was not to be, however.

"Blastoooise!" Blastoise sent a Hydro Pump at Crystal. The 10-year-old froze in fear, but was suddenly in somebody's arms.

The next moment she had been carried away from the direction of the blast. The blue-haired Trainer looked up with a dazed expression. Bryan looked down at her, his face displaying a look of calmness.

"Th-Th-Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." The redhead let Crystal down.

"Toise!" Blastoise roared.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!" Bryan ordered, returning to the battle.

Blastoise returned the attack with a Hydro Pump of his own. The two Water-type attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion of water. Soon after, drops of water dripped all over the ceiling.

Crystal instinctively dragged the unconscious Matt to a more sheltered area, and stared at the battle unfolding before her in awe.

* * *

"You've escaped, I see. Not bad."

Evan tensed up, and he stopped in his tracks to turn around. Jade stood behind him.

"I'm getting out of here." He placed a hand over Typhlosion's Pokeball. "Just try to stop me."

"Relax. I do not have any Pokemon on me now that can fight a battle."

Evan took in the information, but kept himself on guard. "What were you planning to do with me? Kill me?" This was a question of pure curiosity.

"Dan wanted me to convince you to join Team Rocket."

"What?" Evan only stopped himself from breaking into a mad fit of laughter after reminding himself of the situation he was in. "Why would I want to join Team Rocket?"

"Dan thought I could convince you," she defended.

"You can't," her former friend glared.

"Oh, you will, soon," Jade replied bitterly. Evan stopped himself from shuddering. Was Team Rocket planning something related to him? Shaking it off, the boy looked away.

"Why are you helping them? Team Rocket?"

Jade smirked. "No reason. I joined them for fun."

"Giovanni forced you into it or something, didn't he?"

Now, it was Jade's turn to tense up. Purely because the kid in front of her had hit the nail on the head. She shot him a hateful look.

"Look, if you want to escape, just get out of here. We'll capture you again next time, when we've trained our Pokemon to be strong enough to handle your pathetic little rescue friends," the Executive said dismissively.

"You can get out of here," Evan replied rebelliously. "With me."

Jade's expression softened, but it quickly turned cold. "Just leave."

Evan stared at his former friend for a good few seconds, before turning and walking away.

* * *

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

Bryan's Gengar blasted a Shadow Ball at his target. Blastoise repelled it with a Skull Bash, the dark energy ball exploding into nothing after making contact with the Shellfish Pokemon's head.

"Blast... toise!"

A Hydro Pump from the Water-type was too fast and Gengar found himself taking the full force of the powerful attack. Once the water had cleared, the Ghost-type was on the ground, his expression one of pain.

Bryan recalled his defeated Gengar in disbelief. Blastoise had taken out three of his Pokemon, now including Gengar, almost effortlessly. The only one of the three that had proved a capable match for the turtle creature was his Feraligatr.

It was a fierce fight, but eventually Blastoise had the upper hand, defeating Feraligatr with a damaging Skull Bash.

"Scyther, Razor Wind!"

"Blastoiseeee!" Blastoise cried out, as a Razor Wind inflicted cuts all over.

Evan and his Scyther emerged from behind Blastoise.

"Good to see you again, Bryan."

Bryan smirked. "Pineco!"

Pineco was revealed from his Pokeball and sent into battle. The small Bug-type didn't look one bit intimidated by the Blastoise, who was ten times larger.

"Double Edge!"

Pineco tackled Blastoise, and the sheer force from the attack made the giant shellfish back away.

"Slash!" Scyther leaped onto Blastoise and dealt his Slash.

"Blastoiseeee!" Jade's Pokemon roared in anger, and blasted another Hydro Pump, this time in Scyther's way. The speed of the bug, enhanced through Agility, allowed him to dodge.

"Scythe!" Scyther took the opportunity to land another Slash attack, steadily reducing the health of the Kanto starter.

"Double Edge!" Pineco repeated an earlier attack, tackling strongly into Blastoise again. The Bagworm Pokemon looked visibly in pain after performing the move, but on the bright side, so was Blastoise.

"Blast... toise!" The Water-type groaned irritably. "Blast... toiseeee!" Recovering in a flash, another Hydro Pump was sent gushing towards Pineco.

Bryan watched as his Pineco was blasted to his side. He quickly picked his Pokemon up, before throwing the small bug towards Blastoise's face, surprising everyone present.

"Explosion."

Pineco exploded in Blastoise's face.

"Blastoiiiiiiise!" The giant howled, retracting back from the force of the attack. Pineco's remains scattered onto the ground, but combined again to form a fainted Pineco.

"Finish it," Evan nodded to his Scyther, who returned a smirk and a nod. "Wing Attack."

The mantis finished his move, and finally the body of the giant shellfish slammed onto the floor, defeated.

Recalling Scyther, Evan walked up to the ice-encased form of Ariana, amusingly taking in the sight of his former captive held tightly within the ice. The Rocket Executive's eyes could still move, and they turned to Evan with a hateful glare.

In response, the Trainer launched a kick, and the ice shattered upon hitting the ground. Freed, Ariana got up, but only collapsed onto the ground.

"What... is this...?" She questioned, shivering.

"You aren't entirely freed after escaping from the ice." Bryan's voice explained, as he stepped up to look at his fellow redhead struggling on the ground. "Your body gets all numb after being in the same position for a lengthy period. Maybe try moving again in five minutes."

Scowling, Ariana tried to move her legs, but stopped altogether when she felt pain shooting through her limbs.

She bit back a scream as she felt the excruciating pain, and glared up at the two boys.

"Thanks for coming," Evan turned to face his rival.

"I didn't come for you," Bryan turned around, his expression unreadable. "I just despise Team Rocket and heard they kidnapped someone. The old Gym Leader told me about it while I was passing through the town." He glanced up at Evan. "Even if the victim wasn't you, I still would have helped. Don't go thinking we're friends now or something."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Evan chuckled softly. "Wait, you despise Team Rocket? The thief hating the thieves?" He teased.

Bryan's eyes hardened, but he said nothing.

That was when Pryce hobbled along. The old man looked around, inspecting the scene, and sighed in disappointment.

"The battle's over already?"

* * *

**That was painfully short, but I guess I'll deal with it. I've written far shorter chapters in the past. In the next chapter, Evan finally adds a new Pokemon to his team and takes on the Mahogany Gym. Stay tuned.**

**Q1: Who do you think the new Pokemon is? Brief hint - This Pokemon was mentioned in recent chapters.  
Q2: Which Pokemon do you think/hope will be sent back to Professor Oak?  
Q3: What shampoo do you use?**

**Leave your interesting responses in the reviews.**


End file.
